Trapped
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Presos um ao outro pelo desespero, o calor e o toque. A salvação se encontra nos detalhes mais improváveis. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE
1. Capítulo 01  Vésperas

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **I Chall de Fetiches do 6v, mestrado pela Mila B.

**Ship:** Harry/Draco; Rabastan/Harry/Draco; Harry/Draco + um monte de pessoas.

**Capa:** http : / bit . ly / oQdT9O (retire os espaços), por Dark K.

**Sinopse:** Presos um ao outro pelo desespero, o calor e o toque. A salvação se encontra nos detalhes mais improváveis.

**Spoiller: **7 – despreza o Epílogo.

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **24 de fevereiro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos: **22

**Avisos: Essa fic faz juz ao "M" ali em cima. Assim, na verdade, pode elevar ao quadrado, ao cubo. M²¹¹²²³¹²³¹²³¹. Ela contém cenas de violência, morte, sexo não consensual, homossexual e heterossexual e relação física e emocional de dependência entre pessoas. Eu não deixaria meu filho ler isso. Agora, se você é um adulto responsável e gosta dessa temática, fique à vontade.**

**Ah, e Trapped tem uma fic-irmã. Não, não é uma produção em conjunto ou uma continuação nem nada assim, somente uma fic gerou a outra: Glass Cage, da Dark K. Leiam, a fic é linda e vale cada segundo de apreciação *o***

**Trapped**

**Capítulo 01 – Vésperas**

Algumas coisas são tão típicas do ser humano que às vezes chega a ser difícil definir se determinadas atitudes são traços de personalidade de uma pessoa ou algo que qualquer um faria em situação semelhante.

A busca pela felicidade, por exemplo.

Felicidade não está exatamente entre as necessidades básicas do ser, como se proteger, comer ou se reproduzir. Você pode sobreviver sendo simplesmente infeliz. E, no entanto, é algo que se busca com tanto afinco que chega a ser absurda a quantidade de sacrifícios que se faz para atingir aquilo, que, supostamente, te faria feliz.

Harry Potter era alguém que merecia a felicidade simplesmente por todos os sacrifícios que já fizera. E, em algum ponto de seu ser, ele esperava pelo dia em que ela a alcançaria, uma vez que já havia cumprido a sua parte naquele estranho tratado: ele lutara, ele abrira mão de simplesmente tudo, ele morrera e voltara para tentar ser feliz. Então, a felicidade viria, em algum momento, era só uma questão de manter o foco.

E, naquele dia, Harry Potter estava muito feliz. Pessoas a quem ele tinha muito carinho atingiram, enfim, um patamar a mais nesse caminho estranho que leva à felicidade: Ron e Mione iam, finalmente, se casar.

Por isso, ele andava apressado pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia procurando pelo idiota do seu amigo que, no lugar de tirar folga e ir para casa experimentar pela última vez as vestes feitas sob medida pela primeira vez na vida, conferir os presentes que já recebera e se preparar para a despedida de solteiro que havia planejado para ele no dia seguinte – o dia anterior ao _grande dia_ -, ainda estava trabalhando. E Harry classificaria isso como uma forma de perder o foco na felicidade, porque certamente Hermione ficaria irritada.

E ele se obrigou a sorrir porque sabia que, no fundo, ela também precisaria de um esforço muito grande para não trabalhar, mesmo que na véspera de seu casamento.

Eles seriam felizes juntos.

- Seamus. – Harry cumprimentou o amigo ao entrar no quartel dos aurores e recebeu um sorriso de volta.

- Pronto para amanhã, Harry? Quero ver você cair de bêbado!

- A festa não é minha, cara!

- Sim, mas daqui a alguns meses pode ser, é bom ir treinando.

Harry sorriu sem graça e continuou seu caminho. Aquilo era bem verdade. Seu casamento com Ginny parecia algo óbvio, previsível e iminente, e ele mesmo acreditava que poderia acordar no dia seguinte e ser informado que ele aconteceria em poucas horas.

E a naturalidade com que tudo aconteceu – o reatar do namoro, a intimidade e a familiaridade da Toca, sua ascensão profissional paralela à de Ginny, a convivência e o carinho mesmo quando não estavam no mesmo país cotidianamente – fez com que acreditasse que talvez aquele fosse seu melhor caminho também.

Mas ainda estava tentando entender porque a felicidade que sentia por Ron e Mione era diferente da que sentia pela iminência de seu próprio casamento.

Os olhos verdes correram a grande sala repleta de repartições e o mezanino improvisado mais acima sem conseguir identificar nenhum traço ruivo. Estranhou e consultou o relógio, se dando conta de que o expediente já estava no fim. Era para Ron estar ali.

Deu meia volta e se dirigiu ao andar superior, já quase vazio, encontrando a secretária do Ministro organizando memorandos como um dos últimos afazeres daquela quinta-feira.

- Olá, Eliza. O Kingsley está ocupado?

- Não, senhor Potter, pode entrar.

Após a guerra, todo o quadro de funcionários do Ministério teve de ser revisto. Um trabalho de peneira delicado e que Kingsley conseguiu conduzir com destreza. O departamento dos aurores havia sido um dos mais afetados, devido principalmente às baixas da guerra somadas à corrupção, e ele resgatou o senhor Jenkins, veterano da primeira guerra que estava aposentado, para chefiar o departamento durante aquela reestruturação.

Jenkins, apesar de competente e ter um ar que lembrava a Harry um pouco de Moody, estava realmente cansado, e depois de cinco anos sofreu um infarto fulminante durante uma missão e não sobreviveu. Kingsley ainda não havia eleito um substituto ao cargo, liderando ele mesmo a seção provisoriamente, e as paredes do Ministério ressoavam os bochichos de que ele estava aguardando somente Harry Potter terminar o curso para despontar já como Chefe dos Aurores.

Harry não gostava daquilo, mas o pensamento tinha a lógica de que, sim, ele terminaria o curso ainda naquele ano e que, sim, ele era o melhor aluno da sala – por sua própria competência e treino de toda uma vida -, e, sim, se isso ocorresse seria bem vindo para, por exemplo, apressar seu casamento.

Mas ele preferia ignorar os sussurros das paredes.

- Kingsley? – encontrou a porta aberta e o Ministro já de pé, fechando sua maleta.

- Olá, Harry. Ainda aqui?

- Eu estava em uma missão externa na Escócia, voltei agora, vim me encontrar com Ron.

- Ah, sim, o casamento. Recebi o convite e vou tentar ir. Já enviei um presente, acho que Molly deve estar se divertindo cuidando dessa parte.

- Deve. – Harry sorriu – Ele devia estar cuidando disso também, mas tem ficado até tarde no departamento. Vim tirar ele daqui, mas não o encontrei. Você sabe se ele saiu mais cedo ou algo assim?

Kingsley franziu a testa e abriu uma gaveta, consultando alguns formulários de aparência oficial antes de se voltar novamente para Harry.

- Em uma missão de reconhecimento ontem, tivemos uma baixa. Nada grave, mas o rapaz vai passar o fim de semana no hospital. Ele era um investigador e estava colhendo dados. Era importante que fosse a um encontro com um suspeito hoje. Algo relacionado com roubo de objetos mágicos, pelo visto. Ron se candidatou a ir no lugar dele, deve estar na rua. Avise a Mione para não esperá-lo acordada, mas que, depois disso, ele será todo dela até o fim da lua de mel.

Harry sorriu e se despediu do Ministro, voltando mais calmo até o Átrio para aparatar para a Toca, onde ainda estava morando desde que a guerra acabou.

Ele montaria sua casa quando decidisse ser feliz com alguém. Por enquanto aquele cheiro constante de assados, o barulho que cresce e decresce, mas nunca pára, a escada bamboleante que equilibra todos os cômodos resumiam bem o seu conceito de "lar". Um conceito que ele sabia que nunca conseguiria aplicar à Grimmauld Place, por exemplo, ou a um apartamento qualquer onde decidisse morar sozinho.

Por enquanto, era lá que ele estava mais perto da felicidade.

- Ah, Harry, querido, que bom que chegou. – Molly entrou na cozinha vinda da sala carregada de pacotes – Por favor, dê um jeito nisso, ok? Não sei para quê todas essas embalagens no serviço de postagem trouxa.

A mulher deixou a pilha de caixas em seus braços e começou a circular pela cozinha antes de sumir para a sala de novo, falando continuamente.

- Aliás, fico feliz que tenham encontrado nosso endereço, ou a família da Hermione simplesmente teria que _inventar_ uma forma de enviar os presentes. Arthur está adorando, certamente, saiu até mais cedo do trabalho hoje. Falando em trabalho, você viu Ron?

Harry localizou seu olhar no vão da porta, esperando por uma resposta.

- Ah... Ele vai precisar fazer uma hora extra hoje para compensar a lua de mel. – mentiu, sabendo que o amigo estaria em apuros para justificar aquela saída para alguém tão empolgado com seu casamento quanto sua mãe.

- Mas o que é isso? Vou ter que falar com o Kingsley depois, é o casamento dele!

Harry permitiu que a voz da senhora Weasley desaparecesse quando ele saiu para o quintal, sumindo com as embalagens com um aceno de varinha. Deu a volta na casa, entrando pela sala e pegando a escada disfarçadamente, vendo Ginny acenar para ele do outro canto, onde Molly agora reclamava da iluminação dos jardins.

- Me tira daqui. – a garota pediu, fazendo somente movimentos de lábio.

- Boa sorte. – Harry respondeu da mesma forma e lhe mandou um beijo quando recebeu um gesto rude da namorada.

Sorrindo, subiu para o quarto já muito familiar de Ron, pensando em descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Mas ao abrir a porta, parou, fascinado pela visão de Hermione trajando o vestido de noiva, provando um colar em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro.

- Ah, Harry, que susto! Pensei que fosse o Ron. Não quero que ele me veja ainda, dá azar.

- Merlin, você está linda. – ele se sentou na cama do amigo para poder observá-la.

- Qual você acha melhor? – ela perguntou, alternando no colo nu do tomara que caia uma gargantilha de pequenas contas brilhantes e um colar de pérolas.

- Pérolas, mais seu tipo.

- Que tipo? – Hermione riu, colocando as pérolas e se olhando no espelho para ver o efeito.

- Tipo "mulher séria". – ela atirou um sapato nele, que desviou, rindo. Para em seguida ficar olhando para o moreno de uma forma estranha – O que foi? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- É que, assim, "mulher". Uau. – ela brincou – Para quem demorou para notar que eu era um exemplar do sexo oposto isso é meio... assustador.

Ele se levantou, abraçando a amiga e beijando sua testa.

- Você está me confundindo com seu marido. Você está linda, sério.

Ela sorriu, acariciando seu rosto por alguns segundos. Depois de tudo o que passaram, a simples presença de Harry lhe dava um conforto absurdo que nem ela entendia às vezes.

- Falando nele, - ela se afastou, colocando brincos para ver como ficava – ele vem para o jantar, pelo menos?

- Kingsley mandou o recado de que não é para esperar por ele acordada. – Harry disse com pesar.

- Ah, eu esperava por isso. Não me admira, eu passei o dia todo surtando também e fazendo listas de coisas pendentes para a festa no lugar de trabalhar. Quando a Molly me disse que deixaria a conexão da lareira ligada direto para economizar pó de flu de tanto liga e desliga, eu desisti e vim para cá.

- Então acha que ele pegou trabalho extra para aliviar a pressão do casamento? – Harry perguntou, finalmente deitando e deixando o cansaço do dia de trabalho lhe abater.

- Bem, é o que eu faria se eu não fosse a parte da relação que entende de decoração e comunicação trouxa. – o moreno riu, sentindo o sono cada vez mais próximo, mas se obrigando a despertar novamente quando a amiga o chamou diretamente – Mas, Harry, traga ele a tempo para o "sim", ok?

- Pode deixar, Mione.

Sim, ele garantiria pessoalmente que os amigos seriam felizes.

**o0o**

Harry chegou mais tarde no departamento. Estava cansado e ansioso e tomar café da manhã na Toca havia se tornado um desafio, principalmente considerando que Ron não dormira em casa. E isso fazia Molly aumentar seus discursos e Hermione começar a roer as unhas, mas não era motivo real para se preocupar.

Tornou-se quando encontrou o memorando do ministro pairando sobre sua mesa, o convocando para uma reunião urgente.

- Pode entrar, senhor Potter. – a secretária abriu a porta para o rapaz quando ele entrou na antessala correndo.

- Obrigado, Eliza. Bom dia, Ministro.

- Harry, que bom que você chegou. Não conseguia te encontrar e não queria contatar a Toca para não alarmar ninguém, imagino que esteja uma bagunça razoável por lá, mas já tinha tomado providências com outros departamentos enquanto você não aparecia. Sente-se, eu preciso te deixar a par de tudo antes.

- Sim, senhor. – Harry se acomodou na poltrona em frente ao gabinete do Ministro enquanto o homem se levantou, mostrando em estatura toda sua força.

- Ronald não voltou, Harry. – a voz grave sentenciou – O detetive a quem ele estava substituindo continua inconsciente e pelo visto o que o atingiu não foi algo tão inocente quanto pensávamos. Aparentemente, ele está sem magia.

- Sem magia? – Harry perguntou, confuso – Trouxa?

- Não, aborto. E ele não retoma a consciência aparentemente por algum tipo de trauma, os medibruxos estão trabalhando, mas o fato de ele não acordar fez com que menosprezássemos o caso. Foi um erro ter enviado Ronald nisso. Seria um erro enviar qualquer um se tivéssemos o laudo da profundidade da situação.

- O que aconteceu com o Ron? – Harry perguntou, se agitando.

- Ele simplesmente desapareceu. Encontramos a maleta dele no local onde ele deveria ter ido e isto. – Kingsley jogou sobre a mesa uma pequena pedra – Havia duas, uma eu enviei ao Departamento de Mistérios e já os convoquei para essa reunião. Espero ter uma resposta do que isso é.

- O que, exatamente, era esse trabalho? – Harry perguntou fazendo Kingsley sorrir.

Ele gostava daquela postura que o ainda quase menino a sua frente tomava quando algo se apresentava como um desafio para ele. Não era uma postura objetiva, como grandes aurores, ele próprio incluso, costumavam tomar, ou agressiva, como alguns outros costumavam ter. Harry tomava o problema quase como uma ofensa pessoal, qualquer coisa era uma questão de vida ou morte, ao mesmo tempo que nada o desesperava o suficiente para chegar a extremos.

Talvez porque ele já tivesse morrido, e nada se igualaria a esse extremo em sua vida.

O fato era que justamente essa postura que fazia com que Kingsley confiasse tanto nele, além de todos os seus feitos e atributos. Até mesmo para fazê-lo, muito em breve, Chefe dos Aurores, coisa que todos, menos o garoto, já pareciam saber. E, nesse caso em específico, Kingsley soube que Harry estava dentro quando ele encarou a pedrinha com aquela postura.

- O caso era que esse detive, Eric Jakobson, estava focado no mercado negro de material mágico. Uma área que tem andado agitada no pós-guerra, mas sobre a qual não podemos fazer muita coisa, temos outras prioridades. Mas todo campo de guerra atrai abutres e mercenários.

Harry fez um aceno de cabeça, confirmando que entendia.

- O que Eric percebeu que chamou a atenção foi que surgiu, da noite para o dia, um grande comprador. Durante toda a semana ele centralizou basicamente todo o comércio de poções ilegais e objetos mágicos não regulamentados.

- Onde? – Harry perguntou, objetivo, conjurando um mapa de Londres.

- Em todo o norte europeu. – os olhos verdes o encararam assustados – Com um foco principal na Inglaterra. Parece que ele trouxe a porcariada toda para cá. Eric achou que ele está desenvolvendo um grande projeto de qualquer coisa que não sabemos o quê, mas é ilegal.

- E quem é esse cara?

- É o que Ronald estava tentando descobrir para nós. Eric o identificou como "O Turco", claramente um apelido que não diz nada sobre ele, pois as fotos que ele tirou não mostram traços orientais. Ele é ocidental, inglês, provavelmente.

O ministro entregou algumas fotos para Harry, que examinou o homem de barba, chapéu e capa pretos e não conseguiu concluir muita coisa além do óbvio que Kingsley falava.

- Eric descobriu também que ele costumava negociar em bares, e, aqui em Londres, ele vai no Duke, uma birosca de beira de porto aqui. – apontou o mapa de Harry – E o trabalho de Ron era somente ir lá, pedir uma bebida e ouvir o máximo possível sobre nosso turco. Mas ele não voltou.

- Quando vocês acham que ele vai voltar no Duke? – Harry perguntou, e Kingsley viu no verde determinado que não importava mais nada, o moreno iria até a Turquia, se necessário, para resgatar o amigo.

- Segundo a lógica, ele voltaria lá hoje. Mas, se ele desconfia que está sendo seguindo...

- Ou ele não vem, ou ele vai armado até os dentes. Bem, eu conheço o tipo. Pode me dar cobertura?

- Harry, eu acho melhor...

- Senhor, o Inominável. – Eliza os interrompeu.

- Espere para ver do que se trata. – Kingsley pediu para Harry antes de fazer um sinal para que o convidado entrasse.

O moreno relaxou na poltrona, pressionando a testa em uma dor de cabeça iminente enquanto tentava focar todas as suas forças no caso.

- Dia difícil, Potter?

Aquela voz. Arrastada, com um quê superior, mas baixa sem ter ferocidade suficiente para efetivamente ser ameaçadora. Draco Malfoy.

Harry riu.

- Inominável? – ergueu a cabeça, o encarando.

- É. Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso também. Gosto do meu nome, sabe?

- Sim, sei. Você tem feito um bom trabalho sobre reerguê-lo e tal, por isso me surpreendi. Não esperava que o Ministério voltasse a abrir as portas tão fácil para vocês.

- Vocês quem, Potter? Pelo que eu sei, sou uma pessoa só. Ou essa coisa redonda que chama de óculos não funciona mais e anda vendo vários de tudo? Você deve se deleitar quando olha para mim.

- Malfoy conseguiu o cargo por mérito. – Kingsley encerrou o debate, olhando confuso de um para outro – Francamente, quantos anos vocês têm?

- O suficiente para trabalhar aqui, pelo visto. – Harry respondeu, contrariado – Então, onde estávamos?

- Conseguiu resultados, Draco? – Kingsley perguntou, indicando a poltrona à sua frente, mas o loiro ignorou o gesto, somente deixando um envelope sobre o gabinete.

- A pedra tem um poder peculiar. Ela neutraliza magia. Longas exposições a ela fazem com que qualquer bruxo, ser ou objeto mágico, perca suas propriedades. Não consegui determinar quanto tempo o efeito dura ou se há alguma forma de escudar suas consequências.

- Por que não acontece nada comigo? – Harry olhou a pedrinha em sua mão, curioso e meio assustado.

- Oh, não, você não é imune a isso também. – Draco debochou – As propriedades da pedra precisam ser ativadas por uma poção.

- Os ingredientes básicos batem com a lista de componentes traficados. Ótimo. – Kingsley constatou examinando o relatório de Draco – Alguma ideia de onde a pedra vem?

- Nenhuma. É raríssima, mas a partir de uma amostra e com material o suficiente disponível, pode ser produzida em laboratório em larga escala.

- Ah, e deixe adivinhar, o material necessário está na lista de roubos também, em grande escala. – Harry perguntou e Kingsley concordou – Ótimo. Para que alguém iria querer se expor a algo que anula magia?

- Não se expor, provavelmente, mas seria muito útil para neutralizar aurores supostamente poderosos, como você, Potter, cujas habilidades se restringem à magia.

- Ou Eric. – Kingsley fechou os olhos.

- E Ron. Eu vou no Duke, Kingsley. Essa noite. Vou sozinho, mas mantenha uma escolta por perto, se eu for neutralizado, ao menos esse ataque pode ser reconhecido.

- Ou todos podem ser neutralizados. Qual é o alcance dessa coisa, Malfoy?

- Depende da potência da poção, eu não tenho como saber. Mas o treinamento como Inominável me permite sentir a presença de uma pedra ativada antes que ela haja. É um abalo grande de magia.

- Ok, você vai com Potter. Se sentir alguma coisa, deem o fora de lá.

- O QUE? – Harry se levantou agressivamente.

- Você já trabalhou com parceiros antes, Harry. Qual é o problema?

- Sim, trabalhei com Ron e Seamus. Não com um Slytherin.

- Você não está mais no colégio. – Kingsley o olhou com reprovação – A percepção Slytherin pode ser muito útil nesse caso. – os olhos cor de mel acompanharam os dois homens se encararem em óbvia hostilidade – Sejamos francos, vocês já deviam ter superado isso, talvez seja uma ótima oportunidade de entenderem que não vai ser a última vez que vão ter que trabalhar juntos. E, Harry, se não quer fazer isso por questões pessoais, lembre-se que Ron depende de vocês dois.

E Harry faria qualquer coisa por Ron naquele momento.

Então ele concordou.

**-:=:-**

**NA: Primeiro capítulo docinho para vocês, meus queridos.**

**Espero que gostem da fic! Pretendo atualizar toda semana, junto com Moonlit.**

**Beijos e até! **


	2. Capítulo 02  Agressões

**Capítulo 02 – Agressões**

O ambiente era escuro, esfumaçado e dúbio. Era o tipo de lugar em que um Malfoy simplesmente se recusava a pisar. E lá estava ele.

Sentiu a aproximação do outro homem às suas costas e um pequeno toque no seu ombro como que para indicar a mesa vazia à direita, mas foi o que bastou para sua pouca paciência se esvair.

- Me toque de novo, Potter, e eu faço com você tudo o que o Lord não conseguiu fazer.

A risada baixa e irritante o acompanhou pelo caminho até a mesa e Potter teve a desfaçatez de pedir dois duplos. Sem nem consultá-lo se era whisky que queria beber.

- Escute, Malfoy. Eu estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você quanto você parece estar. Mas isso é trabalho, e eu quero acreditar que você saiba o que significa. Meu melhor amigo desapareceu desse lugar e você mesmo deixou claro que parece haver algo muito maior por trás disso. Portanto, faça o seu papel e me deixe em paz, que eu tenho uma função a desempenhar aqui.

- Caso não tenha percebido, Potter, eu não vim somente como seu acompanhante. Também estou trabalhando, e meu trabalho envolve concentração e sensibilidade. Então cale a boca e mantenha distância, ok?

A risadinha de novo. Draco bufou e deu as costas para o outro, girando o corpo na cadeira. Aproveitou o movimento para dar uma olhada pelo salão. Era pequeno, devia haver umas dez mesas, somente quatro ocupadas e por casais, e um pequeno palco onde uma mulher exageradamente maquiada cantava algo que não chamou a atenção de Draco, mas parecia com blues.

O garçom se aproximou, pousando os dois copos sobre a mesa, e o loiro entornou um grande gole. Ao menos Potter acertou em pedir algo forte, talvez ele também precisasse disso para passar a noite.

- Não beba mais. – a voz baixa do moreno o alertou – Há uma poção misturada na bebida, se tomar tudo, vai estar dormindo em cerca de uma hora. Somente molhe os lábios e finja que não sabe disso.

Draco o olhou e percebeu os olhos verdes passeando pela sala também, brilhando na semi-escuridão como um gato.

- Isso significa que sabem quem somos?

- Talvez sim. Ou talvez estejam drogando qualquer um. Nosso homem não está aqui. – ele anunciou.

- Isso talvez reforce o fato de que sabem quem somos. – Draco pegou o copo novamente para beber, mas parou a tempo, fingindo que bebeu e o devolvendo para a mesa – E aí, vamos embora?

Um sussurro por baixo da mesa fez com que seu copo aparecesse vazio e, contrariando sua última sugestão, Harry ergueu o braço, fazendo um gesto para o garçom e pedindo mais uma rodada, brincando ao dizer que "seu companheiro" estava empolgado naquela noite.

- Vamos, Malfoy, não me olhe assim. Há quanto tempo você não sai simplesmente para beber? – e, para surpresa de Draco, ele efetivamente entornou o conteúdo do seu copo.

- Considerando que eu _não posso _beber na situação em que estamos, não acho que isso faça muita diferença. – disse, sério – Afinal, o que você pretende?

- Oh, ok. – Harry riu e agradeceu ao garçom quando ele deixou os outros dois copos – Vou fazer um mapa para você não se perder quando sair daqui. Eu não vou tão cedo.

- Quê? Potter... – mas o toque brusco de Harry em sua mão e algo brilhando no verde o fez parar quando o outro o interrompeu.

- Só dê uma olhada, ok? – o moreno puxou de dentro da capa uma pena e um pedaço rasgado de pergaminho e começou a traçar um mapa, mas no lugar dos nomes das ruas, escrevia outras coisas – Estamos aqui, ok? Você vai sair e pegar a primeira à direita, conhece essa rua?

Draco fez um esforço para ler na pouca luz, mas identificou a frase "estamos sendo vigiados, fique quieto".

- Conheço. – disse, seco, olhando firme para Harry.

- No fim dela tem uma praça, você vai contornar e pegar à esquerda. Essa rua aqui.

_Não saia daqui. Beba de verdade, se não sairmos em uma hora, aurores vão invadir o local._

- Sim, sim. E aí? – Draco tentou ser ameno, mas sua voz saiu rasa. Não gostava de nada daquilo.

- Aí você continua reto até chegar à avenida. – Potter não escreveu mais nada, guardando a pena – Um brinde ao meu amigo que não sabe beber!

Draco o olhou atônito e brindou, bebendo um pouco enquanto Potter tomou a maior parte do conteúdo do copo, derrubando um pouco e deixando o resto de lado, já pedindo mais um para o garçom com um gesto. E o que parecia imprudente para o loiro logo se esclareceu: Potter queria _parecer_ bêbado muito rápido.

- Sabe... – ele escolheu as palavras – Eu não poderia te deixar sozinho. Afinal, quando foi a última vez que bebemos juntos, não, Potter? Um brinde às velhas amizades!

Os copos se chocaram no ar, derramando parte de seu conteúdo, e depois beberam.

- Sua esposa nunca te deixa sair, cara. Assim fica difícil. – Harry comentou, divertido – Aliás, você já casou?

O tom bêbado e a incoerência do outro o fez rir involuntariamente.

- Ainda não. Você sabe, família, muita gente querendo dar ideias na sua vida. _É um_ _jogo delicado_. – ele falou a última frase com ênfase. Que falassem bobagem de bêbados, mas era bom Potter saber que não suportaria nada que se referisse à sua família.

- Meu melhor amigo se casa nesse fim de semana. Ah, você sabe... – Harry fez um gesto vago no ar – Um brinde a ele.

- Ao seu _melhor_ amigo. – Draco brindou e bebeu novamente, vendo agora os olhos verdes se estreitarem em um aviso de que aquele também não era o melhor caminho para seguirem em termos de conversa – E seu time de quadribol, já ganhou alguma coisa? – puxou novo assunto, forçando sem muita dificuldade o tom molengo dos bêbados.

Mas o loiro viu que já não era o foco dos olhos verdes. Eles estavam seguindo fixamente algo às suas costas e uma rajada de vento o informou que a porta havia acabado de se fechar.

- Hum. Está bem. Eu... eles ganharam. – Potter respondeu vagamente e Draco conseguiu ver pelo canto dos olhos um grupo de homens passar ao seu lado e descer uma escada que ele não havia reparado que existia.

Potter pediu mais uma rodada de bebidas, a qual esperaram em silêncio tenso, e quando o garçom se aproximou, perguntou aonde era o banheiro.

- Quer vir também? – perguntou para Draco, ao que o loiro se levantou rápido, confirmando. Era melhor do que ficar ali sem saber o que o louco ia fazer.

Os dois seguiram inicialmente para a direção que o garçom apontou, mas assim que ele virou as costas, desceram a mesma escadinha que o grupo, dando em um corredor estreito, tão iluminado quanto o salão acima. Ouviram passos vindo na direção deles e Draco fez menção de voltar por onde vieram, mas Harry o empurrou contra a parede com certa violência, calando seu protesto com um beijo. Dois homens passaram sem incomodá-los.

- Potter, o que diabos você...

- Cale a boca! – Harry lhe deu as costas, continuando a andar pelo corredor, que ainda descia levemente.

Encontraram uma porta e Harry o empurrou contra a parede ao lado, tampando sua boca com uma mão.

- Fique quieto, faz o que eu disser, estou tentando tirar a gente daqui, ok? – o loiro concordou e, para sua surpresa, Harry se debruçou sobre ele, chupando seu pescoço. Em seguida o puxou pela cintura, abrindo a porta abruptamente.

Dentro da sala em que entraram cambaleando, abraçados, parecia estar acontecendo algum tipo de reunião mais formal que a deles. Draco percebeu em um relance que todos os presentes mantinham as varinhas ao alcance da mão e um deles trazia também uma arma trouxa.

- Oh, desculpem. – Harry soluçou e riu – Não queríamos interromper nada. É só que eu e meu amigo aqui estávamos... vocês sabem... procurando algum lugar _vazio_.

- Tem um motel do outro lado da rua. – um homem resmungou sem olhar para eles, fazendo um gesto de dispensa. Harry abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas Draco se agarrou com força às costas de suas vestes, como uma súplica para não insistir.

- Obrigado. – o moreno disse, por fim, saindo cambaleante da sala.

- Potter, se você _pensar_ de novo, eu mesmo vou cuidar para que não saia daqui vivo. Que tal a porta da rua?

- Está vigiada, não vamos chegar até lá. – Harry disse, conduzindo-o mais para baixo no corredor – E, Malfoy, nós já estamos aqui. Eu não sei se você prefere ter que voltar outro dia, mas eu prefiro terminar com tudo de uma vez.

Ele encostou-se a uma próxima porta e ouviu por algum tempo, antes de se virar para o loiro.

- E aí, ainda estamos trabalhando juntos? – Draco respirou fundo, mas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

Harry girou a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse entrar na sala, sentiu um feitiço percorrer seu corpo e perdeu a consciência.

**o0o**

Piscou, confuso, sentindo a cabeça girar antes mesmo de se perceber acordado.

- Bom dia, princesinha. – a voz irritante ao seu lado. E tudo voltou como um furacão. Ron, o bar, a bebida, a sala e o feitiço.

- Já sabe onde estamos? – perguntou, ouvindo a própria voz fraca enquanto sentava-se no chão, para enfim abrir os olhos.

- Hum. – Draco respondeu – Não é o meu trabalho.

Mas a resposta era bem óbvia. Estavam em uma sala idêntica à primeira em que entraram, onde o grupo de homens estava reunido, mas esta estava vazia.

- Sabe, eu acordei faz uns cinco minutos e tenho encarado esta porta desde então. – o loiro começou a explicar para Harry, que havia se levantado e sentado sobre uma mesa, único móvel do recinto – Já que tiraram nossas varinhas, eu acho que estão só esperando o bar fechar para virem nos interrogar. E vamos fazer um acordo, Potter: dessa vez, deixa o Slytherin falar, ok?

- Uh, isso soou ameaçador. – Harry disse em tom de gozação, mas sua voz era mal humorada – Vocês se reconhecem, é isso? Acha que vai convencer seus amiguinhos a nos deixar ir?

- E os seus amiguinhos, hein, Potter? "Se não sairmos em uma hora, aurores invadem o lugar". Sabe, considerando o tanto que eu bebi e que havia droga naqueles copos, eu arrisco dizer que ficamos inconscientes mais de uma hora.

Harry ficou em silêncio, encarando a porta.

- O que aconteceu, Potter? Se sentindo abandonado?

- Você já considerou a hipótese de terem sido mortos? – Harry perguntou, sério, ganhando um olhar surpreso do loiro – Você sentiu algo relacionado à pedra?

- Eu estava inconsciente, eles podem ter ativado nesse meio tempo. – ele ponderou, preocupado – Mas francamente, se eles são capazes de matar uma milícia inteira de aurores, o que estamos fazendo vivos, então?

Os olhos verdes o olharam de forma dúbia e Draco teve vontade de socar o idiota.

- Eu estou cansado disso, Potter. Tudo o que eu não queria na minha vida era terminar em missões estúpidas como esta, dando meu sangue e meu suor para livrar a bunda dos outros. Não faz meu tipo, entende? – ele ganhou um olhar curioso em verde – E eu não vou ficar parado aqui. Então cale a boca e me deixe tentar do meu jeito.

Mal Draco terminou de falar, o som de palavras sussurradas lhes informou que a porta estava sendo magicamente destrancada. O loiro se adiantou, tomando uma postura arrogante e superior que quase fez Harry sorrir, mas ambos perceberam que os homens que entraram na sala não eram do tipo que argumenta.

Quatro, altos, a roupa trouxa sem conseguir esconder os músculos trabalhados, não havia sinal de varinhas, mas algo nos olhos lhes dizia que eles estavam ali somente para cumprir ordens.

- Draco... – Harry se levantou, tentando alertar o loiro, mas ele deu um passo para frente, se aproximando do primeiro homem determinado.

- Eu gostaria... – a frase foi interrompida por um soco diretamente no rosto do loiro, que o atirou no chão, cuspindo sangue.

- NÃO! – Harry gritou, se atirando em direção a ele, mas algo segurou seus braços para trás com força, e ele foi jogado sobre a mesa.

Debateu-se, tentando se libertar, mas quem o segurava era muito maior e muito mais forte do que ele. E ele tinha a impressão que era mais de um, quando sentiu suas roupas começarem a ser removidas sem que o aperto em suas mãos se modificasse.

- Mas que porr... AH! – o gesto brusco atirou sua cabeça contra a tábua da mesa e o mundo pareceu girar por um momento.

Quando sua visão entrou em foco novamente e seus ouvidos pararam de zunir, tudo o que via à sua frente era o loiro jogado no chão, as vestes rasgadas, os braços puxados para trás e a cabeça pressionada contra o piso, também imobilizado por um homem enquanto outro investia contra seu quadril continuamente, fazendo Draco gritar em desespero, os olhos cinzas o encarando em horror e súplica.

E então a dor cruzou seu corpo e Harry já não conseguia respirar enquanto algo pesado o impulsionava continuamente contra a mesa. Parecia que seu corpo iria se partir em dois a cada movimento. Gritou em meio à dor e sua própria impotência de lutar contra aquilo, e sentiu uma respiração quase animal batendo contra a sua nuca antes de ter os cabelos puxados e a cabeça pressionada contra a mesa novamente, sendo forçado a olhar diretamente para o loiro que se arrastava pelo chão, gemendo e se encolhendo, enquanto outro homem o puxava pelas pernas até tê-lo sob seu corpo novamente e seus gritos voltarem a se espalhar junto com os de Harry em um furacão de dor e desespero que lhe roubou a consciência antes mesmo que pudesse entender o que estava de fato acontecendo.

**o0o**

A primeira sensação foi o frio. Um frio cortante que entrava até os ossos e fazia a respiração sair difícil. Ele se encolheu, percebendo que estava nu e seus braços não o obedeciam totalmente. Abriu os olhos, vendo que estava em um lugar de metal que balançava. Parecia um caminhão, e ele estava sendo transportado.

- Bom dia, princesinha. – uma voz fraca, rouca e baixa demais soou à sua frente e Draco se sentou da melhor forma que conseguiu, se voltando para encarar Harry.

Ele estava péssimo. Escorado contra uma das laterais da caçamba do caminhão, seus lábios estavam roxos de frio e ele parecia mortalmente pálido em contraste com os hematomas em seu rosto e corpo, e nas coxas finas saltavam aos olhos as marcas de sangue. No pescoço, um tipo de coleira, e Draco percebeu só então o contato metálico contra seu próprio pescoço.

Draco tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tremia tanto que não conseguia nem pensar. Escorou-se na parede também, encolhendo as pernas o máximo contra o corpo e percebendo que tinha as mãos algemadas às costas. A dor só não era maior do que o frio.

Havia outras pessoas ali. Estavam em uns quinze, sendo duas meninas, que não pareciam ter nem vinte anos. Nem todos usavam coleiras, mas todos estavam nus e algemados. Elas haviam se encolhido juntas e Draco pensou que aquilo era a ideia mais genial no momento, ter o calor de um outro corpo para compartilhar, mas ele não arriscava se mover mais do que aquilo, muito menos se aproximar de qualquer pessoa.

O caminhão pareceu diminuir a velocidade e o som de rugido que Draco não havia percebido até então, mas que ele associara a vento, desapareceu. Ele tentou manter os olhos abertos e se endireitar quando pararam de vez. Potter se ajoelhou em um grande esforço e engatinhou até estar ao seu lado, e Draco quase quis agradecê-lo por isso.

As portas se abriram e eles estavam em um galpão. O mundo se resumia a uma parede maciça à frente e um pequeno vão entre ela e o caminhão. Havia dois homens parados de cada lado falando alto em uma língua forte e ríspida que Draco não fazia ideia de qual parte do mundo vinha, mas pelos gestos pareciam querer que saíssem do caminhão, o que não era algo muito convidativo. E se tornou menos quando um homem agarrou um dos garotos pelo braço e o atirou no chão do lado de fora.

- Vem. – a voz trêmula de Harry soou próxima ao seu ouvido e os dois se colocaram de pé com dificuldade, saltando para fora do caminhão sem conseguir evitar a queda, fosse pela dor, o frio ou mesmo o contato dos pés nus com o chão áspero.

Os olhos cinzas se focaram no vão de entrada deixado pelo caminhão, um pedaço de mundo real, e tudo o que existia era uma terrível tempestade de neve. Um branco maior e mais violento do que Draco jamais vira em toda sua vida.

Não estavam na Inglaterra.

Os gritos na língua rústica aumentaram e ele sentiu a proximidade de Harry novamente quando foram colocados em fila e incitados a andar, passando por uma porta.

Draco fechou os olhos e quis ter forças para chorar quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, meus queridos.**

**Sou eu colocando os meninos em pulo gelo e a Dark colocando o Harry em florestas africanas em Glass Cage. Falaê, é divertido XD**

**Enfim, Trapped é uma fic séria a partir desse capítulo, e as coisas começam a pesar. Espero que vocês estejam gostando e quero comentários!**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	3. Capítulo 03  A gaiola

**Capítulo 03 – A gaiola**

Era difícil pensar.

Havia a dor, o frio e o medo, mas Harry tentava simplesmente não se desesperar. Em toda a sua vida – e isso incluía a infância com os Dursleys, a guerra contra Voldemort e os cinco anos de treinamento e trabalho como auror no Ministério – ele _nunca_ havia se encontrado em uma situação tão difícil. Ou tão violenta.

Quando notou como a situação no bar estava por um fio, seu primeiro pensamento foi tentar sair dali, especialmente porque estava acompanhado de um civil, e teria morrido lutando para isso. Mas em nenhum momento a possibilidade de ser estuprado e levado como escravo para um outro país passara por sua cabeça.

Porque era isso que parecia estar acontecendo ali, e isso era o máximo que ele conseguia articular. Homens armados incitavam a fila de pessoas nuas e algemadas a andarem por um túnel de metal estreito com palavras rudes em uma língua estranha, e ele não via forma alguma de lutar ou fugir naquela situação, então seu foco imediato era não perder Malfoy de vista até que conseguisse um plano melhor.

Ele conseguiria um plano assim que conseguisse pensar, assim que o frio passasse e a dor diminuísse. Assim que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

No fim do túnel havia uma porta que dava para um saguão, e ali era muito mais quente do que do lado de fora pela simples ausência do vento. Os homens os fizeram parar e Harry percebeu que Draco não tremia mais tanto ao seu lado.

Os olhos verdes correram o ambiente. Havia mais de cinquenta homens armados ali; havia bruxos presentes, ele podia sentir a magia; havia uma mesa comprida em frente a eles com homens preenchendo papéis e dando ordens; havia umas trinta pessoas algemadas em fila, homens e mulheres, em geral jovens, duas crianças que não pareciam ter mais de dez anos; a maioria usava coleiras, mas não todos.

Olhando para cima, Harry reprimiu sua surpresa. Eles estavam no vão do térreo de um prédio. Devia ter mais de dez andares de pequenos, _minúsculos_, apartamentos, com portas gradeadas e uma varanda retangular que daria visão para o vão onde estavam. Em cada andar, mais homens armados circulavam. Nos mais altos, e Harry não conseguia divisar todos, parecia haver mais liberdade: um homem fumava, os observando por cima da mureta que o separava da queda livre de muitos metros até o térreo. Centenas de pessoas pareciam viver ali, como em um grande cortiço, e não parecia ser por vontade própria.

Eles estavam _tão_ ferrados.

Um toque contra seu corpo o assustou, o tirando de sua observação. Draco recuava, cada vez mais perto dele, aparentemente com medo de algo. Harry seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que os homens estavam dispersando a fila, separando as pessoas em grupos. Uma menina gritou, chorando, se recusando a soltar a mão de uma das crianças, e Draco se encolheu mais, mas os homens não se comoveram, carregando os dois para lados opostos do saguão, guiando os grupos por escadarias que pareciam levar a pavimentos diferentes entre os andares superiores.

Aquilo era ruim.

- Fique perto. – Harry sussurrou para Draco, que concordou com a cabeça. Eles não podiam se separar. Aquilo tudo já estava bastante ruim sem ter que se preocupar com o que estaria acontecendo com o outro ou como encontrá-lo caso conseguisse uma forma de fugir dali.

Mas quando os homens chegaram até eles, empurraram Draco violentamente para um lado e Harry para o outro, indicando grupos diferentes. O moreno se desvencilhou do guarda que deveria guiar seu grupo, correndo em um esforço que não acreditava que conseguiria fazer para chegar até o loiro, mas foi nocauteado no meio do caminho, caindo no chão frio sem conseguir respirar pela dor nas costelas.

Um homem o colocou de pé à força e ele voltou à consciência, ouvindo Draco gritar seu nome. Pessoas riam e falavam à volta, e ele já estava ficando simplesmente cansado de não entender, zonzo com o esforço e a dor, mas eles simplesmente _não podiam _ser separados.

Atirou-se para frente, desviando dos homens, e caiu no chão, aos pés de Draco, simplesmente não se aguentando mais, o loiro se ajoelhou ao seu lado, o chamando em desespero, e Harry abriu os olhos para indicar que estava bem, mas o que viu foi o inominável ser agredido por um guarda e arrastado para longe dele.

Uma voz ressoou no espaço mais alta e os guardas pararam de rir e falar. Um deles voltou a pegar Harry e colocá-lo de pé, e ele viu que Draco também estava sendo sustentado por outro homem. Um discurso breve, seco e desinteressado soou naquela língua estranha, mas aparentemente tinha autoridade para dar uma resolução para a questão, e os dois foram guiados por uma mesma escadaria, no fim.

Harry não conseguiu contar quantos degraus eles subiram, mas foram muitos. Ele era praticamente carregado por um dos homens armados que os acompanhavam e Draco tropeçava ao seu lado, junto com eles seguiam mais três rapazes. Ao chegar a um patamar, cada um deles foi empurrado para dentro de uma cela, e os dois jogados em uma última, ficando um homem armado à porta.

O lugar era de concreto sem acabamento. Havia uma cama pequena, de concreto também, e um banco baixo de madeira em um canto, sobre o qual alguns panos grossos e escuros estavam dobrados. Ao fundo, um cano, um registro e um sanitário precário. Só.

Harry se amparou contra a parede, respirando com dificuldade, e sentiu Draco se aproximar e erguer seu rosto. Ele fez um gesto afirmativo, tentando indicar que estava bem, mesmo que fosse óbvio que "bem" ele não estava, mas sobreviveria. Por enquanto.

Um homem entrou no lugar onde eles estavam, junto com dois guardas. Ele não estava armado, e isso soou quase bom. Ele começou a falar palavras em diversos idiomas, até que ambos conseguiram reconhecer um "inglês" entre elas e confirmaram.

- Senhor... – Draco começou, baixo, mas foi interrompido pelo homem.

- Eu falo, vocês escutam. – e toda esperança de ajuda se esvaiu com isso – Não importa meu nome, não importa o nome de vocês, há números de identificação na coleira e isso é tudo de que precisamos. – Harry olhou para a coleira no pescoço de Draco para notar que havia realmente um número gravado em baixo relevo, o loiro também observava a sua – Vocês foram trazidos aqui porque têm uma dívida.

- Não temos dívida alguma! – Harry protestou.

- Então pague pelo segurança que te tirou do bar onde estava jogado, pelo transporte até aqui e pelos remédios e acomodações que vão receber e que foram reservados para vocês, e serão livres.

- Eu não pedi por nada disso! – Harry gritou.

- Me levem de volta para a Inglaterra, que eu pago o que quiserem! – Draco respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

Mas perceberam que nada disso adiantaria pelo sorriso no rosto do homem.

- Não temos garantias de que pagará que cubram o custo da viagem de volta. Vocês terão que trabalhar aqui até termos segurança para isso, _senhor_. – ele disse, quase divertido – Era para vocês começarem em um nível superior, ganhando mais, são material de primeira linha, mas a pequena demonstração de rebeldia na recepção os jogou para níveis mais baixos. Quando tiverem conseguido cobrir esse primeiro ônus serão informados e a partir de então a dívida passará a ser abatida. Por enquanto, obedeçam, ou a situação só tende a ficar mais difícil para todos nós.

Sua voz era calma e havia satisfação e malícia a cada palavra que dizia.

- Somos escravos, então? – Harry perguntou, tentando confirmar sua teoria.

- Não. Isso seria claramente ilegal. Vocês terão salários, senão, como poderiam pagar a dívida, não é mesmo? – ele disse, e cada palavra soava falsa – Por enquanto, ficarão acomodados aqui, serão conduzidos ao trabalho, receberão alimentação. O único inconveniente é que, como insistiram em ficar juntos, serão tratados como um só. Quarto para um, comida para um. E devo avisá-los que nosso sistema é rígido e qualquer atitude de contrariedade será punida, vocês começam o trabalho ainda hoje, aproveitem para descansar. Aliás, estão feridos?

- Sim. – os dois responderam, baixo e desconfiados.

- Os guardas vão medicá-los. Bom dia.

- Espere! Onde nós... – Harry tentou evitar que o homem os deixasse sem mais explicações, mas os dois guardas se impuseram e as grades foram fechadas.

Em suas mãos havia dois pequenos vidros de algo que cheirava bem e dava uma sensação reconfortante, e Harry imaginou que seria a poção de cura para seus ferimentos, só não esperava que os próprios guardas aplicariam a poção em cada parte de seu corpo.

Ele gritou em protesto quando se viu imprensado contra a parede, as mãos ásperas correndo sua pele sem pudor ou respeito, espalhando junto com o ardor do remédio a sensação de humilhação latente com a situação. Ouvia os protestos de Draco e imaginava que o mesmo estaria acontecendo com ele. Não conseguia mais olhar o homem que o encarava com malícia enquanto o tocava, então simplesmente fechou os olhos, como se, quando os abrisse, tudo não passaria de um pesadelo.

Mas no fim ele só se afastou, saindo da cela e trancando as grades. Seu corpo cansado, já semi anestesiado pela poção, se deixou escorregar pela parede e cair no chão. O loiro estava encolhido na mesma posição do outro lado do cubículo, o rosto escondido entre os joelhos e um leve tremor o percorrendo de vez em quando.

Com um estalido mágico, as algemas se soltaram, mas os dois mal se mexeram. Draco somente se abraçou, se encolhendo mais, e Harry sentiu o frio o incomodar, finalmente se levantando. Foi investigar a pilha de roupas sobre o banquinho e descobriu um travesseiro, uma coberta grossa e duas vestes negras e pesadas, de um tecido rústico. Colocou uma, percebendo que era grande para ele, mas a outra parecia ter o mesmo tamanho, e isso poderia ser uma vantagem, visto que ele desejava luvas e sapatos naquele momento e, na sua ausência, o excesso de pano nas extremidades das vestes era conveniente. Havia um capuz e, mais ou menos da altura do umbigo até o pescoço, ela era fechada por um tipo de cadarço trançado.

Draco se aproximou em silêncio e se vestiu também, pegando em seguida o travesseiro e a coberta e se acomodando no colchão fino sobre a cama, encolhido. A cama era estreita e pequena, mas Harry conseguiu deitar ao lado dele, a proximidade bem vinda para lidar com o frio, e adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

**o0o**

Draco acordou assustado com o barulho agressivo de ferro contra ferro. Abriu os olhos, não reconhecendo em um primeiro momento onde estava, até se lembrar em um flash contínuo tudo o que havia acontecido até o ponto em que adormecera.

O bar. O estupro. O caminhão. Escravos. Potter.

Virou-se na cama, ignorando o homem que entrara no quarto e falava com ele naquela língua estranha, e começou a se agitar por não encontrar Harry ali. Ele não estava em nenhum ponto dos três metros cúbicos que lhes cabiam.

O homem o pegou bruscamente pelo braço e Draco gemeu em dor contida, se debatendo, mas parou de protestar quando a sensação de ser empurrado por uma mangueira o engolfou e ele aterrissou ao lado do homem em um novo quarto. O guarda somente o largou no chão e desaparatou.

Ele se levantou, arrumando minimamente o único tecido que cobria seu corpo e que ele não ousaria chamar de vestes, mas tinha essa função. Olhou o lugar, atento. Era um quarto muito diferente daquele que havia acabado de deixar. Não chegava a ser luxuoso, longe disso, mas tinha uma cama de casal confortável, uma poltrona e um grande espelho no teto. Sobre a cama.

O que ele estava fazendo em um motel?

Mas o mais importante, é que o quarto tinha uma _porta_. E parecia ser do tipo _destrancada_, o que levou o loiro a dar uma outra olhada para ver se não havia nenhum tipo de vigia antes de correr para ela. Mas ela se abriu antes que pudesse alcançá-la, fazendo-o estacar no meio do aposento quando primeiro ouviu o barulho de vozes e música alta do lado de fora, antes de um homem entrar e, finalmente, trancar a porta com um feitiço.

- Desculpe. – Draco começou – Eu fui aparatado aqui, acho que deve haver algum engano... Eu só quero... ir. – apontou a porta trancada.

O homem sorriu de uma forma estranha e falou com Draco naquela língua que ele não entendia, mas já estava lhe soando comum. Mas isso não o incomodou, o que lhe convenceu que não havia nenhum engano na verdade foi o _tom_ da voz. Baixo, levemente rouco, deliciado, quase sedutor.

E foi o tom da voz que o preparou para o próximo movimento do homem, que tocou de leve seus lábios, sem parar de falar, e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo o loiro se encolher e fechar os olhos com força, tendo a certeza de que tipo de trabalho esperavam que ele fizesse quando as mãos ásperas do homem puxaram o cadarço que prendia suas vestes, deslizando-as pelos seus ombros até caírem no chão, para enfim poder tocar seu corpo completamente.

- Não... – ele não conseguiu conter o protesto, empurrando o homem com toda a força que pôde reunir nessa situação, mas a resposta veio com seus pulsos sendo puxados para suas costas com certa violência, e agora o tom de voz nas palavras estranhas continuava baixo, mas soava muito mais como uma ameaça, o homem pegou seu maxilar e o beijou com violência, e Draco queria socá-lo, mordê-lo, enfeitiçá-lo até a morte, mas já tinha percebido que a única opção era aceitar, ou sofrer consequências piores.

E o homem sorriu ao ver a lágrima correr pelo seu rosto, e voltou a falar com ele de forma doce e o conduziu para a cama, tirando a própria roupa. E Draco se agarrou aos lençóis e permitiu que ele fizesse o que queria, encarando a porta trancada entre lágrimas para não ter que ver no espelho o que ele estava se tornando.

O homem terminou logo, para seu alívio, se vestiu, conversando com ele como se ele pudesse entender, e Draco já não se importava com o que ele estava tentando lhe dizer. Ele deixou suas vestes ao lado do corpo usado sobre a cama e o beijou uma última vez antes de desaparatar. O quarto ficou imerso em silêncio, cheiro de sexo e a luz branca da neve que caía do lado de fora da janela. Draco não queria e não acreditava que seria capaz de se mover, ele ficaria pela eternidade ali, e já não se importava.

Mas a eternidade não demorou muito. Logo um guarda aparatou no quarto e o pegou pelo braço, levando-o consigo de volta para o cubículo de concreto e desaparatando.

Draco ficou parado, nu, no meio do quarto, somente respirando fundo. Seus olhos caíram sobre a sombra sentada no chão perto da porta. Potter estava lá, o corpo coberto pelas vestes, mas sem o cadarço, a pele do peito marcada por mordidas, o supercílio ainda sangrava, e o sangue se misturava com o sêmen seco em seu queixo e pescoço, seu rosto tinha outras marcas de agressão e suas mãos estavam machucadas também. Ele estava sentado encostado à parede, a cabeça caída contra as grades, olhando para o lado de fora de forma vaga e vazia. Voltou-se por um segundo, notando a presença de Draco e seu estado, mas retornou em seguida a olhar para fora, em silêncio.

Draco não sabia o que sentia, e não queria pensar sobre isso. De alguma forma, ele sabia que pensar naquele lugar seria enlouquecer, como seu pai dizia que acontecia em Azkaban. E enlouquecer seria ficar sozinho dentro da própria mente, com todo aquele desespero que parecia estar cercando-o, como um predador pronto para atacar.

E ele não conseguiria enfrentá-lo sozinho.

Caminhou devagar até a porta, sentando-se ao lado de Potter, e acomodou a cabeça contra seu ombro sem nenhuma explicação. Precisava daquele contato, precisava de calor e precisava saber que tinha alguém ali com ele que não ia machucá-lo. Harry se moveu levemente, buscando uma posição mais confortável, mas sem desalojá-lo, passou o braço pelas suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto e apoiando a cabeça contra a sua.

E o silêncio os envolveu, mas agora Draco conseguia ouvir o coração de Harry batendo, calmo, e Harry ouvia a respiração regular de Draco. E isso era tão melhor do que o silêncio sozinho no quarto de um estranho ou o silêncio daquele corredor de cárceres, e eles ainda não sabiam o que fazer ou se havia algo que podia ser feito, e não precisavam falar sobre a dor ou o medo, porque era algo que o outro já conhecia, e eles sabiam. E estavam juntos em tudo.

- Você está frio. – Harry constatou depois de um tempo. Sua voz era rouca e baixa e falar parecia doer – Você precisa se vestir ou vai ficar doente.

- Eu estou sujo. – Draco se justificou, meio sonolento, e ele sabia que Harry entenderia que aquilo se referia a mais do o fio de sangue no canto de seu lábio ou do sêmen entre suas pernas.

O moreno se moveu com cuidado, indicando para Draco que iria se levantar, e o loiro o imitou. Suas vestes caíram no chão, ficando nu como o outro.

- Bem, vamos testar o chuveiro, então. – ele disse, pegando o loiro pela mão e o conduzindo, mancando levemente, até o cano, que, felizmente, tinha água quente.

Havia algo de profundamente íntimo e consolador em lavarem as feridas um do outro, em se encolherem juntos sob o fio de água, e isso os fez se sentir mais limpos do que qualquer banho. Sobre a cama havia vestes novas, que eles colocaram e se deitaram, dessa vez mais confortáveis com a proximidade forçada pelo espaço restrito. Eles não se tocavam além do contato necessário por estarem ali, dividindo a pequena cama, ficaram somente se olhando de volta ao silêncio _deles_.

- Desculpe. – Harry disse, baixo, depois de um tempo.

- Pelo quê? – Draco o olhou com desconfiança. Tudo de que ele precisava nesse momento era que Harry tivesse algum tipo de crise em que se sentisse responsável por tudo aquilo.

Ele adoraria ter alguém para culpar e xingar e fazer sofrer _muito_ no dia em que saísse dali, mas mesmo que a ideia de culpar Potter já tivesse passado por sua cabeça em algum momento, a partir no instante em que ele enfrentou os guardas para ficarem juntos, isso passou a soar ridículo. E ele definitivamente não queria ouvir aquilo da boca de Harry naquele momento.

- Por isso. – o toque suave em seu pescoço, perto da coleira, fez Draco estremecer pelo ardor do local. O metal parecia ter encoberto o chupão que Harry lhe causara ainda no bar e ele não foi medicado – Seria uma marca a menos.

- Não importa. – Draco disse de forma sincera. Aquilo era pequeno demais depois de tudo, mas ele sabia que havia algo mais por trás daquele gesto – Potter. – chamou, percebendo que os olhos verdes hesitaram para encará-lo – Não é sua culpa, ok?

E o moreno concordou com um gesto, respirando fundo. Ele precisava ouvir aquilo para acreditar, e foi quando toda a tensão se dissipou que Draco entendeu que Harry também não conseguiria sozinho.

Ele sentia-se cansado, mesmo sabendo que acordara somente há algumas horas, mas já não tinha mais noção de tempo e seu corpo estava longe de se recuperar de tudo o que havia passado. Os olhos verdes piscando a sua frente cada vez mais longamente lhe davam o ritmo de sua própria calma e logo os dois voltavam a dormir.

Desejando não acordar mais.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Bem vindos ao inferno. XD**

**Convido vocês a entrarem na gaiola e acompanharem a saga dos meninos para saírem, finalmente, dali, quem sabe, um dia. XD**

**Brincadeiras a parte, espero que estejam gostando!**

**Semana que vem tem mais, pessoas! Bom carnaval para todos o/**

**Beijos**


	4. Capítulo 04  Sobrevivência

**Capítulo 04 – Sobrevivência**

Era frio. Escuro. Vazio.

Mas não era tão silencioso quanto parecera no início.

Eram cerca de três metros quadrados todo o espaço que tinham, cuja única saída para o mundo era a porta gradeada que dava para o corredor e o fosso, onde muitos metros abaixo acontecia a chegada constante de pessoas àquele lugar.

Harry gostava de sentar ali quando podia. Dava a impressão de que havia _vida_. Era a menina na cela em frente à sua que se encolhia sentada na cama pequena quando voltava do "trabalho". Era um guarda que passava, encarando-o de forma ofensiva, era a tosse seca de alguém em um dos cubículos ao lado. Era um choro baixo.

Eram pessoas compartilhando algo, mesmo que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção. E, muito abaixo, ainda havia o som dos caminhões chegando e saindo, das pessoas gritando desesperadas, das ordens dos guardas em palavras ríspidas, sons de golpes e violência.

Raramente ele olhava para cima, seu campo de visão era limitado, mas o pouco que via daquele estranho lugar era que, quanto mais alto, mais liberdade havia. Mais vida.

- Potter, sai daí. Isso é mórbido.

- Mas ela está morrendo.

- Você me disse isso ontem. Eu acho que foi ontem. Enfim, da última vez em que você falou qualquer coisa. Nós não podemos fazer nada.

Harry fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair contra as grades. Não havia tempo naquele lugar. Havia o sono constante, uma fraqueza progressiva e o curto intervalo de tempo entre voltar para a cela e algum guarda aparecer para levá-lo novamente para um quarto luxuoso, ou nem tanto, onde faria sexo.

E ele começava a se perguntar até quando esse ciclo iria se repetir quando ouviu a menina começar a tossir. Ela estava doente, em algum ponto daquele labirinto. E a cada dia a tosse ficava mais seca, mais constante, mais forte.

- Hoje ela começou a chorar. – Harry disse vagamente.

- Vem deitar, Harry. – a voz de Draco chamou, mais baixa e mais calma, e Harry se levantou, indo se acomodar na cama ao lado dele.

Era mais confortável daquela forma, os corpos juntos, compartilhando calor em meio ao frio constante. Era a única forma que conseguiam realmente dormir. Era terrível quando os levavam em horários diferentes ou quando um ou outro demorava mais para voltar. A tensão somada ao frio fazia o corpo ficar rijo e ouvir qualquer coisa em meio à espera era quase enlouquecedor. Quando acontecia do cansaço chegar antes, o sono era pontuado de gritos e dor, e o toque quente que o acordava era alívio líquido em meio à escuridão.

Quando Harry lutou para que não se separassem logo que chegaram, não fazia ideia do quanto ter Draco junto a ele seria vital para a sua sobrevivência naquele lugar.

Ele afastou os cabelos loiros dos olhos do outro quando eles se fecharam e se acomodou melhor, tentando dormir também. Não havia boa noite naquele lugar.

**o0o**

Harry acordou com um movimento violento ao ser atirado no chão. Ele despertou totalmente e se colocou de pé o mais rápido possível antes que mais alguma agressão fosse necessária. O quarto estava vazio, exceto por ele e o guarda que viera buscá-lo, o que significava que já haviam levado Draco.

Foi tudo o que pôde constatar antes de ser aparatado.

O quarto tinha uma iluminação fraca e amarelada, no centro uma cama grande e simples, com um dossel, em um canto um sofá onde dois homens se beijavam, do outro lado, a porta trancada.

Harry chegou a considerar a porta por um mínimo segundo até ouvir a voz se dirigindo a ele, indicando que era tarde demais para uma fuga, ele já havia sido percebido.

Não importava o que lhe diziam, não havia sentido nas palavras pesadas daquele idioma estranho, embora ele tivesse uma vaga ideia do que a cama, as cordas sobre o sofá e o fato dos dois homens estarem nus e excitados significassem.

E ele não queria aquilo.

Os dois homens se levantaram à medida que percebiam que suas palavras eram ignoradas. Harry fechou os olhos à aproximação, como se tivesse a esperança de que os dois desaparecessem. Ou ele passasse despercebido como costumava passar sob a capa da invisibilidade. Mas os olhos queimavam sobre seu corpo, a consciência de que era observado era incômoda.

E então veio o toque. O corpo que se alinhou às suas costas era muito maior do que ele, as mãos rodeando sua cintura e o tocando por cima das vestes sem nenhum pudor. Dedos corriam seu rosto e as palavras baixas, sussurradas contra seu ouvido, ainda não tinham nenhum significado, mas ele podia apostar que elas tentavam convencê-lo de algo.

Que ele não queria.

E então veio o primeiro tapa e seu rosto queimava. A voz que antes era só um sussurro agora gritava contra ele e os dedos que acariciavam seu rosto seguravam seu maxilar com força, o obrigando a encarar o estranho. Que sorria de forma obscena.

As mãos removeram o cadarço com um puxão e Harry tentou se desvencilhar do abraço forte do homem que o segurava por trás, mas teve os braços puxados às costas enquanto o outro homem o despia, rasgando suas vestes, suas mãos correndo todo seu corpo com quase agressividade enquanto Harry tentava chutá-lo inutilmente.

Em um movimento rápido, foi arremessado ao chão, o carpete áspero o ferindo, e o choque repentino de cada parte de seu corpo. Cuspiu sangue, tentando raciocinar, mas antes disso fora içado e jogado contra a cama, se debatendo contra as mãos que tentavam mantê-lo quieto enquanto outras amarravam suas mãos juntas e fixavam a corda em um dos pilares do dossel.

Antes mesmo que o homem pudesse amarrar seus pés, o que o imobilizava se aproveitou da incapacidade de reação de Harry para se acomodar melhor entre suas pernas, forçando seu corpo de forma rápida e rude até violá-lo.

E Harry sabia que seu grito foi muito além das paredes daquele quarto. Mas se era a sua única forma de lutar, ele lutaria.

**o0o**

- Harry? – o sussurro baixo o fez abrir os olhos antes que o guarda que o sustentava abandonasse seu corpo no chão para então desaparatar.

- Eu estou bem. – tentou dizer, mas não sabia se o loiro havia ouvido, sua voz não passava de um ruído rouco.

Draco passou um braço pelos seus ombros e o carregou para o chuveiro com alguma dificuldade, deixando a água correr pelo corpo ferido. Harry sentiu os pulsos e os inúmeros arranhões arderem, mas a água era boa. Relaxou, deixando a cabeça cair contra a parede, tentando só respirar.

- Você quebrou alguma coisa? Acha que vai ficar bem? – Draco perguntou, aflito, e Harry só concordou com a cabeça, o ouvindo suspirar buscando algum consolo naquilo.

- Eu estou bem. – repetiu, ouvindo o outro bufar de forma impaciente ao lado. Tateou às cegas até o limite da água, tocando seu braço e então buscando sua mão e o sentiu relaxar.

- Eu não entendo, Potter. – sua voz era mais amena e Harry quase pôde sorrir – Eu pego uns caras medonhos, mas não dou tanto azar quanto você para caras violentos. Você sempre volta lastimável.

- Todos eles batem. – Harry disse como defesa.

- Sim, batem, botam o pinto para fora e fodem. Mas se você fica quieto tem vezes que nem dói. – Draco pensou por alguns segundos sobre a própria frase enquanto via os olhos verdes piscarem cansados sob a água, e o rosto ferido de diversas formas – Você não fica quieto, não é, seu desgraçado? – a consciência daquele fato veio na forma de raiva na voz do loiro.

Ele soltou a mão do outro e se afastou de forma abrupta.

- Draco!

- Cale a boca, Potter. Você não pode ser tão burro assim! – disse, se deitando de costas para Harry, e o moreno só pôde respirar fundo e reunir forças para se levantar e se vestir sozinho.

Mas não foi até a cama. A dor no corpo se dissipava e ele precisava sentir. Precisava saber que havia um sentido naquilo, um porquê, uma razão para lutar.

Sentou-se contra as grades da porta que dava para o corredor. Do lado de fora havia vida. De uma maneira quase lúgubre, quase morta, mas ela estava lá. Fechou os olhos, discernindo do silêncio denso uma torneira que pingava, um choro, uma conversa em sussurros, passos pesados dos guardas, risadinhas infantis...

Os olhos verdes se abriram assustados. Aquele lugar não permitia crianças. Aquele lugar não permitia risadas. Harry encostou a testa nas grades, tentando enxergar melhor, mas o corredor parecia vazio como sempre. As risadinhas sumiram conforme os guardas chegaram mais perto.

- Hey! – disse em um sussurro mais alto, na tentativa de chamar a atenção de quem quer que fosse – Quem está aí? Pode me ouvir?

Harry esperava que alguém, de alguma cela ao lado, respondesse. Ou não. Mas certamente não esperava passos pequenos e desconfiados até que dois meninos surgissem em seu campo de visão, sentando-se a sua frente.

- Olá. – ele tentou sorrir. Aquilo era estranho. Não esperava que houvessem crianças ali, muito menos que alguém, além dos guardas, vivesse em liberdade. Mas, pelas roupas que os garotos usavam, no mesmo padrão que as dos prisioneiros, eles não deviam ser tão livres assim – Conseguem me entender?

- Sim, senhor. – o que parecia mais velho dos dois respondeu, educadamente curioso – Você fala como meu tio Alphin.

- Oh, fico feliz por isso. Meu nome é Harry, como se chama?

- Guus, senhor. E este é Oleg. – ele apontou o outro garoto.

- Onde estão seus pais? Vocês não podem estar sozinhos aqui, são muito novos.

- Eu já tenho oito! – Guus protestou, orgulhoso – Oleg só tem seis, mas eu cuido dele. Os garotos só podem sair dos quartos para brincar até os 10 anos. Não sei onde estão meus pais, senhor. Eles me trocaram pela dívida.

Aquela frase tão simples dita na voz infantil fez com que Harry ficasse sem fala por alguns segundos até conseguir responder.

- Você... você... Há quanto tempo está aqui? Eles te forçam a fazer alguma coisa?

- Faz dois anos que eu moro aqui. Por isso eu cuido do Oleg, ele é muito pequeno, eu sentia medo quando cheguei. Agora eu já sei que preciso trabalhar para ganhar comida e não apanhar. Ele nunca apanhou, eu não deixo. – Guus explicou, orgulhoso, puxando o amiguinho para mais perto. Harry os encarava com aflição, sentindo dificuldade de respirar. Não podiam fazer aquilo com crianças! Simplesmente _não podiam_! Como ele não falava nada, Guus continuou – Nós saímos com pessoas mais velhas, esse é o nosso trabalho. Eles cuidam da gente por um tempo, enquanto a gente puder agradar a eles.

- Eles... Eles fazem... – Harry engoliu em seco, nem sabia como perguntar aquilo para uma criança – Eles tiram as roupas de vocês? Eles machucam vocês?

- Sim, senhor. Sempre tiram as roupas, às vezes machucam, não sempre. Eles só fazem sexo com a gente.

Os olhos verdes os encaravam em choque, a respiração difícil de sair conforme o significado daquelas palavras o abraçava. Aquelas crianças eram obrigadas a fazer as mesmas coisas que ele! Ele, um adulto, que já havia passado por uma guerra, tinha momentos em que simplesmente não conseguia mais suportar. E eles não tinham nem 10 anos e estavam condenados àquilo.

Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto sem que percebesse e a mãozinha de Guus passou por entre as grades para tocá-lo, secando seu rastro aflito com a tristeza súbita de Harry sem perceber que sua delicadeza e atenção só aumentavam seu desespero. Harry pegou sua mão, a beijando e a segurando com força entre as suas, dolorosamente consciente de que isso era o máximo de proteção que poderia dar àquele menino.

Um som alto e metálico os assustou, rompendo o silêncio de conforto que, sem perceber, havia surgido entre eles. Os dois meninos se levantaram, se encolhendo contra as grades como que tentando passar despercebidos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou baixinho junto ao ouvido de Guus.

- Alguém morreu. Uma mulher, eu acho. Estão tirando o corpo dela de uma cela não muito longe daqui. Se ficarmos quietos, não precisamos voltar, mas se perceberem que estamos aqui, não podemos mais brincar hoje. Eles vão abrir as portas para ela sair.

- O que acontece quando alguém morre? – Harry perguntou, percebendo somente agora que a garota que ele ouvia havia parado de tossir.

- Eles vendem os corpos.

- Vendem? Para quem? – o moreno perguntou, indignado. Nem na morte poderia se descansar naquele lugar?

- Médicos. – Guus respondeu – Tem pessoas que fazem sexo com eles também.

- Necrófilos. – Harry sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas ainda correrem pelo seu rosto, e acariciou os cabelos de Guus – Pedófilos. Sádicos. O que mais tem nesse lugar?

Um guarda surgiu, gritando, e Guus e Oleg foram levados dali. Harry não protestou ou pediu para que voltassem. Não sabia se tinha esse direito, não sabia se queria ver crianças naquele lugar mais uma vez. Ele caminhou quase sem perceber até a cama e deitou, ainda sentindo as lágrimas descendo de seus olhos, e finalmente a consciência o golpeou, fazendo seu peito explodir em soluços e toda a esperança se esvair em um choro desesperado.

- Harry? Harry, o que está acontecendo? - Draco acordou assustado com o choro do outro, e ficou mais assustado ainda quando Harry simplesmente o abraçou forte contra o próprio peito e tudo o que pôde fazer foi abraçá-lo de volta até que o sono levasse os dois de volta para o único momento em que tinham alguma paz.

**o0o**

Havia sangue sobre os lençóis. Seu sangue. Seu rosto estava inchado depois de tanto apanhar e ele já não abria mais os olhos porque doía. Ele não podia ver, mas sentia o cheiro de sangue e sexo e a dor. Seu sangue manchava os lençóis.

Qualquer tentativa de mover o braço direito resultava em uma dor lancinante. Devia estar quebrado, ele não sabia. Não tinha como saber. O esquerdo estava erguido sobre sua cabeça, e ele mal podia senti-lo. Uma corda amarrada na altura do cotovelo prendia a circulação do sangue. Ele devia estar inchado e vermelho, as veias saltadas haviam sido apreciadas, lambidas, mordidas por aquele homem.

O mesmo homem que pontuara seu peito e ventre com a ponta do cigarro, o fazendo gritar enquanto formava desenhos em sua pele com as pequenas queimaduras, para chupá-las e beijá-las em seguida. Agora ele sugava seu membro em desespero, luxúria e um prazer só dele, enquanto forçava algo dentro de seu corpo que parecia prestes a rasgá-lo em dois.

Harry não sentia mais. O prazer não existia e a dor era tanta que ele parecia estar acima de seu significado. Ele queria sumir, acabar, terminar com tudo aquilo até não restar mais nada. Porque depois desse, haveria o próximo, e ele não iria suportar. Mas todas as suas forças eram consumidas somente para conseguir continuar respirando.

**o0o**

O guarda o soltou no chão como um fardo pesado de algo usado e inútil e desaparatou. Harry gemeu em dor e se encolheu respirando agitadamente.

- Draco. – o nome saiu como um chiado baixo de seu peito – Draco! – tentou um pouco mais alto, tossindo com sua ousadia. Mas ninguém respondeu. O loiro devia estar fora, sendo abusado por outro filho da puta.

Virou o corpo no chão, ficando de bruços e tentou abrir os olhos. Levou alguns segundos até conseguir focar o ambiente e seu objetivo se formou imediatamente ao avistar o chuveiro. Sem nem ao menos cogitar a possibilidade de ficar de pé, se arrastou até ele, abrindo o registro com um chute e deixando que a água lavasse seu corpo de tudo o que aquele homem pudesse ter deixado nele.

Fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça cair contra a parede, e perdeu a noção do tempo que permaneceu ali. Quando os abriu de novo, Draco ainda não havia voltado, mas ao menos já conseguia sentir o braço que não estava quebrado novamente.

Levantou-se, sentindo todo o corpo tremer em protesto, fechou a água e, usando a parede como apoio e guia, caminhou até a cama e se encolheu sob as cobertas ainda nu e molhado. Não teria forças para mais nada até que o sono o tivesse curado.

**o0o**

- Harry! – uma voz desesperada o acordou, balançando de leve seu corpo – Harry! Harry, acorde, por favor! Você está sangrando, precisa de ajuda!

- Meu braço está quebrado. – Harry resmungou, se virando na cama para ficar de frente para o loiro.

- Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com você? – havia assombro real nessas palavras e Harry começou a se preocupar com seu real estado - Ei! Ei! Alguém me ajude! Precisamos de remédios aqui! – o loiro gritava por entre as grades, tentando chamar a atenção dos guardas, mas ninguém respondia.

- Eu estou bem. – Harry tentou garantir, sentando-se na cama com um gemido e puxando o braço quebrado para junto do corpo – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Potter, parece que um trasgo passou por cima de você! Você está sangrando por cada buraco do maldito corpo! Não vai ser dormindo que você vai simplesmente acordar bem! – Draco estava nervoso e isso se convertia rapidamente em irritação – Por favor! Ajudem!

- Ninguém vai vir. Você sabe disso. – Harry disse baixo, como uma constatação.

- Você ainda não está morto. Que interesse eles podem ter em deixar morrer alguém que serve tão bem como saco de pancadas para os clientes mais difíceis? Quero dizer, deve ser difícil achar alguém que se preste a isso tão facilmente.

- Quer parar? – Harry começava a sentir a dor voltar e o loiro não estava ajudando a se sentir melhor.

- Ora, irritado, Potty? O que você está tentando fazer, por um acaso? Querendo que alguém te mate na cama, em meio ao gozo, somente para ficar longe de mim?

- Ah, me desculpe se eu não consigo simplesmente deitar e abrir as pernas, Malfoy!

Draco deu as costas para as grades, ficando de frente para Harry, que tentava se manter de pé escorado contra a parede. Os rostos de ambos estavam sérios demais como um sinal de que aquela discussão já havia ido mais longe do que podia.

- Você não pode ser um bastardo tão idiota, Potter! Tudo o que você precisa é parar de bancar o herói estúpido toda vez que alguém tenta te matar! VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA LUTAR! Não enquanto a gente não souber PELO QUE lutar! Não enquanto nós precisarmos manter forças para sair desse lugar imundo quando houver uma oportunidade!

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Malfoy? Que leve na cara e deixe qualquer um me fuder como se eu fosse a bonequinha deles? Vou te contar uma coisa, eles não são gentis. Eu NÃO QUERO isso! Não quero me machucar e não quero morrer! E NÃO VOU DEIXAR ELES ME MATAREM!

- É disso que você precisa, idiota! Isso! O que você sempre teve! O maldito menino que sobreviveu!

- CALA A BOCA!

A porta da cela se abriu e dois guardas entraram enquanto um terceiro se colocou na porta. Um deles imobilizou Draco, o afastando para o outro lado do quarto, enquanto o outro empurrou Harry contra a parede, fazendo o menino gritar de dor e começar a se debater.

- NÃO LUTA, HARRY! – a voz de Draco quase implorava em meio ao desespero de ver o moreno tentar resistir inutilmente – Você não precisa lutar! Você precisa sobreviver, Harry! Só sobreviver! Nós estamos juntos nessa! Nós vamos sair juntos daqui! Mas você precisa parar com isso, ou vai morrer!

- EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DESISTINDO! ELES VÃO TE MATAR, HARRY!

Os olhos verdes se focaram em Draco, preso entre os braços do guarda muito maior e muito mais forte do que ele, o rosto magro marcado pelas próprias surras molhado de lágrimas e o desespero real das palavras por cima de toda raiva ou irritação.

- DRACO! – Harry jogou o corpo para frente, tentando alcançar o loiro, indo contra o homem que o segurava, mas isso foi tomado como um último e intolerável ato de resistência.

O homem o atirou contra o chão e o chutou, fazendo o corpo magro do moreno se dobrar de dor e rolar até bater contra as grades.

- NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO! – Draco se debateu contra o guarda que o segurava quando viu os outros dois levarem Harry para o corredor entre chutes e socos – Ele não está resistindo! Ele não pode lutar! VOCÊS VÃO MATÁ-LO!

O homem que o segurava o empurrou com força contra a parede e resmungou algo naquela língua estranha, como um aviso. Ele era um _guarda_, ele havia cuidado deles quando chegaram ali, ele podia curar Harry se quisesse. Draco se contorceu, tentando se livrar do homem, até ser empurrado com força contra a parede e abandonado.

A porta da cela estava trancada e ele podia ouvir os gritos de Harry no corredor, junto aos sons de pancadas, de metal tinindo e risos de prazer. Seu corpo todo tremia e ele se encolheu ao máximo, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito e escondendo o rosto molhado de lágrimas entre eles, as mãos cobrindo a cabeça em uma última tentativa de não ouvir, de fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, que ele acordaria em paz, em sua casa, assim que abrisse os olhos.

Mas os olhos cinzas brilharam quando o barulho das grades se abrindo se fez, e um dos guardas arrastava algo pelo chão, que deixou caído a sua frente antes de sair e o silêncio mórbido daquele lugar envolveu tudo novamente.

Uma poça de sangue, ossos quebrados e pele rasgada era tudo o que restava do herói do mundo bruxo.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas!**

**Desculpem pela demora para a postagem desse capítulo, mas tive que viajar e fiquei sem net por um bom tempo nesse fim de semana. Ainda não cheguei em casa, então posso ter turbulências ainda.**

**Enfim, novo capítulo, um pouco desalinhado com Glass Cage, mas ainda caminhando juntas. As coisas se despencando por lá e indo ladeira abaixo por cá XD**

**Espero que estejam gostando da construção da fic. Podem se desesperar, eu deixo. E domingo que vem tem mais, meus queridos.**

**Beijos**


	5. Capítulo 05  Angústia

**Capítulo 05 - Angústia**

Draco Lucius Malfoy nasceu em 5 de junho de 1980, no maior quarto da mansão em que seus pais moravam, pelas mãos do melhor medibruxo disponível na Inglaterra na época.

Seu primeiro ano de vida foi próspero e promissor, mas somente este. Poucos meses depois de seu aniversário havia uma tensão quase sólida entre o medo de sua mãe e o dever de seu pai. Em outubro daquele ano, ele não tinha a mínima consciência disso, mas sua vida mudou drasticamente.

Ou não tão drasticamente assim. Talvez ele pudesse ter andado mais de unicórnio na casa de campo no sul da França se seu pai não estivesse proibido de sair do país, mas também ele teria dormido muitas noites sozinho se sua mãe não chorasse baixinho em sua cama enquanto esperava por notícias do ministério. Talvez ele tivesse um irmão se não fosse a guerra.

Enfim, sua primeira infância não foi tão má assim, e logo as coisas se ajeitaram de maneira que sua formação não foi prejudicada. Ele cresceu saudável, feliz e extremamente mimado, como todo Malfoy merecia ser.

Seu primeiro grande "não" na vida veio justamente quando um certo garoto insuportável e impertinente decidiu que não queria apertar sua mão.

Depois disso, tudo piorou. Draco perdeu seus ideais, sua liberdade, sua casa. Em uma progressão temporal contínua, viu seu pai – _seu pai_ – ser rebaixado a um nível digno de Weasleys, ou pior. Ele viu sua mãe chorar de novo, dessa vez consciente do que estava acontecendo, e ouviu na voz cansada de Lucius que tudo daria certo se ficassem juntos.

Foi então que sujou as mãos e tentou – ele jura que fez o que pôde -, mas o fato é que Draco Malfoy não é tão má pessoa quanto esperam que ele seja. E do seu melhor, ele conseguiu se reerguer novamente.

E quando pensou que estava no caminho certo para tentar ter sua vida nas mãos de novo, com seu nome, seu futuro, sua família novamente, ele caiu naquele lugar.

E agora ele estava ali, já não sabia há quanto tempo. Seu corpo tremia não mais só de frio encostado à parede de pedra da cela. O choro havia secado, mas sua respiração ainda saia fraca e os olhos avermelhados encaravam perdidos a cena a sua frente esperando que ela se diluísse em um sonho ruim.

O sangue que corria entre as frestas do chão alcançou seus dedos frios e o toque era morto. Um medo que Draco nunca havia sentido na vida cresceu de forma sufocante dentro e à volta e em tudo. No silêncio, no ar, no cheiro daquele lugar. Ele tremia e nunca se sentiu tão sozinho em toda a sua vida. Mesmo em seus piores momentos, seus pais estavam com ele, ou Pansy, ou Crabbe, ou Goyle, ou Blaise. Ou mesmo aquela fantasma.

Agora tudo era pedra, frio, silêncio e cheiro de sangue.

E pior que o abandono era o rosto familiar quebrado, pisado, o corpo moído, sujo, maculado, caído.

Draco podia ser mimado e egoísta, mas isso não significava que era indiferente à dor alheia. Ainda mais quando disso parecia depender a sua vida.

Levantou-se cambaleando, sentindo o corpo dormente, e segurou mais firme entre os dedos o frasco pequeno demais de remédio que conseguiu roubar do guarda que o segurava enquanto surravam Harry. Ele não fazia ideia da gravidade dos ferimentos do moreno, mas era visivelmente grave, e cada fibra do seu ser pedia que aquilo fosse o suficiente, mesmo que duvidasse.

Draco foi até o banquinho no canto do quarto, que fora atirado ao chão durante a briga, e pegou uma das vestes limpas que sempre deixavam para eles. Harry não precisaria pensar no que vestir tão cedo. Rasgou o pano com violência, usando os dentes para fazer tiras, e atirou o banquinho com força contra a parede, não se importando com o som alto que ressoou por todo o prédio quando ele se quebrou. Ninguém viria ajudar, essa era uma certeza.

Garotos com a criação que Draco Malfoy teve não sabem prestar primeiros socorros, eles crescem com toda a assistência possível para não ter que se preocupar com isso, não gostam de sangue e raramente se machucam. Se se machucam, choram, e tudo se resolve. Mas naquele momento, Draco precisava alinhar o corpo de Harry Potter, descobrir que ossos estavam fraturados e por onde ele sangrava tanto.

Mas, acima de tudo, descobrir se ele ainda estava vivo. Porque a consciência de que se ele não estivesse, Draco não sobreviveria, era cada vez mais latente.

Os pés e pedaços maiores do banco se tornaram suporte para alinhar os ossos do braço e da perna fraturados. Draco empurrou o ombro do outro garoto até que ele estalasse e voltasse ao mesmo nível do outro. As faixas viraram compressas e curativos, estancando o sangue. Mas o mais importante era que Harry respirava. Fraco e raso, mas respirava. E Draco podia respirar também.

O corpo frágil e magro pôde ser sustentado com cuidado pelos braços não tão fortes e o loiro conseguiu acomodar Harry sobre a cama. Com cuidado, passou o pano úmido por sua pele, lavando o sangue, limpando as feridas, buscando reconstruí-lo enquanto as lágrimas de alívio e desespero, juntos, voltavam a correr pelo seu rosto só de ver o outro inconsciente. O remédio foi aplicado por último, com economia e cuidado, algumas gotas derramadas com receio e esperança entre os lábios rachados, sobre os quais um beijo cálido pousou como uma prece, pedindo para que o menino sobrevivesse mais uma vez.

E quando Draco se deitou cansado, encolhido ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Harry, ele sabia que não havia feito muito. Certamente não o suficiente, ou Harry ainda não estaria inconsciente, respirando com dificuldade. Mas era tudo o que podia fazer.

Agora ele só podia pedir e esperar. Sozinho.

**o0o**

Draco acordou com o baque da aparatação, e era horrível a sensação de despertar sendo empurrado por uma mangueira apertada até bater no chão frio. Ele se ergueu, desnorteado, se vendo em um quarto. Sua cabeça doía mais do que qualquer outro ponto de seu corpo e ele quase conseguia sentir as olheiras fundas sob seus olhos. Puxou as vestes mais junto do corpo e se encolheu, refletindo por um momento se sentar-se na cama enquanto esperava pelo próximo estuprador poderia melhorar ou piorar sua situação de alguma maneira.

Antes que se decidisse, a porta se abriu, e por ela passou algo inesperado: uma mulher.

Draco a olhou simplesmente espantado por alguns segundos. Ela não era bonita, os traços tinham algo de duro, mas era definitivamente feminina, e o loiro não sabia o que sentir.

Em um primeiro momento, uma segurança automática o invadiu. Era uma mulher e ele era um homem, aquilo era... _certo_. Muito mais familiar do que qualquer coisa que havia acontecido com ele naquele lugar até então. E ele tinha experiência com mulheres. Se o que ela queria era sexo ou o que fosse que os homens haviam buscado nele até então, ele saberia dar.

E as chances de uma mulher espancá-lo e fudê-lo até a inconsciência eram infinitamente menores.

Mas antes que a segurança o dominasse e ele decidisse o que fazer com relação à sua visitante, uma segunda surpresa o imobilizou de forma literal: ela tirou uma varinha das vestes e apontou para ele sussurrando o feitiço em latim familiar demais.

Era uma bruxa.

Se Draco não estivesse imobilizado e silenciado, teria com certeza disparado em perguntas e súplicas. Era uma bruxa! Era a pessoa mais próxima de seu universo que encontrara desde que chegara ali. Talvez até conhecesse Potter, e, conhecendo Potter, isso poderia ser de alguma utilidade para tirá-los dali...

Seus pensamentos convergiram para o fato de que os guardas também usavam magia e basicamente toda a segurança daquele lugar era mágica, mesmo que eles preferissem a submissão física. O que eliminava a associação de magia à salvação.

E os olhos escuros da mulher examinando seu rosto e corpo com visível desejo lhe diziam que não conseguiria nenhum aval a menos que no mínimo representasse muito bem seu papel ali.

Um novo feitiço o despiu completamente e não havia surpresa nenhuma nesse ato. Era somente mais limpo do que quando os homens arrancavam a roupa à força de seu corpo, mas não menos humilhante. E quando seus braços foram elevados para o alto, presos ao teto por cordas invisíveis, ele não tinha mais nenhuma ilusão de segurança pela presença da figura feminina.

As unhas longas arranhavam sua pele e havia um sorriso em batom vermelho ao ver as marcas que deixavam. Logo não eram as únicas, pequenas mordidas se espalhavam por seu ventre e coxas, e seus pulsos começavam a reclamar por sustentar seu peso. Draco esticou as pernas ao máximo, tentando alcançar o chão, e a mulher sussurrou novos feitiços, abaixando um pouco a amarra, em um gesto quase gentil ao permitir que o loiro tivesse apoio. Mais uma ilusão que Draco pode constatar ofegando de dor ao sentir as plantas dos pés queimarem em contato com a pedra quente demais.

Sua mente, focada entre manter os pulsos e os pés inteiros ao mesmo tempo, não notou a mulher conjurar um objeto, se postando às suas costas, até que a dor súbita atravessou seu corpo ao ser violado – não com menos violência do que já se habituara naquele lugar. A situação, porém, começava a parecer pior do que vivera até então.

Os olhos famintos o observavam se contorcer com satisfação ainda acariciando seu corpo, e com horror Draco se viu excitado, uma reação involuntária e mecânica que ele sequer entendia quando a última coisa que aquela situação trazia era qualquer tipo de prazer.

A mulher se deu por satisfeita, porém, liberando as cordas de forma que Draco caiu sobre a pedra quente, se arrastando pelo chão às cegas em busca de algum alívio. Mas ela não esperou que sua tensão aliviasse, virando seu corpo com um pontapé, sentando-se sobre sua cintura com um movimento abrupto, e tudo o que o loiro podia fazer era tentar respirar em meio ao incomodo e à dor enquanto a mulher buscava um prazer que não se estendia a ele.

E enquanto ele esperava pelo guarda, caído sozinho no chão do quarto, a conclusão que pairava à margem da mente de Draco era de que não importava para quem, eles eram somente objetos naquele lugar.

**o0o**

A água era um alívio morno, macio e pouco exigente. Draco a deixou correr livremente pelo corpo nu e ferido, encolhido contra o chão áspero da cela. Ele podia ouvir a respiração baixa e chiada de Harry ainda deitado na cama e isso foi um consolo a mais assim que o guarda o largou ali.

Meio contra a vontade, fechou o registro rústico, interrompendo o fio de água e sentindo o frio bater contra a pele nua imediatamente. Tremendo um pouco, se levantou, usando a parede como apoio, e cambaleou até as vestes que deixara no chão quando quebrou o banco. Não havia banco novo, mas deixaram um pote com o que imaginava ser comida perto da porta.

Ele se vestiu com cuidado, gemendo baixo conforme o tecido grosso e áspero roçava nas feridas recentes. Pegou alguns dos retalhos que usou como atadura em Harry e ainda estavam limpos para enfaixar os pés queimados e conseguiu ficar de pé com um pouco mais de firmeza.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver que a quantidade de comida que deixaram era bem menor do que costumava encontrar. Pensando um pouco, parecia, inclusive, que o intervalo desde a última refeição que enviaram era maior também. E essa era a única medida de tempo que tinham. Harry gostava de acreditar que os alimentavam ao menos uma vez por dia. Draco já achava que a quantidade de pessoas com quem os obrigavam a transar entre uma refeição e outra era muito para 24 horas.

Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de refeição. Era algo parecido com sopa enlatada fria, um pouco pior. Potter parecia familiarizado com aquele tipo de comida e Draco queria ter disposição para poder execrá-lo por isso algum dia. Por enquanto estava grato por ele ter descoberto que era comestível e qual a melhor forma de ingerir aquilo sem talheres.

O loiro usou as mãos para puxar a parte sólida para a borda da tigela, comendo rápido pela ferocidade da própria fome, tentando não se sujar. Depois foi até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Ele estava um pouco quente, mas nada alarmante, podia só ser o fato de Draco estar com frio. Ele retirou as ataduras, verificando com um suspiro de alívio que a maior parte dos ferimentos havia se fechado, restando somente duas feridas mais fundas que agora permaneciam como arranhões feios na pele pálida demais. Tinha medo de mexer nas fraturas, talvez piorasse se tirasse as talas do lugar, somente desejou que estivessem cicatrizando tão rápido quanto a pele.

Devagar, entreabriu os lábios do moreno, derramando a parte líquida da refeição entre eles. Harry tossiu, engasgando, e Draco automaticamente ergueu sua cabeça um pouco, ajudando-o a engolir. Por alguns segundos, os olhos verdes se abriram, cansados, piscando, e o loiro sorriu involuntariamente, mas Harry voltou à inconsciência sem nenhuma palavra.

O loiro lavou a tigela da sopa, enchendo-a com água. Tomou um pouco e deu um pouco para Harry beber, derramando entre seus lábios o que restava do remédio em seguida. E não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

Deitou-se, dessa vez sem se preocupar em manter qualquer distância do moreno. Não havia consciência dessa necessidade, e ele precisava do calor, precisava deitar a cabeça sobre o peito do outro e ouvir seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo que o seu próprio, sua respiração se regularizando, ainda fraca, mas não mais partida ou chiada. E seus olhos se fecharam na certeza de que nada poderia piorar.

**o0o**

- Draco.

A voz era rouca e baixa, quase um ruído, um ronco, uma ilusão aos seus ouvidos.

Uma tosse.

- Draco. – a voz repetiu, mais fraca, mas o suficiente para despertá-lo de vez.

- Harry! – o loiro se ergueu, usando, sem perceber em sua ansiedade, o próprio corpo do moreno como apoio, fazendo-o ofegar – Desculpe!

Os olhos cinzentos examinaram o outro rapidamente. Ele parecia mais corado, os ferimentos haviam desaparecido por completo, até o braço que estava fraturado parecia mais firme e reto.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

Tudo o que havia acontecido perpassou a mente de Draco em cenas embaralhadas e sua face se contorceu em dor. Ele sentiu uma lágrima involuntária correr seu rosto e um toque quente seguiu seu traço. Os olhos verdes o encaravam e o loiro sabia que ele também havia se lembrado de tudo o que acontecera.

- Eu... eu não queria. Eu não imaginava que eles fossem... Eu fui um idiota, Draco!

O loiro voltou a deitar, o rosto contra o peito do outro, ouvindo vagamente suas palavras confusas. Sua respiração estava mais agitada do que ele conseguia se lembrar de já ter sentido, e esse era o maior bálsamo que poderia ter nesse momento.

- Draco... – os dedos corriam seus cabelos, incertos, e quando seu rosto se ergueu, o verde o encarava em agonia.

- Se você quiser se matar, faça isso longe de mim da próxima vez, Potter. – Draco disse, tentando imprimir raiva em sua voz, mas o alívio era grande demais.

Ele não estava mais sozinho. Harry podia odiá-lo por trazê-lo de volta para aquele inferno, mas não importava.

- Ou da próxima vez me leva junto. Você disse que sairíamos daqui juntos, Harry. – sua voz tremia, e ele não queria parecer tão necessitado daquilo, tão emocionado pelo idiota ter acordado, mas era como se o fiapo de esperança que ainda havia nele tivesse decidido cantar ao ver o verde.

- Não fale besteira. – a mão de Harry ainda estava em seu rosto, contornando seus traços como se nunca tivesse reparado exatamente na sua composição – Obrigado.

E sua voz não era baixa ou incerta. Harry queria viver, e Draco sabia que não havia nenhum motivo para isso naquele lugar além do fato de que ele também estava vivo.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas!**

**Capítulo cheio de esperança e remendos. Respirem fundo, eu deixo XD**

**Essa semana eu li uma fic com a mesma base de escravidão e panz, ainda que não de tráfico de pessoas, algo menor, mas dentro desse universo. E eu fiquei toda mimimizenta.**

**Espero estar conseguindo emocionar vocês da mesma forma.**

**E Glass Cage, hein? Que coisa aquela fic. É tão legal *o***

**Enfim, até domingo que vem. Espero comentários gatos sobre esse capítulo XD**

**Beijos.**


	6. Capítulo 06  Desespero

**Capítulo 06 – Desespero**

- Você não devia ir. – Draco disse, ignorando o guarda parado impaciente ao pé da cama quando se colocou no caminho para impedi-lo de levar Harry.

- Eu estou melhor. – "estar bem" era um conceito que Harry duvidava que conseguiria usar de novo – E você está cansado e precisamos de comida.

Ele se levantou da cama com um gemido, empurrando Draco para ela com falsa hostilidade, e cambaleou até o guarda com a perna e o braço ainda na tala o impedindo de andar direito.

- Você não dormiu quase nada. Eu não quero ter que cuidar de você. – disse em um sorriso leve antes de aparatar, e tudo o que Draco pôde fazer foi voltar para a cama até que alguém aparecesse para levá-lo também.

Harry cambaleou, tentando não vomitar quando o guarda o soltou no novo ambiente, desaparatando em seguida. Buscou apoio na parede, reconhecendo o quarto tão impessoal quanto todos os outros em que já estivera, e saltitou com a perna boa até a cama, se deitando e pretendendo permanecer assim enquanto o permitissem. Draco estava certo, ainda se sentia fraco, seu corpo doía em mal estar como se estivesse gripado e ele suspeitava que sua perna havia cicatrizado errado, algo estava estranho, por isso ainda usava as talas.

Mas não tinha nenhuma esperança de que isso fosse compadecer quem quer que tivesse exigido sua presença ali. Mesmo assim, quando o homem entrou no quarto, ele gemeu baixinho prevendo o que viria. Ele era _grande_, _musculoso_ e mal tinha olhado em seu rosto antes de se aproximar da cama e começar a passar as mãos ásperas por suas pernas por baixo da roupa.

E, para completar, os olhos do estranho estavam vidrados e avermelhados, o que a parte auror de Harry reconheceu como efeito de drogas alucinógenas. Estimulantes e energéticos, provavelmente.

O que, naquela situação, se refletiu em muitas horas de gritos, tapas e sexo.

**o0o**

Harry conseguiu finalmente chegar à cama da cela, limpo e vestido. Seu corpo ainda estava trêmulo depois de tanto tempo sendo violentado, mas nada mais grave do que cansaço febril e um incomodo dolorido entre as pernas. Draco estava certo, não tentar lutar contra realmente doía menos, mas ainda assim havia toda a violência do próprio ato que não podia ser descartada.

O loiro não estava ali. Harry não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que se despediram, mas sabia que havia sido algo mais longo do que o usual, e esperava que o loiro já tivesse voltado, sabendo que não permitiriam realmente que ele ficasse todo o tempo ali, descansando.

Fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar antes que decidissem levá-lo novamente. Queria conversar com Draco direito, haviam se falado pouco desde que acordara, e não tinha certeza se tudo estava claro entre eles.

Ele não queria morrer. Agora via que seus atos o teriam levado a isso, mas o desespero em que estava mergulhado não o permitia perceber o que aconteceria até começarem a surrá-lo. Ele não queria morrer, queria sair dali, e queria tirar Draco dali. Todas as suas forças iriam para esse objetivo a partir de agora: descobrir uma forma de sair dali.

Precisava deixar isso claro para o loiro e saber se ele poderia suportar e se poderiam agir juntos. Nunca haviam de fato feito nada juntos, mas depois do que Draco fizera por ele, essa possibilidade assomava de forma real na mente de Harry. Mais do que ficar juntos, se apoiando, eles podiam conversar e pensar juntos, e encontrar juntos uma forma de sair dali, juntos.

Harry sabia que ambos estavam fracos, cansados e desgastados demais com toda aquela situação, e essa começava a soar como a única alternativa concreta de conseguirem fazer alguma coisa, porque sozinhos e brigando como viviam fora dali, nenhum dos dois sobreviveria.

Harry havia provado na pele o quanto isso podia ser real. E precisava falar para Draco também o quanto estava grato pelo que fizera, sem brincadeiras nem meias palavras. O loiro ganhara sua confiança inteiramente ao cuidar dele naquele estado, naquele lugar, e o moreno precisava saber se ele também confiava nele, para que pudessem ser um apoio completo ao outro. Partilhando tudo, as dores e as esperanças daquele lugar.

O som de aparatação fez Harry abrir os olhos e se sentar na cama ansioso. O guarda soltou o corpo no chão como um pacote de batatas e desaparatou. Draco gemeu e se encolheu, coberto pelas vestes rasgadas.

- Draco!

Harry se ergueu da cama, alarmado, indo até o outro o mais rápido possível, tocando devagar seu ombro como um estímulo para fazê-lo olhar para seu rosto, mostrar que estava ali.

Mas o toque o fez gritar e se encolher mais, tremendo e respirando agitado.

Harry ergueu com cuidado os trapos que cobriam o corpo do loiro, se perguntando o que haviam feito com ele, e xingou quando se fez óbvio ao observar suas costas: alguém o açoitara. A pele de toda a parte de trás de seu corpo, dos ombros aos joelhos, estava vermelha e sensível. Havia cortes mais fundos na lombar e sob as nádegas, e muitos arranhões.

- Calma. – Harry disse baixo, afastando o cabelo do rosto do loiro – Eu vou te ajudar. Você precisa de um banho, consegue se levantar?

Draco confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi apoiar as mãos e os joelhos no chão, entre tremores e gemidos de dor. Harry colocou os braços do outro sobre seus ombros, e sentiu seu esforço ao envolver seu pescoço, içando seu corpo para cima até tê-lo de pé. Entre passos perdidos, conseguiram chegar até o chuveiro abraçados.

Harry encostou as costas na parede fria, deixando que o corpo do loiro ficasse totalmente apoiado nele, e abriu a água sobre os dois. Draco ofegou, mas não se mexeu. Harry o lavou com cuidado dos vestígios de sêmen e sangue, tentando tocar o mínimo possível nos ferimentos ao mesmo tempo que os limpava. Depois deixou a água correr, sabendo o quanto o toque poderia ser reconfortante, embora suas pernas reclamassem o esforço de sustentar também o corpo do loiro por tanto tempo. Mas Draco tremeu em seus braços e vomitou sobre seu ombro.

- Desculpe. – sua voz saiu baixa e fraca, fazendo Harry ficar cada vez mais preocupado.

- Não tem problema. – ele afastou o rosto do loiro de seu ombro por um momento, o examinando. Seus olhos quase não se mantinham abertos e ele estava pálido.

Lavou-se em silêncio e fechou a água, conduzindo-os para a cama. Draco se deitou automaticamente de bruços e pareceu adormecer de forma instantânea. Harry o deixou nu, cobrindo-o para aquecê-lo, mas esperando que as costas do outro cicatrizassem mais facilmente sem o contato com roupa.

Deitou-se ao seu lado, acariciando os fios loiros sem conseguir dormir. Aquilo simplesmente _não podia_ ser grave.

**o0o **

O homem investia rápido contra o seu quadril e Harry se agarrava aos lençóis, mordendo os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som. Ele queria que acabasse logo. Mais do que nunca, queria que acabasse. Queria que o maldito homem gozasse de uma vez e caísse ofegante sobre seu corpo. Queria que ele pulasse as palavras sem sentido ou qualquer carinho sem significado de que ainda tivesse necessidade e saísse daquele quarto para que o maldito guarda pudesse vir buscá-lo e levá-lo de volta para junto de Draco.

Harry não conseguiu se manter de pé quando o guarda o soltou no chão da cela. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, ele estava cansado e as fraturas ainda doíam, apesar de não ter mais como usar as talas.

Respirou fundo, passando as mãos no rosto, e buscou com um olhar a visão que tanto esperava ter desde que fora arrastado dali: Draco dormindo na cama, onde o deixara, doente, mas vivo.

Mas a cama estava vazia, as cobertas amontoadas, caindo ao chão.

E, não muito distante delas, o corpo de Draco.

Harry se arrastou até ele, ansioso. Ele estava inconsciente, as feridas nas costas voltaram a sangrar, assim como havia sangue entre suas pernas, e seu corpo ardia em febre.

A ideia parecia insana demais até mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram, mas, por todos os traços no corpo do loiro, Harry diria que os guardas o haviam levado para "trabalhar", apesar de seu estado.

- Filhos da puta. - o moreno resmungou em meio ao seu ódio, passando um braço do loiro pelos seus ombros em uma tentativa de erguê-lo.

Mas estava fraco. Conseguiu apoiá-lo sobre a cama e arrumou da melhor forma possível seu corpo sobre as cobertas. Draco precisava de um banho, mas Harry não conseguiria levá-lo até o chuveiro sozinho. Rasgou as próprias vestes, umedecendo-as e limpando pacientemente o corpo do loiro da melhor forma. Draco resmungou e se moveu algumas vezes, mas não voltou à consciência.

Harry se deitou ao seu lado, olhando o semblante tenso do loiro. Uma fina camada de suor, constante, cobria sua pele e seus lábios tremiam de vez em quando, secos. Ele estava _muito_ doente. E Harry simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

O moreno não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficara ali, encarando o loiro, mas não havia sequer fechado os olhos quando um guarda aparatou na cela, se dirigindo à cama na intenção clara de levar um dos dois – ou os dois – com ele.

Harry se levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu, se colocando em frente à cama em um gesto protetor.

- Você não vai levar ele daqui! - gritou, suas mãos tocando o cabelo de Draco ainda inconsciente às suas costas – Ele não vai resistir! Vocês não tem o direito de condená-lo dessa forma!

Ele percebeu que seus gritos haviam aumentado em volume quando outros dois guardas aparataram a sua frente. Ele deu um passo para trás, sentando-se à beira da cama, e os olhou assustado.

- Eu não quero brigar, não estou fazendo nada de errado! - ele tentou argumentar – Só o deixem em paz! - sentiu duas lágrimas escaparem dos seus olhos – Eu faço o que quiserem!

Aquilo era tão injusto. Ele estava implorando por algo tão simples a pessoas que simplesmente não se importavam. Sentiu seu corpo tremer em meio à fraqueza, raiva e impotência, ouvindo os guardas conversarem entre si. Um deles se adiantou e o segurou forte pelo braço, o machucando quando aparataram, e ele não sabia qual havia sido a decisão, ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

**o0o**

Seu corpo tremia visivelmente, e isso não tinha nada a ver com a língua do homem que corria entre suas nádegas. Ele tremia _incontrolavelmente_.

Aquele tremor havia começado após ter sido amarrado pelo casal e, uma ou duas aparatações atrás, ele não sabia, havia urinado na cama enquanto o homem o espancava. Estava perdendo o controle do próprio corpo. Naquele momento mesmo duvidava que fosse capaz de ficar em pé sozinho. Não sabia por quantos quartos havia passado desde a última vez em que estivera na cela que dividia com Draco. Não sabia com quantas pessoas estivera.

Estava perdendo a noção do tempo.

Não sabia onde estava.

Uma mão forte tampou sua boca quando ele gritou, a dor cortando seu corpo já ferido demais. Não era resistência, não um ato de rebeldia ou luta, era somente a expressão de que ele _não aguentava mais_.

Precisava dormir. Precisava comer algo. Precisava de água. Precisava de remédios.

Tanto quanto Draco.

Precisava ver Draco.

Não percebeu quando o homem terminou, mal percebeu que estava solto, livre na cama, sujo e jogado como uma coisa usada. Não percebeu o homem aparatar no quarto até ser arrastado por um braço e forçado por um tubo apertado demais, e ele gritou de dor, pois até a magia era agressiva, quando caiu no piso gelado tentando voltar à respirar.

Se arrastou pelo chão, se encolhendo, o corpo deitado de lado, as pernas encolhidas contra o peito tentando minimizar a dor. A tensão não se aliviando com a certeza de que receberia um chute ou seria erguido e jogado em uma cama pelo seu próximo estuprador. Só teve consciência de que não estava em um quarto de hotel quando percebeu que seu tremor havia aumentado devido ao _frio_.

Abriu os olhos verdes vagarosamente e viu à sua frente o chuveiro precário e a parede de pedras. Se apoiou nas mãos e nos joelhos, sabendo que a cama estaria a sua frente agora, e começou a engatinhar cegamente até tocar as cobertas. Puxou uma, se cobrindo, e deixou a cabeça descansar contra o colchão, ainda sentado no chão. Seu tremor diminuiu, ele poderia dormir naquele momento.

- Mãe... - a voz soou baixa e vaga.

Harry ergueu novamente a cabeça e procurou a fonte da voz. Draco estava deitado a centímetros dele, da mesma forma que o havia deixado – não sabia dizer quanto tempo antes. Os olhos cinzas abertos, fitando o nada, o suor e a pele corada demais na face em contraste com a palidez doentia de todo o resto.

Eles não o haviam levado durante todo aquele tempo. E fora _muito_ tempo, agora percebia. E a ideia de que seu pedido fora atendido o levava à ideia de que estivera trabalhando por dois, e isso, naquelas condições, era humanamente impossível.

O moreno estendeu a mão, tocando sua testa, e não sentiu diferença na temperatura. Mas aquele "mãe" só podia indicar que o loiro estava delirando, provavelmente de febre.

E, se ele não sentia diferença de temperatura, só podia significar que estava com tanta febre quando ele.

Eles estavam morrendo.

**o0o**

- Harry. - a voz soou baixa, e novamente Harry não saberia dizer há quanto tempo estava ali, com a mão pousada contra a testa de Draco, olhando sua face inerte – Harry! - a voz soou um pouco mais alta, impaciente.

O moreno se virou com esforço em direção à porta, tentando focar sua visão na pequena sombra que estava por ali.

- Guus? - perguntou, incerto, voltando a engatinhar para perto da porta, se apoiando nas grades. Sua voz era rouca e fraca, não tinha certeza se o garoto o ouviria – O que está fazendo aqui?

A mão pequena tocou seu rosto e os olhos verdes focaram o rosto do garoto. Sua expressão infantil estava carregada de linhas de preocupação enquanto ele o analisava. Preocupações que uma criança daquela idade não deveria ter.

- Ouvi os guardas conversando, dizendo que havia dois homens doentes, que não iriam resistir muito tempo. Eu entendi pela conversa que os dois estavam na mesma cela, e eu só conheço vocês dois, vim ver como estavam. - ele afastou a mão e disse muito sério – Você não está bem.

Harry negou com a cabeça. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia que não estava bem, sabia que Draco não estava bem, sabia que eles estavam morrendo, mas não queria que aquela criança visse isso.

- Guus, se os guardas te pegarem aqui, você pode ter problemas. Estou feliz de te ver – ele sorriu com esforço, beijando a pequena mão entre as grades -, mas você tem que ir embora e me prometer que não vai mais voltar, ok?

- Eu posso ajudar. - o garoto disse com urgência, e essa pequena frase acendeu uma centelha de dúvida e esperança nos olhos verdes – Bem, não eu, mas eu sei quem pode. E ele gosta de mim. Vou dizer que você é meu amigo e ele vai te procurar. Confie nele, no Feiticeiro. Ele vai te dar um preço pela ajuda, isso só ele sabe, mas ele pode salvar você. - os olhos infantis correram para a cama mais atrás de Harry – E o seu amigo também. Posso falar com ele.

- Se isso não te colocar em perigo... - o garoto negou com a cabeça e Harry gostaria que não houvesse tanta esperança na sua voz quando voltou a falar – Por favor, Guus. Por favor.

O garoto saiu correndo e Harry apoiou a cabeça nas grades, sua mão ainda pendendo para fora em um pedido mudo de ajuda.

Era sua única chance. E ele nem conseguia entender como aquilo seria possível.

-:=:-

**NA: Sério, eu fiquei um tempo pensando no que colocar aqui sobre o capítulo, mas eu estou tão ansiosa pela reação de vocês que nem sei.**

**Espero que gostem, xuxuzes.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem. o/**


	7. Capítulo 07  O Feiticeiro

**Capítulo 07 - O Feiticeiro**

Sua consciência estava oscilando.

Harry se lembrava de ter sido levado da cela novamente, mas quando acordou, estava no meio do ato com três homens. Eles não se incomodaram com o fato de ele acordar, assim como não pareciam incomodados de fazer sexo com alguém inconsciente, e, de alguma forma, Harry tinha certeza que não eram os primeiros a tocá-lo naquele dia. Foi levado para uma mulher e depois para um homem, que lhe causou inúmeras queimaduras e a dor o levou à inconsciência novamente. Depois disso havia várias cenas perdidas, mas nada contínuo, até o teto de pedra, o cheiro de incenso, a sensação de magia e o conforto.

Ele estava bem.

Realmente _bem_. Nada doía, não se sentia febril ou doente, não se sentia cansado ou com fome ou com frio. Estava deitado em uma cama com um cheiro agradável, mas não familiar, vestido com roupas limpas e aquecido.

- Procure não se mexer muito, não é bom acelerar a corrente sanguínea.

Harry virou a cabeça devagar em direção à voz. Um homem, alto, magro, velho, mas com traços bonitos, estava parado entre um caldeirão e uma pequena estante espremidos entre a cama em que Harry estava e a grade em que podia ver o corredor e o vão que levava ao térreo mais além.

Ainda estava naquele lugar terrível.

- Draco... - Harry resmungou, sua voz saindo com dificuldade.

- Vou cuidar de você primeiro, mas ele está estável. - o homem respondeu, ríspido.

- Quem é você? - perguntou, começando a se sentar, mas o homem fez um ruído impaciente, indo até ele e o forçando a deitar de novo.

- Sabe essa coleira no seu pescoço? - ele perguntou, irritado – Ela serve para impedir que você faça magia. Isso significa também que nada mágico passa por ela dentro do seu corpo. Eu te dei poções para beber, sua vida depende de que elas funcionem da maneira que devem funcionar. Se seu sangue se agita, aumenta a circulação, aumenta o poder mágico da poção, ela é detectada pela coleira, você morre. Então fique quieto. - ele observou os olhos verdes se arregalarem e o garoto parar de respirar – E calmo. Tem o mesmo efeito. Eu estou cuidando de você, é só fazer o que eu digo. - ele deu um pequeno sorriso e disse em uma voz mais baixa, quase confidente – Confie, Potter.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? - Harry perguntou, tentando não se alterar nem se mexer.

- Sou bruxo, não sou idiota e te examinei, o que significa que vi a cicatriz. - ele olhou atentamente para o garoto – Mas recomendo que continue mantendo isso em segredo. Vão te matar se descobrirem a estupidez que fizeram ao trazer _Harry Potter_ para esse lugar.

- Pensei que, falando com a pessoa certa, isso poderia me tirar daqui. - Harry disse, calmo.

- Em primeiro lugar, você nunca conseguiria chegar perto da pessoa certa, tampouco saber quem é a pessoa certa. E te libertariam por que? Para que você pudesse voltar para a Inglaterra, avisar o Ministério, criar uma coação internacional e persegui-los para acabar com o esquema de tráfico de pessoas que está deixando tanta gente milionário? - ele riu e balançou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para sua poção.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre esse lugar?

- Já estou aqui há tempo demais. - o garoto abriu a boca para fazer outra pergunta, mas o bruxo se antecipou – Não sei quanto tempo, mas muito tempo. Vi gerações passarem por aqui. Por isso gosto tanto das crianças, ver elas crescerem me dá uma noção mais exata de que algo está mudando. Guus fez bem em me avisar sobre você.

- Como conseguiu me trazer para cá? Os guardas...

- Eu tenho certos privilégios com os guardas.

- Como não usar uma coleira. - Harry disse, áspero, e o homem sorriu para ele.

- Os guardas também ficam doentes e esse não é o tipo de trabalho que tem um bom seguro saúde.

Ele voltou para perto da cama com um pote da poção que estivera preparando nas mãos e ofereceu para Harry beber. O garoto hesitou por um minuto, mas então refletiu que estivera entregue àquele homem há um tempo incalculável. Não havia sentido em oferecer resistência agora. Bebeu a poção devagar e, quase imediatamente, sentiu ondas de sono o envolverem e voltou à abençoada inconsciência.

**o0o**

Harry acordou com a mesma sensação de conforto que antes. Estava no mesmo lugar, mas agora não havia a presença da magia. Era tão bom ter sentindo a magia fluindo em seu corpo e à volta dele como antes. Parecia que fazia eras que não fazia mágica, que não sentia seu próprio poder. Ele mesmo não tinha percebido aquela ausência até ter magia por perto, e isso lhe daria no que pensar depois que soubesse mais sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Havia silêncio ao redor. Harry se tocou, vagarosamente: as pernas, o ventre e o peito, o pescoço no qual ainda sentia a coleira fria, o rosto, a cabeça. Não havia machucados, nem dor de pancadas, algumas cicatrizes novas, mas nenhuma marca ou ferida evidente.

- Você está inteiro de novo. - ele reconheceu a voz imediatamente.

- Eu posso me sentar? - Harry perguntou, incerto, e aceitou a risada como um sim.

Sentou-se na cama um pouco mais alta que a da cela em que ficava com Draco e olhou atentamente à volta. Era uma cela, como a outra, mas diferente. Havia cor, nas roupas penduradas, nos vidros da estante, nos sapatos alinhados em um canto, na fumaça que subia do fogo mágico, nas luzes dentro do caldeirão. O homem não era tão velho quanto ele tivera impressão no início, talvez 40 anos, talvez menos, seu semblante – agora atento a ele – parecia pesar, como se ele tivesse _sido envelhecido_.

- É esse lugar. Ele faz isso com a gente. - ele respondeu, claramente lendo seus pensamentos, e Harry não tinha nenhuma defesa quanto a isso – Mas minha vida fora daqui não me levaria a um destino muito diferente.

Harry não sabia se devia conversar, falar amenidades. Queria saber tanto do passado do homem tanto queria relembrar o próprio passado. Isso só tornava aquele lugar mais surreal, mais prisão. Ele não sabia se ele o poderia ajudar em mais alguma coisa. Privilégios com os guardas, ele disse. Talvez isso fosse útil, mas nada garantia que algo ali – privilégios, roupas, magia – poderia se estender a Harry.

- Não podem. Mas, sim, eu ainda posso te ajudar.

- Como? - Harry perguntou, sentando-se mais encolhido. Ele simplesmente não conseguia confiar.

- Ainda não sei. Preciso ver seu companheiro primeiro, mas tenho algumas ideias em mente. E isso tem a ver com o preço.

- Sim. - Harry engoliu em seco – Guus me disse que tudo tem um preço. - ele hesitou por um momento – Obrigado, aliás.

- Aceito seus agradecimentos como cortesia. - o homem sorriu e o olhou longamente – Você é puro, Harry Potter. Durante horas eu li sua mente adormecida. Tanto sofrimento e tanto amor. Você não devia estar aqui, não pelo que fez, mas pelo que é. Esse lugar vai te sujar, vai te deixar amargo, vai fazer seus pesadelos virarem realidade e toda a dor que você carrega vai te enlouquecer. Isso se você não morrer.

- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, não é mesmo? - Harry perguntou, amargo.

- Não. Mas há formas de amenizar um pouco o estrago. Ou te aproximar de alguém que possa fazer algo realmente efetivo por você. - ele observou o garoto por mais alguns segundos e acrescentou – Mas tudo isso a longo prazo, você ainda tem um caminho de muita dor, e a esperança pode te sufocar aqui. Não pense em lutar e ser livre, pense em ter menos dor e mais permissões, e, quando notar, estará livre.

- Você não está livre.

O homem sorriu e sentou-se no chão, perto da porta, acendendo um cachimbo longo. Pitou algumas vezes e depois respondeu.

- Eu tinha um conceito de liberdade diferente do seu quando vim parar aqui. No fim, acredito que hoje estou melhor aqui dentro do que fora da gaiola. - seus olhos castanhos brilharam amarelados – Mas isso não significa que eu não sofri.

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar como ele veio parar ali quando um som alto de aparatação o interrompeu. Um dos guardas surgiu no meio do aposento, depositando Draco no chão, inconsciente. Harry correu para ampará-lo, afastando-o do homem, verificando seu estado. E quando ergueu os olhos, se dando conta de que não ouvira o homem desaparatar, imaginando que ele estaria de pé a sua frente, ameaçando levar um dos dois novamente, se surpreendeu com o que viu.

O bruxo que o tratou estava de pé, o cachimbo abandonado no chão em que estivera sentado, e o guarda o beijava. Ele não parecia estar sendo forçado a isso de nenhuma forma, ao contrário, havia mais envolvimento naquele beijo do que Harry poderia um dia pensar em ver naquele lugar. Tanto que, quando o homem o soltou e desaparatou, Harry ainda o encarava surpreso.

- Deixe que eu cuido dele. - o homem se ajoelhou ao seu lado, tocando o corpo de Draco – Hum.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- As feridas dele seriam mais fáceis de curar com feitiços, mas não posso lançar feitiços fortes em vocês devido à coleira. Vou utilizar poções, mas vai demorar um pouco mais. - ele olhou sério os olhos verdes – Espero termos esse tempo.

Harry o observou erguer o loiro nos braços com certa facilidade, mesmo sem magia, e colocá-lo de bruços sobre a cama. Sentando-se sobre um banquinho baixo, o bruxo se colocou a limpar suas feridas, enquanto, sob o comando de sua varinha, o caldeirão voltava a ser aceso e ingredientes voavam pelo quarto, incrementando a poção.

O garoto sentou-se no chão, em um canto, e decidiu não intervir. Não via como poderia ajudar e, apesar de toda a sua preocupação com Draco, era melhor sair do caminho e deixar o bruxo trabalhar.

Em poucos minutos, tudo o que havia na cela era o ruido da poção borbulhando. O fogo exalava um calor agradável pelo ambiente e os olhos verdes pesavam, sentindo o cansaço dominar seu corpo novamente. Sentiu-se despertar, só percebendo então que estava cabeceando, quando o bruxo se ajoelhou ao seu lado, o cobrindo com um cobertor e lhe oferecendo um travesseiro.

- Descanse enquanto pode, Harry Potter. Está seguro aqui.

E Harry acreditou, ao menos por aqueles segundos.

**o0o**

Harry despertou, incomodado com a posição desconfortável em que dormira. Sentou-se no chão, a coberta deslizou pelo seu corpo e ele percebeu que a cela estava fria novamente. Despertou de vez, acomodando-se sentado contra a parede, e olhou à volta.

Em frente a ele, também sentando no chão, o bruxo fumava seu cachimbo em silêncio. O caldeirão havia desaparecido e com ele o calor e a luz do fogo. Harry supôs que o homem não poderia mantê-lo aceso o tempo todo, para não chamar atenção ou por outro motivo qualquer, mas devia haver um motivo pois era muito mais confortável com ele ali.

- Os guardas me mantém em segredo, assim como o fato de eu fazer magia. - ele respondeu aos pensamentos de Harry – Eu sirvo a eles, mas não deixo de ser um prisioneiro.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, esfregando os olhos. Tinha muitas perguntas que queria fazer, mas estava com fome e frio demais, e seus olhos haviam registrado a figura adormecida de Draco sobre a cama e uma centelha de preocupação se acendeu em sua mente. Ele tinha mais em que pensar além de suas curiosidades sobre o bruxo.

- Ele está bem. - o homem se levantou – Está respondendo bem ao tratamento, deve acordar a qualquer momento.

Ele foi até uma estante ao lado e pegou uma muda de roupas, levando-a até Harry, em uma indicação para que se vestisse. Não eram muito diferentes das vestes que lhe deram quando chegou ali, mas Harry estava grato por ter algo para cobrir o corpo. O bruxo agitou a varinha e fez duas vasilhas surgirem, uma com água limpa e outra com comida, do mesmo tipo que lhe serviam na cela, mas em maior quantidade, estava quente e havia um pedaço de pão.

- Eu tenho alguns privilégios, como disse. - lhe ofereceu uma colher – Coma.

- Obrigado. - Harry começou a comer, se dando conta então do quanto estava faminto.

Quando terminou, os utensílios desapareceram e ele voltou a encarar o bruxo.

- Você tem um nome? - perguntou, sério. Agora tinha como pensar em suas curiosidades.

- Eu prefiro não dizer. - o homem sorriu ao ver Harry franzir o senho – Entenda, eu sou um fantasma do sistema. Ninguém deve saber que eu existo, ninguém deve saber o que eu faço, mas eu faço parte disso aqui. - ele fez um gesto amplo em direção às grades e ao corredor vazio do lado de fora da cela.

- Eu não entendo. - Harry disse, tentando incentivá-lo a falar mais.

O homem respirou fundo e o encarou em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Eu era um banido. - como Harry não expressou nenhuma reação à palavra, o homem explicou – Um bastardo em uma família de puro sangues. Não sei que nome vocês dão a isso na Inglaterra. Minha mãe era uma trouxa que trabalhava na recepção de um hotel, meu pai um patriarca puro que um dia cruzou o caminho dela. Eu nasci bruxo, minha mãe me rejeitava por isso, a família do meu pai nunca me aceitou, eu sai de casa com 12 anos. Nunca estudei, aprendi a fazer magia por necessidade.

Ele colocou mais fumo no cachimbo e tragou algumas vezes.

- Aos 14 anos eu já me prostituía, para trouxas e para bruxos. Aos 20 me pegaram e trouxeram para cá.

- Quantos anos você tem hoje? - Harry perguntou, assustado. O homem deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Quarenta? Quarenta e cinco? Trinta e cinco? Em algum momento eu parei de contar. - ele tragou – Você perde a noção do tempo logo no começo, e não importa que hoje eu consiga ver as crianças crescendo e saber que o tempo passou, eu não sei quantos anos perdi nessa conta.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, indicando que compreendia.

- Esse lugar era diferente. Para começar, ele existia. Era o prédio de um hotel abandonado. Eu já havia passado na frente dele milhões de vezes, procurando clientes, quando recuperei a consciência podia ver a rua pelas janelas, sabia onde eu estava. Hoje é um prédio subterrâneo, protegido por magia. Não há janelas, e eu suspeito que mudem ele de lugar de tempos em tempos.

- Mas se ele era somente um prédio, os bruxos podiam...

- Os bruxos eram os clientes, no começo. - o homem continuou no mesmo tom – Eles capturavam trouxas, domavam, transformavam em animais sexuados e os vendiam como escravos para homens como meu pai: bruxo, poderoso e que desejava esse tipo de prazer. Havia vários mercados, como chamavam lugares como estes, em várias cidades por toda a Europa. Foi somente depois que a guerra na Inglaterra acabou que surgiu uma outra oportunidade: para que sujar as mãos com trouxas se poderiam escravizar bruxos?

- Como isso tem a ver com Voldemort e a guer... - o homem não deixou Harry terminar a pergunta.

- Ora, você deve saber melhor do que eu, garoto. Você estava lá. O que eu sei é que de um momento para outro ingleses surgiram com caminhões cheios de bruxos, pobre e famintos, dizendo querer fazer qualquer coisa para deixar a Inglaterra. Muitas vezes famílias inteiras que aceitavam vender seus filhos como brinquedo sexual para sangues puros em troca de uma casa para morar e um visto dentro do país.

- O expurgo dos sangue-ruins. - Harry resmungou baixinho, engolindo em seco.

- Sim. E então eles viram que vender bruxos era algo muito mais interessante do que vender trouxas, mas ainda não tinham como obrigá-los a se prostituir como fazem hoje. Essa tecnologia é relativamente nova, surgiu de um ou dois anos para cá. E explodiu o sistema em lucro. Foi então que começaram a arrastar pessoas e trancá-las, como faziam com os trouxas no início. E era tão fácil e tão lucrativo, que mesmo a morte não era mais um problema. É mais fácil lidar com mortos que geram lucros do que com rebeldes.

- Você está falando da coleira? Você não usa...

- Nunca colocaram uma dessas em mim. - o homem tragou e continuou – Quando me trouxeram para cá, pensaram que eu era trouxa. Eu estava trabalhando quando me pegaram, perdi minha varinha no caminho, chegando aqui me surraram, me trancaram e começaram a me levar de um quarto para outro sem mais explicações. Você conhece essa história. Eu nunca tentei resistir, isso era exatamente o que eu fazia do lado de fora desse lugar. Eu sabia me cuidar, sabia como agradar clientes, sabia como me manter vivo. Eu não estava esperando uma explicação, mais tinha certeza que a qualquer momento surgiria uma oportunidade e eu sairia daqui.

O homem riu amargo.

- Bem, isso não aconteceu. A oportunidade surgiu, mas não para sair. Os guardas. Eles são o ponto mais delicado desse sistema. Eles são homens comuns, pobres, mal instruídos, em geral trazidos de longe com família para trabalhar aqui. São carrascos, são eles quem sujam as mãos. Um homem pode sair de casa, beijar seus filhos e sua esposa, vir para o trabalho, cumprir seu turno e voltar para casa com a sensação de merecer o dinheiro que leva no bolso. Mas quando eles realmente _precisam_ desse dinheiro e começam a ver crianças da idade de seus filhos sendo violentadas e mulheres chorando e implorando para que eles não as levem para o próximo estuprador, trabalhar se torna um esforço.

- Eu imaginei que eles concordassem com isso de alguma forma. - Harry disse, enojado.

- Nenhum ser humano concordaria. - o homem o encarou sério durante algum tempo – Os homens que criaram e mantém isso estão longe o suficiente para não precisar ver as atrocidades que o sistema envolve. Eles são ruins, não há gente boa nesse lugar, eu não sou bom, você vai deixar de ser bom se continuar aqui, mas ninguém suporta tanta destruição por tanto tempo. E eu percebi isso.

Harry aguardou o homem tragar em expectativa.

- Eu via os guardas estuprarem prisioneiros chorando. Ouvia conversas sobre esposas que sumiam de casa depois de brigas violentas e sobre filhos que os renegavam ao saber o que faziam. Se tudo começa porque eles precisam do trabalho para viver, o sistema os conduz de forma que eles perdem _tudo_, e só resta o trabalho na vida deles. Então eles respondem violência com violência e se tornam menos que os seres humanos que eles castigam. Vocês tiveram sorte de nenhum guarda desejar vocês. Eles são piores do que qualquer cliente.

- Eles me bateram.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas isso faz parte do trabalho deles. O que eu estou dizendo é que eles veem pessoas fazendo sexo o dia todo. Eles fornecem pessoas para fazerem sexo com outras. Eles recolhem corpos do chão ainda tremendo pelas sensações do que fizeram, cheirando a sexo. Em algum momento, eles desejam isso também. E um dia eles me desejaram, e isso é algo que você precisa entender: isso era o que eu fazia, o que eu escolhi fazer, antes mesmo de vir para cá.

- Você era garoto de programa.

- Eu era um profissional. Eu olhava para um homem e sabia exatamente onde ele desejava ser tocado. E quando um guarda me pegou pela primeira vez, eu sabia que ele não queria mais ouvir gritos ou choro ou pessoas implorando para pararem e sair daqui. Ele queria a sombra do mundo lá fora. Queria desejo, queria carinho, queria aceitação e queria sentir que ainda havia algo que remetesse ao que ele já teve ou já desejou ter um dia. E eu dei isso a eles. A muitos deles. E eles me tiraram dos quartos de hotéis e me deixaram exclusivamente para eles, porque os grandes do sistema não precisam saber disso, mas eles precisam desse consolo que eu posso lhes dar. Eu lhes dava amor, eles me davam mais comida e roupas. E eu fazia pequenos feitiços sem varinha quando algum prisioneiro os feria, então eles arrumaram uma varinha para mim, e um caldeirão, e quando surgiu a coleira, eles me classificaram como trouxa, para que eu pudesse continuar cuidando deles. E quando eu decidi ajudar as crianças e cuidar de alguns prisioneiros, eles fizeram vista grossa e os trazem para mim, e eu os recompenso com beijos apaixonados depois.

- Eu o admiro por isso. E sou muito grato pelo que fez por nós, mas não sei se eu conseguiria fazer isso.

O homem sorriu de uma forma estranha e terminou de fumar, fazendo o cachimbo desaparecer antes de recomeçar a falar.

- Eu vou lhe explicar uma coisa, senhor Potter, e é importante que você preste atenção e pense nessa possibilidade se quer manter suas esperanças de sair daqui. Porque o sistema é simples, e existe somente duas saídas para pessoas como você: o necrotério ou o leilão.

- Leilão? - Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Sim, o leilão. Vocês entraram aqui criando problemas, então foram colocados na classe mais baixa de pessoas, aquelas oferecidas para quem pode pagar pouco, para quem eles sabem que vai machucá-los, que não se importam se vocês estão vivos ou mortos desde que possam trepar com vocês. Quando vocês saírem daqui, vão para outra cela, alguns níveis acima da que ocupavam, porque eu gostei de você. Vocês estão classificados como pessoas razoáveis, e podem entender com isso que ganharam um selo escrito "bons de cama" na bunda. É isso que eles querem de vocês: que agradem, que trepem e gemam para eles, que façam suas vontades sorrindo, que os satisfaçam e sejam profissionais. É isso que você precisa ser, como eu fui, e por isso eu sobrevivi.

- Eu não... - Harry tentou retrucar, mas o homem o interrompeu novamente.

- Eu sei que a surra que você levou foi exatamente por se recusar a fazer isso, e eu espero sinceramente que já tenha aprendido que é inútil resistir. Entenda: vocês precisam ser bons, precisam ser melhores do que os outros, precisam se destacar e eu já sei exatamente como podem fazer isso. Se vocês conseguirem, vão crescer na cadeia, vão ser preservados, vão ser admirados, vão ser bem tratados. Vão se aproximar dos bruxos que vão pagar somente para olhar para vocês. Até o dia em que haverá um que vai querer ter o capricho de não permitir que mais ninguém olhe para vocês, e vai comprá-los, como se compra um bibelô, e via levá-los para a casa dele. Pronto, vocês estão fora da gaiola. Ai, se vão fugir, se vão se apaixonar pelo comprador de vocês, se vão gostar do que ele tem a oferecer, eu não sei. Não tem como eu prever o quanto o sistema vai ter mudado vocês dois até lá. Só estou mostrando para você o caminho para sair daqui, é o que eu posso fazer.

Harry olhava o homem atônito, sem saber responder àquilo. Não havia como negar que aquele raciocínio tinha lógica e ele reconhecia que era uma possibilidade válida, mas sua mente gritava "NÃO!" ao considerar agir da forma como ele sugeria, rejeitando cada possibilidade de se entregar, de efetivamente se prostituir para, talvez, conseguirem sair dali, de fazer de livre e espontânea vontade aquilo que vinham forçando-o a fazer desde que fora trazido para aquele lugar.

- Harry... - uma voz fraca o tirou do choque e Harry teve que piscar algumas vezes para se forçar a afastar os olhos do homem e encontrar os de Draco abertos, confusos, sonolentos.

- Hey. - Harry sorriu, engatinhando para perto da cama, afastando os cabelos loiros dos olhos e depositando um beijo leve em sua testa – Está tudo bem. Como se sente?

- O senhor pode se sentar. - o bruxo se aproximou, verificando o estado de Draco – Acredito que esteja completamente curado, senhor...

- Malfoy. - Draco respondeu, pigarreando até deixar a voz menos rouca pela falta de uso – Draco Malfoy.

- Interessante. - o homem sorriu de uma forma estranha, olhando de Harry para Draco, e o moreno quase podia adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça frente à combinação que ele e o loiro representavam.

- Eu me sinto... bem. - Draco disse, sorrindo para amenizar a preocupação de Harry – Sem dor. Sem mal estar. Não estou nem cansado. Só um pouco de fome.

Harry sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado quando o bruxo ofereceu água e comida para Draco, o observando enquanto se alimentava com a mesma fúria que Harry havia feito há alguns minutos.

- Vocês são lindos. - Harry se moveu, incomodado, e Draco puxou a coberta sobre as pernas quando o bruxo teceu esse comentário – Vocês sabem disso. Tenho certeza que concordam com meu ponto de vista. E podem estar magros e abatidos, mas são uma combinação muito peculiar. Forte e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Eu creio, senhor Potter, que acabei de encontrar o diferencial que pode tirar vocês dois, juntos, daqui.

- Do que ele está falando? - Draco sussurrou para Harry, preocupado e ansioso.

- Eu preciso conversar com Draco, mas, com todo o respeito, acredito que, assim como eu, ele considere a ideia de se prostituir voluntariamente aqui dentro um tanto... repulsiva.

- Quê? - Draco perguntou, surpreso, encarando um e outro, deixando os utensílios que utilizara para comer de lado para prestar mais atenção àquela conversa.

- Eu lamento, senhor Potter, mas não acredito que seja a melhor escolha que vocês tenham agora. Você entrou aqui sabendo que meus serviços teriam um preço, e agora vocês só tem dois caminhos a seguir: eu posso mandá-los para a mesma cela fedida e pútrida de onde tirei vocês, onde serão estuprados até seus corpos apodrecerem abandonados lá. Ou vocês dois, juntos, me convencem que podem, sim, agir de forma profissional. Então envio os dois para uma cela especial, onde trabalharão dignamente até serem leiloados. Juntos, pois ter vocês dois _juntos_ em uma cama é exatamente o que fará os bruxos mais ricos do mundo caírem aos seus pés.

- Eu... Eu não... - Harry balançou a cabeça em negação, sentindo o aperto desesperado da mão de Draco em seu pulso.

- Não importa o que escolherem, senhores, vocês dois serão meus esta noite. Esse é meu preço. E depois que eu lhes mostrar o que eu quero, me digam se são capazes de fazer isso fora daqui ou não.

-:=:-

**NA: E ai eles estão inteiros de novo ^ ^ **

**Agora a fic tem uma pequena virada, vamos para uma outra saga. Esse capítulo contém MUITA informação, espero que tenha respondido algumas questões de vocês, dado um alívio relativo e um folego novo para o que está por vir.**

**Espero comentários, lógico XD**

**Até semana que vem, pessoas o/**

**Beijos**


	8. Capítulo 08  Teste

**Capítulo 08 - Teste**

- Harry... - Draco sussurrou de forma urgente ao seu lado, aumentando o aperto em seu braço. De forma automática, Harry pousou um beijo em sua testa.

- Draco não sabe do pagamento, não sabe da nossa conversa, não sabe o que você está pedindo. Você pode me dar um tempo para conversarmos, por favor? - ele pediu ao homem que os encarava em expectativa.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, vocês têm todo o tempo do mundo. - ele disse sorrindo, e Harry gostaria muito de pedir que ele lhes desse um pouco de privacidade, provavelmente Draco gritaria com ele por toda aquela loucura, mas não era possível.

Os três eram prisioneiros ali, isso já era claro para ele.

- Draco. - ele disse baixinho, a boca o mais próxima do loiro sem se tornar um contato íntimo – Nós fomos trazidos para cá e ele cuidou de nós...

- Eu já percebi isso, Potter. E sei que tem um pagamento, e já percebi que ele quer nós dois. Não sou idiota. Mas o que é essa escolha? - Draco respondeu baixo, se aproximando de Harry também.

- Ele disse que, se nos dispormos a transar por vontade própria, fazendo programas juntos, ele pode nos colocar em um lugar melhor aqui, e talvez haja uma chance remota de virarmos escravos particulares de algum bruxo _fora_ _daqui._ Eu preciso pensar sobre tudo isso para entender direito também, mas é isso.

- Você está disposto? - Draco perguntou, sério.

- O que? - Harry se afastou, confuso, olhando para ele.

- É uma chance, Harry. Não sei o quanto da promessa que ele te fez é real, o quanto depende dele, mas eu estou cansado de só apanhar. Se temos alguma chance de sair daqui ou de simplesmente sobreviver tempo o suficiente para pensar em alguma outra saída, eu estou dentro. - ele olhou firme o moreno – Mas não vou deixar você. Você pode fazer isso?

Harry desviou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, claramente em resistência. Ele sabia que era uma chance, a chance mais concreta que tiveram desde que entraram naquele maldito lugar, mas mesmo que ele dissesse que faria, que tentaria, não sabia ao certo o quanto era realmente capaz de suportar sem reagir.

Draco tocou seu rosto de leve, vendo a angústia em sua face, e encostou os lábios aos seus, o beijando de forma carinhosa.

- Não me entenda mal, Harry, mas eu prefiro que você me toque a qualquer outro aqui. - ele disse, baixinho, os lábios ainda tocando os seus – É o bastante para eu conseguir continuar.

Os dedos de Harry tocaram seu rosto e ele confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, sério.

- Beije ele. - o homem que observava toda a cena ordenou, e completou, novamente demonstrando que não hesitava em ler os pensamentos dos dois – E, sim, senhor Malfoy, isso já faz parte do pagamento.

Harry e Draco se encararam, hesitantes, e Harry se aproximou dessa vez, segurando-o pelo pescoço de forma delicada, e Draco entreabriu os lábios para ele consumar o beijo, tão diferente do primeiro que tiveram, rápido e forte ainda no corredor daquele bar, antes de tudo acontecer.

E com tanto menos significado.

- Assim você ofende o rapaz, senhor Potter. - o homem riu, fazendo os dois se separarem, e Harry fechou os olhos para não encarar nenhum dos outros dois presentes – Venha cá, Harry. - a voz do Feiticeiro soou mais baixa e, de certa forma, doce – Vou te ensinar uma coisa.

Ele estendeu a mão para o garoto, que se levantou sem aceitá-la. O homem sorriu, se aproximando, observando-o recuar a cada passo que dava em sua direção, mesmo que não deixasse de encará-lo.

- Seus olhos são sua maior arma, Harry. - ele disse, e sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro – Pode haver toda a raiva do mundo neles, ainda faz você querer domá-los e roubar sua cor.

Seu corpo se encostou totalmente ao de Harry quando a parede da cela bateu contra suas costas, e ele se debruçou sobre o garoto, suas mãos pousadas em seus ombros, os lábios tocando a pele sensível sob a orelha quando o garoto virou o rosto, fechando os olhos.

- Não precisa ficar tão tenso. Eu não vou te machucar. Eu não vou te forçar a nada. - ele pousou um beijo demorado em seu pescoço – Eu só vou te tocar e preciso que você me toque.

- O que quer que eu faça? - Harry perguntou, tentando não empurrá-lo.

- Só... - os lábios encostados em sua pele formaram distintamente um sorriso – Sinta.

Os dedos ágeis abriram o cadarço que fechava a frente de suas vestes, expondo em seguida seus ombros, mas não os tocou imediatamente, continuando o trabalho de cobrir toda a superfície do pescoço do garoto de beijos.

- Tente não pensar que é um estranho te tocando. - o homem se afastou momentaneamente, correndo os dedos pelos traços de seus rosto – Pense só no toque. E se concentre nele. Na sensação. - ele correu pelo seu pescoço e parou na linha do tecido sobre seus ombros - Tente pensar no próximo movimento para se antecipar a ele. - com um toque, as vestes escorregaram pelo seu corpo e Harry ofegou ao se ver nu a sua frente.

O corpo do homem voltou a se encostar no seu e dessa vez Harry se encolheu, tentando evitar aquele contato tão íntimo.

- Você está corado. - o homem riu – Isso é adorável. Você também, senhor Malfoy.

Harry ergueu os olhos, se dando conta agora que Draco _ainda estava lá._ Obviamente. E observava as mãos do homem pousadas em sua cintura. O loiro já o havia visto nu uma infinidade de vezes enquanto estiveram sozinhos na cela, mas vê-lo naquela situação era... constrangedor.

- Não. Não é constrangedor. - o homem o corrigiu – É excitante. Venha cá, Draco.

O homem encarou o loiro até que ele se levantasse e estivesse ao lado dos dois – perto demais, na opinião dele – e ele e Harry descobriram que não podiam se encarar naquela situação.

- Não importa o que vocês viveram antes de chegar aqui. - o homem disse, sério – A partir de agora, vocês serão muito mais do que amantes. Serão parceiros.

Ele pegou a mão de Draco e colocou sobre o membro de Harry, segurando-a no lugar para indicar que não queria que ele soltasse. Draco o encarou constrangido e nervoso. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem o que fazer. - o homem riu e encostou os lábios em sua orelha, sussurrando – Agora faça.

A respiração de Harry se alterou assim que a mão de Draco começou a se mover. Ele jogou a cabeça contra a parede e fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco.

- Isso é muito interessante. - o homem disse, o observando – Você pode sentir? - perguntou a Draco – Ele responde a você. Vocês podem estar com o maior trasgo, se você tocá-lo minimamente, ele vai responder, e o trasgo pode muito bem entender que ele está respondendo a qualquer outra coisa que esteja fazendo. Vocês vão ter todo o tempo livre para descobrir como podem se excitar, e isso é útil.

Ele beijou a face de Draco, que tentou se afastar, e o puxou pelo queixo, tomando seus lábios. Harry ofegou quando duas mãos o apertaram com força, o homem evitando que Draco deixasse de tocá-lo, enquanto sua outra mão o segurava pelos cabelos loiros com firmeza, impedindo-o de sair do beijo, que se tornava cada vez mais intenso.

- É assim que se beija um homem, senhor Potter. - o homem comentou ao soltar Draco – Guarde seu carinho e delicadeza para antes de dormir, quando estiverem sozinho e não precisarem seduzir ninguém.

Ele voltou a estreitar seu corpo contra o de Harry, a mão de Draco ficando entre os dois quando os quadris se pressionaram com força, e o homem agora beijava o moreno com tanta ênfase quanto o havia beijado, a fricção entre os corpos tão intensa que Draco podia sentir a ereção do Feiticeiro mesmo sob as roupas pesadas. Harry arfava, as mãos fechadas tentando se conter agarravam a frente das vestes do bruxo, e quando este deixou seus lábios, ele gemeu baixinho.

- Venha cá, senhor Malfoy. - o homem se afastou de Harry e posicionou Draco no lugar que ocupava há menos de um minuto, forçando seu corpo de encontro ao de Harry ao pressioná-lo por trás – Não pare. - o homem sussurrou em seu ouvido, lembrando-o de voltar a estimular o moreno – E não tenha medo.

Ele ergueu os fios loiros e finos, agora cada vez mais longos, e mordeu de leve sua nuca, seus dedos contornando seus ombros, abrindo suas vestes e o desnudando aos poucos, lentamente, até poder tocá-lo por completo, e o forçou a encostar-se nu a Harry. De forma instintiva, o moreno o recebeu contra o peito, pousando as mãos em suas costas quase protetoralmente. Mas o homem o forçou a descer as mãos às nádegas do loiro.

- Aperte. - e o moreno obedeceu imediatamente, fazendo o outro ofegar e aumentar o movimento de sua mão.

- Draco... - Harry sussurrou, seus olhos buscando os do loiro, e Draco o olhou, arfante.

E eles estavam se beijando. Sem pensar, sem se preocupar em como ou porquê, somente se beijando em meio à excitação, e não era conforto ou consolo ou preocupação. Era todo o desejo evidente na forma como os quadris se moviam um contra o outro, na forma como Harry puxava mais o corpo de Draco contra o seu ou como Draco se abraçava a ele, e os gemidos dos dois perdidos no beijo.

Mas então Draco percebeu um toque íntimo _demais_ e, de certa forma, úmido, mas só conseguiu concretizar o que estava acontecendo quando o corpo do Feiticeiro encostou às suas costas, penetrando-o devagar, o lubrificante evitando a dor, mas não impediu que ele se abraçasse a Harry de forma desesperada, cortando finalmente o beijo. O homem agarrou os cabelos do moreno, segurando sua cabeça contra a parede enquanto violava sua boca em um beijo quase brutal.

Os gemidos de Draco se perdiam contra a pele de Harry, seu quadril sendo movimentado contra o do moreno conforme o Feiticeiro investia contra ele, rápido, ainda que não forte o suficiente para machucá-lo, fazendo Draco tremer e buscar apoio em Harry, que gemia contra a boca do homem, abraçando o loiro cada vez mais forte. Os três em um só ritmo, como se um só corpo.

O moreno se entregou primeiro, jogando a cabeça contra a parede, buscando ar desesperadamente enquanto se impulsionava contra Draco com mais força. E então o Feiticeiro abraçou a cintura do loiro, se impulsionando uma última vez, mordendo seu ombro. O loiro se viu trêmulo entre os dois, sensações demais percorrendo seu corpo quando os movimentos simplesmente pararam, e ele beijou, frustrado, os lábios de Harry. O moreno percebeu o que acontecera e aprofundou o beijo, estimulando-o mais algumas vezes, até sentir o corpo do loiro estremecer e desabar satisfeito contra seu peito.

- Parabéns, senhores. - o bruxo ofegou, se afastando dos dois e se deixando cair na própria cama – Acho que esse é um bom começo para o que espera por vocês.

**o0o**

O lugar era igual ao anterior e igual ao do Feiticeiro, mas ambos tinham a impressão de ser um pouco mais quente. No lugar do banquinho, havia uma mesa pequena, com duas pilhas de vestes. Não era um hotel cinco estrelas, mas aqueles pequenos detalhes indicavam uma diferença absurda em conforto para os dois.

Ambos tomaram banho e se vestiram depois que o Feiticeiro chamara um guarda que aparatou com eles ali. Draco sentou-se sobre a cama e fez Harry contar em detalhes sua conversa com o homem, questionando todo o sistema em que foram envolvidos, suas origens e consequências. A narrativa tinha sua lógica e, cada vez mais, ele estava convencido de que serem levados até lá fora a melhor coisa que aconteceu desde que chegaram naquele lugar.

Mas estava demorando muito.

Quando o assunto acabou e o silêncio caiu entre eles, a tensão se tornou palpável. Eles se olhavam, Harry roendo as unhas, Draco balançando um pé para fora da cama de forma irritante, os dois esperavam que... alguma coisa acontecesse.

A qualquer minuto, eles sabiam que um homem iria aparatar ali e tentar levá-los para outro lugar. Não sabiam se ele já os levaria juntos ou teriam que lutar ou... tentar suborná-lo de alguma forma para que ficassem juntos. E esse era o pensamento que mais assustava Harry, porque ele começava a pensar em seu corpo, em sexo, em coisas que ele e Draco poderiam fazer, funcionando como _valor_ nesse lugar. E isso o incomodava.

Draco puxou sua mão, fazendo-o parar a tarefa de roer as unhas, e ele quebrou sua linha de pensamento, o encarando questionador.

- Se continuar assim, vai sangrar. - o loiro disse, irritado, e voltou ao seu silêncio.

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, qualquer outro assunto para falarem e quebrar aquele silêncio de espera, mas nada lhe vinha à mente, somente o desejo imenso de que o que estivesse por vir não fosse tão... fatal.

Finalmente o homem apareceu no quarto, os dois se sobressaltando com o som de aparatação, mas sem se mover além disso. Ele veio até a cama e pegou bruscamente o braço de cada um deles, os forçando a aparatarem com ele em seguida.

E então estavam sentados sobre uma cama arrumada. O homem sumiu, os deixando sozinhos em um quarto mais do que confortável, com uma luz calma e uma temperatura aconchegante. Havia janelas e eles se levantaram correndo, afastando as cortinas, olhando uma grande cidade que se movimentava e se desdobrava em prédios e luzes silenciosos no meio da noite.

- Você conhece esse lugar? - Harry perguntou e Draco negou com a cabeça, prendendo a respiração quando ouviram a porta se abrindo do outro lado do quarto.

O homem era alto, usava vestes pesadas e bem cortadas que lhe dava um ar muito elegante e tirava qualquer dúvida de que era um bruxo. Ele fechou a porta e os dois puderam sentir a magia correndo em forma de lacre por todo o ambiente. A cortina escapou de seus dedos, voltando para sua posição, e eles não queriam descobrir se ainda podiam movê-la.

Draco deu um passo corajoso à frente, encarando o homem. Harry podia ver, pela sua postura, o quanto ele ainda estava tenso. Ele podia aceitar aquilo tudo um pouco melhor, começando a se oferecer daquela forma, mas duvidava que ele conseguiria sequer sorrir para o estranho.

O homem ainda o encarava diretamente, como se esperando uma reação, e Harry também se aproximou, ficando ao lado de Draco. De uma forma quase automática, suas mãos se entrelaçaram, como que buscando dar forças um ao outro. O homem observou esse movimento com uma expressão curiosa e então sorriu.

Como se seu sorriso fosse um sinal, Draco se virou de frente para Harry e tocou de leve seu rosto, o puxando para perto, dando início a um beijo lento e provocante. Harry fechou os olhos, suas mãos apoiadas na cintura do loiro, o acariciando de leve. Podia sentir os olhos do estranho sobre ele, e segundos depois, podia sentir sua boca correndo sua nuca. Abriu os olhos sem romper o beijo e o viu atrás de Draco, beijando sua nuca também. Os olhos castanhos novamente fixos nos seus.

Ele puxou Draco pelos cabelos, forçando-o a romper o beijo, e o loiro reprimiu um gemido, fechando os olhos com força. O homem começou a beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos tocando seu corpo por cima das vestes, e ver Draco tão indefeso nos braços do outro homem despertou em Harry a necessidade de se aproximar, de mostrar para o loiro que ainda estava ali, com ele. Mas não queria demonstrar insegurança ou qualquer coisa ofensiva ao homem com medo que ele se tornasse agressivo.

E foi aí que Harry entendeu que precisava jogar.

Sem romper o contato com os olhos castanhos, Harry voltou a se aproximar dos dois, alinhando seu corpo ao de Draco. O loiro abriu os olhos, mas Harry não percebeu sua expressão, em parte porque continuava encarando o homem que abraçava e beijava Draco, e em parte porque não queria ver a reação do loiro quando começou a despi-lo, tirando suas vestes com movimentos suaves, devagar, vendo o quanto o homem se deliciava com isso.

Draco entendeu o que ele estava fazendo e começou a espelhar seus movimentos, despindo o moreno também, tocando-o da mesma forma que Harry o tocava, e ele conseguiu sorrir quando os olhos verdes se voltaram para ele, em uma segurança mínima.

Mas então costas largas e rijas estavam a sua frente. O homem havia entrado entre eles, agora beijando Harry e acariciando seu corpo, e Draco correu, incerto, as mãos pelos seus ombros, retirando lentamente as vestes pesadas sem saber ao certo se era isso que ele queria. Como resposta, o homem se virou para ele, em um mesmo movimento em que o puxava mais para perto e, de alguma forma, para perto de Harry também, e então ele estava no meio do beijo dos dois, os três se beijando ao mesmo tempo, e aquilo era confuso e excitante de uma forma quase irracional.

O homem empurrou os dois para a cama e eles continuaram se beijando, sabendo que ele os observava enquanto tocava o próprio corpo, a excitação dos três já mais do que evidente. Harry desceu os lábios, beijando o peito e o abdome de Draco, sentindo mãos passearem por suas costas, cintura e mais abaixo. Uma das mãos do homem forçou sua cabeça contra o corpo do loiro, indicando claramente o que queria que fizesse, e Harry olhou para Draco, que lhe deu um mínimo aceno de afirmação antes que o moreno o tomasse entre os lábios.

De forma abrupta, o homem puxou a cintura de Harry, o forçando a ficar de joelhos entre as pernas do loiro, sua mão ainda entre os cabelos negros, impelindo-o a continuar o que fazia, e o moreno deu um grito abafado pelo corpo do outro quando o homem o penetrou sem preparação, segurando seu quadril no lugar enquanto se movimentava contra ele com força.

Draco segurou firme uma mão de Harry, a outra se agarrando aos lençóis da mesma forma que a de Harry, buscando apoio enquanto o moreno o sugava com a mesma intensidade dos movimentos do homem. Draco sentia Harry gemendo, de forma contida pelo que fazia, e duas lagrimas correram seu rosto. Ele estava sentindo dor, e essa percepção só aumentou conforme uma mão trêmula deixou os lençóis, se apoiando em sua perna, apertando com força como se tentando transmitir a dor que sentia para ele.

Os movimentos do homem ficaram mais fortes e mais rápidos e Harry gritou, deixando o corpo de Draco por um momento, mas a mão do homem voltou a empurrá-lo, fazendo-o engasgar, e em seguida a mão desceu acariciando o corpo do moreno até seu membro, o estimulando. Draco passou a mão entre os cabelos do moreno, ganhando a atenção dos olhos verdes, brilhantes, o que, nessa situação, o fez gemer baixo.

- Goza. - pediu Harry, baixinho, se afastando do que fazia por somente um segundo, gemendo com um movimento mais violento do homem contra seu quadril, e Draco entendeu que era isso que o cliente queria: que _ele_ gozasse.

_Mas ele não conseguiria._

E perceber isso, naquela situação, com Harry _dependendo _disso para não ser mais ferido, ou mesmo não acontecer algo pior com ele próprio, só tornava tudo mais difícil.

Seus olhos subiram para o rosto do homem que investia contra Harry cada vez mais rápido. Ele era puro desejo. E a forma que o encarava não deixava dúvidas de que era aquilo que ele queria ver: o loiro mergulhado no mesmo êxtase que ele.

_Mas ele não conseguiria._

Puxou os cabelos de Harry com um pouco mais de força em meio ao seu desespero e o moreno o olhou. Um mínimo aceno negativo de cabeça e ele entendeu. Em um impulso, Harry segurou as mãos do homem, se afastando de seu corpo e deitando-se totalmente sobre Draco, alinhando seus corpos. O loiro o sentiu se impulsionar contra ele somente uma vez antes de estremecer, gemendo mais alto, seus corpos agora unidos por suor e sêmen.

O homem empurrou Harry, que se encolheu ao lado na cama, abraçando o próprio corpo, e começou a recolher com os lábios o que julgava a ser o vestígio de prazer _dos dois_ deixado sobre a pele do loiro. Draco fechou os olhos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, sentindo o homem beijando-o ao mesmo tempo que se friccionava contra seu corpo, como em uma continuidade do ato, até abraçá-lo com força, gritando, suas mãos segurando seu quadril com força, para então relaxar, enfim satisfeito.

O quarto foi tomado por um silêncio súbito pontuado pelas respirações pesadas dos três homens. O cliente foi o primeiro a se mover, se levantando, se vestindo e saindo do aposento. Draco suspirou alto ao ouvir a porta bater e finalmente abriu os olhos, se deparando com a figura encolhida de Harry deitado de costas para ele, ao seu lado. Como previra, havia uma mancha de sangue entre suas pernas.

- Harry... - chamou, preocupado, sentando-se na cama.

O moreno não respondeu, e Draco passou os dedos entre os cabelos negros, preocupado, mas a reação do outro foi a última que esperava.

- Não me toque. - a voz de Harry o atingiu, forte como uma ordem, carregada de rancor.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas. **

**Tenho desculpas a pedir hoje: a semana foi infernal e continua sendo. Muito trabalho, estou doente e tive que viajar. Por isso o capítulo veio tarde, sem betagem e ainda não respondi nenhuma review da semana passada – li todas, só não consegui parar para responder.**

**Mil perdões.**

**Acho que fim de semana que vem consigo colocar tudo em ordem. E espero não ter magoado ninguém o suficiente para que não me digam o que acharam desse capítulo.**

**Quero muitos comentários XD**

**Beijos []**


	9. Capítulo 09  Sincronia

**Capítulo 09 - Sincronia**

O guarda aparatou com eles no quarto e desapareceu quase instantaneamente. Harry cambaleou um pouco, se apoiando na parede, mas logo se equilibrou e começou a andar mancando em direção ao chuveiro.

Draco fechou os olhos com a cena. Ele sentia um desconforto muito maior do que jamais imaginara ao ver o moreno assim.

- Olha, Harry, eu...

- Cala a boca. - Harry disse, hostil, e Draco o olhou indignado.

- Eu ia dizer que sinto muito, ok? Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse!

- Ah, é? - Harry finalmente se voltou para ele, o olhando com raiva – Você sente muito? Então vamos combinar assim: da próxima vez você é fodido e eu fico deitado esperando gozar!

- Não fala assim comigo, seu bastardo!

- NÃO FINJA QUE SE IMPORTA QUANDO NÃO FEZ NADA PARA IMPEDIR! - Harry empurrou Draco, como costumavam se empurrar pelos corredores do colégio para se provocar.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? - ele gritou de volta, se aproximando de Harry como forma de desafio – Você acha que eu gostei de ver ele fazendo isso com você? Que tipo de filho da puta você acha que eu sou?

- O PIOR! Como você sempre foi! Se for para continuar sangrando nas mãos desses filhos da puta, eu prefiro voltar para o lugar em que eu sei que vou morrer antes de ter que entregar minha alma pelos outros!

- EU TENHO MEUS LIMITES, OK? - Draco gritou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto – EU NÃO CONSIGO!

Aquilo não estava funcionando. Eles mal haviam tentado e já estavam desistindo. Ele não queria morrer. Ele não queria voltar. Mas ele já estava muito além de seus limites.

Ele só queria sair dali.

Harry o encarava parecendo assustado pelas lágrimas do loiro. Ele estava _tão_ desesperado. Eles estavam _tão_ ferrados. Eles não podiam se machucar agora.

- Você não consegue... - Harry perguntou, confuso, e Draco confirmou com a cabeça. Como ele não havia pensado nisso antes? - Eu sou um idiota.

Draco riu com a sinceridade na voz do outro e passou a mão com agressividade no próprio rosto, tentando se livrar das lágrimas. Harry podia ter toda a resistência do mundo para transar com estranhos, mas ele conseguia sentir, ele conseguia ir até o fim, mesmo em meio à dor, à humilhação, ao ódio.

Draco não. E esse era o seu limite.

- Mas quando nós dois... e o Feiticeiro... - Harry se aproximou, secando seu rosto.

- Com você eu consigo. - Draco confessou, baixo, sem olhar para ele.

Não queria encarar Harry naquele momento. Não queria ter que confessar que qualquer tipo de familiaridade, de apoio, de confiança, de carinho que havia surgido entre os dois, era mais do que suficiente para que ele se entregasse daquela forma, para que ele conseguisse, mesmo no meio daquele inferno, voltar a _sentir._

Draco sentiu o toque suave fazendo seu rosto se erguer e em seguida os lábios nos seus, um beijo doce e delicado que o fez suspirar e se acalmar quase instantaneamente.

- Desculpe. - os lábios de Harry sussurraram ainda próximos demais.

- Por que? - Draco perguntou, sorrindo e voltando a chorar – Por conseguir gozar com um estranho quando sua vida depende disso?

- Quando eu disse que não conseguiria não reagir, você me criticou, mas não me condenou por isso. Eu não tenho o direito de te julgar. É seu limite, como você disse. - Draco escondeu o rosto contra seu pescoço – Vem.

Harry se sentiu ser abraçado e os dois andaram até o chuveiro, deixando a água correr entre eles, se beijando enquanto se lavavam, devagar. Draco fechou os olhos, se recostando contra a parede, deixando a água brincar entre os fios loiros contra seu rosto, suas mãos pousadas displicentemente contra o peito de Harry. O moreno sorriu com a cena e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais ênfase, aprofundando o contato entre os dois até ouvir Draco gemer baixinho em sua boca conforme o tocou.

- O que está fazendo? - o loiro perguntou, baixo, sem se mover, atritando de leve seu quadril contra o do moreno.

- Deixando você aproveitar um pouco. Se é só assim, que assim seja. É a única coisa boa nessa merda toda e você tem direito a isso também.

O loiro sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo, aceitando o carinho que lhe era oferecido, e Harry aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos de sua mão, seguindo as indicações dos gemidos que se perdiam entre as bocas e o leve tremor das mãos de Draco que acariciavam seu corpo, até que o loiro deixou a cabeça cair contra a parede, a água correndo entre eles e lavando instantaneamente os vestígios do prazer expresso em seu rosto.

- Agora você tem em que pensar da próxima vez que precisar de... recursos para sair de um apuro. - Harry sussurrou contra o pescoço do loiro e o ouviu rir.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, se endireitando e terminando de se lavar antes de fecharem a água e se vestirem. Deitados na cama, os dois se abraçaram, o cansaço os dominando aos poucos até dormirem, finalmente.

**o0o**

Harry acordou desorientado, com a sensação de que havia dormido _demais_. Estava sozinho na cama, mas assim que abriu os olhos e se sentou, percebeu a presença de Draco de pé perto da mesa. O loiro se voltou, olhando para ele com um leve sorriso, e ele sorriu de volta, se levantando e indo se lavar.

- Temos comida. Ou algo parecido com isso. A mesma coisa de antes, só que parece que vem mais.

- Mais é bom. - Harry foi até a mesa, vendo as duas tigelas na mão de Draco – Mais do que o dobro é melhor ainda.

- Se me dessem uma colher, eu seria uma pessoa quase feliz. - Draco brincou, tomando devagar o conteúdo que lhe cabia. Harry o observou lutar contra os fios dourados que insistiam em voar para o meio de sua sopa.

- Seu cabelo cresceu bastante. - ele comentou, ao que o loiro fez um som de contrariedade – Vem cá, deixe eu ver se consigo te ajudar.

Ele deixou a comida de lado, se colocando às costas do loiro e trançando devagar os fios que já alcançavam o ombro. Quando terminou, puxou uma linha das vestes e amarrou a ponta.

- Ficou bom? - Draco perguntou, tocando devagar para sentir o que o moreno havia feito.

- Meio feminino, mas você vai poder comer em paz.

- Hum. Não é como se isso fizesse diferença aqui. - Draco voltou a comer, sentado sobre a mesa de madeira, agora vazia.

- Eles te levaram enquanto eu estava dormindo? - Harry perguntou, sério, mas o loiro negou com a cabeça – Estranho isso.

- Vai ver tem menos caras que querem dois juntos do que os que querem um para matar na cama. - Draco deu de ombros – Ou talvez nosso preço aumentou, isso deve restringir a quantidade de pessoas interessadas também.

- Você acredita que pagam por nós? - Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas – Sim, lógico que pagam, mas quero dizer, será que abatem realmente naquela história da dívida? Será que nós temos um preço? O Feiticeiro disse que há leilões.

- Uma dívida que não deveria existir e que provavelmente só aumenta quando estão nos alimentando, nos dando roupas e um teto? Potter, sua inocência me impressiona. Agora, quanto a ter um preço, acho que mais comida e roupas e menos clientes está diretamente ligado a isso. Não me impressionaria se viessem nos medicar caso nos machucassem.

- Eu estava pensando nisso também. Acho que a grande ajuda que o Feiticeiro deu é que parece que agora interessa mais que fiquemos vivos. Mas eu não arriscaria tanto a ponto de falar em remédios e uma mudança para uma cela melhor que essa. Não tão cedo.

- Potter, sobre isso, - Draco pousou a tigela vazia ao lado e tocou o ombro de Harry, pedindo que ele o olhasse – eu estava pensando no que aconteceu ontem. O cara te machucou. Pouco, bem menos do que o que estávamos passando, mas você estava certo, eu devia ter feito alguma coisa.

- Você não podia ter feito nada, Draco. Eu fui um estúpido quando gritei com você.

- Talvez não dessa vez, talvez nós dois estivéssemos assustados com a situação, mas isso não pode acontecer de novo, Harry. Sendo melhor tratados ou não, não podemos nos arriscar a ficar doentes ou quebrados do jeito que aqueles miseráveis nos deixavam. Agora somos dois, juntos, e mesmo não lutando, se percebemos que um está sendo abusado ou acuado ou algo assim, acho que dá para tirar a atenção do cara ou ao menos intervir para diminuir um pouco a agressão.

- Dividir a dor? - Harry sorriu, triste e concordou com a cabeça – Nós precisamos de sincronia. De uma forma de dizer para o outro do que precisamos sem que mais ninguém perceba.

- Como me dizer que o cara está te machucando enquanto te fode sem ofender? - Draco perguntou, o olhando curioso.

- Ou como me dizer como quer que eu te toque para você gozar logo e terminar com tudo. - Harry se virou, ficando entre as pernas de Draco, o olhando sério – E isso exige intimidade. Nós podemos estar funcionando bem até agora, sabe, juntos, mas para conseguirmos agir juntos com outras pessoas acho que precisamos de mais. Você... está confortável com isso?

Draco respirou fundo, encarando de volta os olhos verdes que esperavam uma resposta. Ele sorriu, leve, e apoiou os braços sobre os ombros de Harry, o puxando para mais perto.

- Eu nunca pensei que ia usar qualquer tempo livre que teria nesse lugar para sexo.

- Não digo sexo, mas algo assim. - Harry sorriu também, ele parecia inseguro, mas depositou um beijo na base do pescoço do loiro – Eu preciso aprender a te tocar, não é mesmo?

Draco riu e inclinou um pouco o pescoço. Os dedos de Harry contornaram a coleira de metal, sendo seguidos por sua língua, e o loiro ofegou.

- Eu queria poder tirar isso. - Harry comentou, sua voz levemente rouca pela proximidade entre os dois. Draco começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas o moreno o beijou, o interrompendo.

Os dedos do loiro correram entre os cabelos negros, o trazendo para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Harry subiu as mãos pelas suas pernas, afastando as vestes, e puxou seu quadril contra o seu, fazendo o loiro ofegar. Ele mordeu seu lábio de leve, sorrindo, e beijou seu rosto, seguindo a linha da mandíbula até a orelha.

- Eu gosto da forma como você me beija. - Draco confessou, baixo, e Harry sorriu, acariciando a parte interna de suas coxas enquanto seus lábios desciam aos ombros.

Harry abriu devagar suas vestes, o olhando sério, e, passando a mão pelo seu peito e ombros, o ajudou a se despir, o tecido se acumulando em sua cintura, o resto do corpo exposto. O moreno viu os olhos cinzas se desviarem dos dele e um leve rubor cobrir seu rosto. Malfoy ainda não se sentia à vontade de ser observado daquela forma. Como um gesto para acalmá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, criar a intimidade que estava buscando, Harry desatou devagar o cordão que fechava as próprias vestes, a deixando cair no chão em silêncio, e então voltou a se encostar ao corpo de Draco, os dois ofegando com o contato quente de pele contra pele.

Draco o abraçou, correndo as mãos pelas suas costas, e beijou seu pescoço também, descendo para os ombros. Harry ergueu seu rosto e o beijou mais um vez, as mãos do loiro em sua cintura, se movendo ao longo do seu corpo, enviando arrepios bons que deixaram seu estado de excitação evidente. Sua mão correu pela perna de Draco até tocá-lo por baixo das vestes e perceber que ele se encontrava no mesmo estado. O loiro quebrou o beijo com um gemido quando Harry começou a estimulá-lo e o moreno sorriu, parando o movimento. Reagir àquilo era óbvio, ele queria descobrir o que não era.

Beijou o meio do peito de Draco, forçando-o a se inclinar até encostar na parede, seu quadril mais próximo com o movimento. Sua boca desceu, pequenos beijos pousados em cada centímetro de pele, sua respiração se alterando em expectativa, e quando Harry chegou em seu baixo ventre, sua língua lambendo a linha que levava ao púbis, sentiu o corpo inteiro de Draco tremer e ele mordia o lábio reprimindo os gemidos.

Harry sorriu, afastando mais as vestes, seus lábios encontrando finalmente o pênis de Draco, e ele impulsionou o quadril contra sua boca ao primeiro toque, gemendo alto. Mas o moreno se afastou, se ajoelhando no chão e beijando a parte interna de sua perna até o joelho, sem parar de o estimular com a mão

- Harry. - Draco ofegou, puxando seus cabelos, o movimento do quadril mostrando o quanto ele precisava, e o moreno não negou, voltando a envolvê-lo com a boca, seus lábios correndo toda a extensão de seu membro para em seguida tomá-lo por inteiro, e Draco não precisou de muito antes de arquear o corpo perdido entre gemidos e se derramar em sua boca.

Harry apoiou a cabeça em sua perna, a beijando uma última vez antes de olhar para um Draco visivelmente esgotado, encostado contra a parede, os olhos cinzas quase fechados.

- Você sabe que isso é muito sexy, não sabe? - ele disse, baixo.

- O que? - Harry riu.

- Te ter assim, desse jeito. Você é bonito. - Draco confessou, e em seguida adicionou, como que tentando não deixar como um comentário gratuito – Você pode usar isso. Você seduz com facilidade, não é difícil convencer alguém a fazer o que você quer só olhando para ele dessa forma. Seus olhos são lindos.

Harry riu. Nunca imaginaria ter uma conversa como aquela com alguém, ainda mais com Draco Malfoy. Mas nunca se imaginaria fazendo muitas das coisas que vinha fazendo desde que chegara àquele lugar. Talvez Draco tivesse razão. Ele descobrira como tocá-lo, Draco descobrira que ele podia seduzir.

- O que mais você acha bonito em mim?

- Você é um conjunto, Potter. - Draco respondeu, se endireitando, e Harry se afastou um pouco enquanto o loiro ainda o olhava – Você é forte. Não músculos e essas coisas, não, você é um fracote nesse ponto. Mas seu jeito de andar, seu jeito de olhar transmitem força. Te ver submisso, como agora, sentado no chão depois de ter feito tudo o que fez comigo, dá uma sensação estranha de satisfação. Se eu fosse qualquer um dos caras que transam com a gente, eu te foderia agora só pelo prazer de _poder_ fazer isso.

Harry o olhou sério, espantado. Não tinha ideia sequer da possibilidade de poder exercer esse poder. E, de alguma forma, pensar que era capaz de seduzir o estimulava também. E ele precisava de alívio neste momento. Olhou bem para Draco, sorrindo, e deitou no chão, as pernas entreabertas, a mão correndo entre elas de forma insinuante e um pequeno gemido escapando de seus lábios.

- Potter... - Draco o olhou, sua voz fraquejando, sua face não escondendo o espanto.

O moreno continuou se tocando, os olhos verdes fixos no rosto de Draco, os lábios entreabertos não impedindo a cadência contínua de gemidos. E o loiro ofegou quando ele estendeu uma mão em sua direção, a outra ainda percorrendo seu corpo em um convite mudo que não havia como ser recusado. Draco se ergueu da mesa, suas vestes finalmente caindo no chão junto às de Harry, e ele pegou sua mão, sendo conduzido a deitar sobre seu corpo, tomando-o em um beijo que refletia todo o desejo envolvido no ato. Suas mãos correram o corpo do moreno até tomá-lo entre os dedos, tocando-o no contato mais íntimo que tiveram até então.

E se surpreendeu ao sentir as mãos de Harry tremendo ao segurar com força seus ombros e seu corpo se encolher sob o dele, o rosto virado para o outro lado e os olhos verdes, tão intensos até poucos segundo, fechados com força.

- Harry... - Draco parou o que fazia, acariciando seu rosto até que o moreno voltasse a olhá-lo, incerto ao ver preocupação no rosto do loiro – Você precisa superar isso. - ele suspirou, se erguendo, dando espaço para que o moreno voltasse a respirar – Sou eu, ok? Eu não estou te forçando a nada, não vou te machucar, não vou fazer nada de ruim. Por favor, não haja como se o que eu fizesse te desse repulsa e vontade de me chutar para longe.

Harry passou as mãos no rosto e se sentou no chão também sem saber o que dizer. Estavam indo bem demais para ser verdade.

- Olha, nós estamos indo bem. - o loiro constatou - Se conseguirmos fazer metade disso, com essa segurança, junto com um estranho, acho que podemos nos valorizar o suficiente para finalmente sermos vendidos em um maldito leilão e sairmos daqui. Eu não estou feliz com essa situação, Harry, mas me sinto quase otimista com essa possibilidade, e esse pensamento me faz continuar. Mas se você não consegue relaxar comigo, você não vai conseguir com um estranho, e isso não só vai quebrar com tudo como pode ser perigoso. - Harry negou com a cabeça e fez que iria dizer alguma coisa, mas Draco não permitiu – A ideia de te ter entregue e submisso é _muito_ tentadora. De verdade. E quando você se mostra desconfortável ou tenta lutar contra, te subjugar é a primeira reação que qualquer um tem. Agora eu quase consigo entender porque te batiam tanto. - ele olhou para o moreno, sua expressão pesada novamente.

- Eu não sei como, Draco. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu... - Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Me deixa tentar, Harry. - o loiro pediu, baixo – Não lute contra mim.

O moreno pareceu hesitar por um segundo, mas concordou com a cabeça, e o loiro estendeu a mão para ele, se levantando do chão e ajudando Harry a se erguer, conduzindo-o até a cama no outro lado da cela. Draco virou seu rosto, beijando-o com a mesma intensidade que Harry costumava beijá-lo para fazê-lo se sentir bem, calmo. E o moreno o abraçou, suas mãos correndo suas costas devagar.

Draco o soltou, beijando sua face e sua testa, e o fez se virar de costas, ficando de joelhos na beira da cama, beijando sua nuca. Sua língua correndo a pele sensível pelo contato com a coleira fez Harry gemer baixinho. O loiro o abraçou, suas mãos correndo seu peito e ventre até encontrar sua ereção, voltando a estimulá-lo enquanto beijava seus ombros.

Sua boca desceu pelas costas, os músculos de Harry se contraindo frente às sensações, uma mão de Draco sem parar de estimulá-lo enquanto a outra acariciava sua cintura, suas pernas, e Harry gemeu continuamente enquanto sua língua corria sua lombar para em seguida morder suas nádegas, de leve.

O loiro sorriu vendo Harry apoiar as mãos na parede, inclinando mais o corpo em sua direção, sua mão acariciando suas costas e glúteos antes de tocar entre suas pernas, ao que ele as afastou um pouco mais, a cabeça apoiada contra o braço e os olhos fechados em expectativa. Draco o abraçou, colando seu corpo ao de Harry.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, não tenha medo. Eu só quero que sinta, sem culpa, Harry.

E quando o moreno concordou com a cabeça, sua respiração perdida na cadência de gemidos, Draco voltou a beijar suas costas, uma mão o estimulando com mais ênfase, o quadril de Harry o acompanhando em pequenos movimentos, enquanto a outra o tocava entre as pernas, de forma quase invasiva.

- Draco! - o nome escapou de seus lábios enquanto o moreno se impulsionava mais forte contra sua mão, seu corpo tremendo com as sensações, e Draco o abraçou contra ele, o envolvendo por completo, o calor de Harry contra seu corpo sensível e o significado daquela entrega o fazendo se embriagar e se deixar levar pelo prazer que sentia de simplesmente fazer aquilo.

Harry caiu deitado na cama, virando o corpo para olhar Draco que se deitava ao seu lado, os dois se olhando em um silêncio cúmplice, trocando carinhos.

- Acho que agora estamos prontos. - Harry comentou, baixo, sério, beijando os dedos de Draco.

- Eu acho que nunca vamos estar prontos para isso, mas eu estou bem.

- Eu também.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, olhando o teto. Ele não queria pensar sobre o que tudo o que tinham feito significava, mas, de certa forma, agora acreditava que poderia realmente sair dali. Inteiro.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas. Desculpem o atraso, o dia foi pesado hoje.**

**Espero que gostem []**

**Beijos e até a semana que vem.**


	10. Capítulo 10  Significados

**Capítulo 10 - Significados**

Há um limite estreito entre a dor e o prazer intenso.

E há pessoas demais que gostavam de viver nesse limite.

Harry ouviu a voz de Draco soar em um gemido mais alto e girou a cabeça para olhá-lo, abandonando o homem que insistia que voltasse a chupá-lo. O loiro estava virado de bruços sobre uma mesa, havia pelo menos dois homens ao seu lado, falando em sussurros urgentes palavras incompreensíveis para eles, mas não era difícil de entender o que queriam. O loiro encontrou o olhar de Harry e deu um pequeno aceno indicando que estava bem, tocando os dois homens enquanto um terceiro puxava seu quadril para então penetrá-lo devagar.

Uma mulher se aproximou, beijando a boca do loiro e indicando que queria que ele beijasse seus seios, se inclinando sobre o corpo dele para que um dos homens se postasse atrás dela, a tomando com a mesma intensidade do homem que investia contra o corpo de Draco. Harry não pode mais olhar, uma mão rude o puxou pelos cabelos, um pênis ereto a sua frente exigindo atenção e as mãos apertando sua cintura não permitiam que parasse de se mover sobre o corpo do homem deitado no chão. A vaga consciência de que havia um homem atrás dele tentando penetrá-lo ao mesmo tempo que o outro enquanto alguém – talvez uma mulher - beijava seu peito.

Dessa vez não era um quarto, era uma sala. Sofás confortáveis, uma grande mesa de jantar, tapetes caros e pelo menos 10 pessoas ali, além dele e de Draco. Ele não sabia dizer se eles se conheciam ou não, mas não se importavam de fazer sexo uns com os outros. Havia bebida, cigarros e preservativos trouxas, mas apenas um ou dois não pareciam ser bruxos. Não havia violência, mas era luxuriante ser tocado por tantas mãos ao mesmo tempo, era desnorteante estar ali há horas, fazendo sexo, vendo pessoas fazendo sexo, e não haver nada além de gestos urgentes e gemidos comunicando que era isso, e somente isso, o que buscavam ali.

Era um novo universo em que havia um desejo latente no ar, não exatamente do seu corpo ou de quem você é, mas do que você pode oferecer, do que você pode provocar no outro, de como você pode reagir ao outro. A mente se perdia na impossibilidade de não reagir, e então havia só o sentir, um sentir latente que beirava o desespero e o desconforto, a dor, mas o resultado era somente um prazer embriagador.

**o0o**

- Eu vou enlouquecer. - Draco comentou, fechando os olhos, e Harry se ergueu da cama, o beijando como resposta. Sim, era enlouquecedor.

O tempo era enlouquecedor.

A espera era enlouquecedora.

Antes, sair de um quarto para o outro, sem poder dormir direito, sem ter tempo de comer direito, ser arrancado da cama e acordar no meio de uma aparatação, sem saber exatamente aonde estava ou o que estava acontecendo, era uma violência, era agressivo, era parte do que os estava matando. Mas agora aquela espera, no ócio da cela, os levava ao limite da razão.

Eles não tinham noção de tempo. Não havia uma regularidade no fornecimento da alimentação. Eles eram levados para um programa, voltavam, tomavam banho, dormiam até acordar, e então a comida estava lá. Depois de tempo suficiente para começarem a se incomodar com a fome novamente, ela surgia de novo, mas nunca mais de uma vez antes de serem levados novamente.

O sono era confuso também. Agora eles não ficavam tão cansados quanto antes, mas tinham a consciência de que dormiam muito. Em um primeiro momento, um longo sono que repunha as forças depois do que haviam feito, mas então se seguiam sonos rápidos, pontuados por pesadelos ou gritos súbitos ao acordar, quando não a sensação de que acordariam em casa. E tudo isso os desgastava.

E aquela espera, que era grande e inconstante, pela próxima vez que seriam levados para outro programa, tinha somente isso como atividade: comer e dormir, basicamente. Não ter o que fazer e esperar em estado de alerta e tensão os levou, mais de uma vez, a discussões marcadas por agressividade que terminavam em choro e abraços desesperados.

Muito rápido aprenderam que melhor do que brigar era se beijarem. Não havia sexo entre eles, era desgastante demais a consumação do ato quando sabiam que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, precisariam fazer com outras pessoas. Mas havia beijos, carinhos, as bocas e as mãos conhecendo cada vez mais o corpo do outro, havia entrega e cumplicidade que os acalmava. Havia uma paz silenciosa que se perdia entre as bocas enquanto se abraçavam com mais força do que pretendiam, buscando um prazer puro, que só tinham quando estavam sozinhos.

E era o único consolo daquele lugar que tinha de tudo para que se perdessem.

Mas eles estavam juntos e, quando até o tempo se tornou algo inóspito, era tudo o que lhes restava.

**o0o**

Os cabelos negros longos se espalhavam pelo colo de Draco em contraste com a palidez de seus dedos, que os penteavam, devagar. Ele olhava a face calma de Harry enquanto ele dormia e isso era quase tranquilizante. Ele sorriu, devagar, e beijou sua testa, vendo os olhos verdes piscarem, confusos por um momento, e então encontrarem os seus em um silêncio bom e conhecido.

Um homem aparatou no meio do quarto e não precisou fazer nada para que os dois se levantassem e fossem até ele. Ele já era esperado. Aparatou com os dois em um quarto e sumiu.

Os dois homens olharam o cômodo vazio, ocupado somente pela cama grande de casal e uma poltrona confortável. Harry esfregou os olhos, ainda sonolento, e sentou sobre a cama. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado e o beijou, o encarando preocupado, ao que o moreno respondeu com um aceno de cabeça indicando que estava bem.

Eles não precisavam mais de palavras no silêncio perturbador daquele lugar.

A porta se abriu, deixando entrar um homem sério com um cigarro na mão, e em seguida se fechou, a magia latente lacrando o quarto como sempre. O homem somente os observou por um momento, e então Draco se levantou, indo até ele, mas mal havia vencido a metade da distância que os separavam, o homem fez um gesto apontando a cama.

Draco olhou Harry incerto e recuou, voltando a sentar-se ao lado do moreno. O homem se dirigiu à poltrona, colocando-a de frente para a cama com um gesto de varinha, e se sentou, tragando o cigarro. Foi a vez de Harry se erguer, indo até ele, mas o homem repetiu o mesmo gesto, apontando a cama, e o moreno recuou.

O homem só os olhava.

- O que ele quer que a gente faça? - Draco perguntou, baixinho, confuso, e Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça, sem saber o que responder.

- Só vocês. - a voz rouca e baixa falou em um inglês de sotaque carregado, mal articulado – Façam.

Os dois se entreolharam mais uma vez e voltaram a olhar para o homem de relance. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, e aquilo era _muito _estranho. Eles estavam acostumados a estarem com outras pessoas e se tocarem, mas assim, só os dois, era algo que faziam _para eles_, que tinha _significado. _Fazer aquilo porque outra pessoa queria soava _errado_.

- Façam. - o homem repetiu, impaciente, abrindo a própria calça e começando a se tocar, olhando para os dois.

Harry tocou o rosto de Draco, puxando-o para perto, mas o loiro se afastou.

- Harry, não! - ele parecia enojado com a ideia e o encarava surpreso.

- Você prefere que ele nos obrigue? - o moreno perguntou, sério – Porque eu estou vendo ele se levantar daqui a pouco e dar um tapa em cada um de nós se não começarmos logo. - ele suspirou – Olha, eu não estou confortável com isso também, só vamos sair logo daqui, está bem? Ao menos você pode ter certeza de que eu não vou te machucar.

Draco o olhava resistente, mas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e se aproximou, beijando o moreno meio sem jeito. Harry o segurou pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo, tentando lhe transmitir segurança. Quando o loiro correspondeu na mesma intensidade, sua mão correu pelo seu rosto e pescoço, começando a abrir as vestes sem deixar de beijá-lo.

Se afastou levemente, despindo seus ombros. Draco se ajoelhou sobre a cama e Harry se levantou, tirando suas vestes de vez. Devagar, de costas para o homem sentado na poltrona, o moreno se despiu também, deixando o tecido correr pelo seu corpo antes de cair ao chão.

Draco o olhava fixamente, seus olhos tentando ignorar o homem que os encarava insistentemente, e Harry ficou de joelhos sobre a cama, engatinhando até ele, o abraçando e os dois estavam se beijando novamente, com o mesmo carinho e o mesmo envolvimento que tinham quando estavam sozinhos, e isso era... familiar. No toque, no cheiro, nos sons baixinhos que indicavam o que cada um queria que o outro fizesse.

Devagar, Harry conduziu Draco para que deitasse na cama, se deitando sobre ele sem deixar de beijá-lo. E seus lábios desceram pelos seus ombros, tocando seu peito nos pontos que ele sabia que seriam mais sensíveis, fazendo-o gemer e se contorcer sob seu corpo, até chegar ao quadril. Harry beijou seu pênis, vendo os olhos cinzas o encarando em expectativa, e então inclinou um pouco seu quadril, beijando mais abaixo. As mãos de Draco se agarraram com firmeza aos lençóis, um gemido mais alto escapando de seus lábios frente ao que Harry fazia, o preparando devagar.

Antes que se sentisse pronto para isso, o moreno o soltou, voltando a se deitar sobre seu corpo, o encarando sério. Draco fechou os olhos, virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao da poltrona, e fez um aceno afirmativo para Harry. Mas quando o moreno começou a penetrá-lo, suas mãos o abraçaram com força, sua respiração agitada evidenciando desconforto, e então os dedos de Harry no carinho entre seus cabelos e a voz calma em seu ouvido.

- Sou eu, Draco. Está tudo bem.

E o loiro se voltou, beijando-o, seu grito perdido entre as bocas quando Harry o tomou por completo, seguido por gemidos de ambos enquanto o movimento tomava ritmo, seus corpos totalmente unidos, buscando um ao outro com desejo real de fazerem aquilo, juntos, e o que realmente significava. E quando as mãos de Draco se fecharam às suas costas, os olhos perdidos no verde, Harry investiu mais rápido, sentindo seu próprio corpo estremecer, e o loiro o abraçou mais forte, voltando a beijá-lo e se deixando levar em um prazer que era só deles.

Harry deixou o corpo cansado cair sobre o de Draco, que somente tentava regularizar a própria respiração. Seus olhos se abriram, devagar, e encontraram os de Harry o observando atento, sério. Seus dedos contornaram seus traços lentamente e Draco os beijou, beijando em seguida os lábios de Harry de forma leve, mostrando que estava bem. Os dois ficaram trocando carinhos, sem querer saber se havia mais alguém ali ou o que aconteceria depois. O que tinham feito havia mudado _alguma coisa_ entre eles, e isso era mais importante do que tudo.

Quando o barulho de aparatação soou perto demais, Draco fechou os olhos com força e indicou que queria se levantar, forçando Harry a fazer o mesmo. Os olhos verdes se ergueram primeiro, percebendo que o quarto estava vazio, somente o guarda os esperando. Eles não haviam percebido em que momento o cliente saíra, e isso não importava mais.

O homem os deixou na cela e desaparatou. Draco se virou, indo devagar para o chuveiro, mas Harry o pegou pelo braço, o olhando preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. - o loiro afirmou à pergunta muda.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, incerto, e afastou os cabelos loiros de seu rosto, mas não o soltou. Havia uma tensão que não era exatamente preocupação em seus traços, e Draco sorriu, porque ele estava sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa: a necessidade quase vital de não se afastar nem um centímetro de Harry.

Em um impulso, o loiro uniu novamente os lábios dos dois, e Harry segurou seu rosto como se sua vida dependesse de que eles não se separassem, de que aquele beijo durasse para sempre, e Draco o abraçou com a mesma força, como se aquele simples contato fosse tudo o que ele tinha.

Era tudo o que ele tinha. E isso era muito.

Cambaleando, os dois foram em direção à cama, sem deixar de se beijar, caindo sobre ela de forma confusa. Era bem menor do que a cama em que haviam estado há pouco, mas isso somente os obrigava a ficar ainda mais unidos, e era exatamente o que desejavam, como se tornar um ente só.

E não havia mais temor ou receio ou vergonha. Não havia nem desespero nem necessidade. Não era mais uma questão de estratégia ou de sobrevivência.

Agora eles tinham _algo_. E era maior do que tudo.

-:=:-

**NA: Nhoooo, esses dois são tão fofos! *a besta lufando com a própria fic***

**E notícia boa, queridos: agora parece que a vida vai entrar em ordem outra vez e eu pretendo colocar todas as reviews em dia essa semana. Não me abandonem [] Eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando da fic!**

**Vocês são lindos, diga-se de passagem XD**

**Beijos e até semana que vem o/**


	11. Capítulo 11  Profissionais

**Capítulo 11 - Profissionais**

Não havia espaço para sentimentos naquele lugar.

Nem Draco nem Harry haviam dito nada sobre o que havia mudado entre eles depois daquele dia. _Mas alguma coisa havia mudado._

O silêncio não incomodava mais. Havia sempre olhares e toques e a presença do outro era simplesmente mais aconchegante do que nunca. Havia envolvimento, fosse na segurança que um abraço produzia, fosse na sincronia de movimentos e ações dos dois, quando estavam sozinhos ou quando estavam com clientes.

Quando estavam com outros, os dois tinham a consciência de que estavam muito perto da perfeição no que se tratava de seduzir e satisfazer pessoas.

Eles simplesmente sabiam o que fazer, porque sabiam o que precisava ser feito e sabiam como fazer entre eles, então o outro ou os outros presentes era somente um detalhe, algo muito pequeno e rápido demais para que se preocupassem além de saírem bem e o mais rápido possível daqueles quartos.

E quando voltavam dos quartos, quando voltavam a estar somente eles, havia a ânsia de ter, de se fazer seu, dos beijos que marcavam os corpos quase como propriedade em contraste com a delicadeza dos atos que davam o conforto, o carinho e a intimidade que não tinham com mais ninguém.

Que alimentava aquilo que eles eram agora.

E aquele lugar se tornava quase suportável enquanto se abraçavam juntos no escuro.

**o0o**

O guarda aparatou com eles no quarto. O ambiente era um pouco maior do que o comum, mas tinha o mesmo tipo de decoração que os outros: requintada e impessoal ao mesmo tempo.

Draco se sentou sobre a cama sem muito interesse enquanto Harry foi até a janela, observando outra grande cidade impossível de se reconhecer do lado de fora. Dessa vez nevava e essa simples noção de que era inverno em algum lugar do mundo o deixou levemente feliz.

A porta se abriu e se fechou e a janela se lacrou automaticamente, como todo o resto. Ele se virou para encarar quem seria seu próximo cliente e se deparou com um homem alto, cabelos negros levemente ondulados na altura dos ombros, os olhos de um azul vivo. Ele era surpreendentemente belo.

- Ao menos esse é bonito. - Draco constatou, se levantando e sorrindo para o estranho, que sorriu de volta para ele.

- Obrigado, você também. - o homem respondeu, seu inglês perfeito, ainda que sem o sotaque característico britânico.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, surpresos. Nenhum cliente antes ofereceu qualquer oportunidade de comunicação àquele nível. Se por acaso haviam transado com alguém que falava ou compreendia fluentemente inglês, essa pessoa optou por ficar calada ou se restringiu a algumas ordens diretas. Aquilo podia significar uma oportunidade de explicar sua situação, podia ser alguém que poderia tirá-los dali, podia ser alguém que conhecia Harry Potter ou os Malfoy, podia ser a porta para a liberdade que estavam tanto esperando.

Ou podia não ser, como tantos antes não foram, e eles deviam decidir arriscar ou não.

Draco podia ver pelo olhar de Harry que ele parecia tão apavorado e excitado com a ideia quanto ele, mas o estranho acabou tomando a decisão por eles ao envolver a cintura de Draco e sussurrar em seu ouvido por trás.

- Vocês foram muito bem recomendados, eu esperava mais do que um silêncio constrangedor pelo preço que eu estou pagando.

O loiro sorriu, insinuante, e virou a cabeça beijando o estranho de forma profunda enquanto seus dedos corriam os cabelos negros. As mãos do estranho correram seu corpo ainda vestido, indo parar entre suas pernas, e Draco atritou mais seu quadril contra o dele. O homem interrompeu o beijo rindo ao sentir lábios tocando de leve sua nuca e mãos na sua cintura.

- Meu nome é Jack. - ele disse baixo, esperando uma resposta.

- Draco. - o loiro resmungou contra sua boca.

- Harry. - o moreno sussurrou contra seu ouvido, e o homem gemeu com o contato de seu corpo às suas costas.

- Vamos dar uma olhada em você, Harry. - ele deu a volta em Draco, ficando de frente para Harry, mas abraçando o loiro contra seu peito ainda – Moreno, magro, baixo. Nada demais, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou para o loiro, divertido – Acho que você precisa tirar a sua roupa para podermos apreciar melhor.

Draco e Harry sorriram com a descontração do homem. Harry o encarou diretamente, as mãos desatando o cordão que prendiam suas vestes de forma despreocupada, e, com um leve movimento, elas caíram ao chão revelando o corpo nu.

- Bem, agora está muito melhor, não acha, Draco? - ele sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro, encostando sua boca na pele sensível – Olha bem para ele. Olha como ele é lindo, Draco. Olha os olhos dele, eles parecem que vão te devorar. _Eu_ vou te devorar, Draco.

Ele soltou o loiro, puxando-o pela mão para perto de Harry, que não deixava de olhá-lo diretamente. Jack passou as mãos pelo peito do moreno, contornando seu corpo até ficar às suas costas, erguendo seus cabelos e beijando seu pescoço, seu rosto, sua boca, a outra mão o tocando de forma íntima. E então Draco também o tocava, seu corpo alinhado ao de Harry, sua boca em um lado de seu pescoço enquanto Jack beijava o outro, e Harry não fez nada para evitar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

- Isso, Harry. - Jack sussurrou, voltando a beijá-lo – Eu quero que você goste. Quero ouvir você gritando. Quero muito, Harry.

Se afastando minimamente, ele tirou um pequeno frasco com um líquido vermelho das vestes. Draco o olhou sério pela primeira vez, e seu olhar preocupou Harry, embora ele não pudesse ver o que Jack fazia às suas costas.

- Beba isso, Harry. - o homem voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido – E eu prometo que você vai amar essa noite como nunca amou nada em sua vida. - ele ofegou, beijando o pescoço de Harry enquanto abria o frasco à sua frente – É sua passagem para o paraíso.

Harry não pegou o vidro, ainda olhando a expressão de medo no rosto de Draco. Aquele líquido podia ser _qualquer coisa_. E se o desejo oculto desse louco fosse fazer sexo com alguém agonizando e lhe desse veneno? Eles não duvidavam de mais nada naquele lugar. Instantaneamente, aquele se tornou o cliente mais arriscado que tiveram até então.

- Você está com medo? - o homem constatou frente a sua hesitação – Você não sabe o que é isso? É só um estimulante, Harry. - ele fez o moreno se virar de frente para ele – Não precisa ter medo.

E entornou o conteúdo do vidro para em seguida pegar Harry de forma súbita, beijando-o. Draco assistiu em agonia parte do líquido escorrer pelo rosto de Harry em meio ao beijo e ele tentar afastar o homem, ao que Jack respondeu segurando-o mais firmemente contra o próprio corpo, sua mãos pressionando a cabeça de Harry junto à sua durante o tempo que fosse necessário para que ele engolisse a poção.

- PARE! - Draco gritou, indo contra o homem, tentando separá-lo de Harry à força.

O homem finalmente soltou Harry para empurrar Draco, que o esmurrava. Ele segurou seus pulsos, rindo, seus lábios manchados de vermelho e sangrando em um ponto em que Harry parecia tê-lo mordido. O moreno se apoiou contra o dossel da cama, tossindo compulsivamente, tentando vomitar a poção.

- O que você deu para ele, miserável? - Draco gritava, ainda tentando contra o homem, mas Jack o abraçou com força contra o peito, forçando-o a olhar para Harry.

- É só um estimulante, se acalme.

– Harry! - Draco chamou, ainda se debatendo entre os braços de Jack. Harry respirava com dificuldade e não o olhava, ainda se apoiando contra a coluna da cama pesadamente, como se não conseguisse se sustentar sozinho.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, encarando vagamente o teto do quarto, sua face estava corada e Harry parecia febril, seu corpo se virou em um movimento lânguido, lento e sensual, e ele ofegou.

- Olha para ele, Draco. - Jack sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro – Ele está bem. Ele está mais lindo do que nunca, não está? Você o ama? Você lutou tanto por ele, Draco, eu não te condeno por isso. Ele é tentador. Por que você não vai lá e abraça seu amado Harry? Ele parece precisar disso.

Ele soltou o loiro, que foi direto em direção ao moreno, afastando os cabelos de seu rosto, tentando verificar seu real estado. Harry o encarou, parecendo confuso, e gemeu baixinho com o contato do corpo de Draco contra o seu.

- Harry, fala comigo, você está bem? - o loiro perguntou e o moreno confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. Preocupado, Draco acariciou seu rosto, percebendo que sua pele começava a se cobrir com uma fina camada de suor e seus lábios estavam secos, vermelhos.

- Beije ele. - a voz bateu contra seu pescoço e um beijo pousou em seu ombro antes que o corpo maior se alinhasse às suas costas – Ele quer isso. Não quer, Harry?

- Draco, me beija, por favor. - a voz de Harry era baixa, rouca e estranhamente suplicante. Draco se arrepiou com aquilo, mas não obedeceu. Aquilo não era... natural.

As mãos de Jack correram suas vestes e logo elas estavam no chão. Nu, Draco percebeu que o homem que se esfregava em seu corpo também estava nu, as mãos dele correndo por sua cintura e ele fechou os olhos, esperando o toque indesejado. Mas Jack não o tocou, ele tocou Harry, que imediatamente fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça e gemendo, totalmente entregue nos braços de Draco.

- Você já o viu tão lindo, Draco? - a boca de Jack beijava sua nuca, sussurrando, baixo – Aposto que sim. Aposto que você já o teve, tantas e tantas vezes. Você já ouviu a voz dele chamando seu nome, não ouviu, Draco? Ele é todo, completamente seu. - o homem pressionou mais seu corpo contra o dele, o obrigando a pressionar Harry por sua vez, que ofegou contra sua boca – Eu quero ver os dois juntos. Quero ver ele nos seus braços, Draco. E eu sei que você quer ouvir ele implorando, Draco.

- Draco, por favor. - Harry pediu, quase como em resposta às palavras do homem.

E Draco já não sabia o que fazer. No fundo, eles não tinham saída. Harry já havia bebido a poção, a única forma de saírem dali era fazer de uma vez por todas o que o cliente estava pedindo.

De forma determinada, Draco abraçou a cintura de Harry, encaixando uma perna entre as dele, e o beijou profundamente, as mãos trêmulas do moreno tocando seu peito de maneira incerta enquanto gemia em meio ao beijo. Draco ofegou quando Jack se alinhou às suas costas, sua mão o tocando por trás, preparando-o enquanto beijava seus ombros e suas costas. O loiro moveu de leve o quadril, fazendo Harry gemer mais alto, e Jack parou.

- Não tão rápido, Draco, ou ele não vai aguentar. Eu quero que isso dure.

Com cuidado, Draco desequilibrou um já instável Harry, de forma que moreno caiu deitado sobre a cama, e o loiro se virou de frente para Jack, que ria em meio a um beijo, os dedos de Draco entre seus cabelos, os quadris investindo um contra o outro de forma quase violenta, o loiro tocando cada parte de seu corpo com paixão.

- Não. - Jack parou subitamente, segurando os pulsos de Draco, e sorriu, ofegante – Eu te quero com ele.

Draco sorriu, seus lábios ainda perto demais dos de Jack.

- Quer que ele grite meu nome ou o seu? - ele perguntou, provocante, fazendo Jack sorrir.

- Quero só que o faça feliz. Quero vocês dois mais do que felizes com o que vamos fazer.

Draco concordou com o mesmo tipo de sorriso em seus lábios e se virou de costas em um movimento que tinha certeza de tocar com seu corpo em cada centímetro do corpo do homem, e engatinhou sobre a cama, se deitando sobre o corpo de Harry, que ainda estava ofegante, os olhando com quase veneração.

Draco o beijou de forma lenta, da forma como costumavam começar a se beijar quando estavam sozinhos, e Harry correspondeu da mesma forma, como o esperado, mas quando o loiro rompeu o beijo, o moreno ofegou e seu corpo todo estremeceu, fazendo Draco ofegar também. Era como seu toda a libido de Harry estivesse pulsando em sua pele, pedindo por ser satisfeita, e Draco quase temia isso.

Beijando o pescoço e os ombros de Harry, o loiro começou a tocá-lo, preparando-o minimamente para o que iriam fazer. Harry podia estar implorando por aquilo, como os inúmeros "por favor" que escapavam de seus lábios entre gemidos indicavam, mas Draco não iria machucá-lo por isso. Devagar, sem parar de acariciar seu corpo, Draco finalmente os uniu, e Harry gemeu mais sedutoramente do que Draco jamais poderia imaginar, seu corpo arqueando contra a cama em quase delírio.

- Oh, Merlin. - o loiro gemeu, sentindo seu próprio desejo aumentar com aquilo, ele não duraria muito tempo.

E essa certeza aumentou quando sentiu mãos acariciando sua cintura, e ele parou o movimento contra Harry ao sentir ser preparado e esperou até que Jack o penetrasse, gemendo contra suas costas, o abraçando com força. O homem se impulsionou contra ele, controlando a forma como ele tomava Harry, cada vez mais rápido, os três em um só ritmo. Os olhos verdes fixos nele e os lábios secos do moreno formando seu nome a cada investida, ainda que somente sons incoerentes chegassem até ele, as mãos trêmulas tocando seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que as mãos firmes de Jack corriam sua pele, seus lábios sem parar de beijá-lo, seu corpo o tomando como se sua vida dependesse disso, o conduzindo para o prazer evidente no rosto de Harry.

- Draco! Por favor! Por favor, Draco! - Harry implorava, chamando seu nome, sua face contorcida no prazer premente que não vinha.

- Dê o que ele pede. - a voz rouca de Jack ordenou próxima demais de seu ouvido.

E Draco mal conseguia pensar, sua mão trêmula buscando o membro de Harry, estimulando-o em meio ao próprio delírio, as mãos de Harry pressionavam suas pernas tão forte que deixariam marcas enquanto ele gritava, a cabeça jogada contra a cama, os olhos fechados, e Jack se impulsionava contra ele cada vez mais rápido, perdido no próprio delírio, fazendo-o tremer, gritando também, e ele se debruçou contra Harry, beijando-o de forma quase violenta, perdido no próprio prazer.

Draco ainda tremia sobre o corpo de Harry quando sentiu Jack se afastar, caindo deitado ao seu lado, rindo de forma insana. O loiro fechou os olhos, cansado, e deitou a cabeça contra o peito de Harry, o som do coração batendo rápido demais e então se acalmando gradativamente funcionando como um bálsamo para ele.

Dedos trêmulos tocaram seu rosto e começaram a desembaraçar seus cabelos em um carinho familiar demais. Draco ergueu o rosto e encontrou a face de Harry séria, seus lábios feridos, mas ele não estava mais corado ou febril ou com aquela expressão de entrega doentia e o loiro voltou a simplesmente ouvir seu coração, sabendo que ele estava bem.

Jack ainda ria.

- Isso foi demais! Demais! Vocês são ótimos, meninos! Valeram cada décimo do valor que paguei por vocês!

Ele levantou da cama, indo até onde estavam suas vestes, pegou a varinha e começou a se limpar e se vestir.

- Você está bem? - Harry perguntou, baixinho.

- Sim. - Draco o encarou – Isso foi intenso _demais_.

- Sim. - Harry confirmou, acariciando seu rosto e o beijou de leve. Os dois ficaram quietos, sentindo tudo se acalmar, ouvindo Jack agitado demais do outro lado do quarto.

- Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês. - ele chegou, já completamente vestido, e se sentou ao lado dos dois na cama, sem se importar com a nudez ou o ar de cumplicidade que os envolvia.

Draco se ergueu e se sentou a sua frente, desinteressado, permitindo que Harry se recompusesse minimamente também. Jack soava para ele cada vez mais um louco drogado e simplesmente não via como confiar em nada que ele pudesse dizer.

- Vocês estão no lugar errado, estão sendo subestimados! - Jack começou seu discurso com a mesma empolgação com que agira o tempo todo – Eu sei exatamente o lugar onde os... talentos de vocês serão melhor aproveitados.

- Você sabe que isso não depende da nossa vontade, não é? - Draco perguntou, desconfiado.

- Sim, mas tudo o que vocês precisam é de alguém que compre vocês por uma noite para a festa. E eu estou disposto a isso.

- Festa? - Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Sim. Uma das festas, na verdade. - ele olhou de um rosto confuso para outro e continuou, indignado em sua empolgação – Vocês não sabem o que é a festa! É onde os poderosos se reúnem! Uma olhada em vocês dois em ação e eles vão implorar para ter vocês! Vão jogar dinheiro aos seus pés por um olhar desses olhos verdes, Harry! - ele riu, acariciando o rosto do moreno.

- Ok, e como vamos parar lá? - Draco perguntou, tentando ser objetivo. Ele ainda não tinha certeza do quanto tudo aquilo era só um delírio de Jack, mas uma "reunião de poderosos" lhe parecia a melhor oportunidade para chegarem até o leilão que tiveram até agora.

- Eu compro vocês por uma noite e mando levarem vocês para o local. Isso vai sair imensamente caro, mas o que vocês ganharem lá é meu. - ele sorriu de forma maliciosa – E vocês vão ter a chance de se exibir para serem comprados por alguém que possa pagar o preço. Eu não tenho essa ambição, nem consultei o preço de vocês, gosto de variar, entendem? - ele piscou para Draco, que ainda o olhava sério – Mas vocês têm potencial, nós três podemos ganhar muito, meninos!

Os dois se entreolharam por um momento, se consultando, e então Harry assentiu.

- Nós aceitamos.

Estava feito.

Agora eles tinham aquele veneno chamado esperança, e ela estava completamente focada na promessa de Jack.

-:=:-

**NA: Hello, sweeties. o/**

**Digam olá para o tio Jack XD**

**Como quem lê Moonlit já está sabendo, eu decidi alternar a postagem das duas fics. Pelo dia das mães na semana passada – quando eu deveria ter postado esse capítulo de Trapped -, eu não consegui postar nenhuma das duas e, SÓ POR ISSO, estou postando as duas hoje. O que significa que semana que vem tem Trapped again, devido ao atraso da semana passada, mas a partir de então, deve vir de 15 em 15 dias. **

**E enquanto vocês esperam pelo que vai acontecer, reflitam sobre a agonia dos dois esperando também XD**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	12. Capítulo 12  Exposição

**Capítulo 12 - Exposição**

Draco olhou para Harry sentado ao seu lado e concluiu que ele não tinha mais unhas.

Era impossível que ele ainda tivesse sequer vestígio delas quando ele as roía com tanta ênfase e desespero. Ele próprio se sentia desesperado. A ânsia pelo que aconteceria o consumia de dentro para fora. E eles se sentavam juntos sobre a cama por horas, tensos demais para fazer qualquer coisa, Harry consumindo suas unhas encostado contra seu peito enquanto ele alisava os fios de cabelo negros como se fosse a coisa mais importante para se fazer no momento.

Talvez Jack se esquecesse deles. Talvez ele mudasse de ideia. Talvez ele não conseguisse comprá-los. Talvez tudo não passasse de um delírio. Talvez não existisse festa. Talvez ele os levasse pra algum tipo de evento do qual não sairiam vivos. Talvez nada acontecesse lá. Talvez ele aparatasse no próximo instante ali, no meio da cela, com aquele sorriso ridículo no rosto, carregado de malícia. Talvez os levassem até ele. Talvez fosse nesse momento. Talvez fosse no próximo. Talvez nunca fosse.

E eles estava resumidos a esperar. E se consumir em espera.

Não havia como eles saberem se estavam esperando por horas, dias ou semanas. A espera e a ansiedade distorcia o tempo que já não era exato, e a cada vez que um guarda aparatava na cela, eles tinham sobressaltos e era como se seus corações fossem explodir até que eles reconheciam somente mais um quarto, somente mais um cliente, e a promessa ia se enfraquecendo.

E Draco sentia como se algo raspasse seu peito por dentro com aquela sensação de que era somente uma promessa, de que ela não viria, de que o tempo estava passando e nada aconteceria, de que eles ficariam eternamente ali, até pegarem alguma doença e morrerem.

Não havia saída.

Sua mão estremeceu e Harry olhou para ele, percebendo sua tensão. O moreno abandonou as próprias unhas quase inexistentes e se levantou, para em seguida voltar para a cama se sentando de frente no colo de Draco. Suas mãos acariciaram seu rosto, o olhando sério, e os olhos do loiro se desviaram, evitando aquele contato. Não queria transmitir sua desesperança para Harry. O moreno ergueu seu rosto e o beijou. Um beijo forte e intenso, que não tinha consolo, mas o mesmo desespero que ele tinha, e Draco o abraçou com mais força.

- Não me deixa sozinho agora. - Harry pediu, baixinho.

- Eu estou aqui. - Draco respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo, agora mais calmo.

O homem aparatou à frente e os dois suspiraram pesadamente. Harry se ergueu e permitiu que Draco se levantasse também, os dois caminhando de mãos dadas até o guarda que desaparatou com eles.

Para um lugar diferente.

- O que... - Draco começou, olhando à volta.

Harry se aproximou e tocou as grades. Seu rosto estava pesado demonstrando mais agonia do que dúvidas, ainda que houvessem dúvidas.

Eles estavam em uma jaula, uns dois metros cúbicos, no máximo, cercados por todos os lados por barras de metal. O chão era de um acolchoado branco e macio, extremamente limpo, e a distância entre as barras era grande, com alguma dificuldade eles conseguiriam passar entre elas, de forma que fazia pensar que era mais uma questão estética do que uma prisão em si. Do lado de fora, havia várias dessas jaulas enfileiradas, contendo uma pessoa cada, em geral. Eles estavam em um grande galpão fechado e vários homens, com as vestes e a postura igual às dos guardas, transitavam com pranchetas nas mãos e varinhas em punho.

Fugir passou por um segundo na mente dos dois, mas a certeza de que seria quase suicídio veio em seguida. E aquele ambiente diferente, com tantas pessoas, e a própria presença da jaula indicava que seria algo... grande. E a chegada de Jack em seguida somente confirmou isso.

- Olá, rapazes. - ele sorria, o cigarro entre os dedos, vestes negras bem ajustadas ao corpo bonito. Ele se pendurou nas grades e puxou Draco pelos cabelos para um beijo – Sentiram minha falta?

- Onde estamos? - Harry perguntou, sério.

- No lugar da festa. - o homem respondeu, girando de braços abertos divertido, como para indicar o amplo espaço em torno deles.

- Hum. - Draco o olhou, sério – E o que acontece agora?

- Ah, foi por isso que eu vim falar com vocês. Essa parte é muito importante. Todos vocês que estão aqui – ele apontou para as outras jaulas – vão ser levados para uma pequena exibição. Vão ter uns dois minutos, talvez um pouco menos, para fazer uma performance. Algo _muito_ sexy, algo que faça com que todos que estejam olhando queiram loucamente, mais do que tudo no mundo, transar com vocês.

- Quantas pessoas vão estar assistindo isso? - Harry perguntou, tenso.

- Muitas. Vai ser no auditório. Praticamente todos os convidados. Mas não se sintam tímidos, vocês não vão poder ver as pessoas, mas elas verão vocês, então façam algo legal, ok? Depois disso, vocês vão ser levados para a sala de conferência, se vocês foram bons na exibição, a jaula de vocês vai ser suspensa e vocês vão ficar dançando e curtindo até que as pessoas queiram comprá-los, então são levados para os quartos e voltam para a jaula. A festa vai durar três dias.

- Três dias? - Draco perguntou, espantado.

- Sim. Vocês vão poder tomar banho e usar os banheiros dos quartos, e haverá alguns momentos de ócio em que a maior parte dos convidados deve estar dormindo, provavelmente vão fornecer alimentação para vocês nesses intervalos. Nós não devemos nos ver novamente, então tenham em mente, meninos: quantos mais pessoas se interessarem por vocês, maior a chance de serem vendidos no fim de tudo isso e maior o meu lucro. Estou pagando caro para vocês se divertirem um pouco. - ele piscou, jogando um beijo para os dois, e saiu rindo, andando pelo saguão enquanto acendia outro cigarro.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Harry perguntou, sério, encarando Draco.

- Não temos muita opção, não é mesmo? - ele disse, tenso.

Um guarda se aproximou, jogando um tecido negro dentro da jaula, e ficou os encarando como se esperasse algo. Harry se abaixou e percebeu que se tratava de duas calças de tecido leve, fino e negro. Ele tirou as vestes, entregando para o guarda, e o loiro o imitou, começando a se vestir.

Uma porta se abriu e uma das jaulas, com um garoto mais novo que eles dentro, loiro, flutuou por magia até passar por ela, pousando em uma espécie de palco onde música eletrônica, de batida forte e sensual, tocava em volume alto, uma luz insinuante iluminava o garoto, que, incerto, começou a dançar e se tocar sem muita habilidade.

- Ok. Acho que tenho um plano. - Draco disse, baixo, e se voltou para encarar Harry – Você está disposto a levar isso até o fim, fazendo o melhor possível, mesmo que não ganhemos nada com isso no fim das contas?

- Já estamos aqui. - Harry deu de ombros.

- Então tire a roupa. - o moreno obedeceu e viu o loiro fazer o mesmo, se aproximando dele e o beijando e tocando seu corpo.

- O que você pretende? - Harry perguntou, sem reclamar daquilo, mas confuso.

- Escute bem o que vamos fazer, mas se foque nas sensações porque, para dar certo, você vai ter dois minutos para ter o melhor orgasmo da sua vida. Vamos lá, que esses nojentos vão implorar para te tocar depois disso.

**o0o**

A jaula em que estavam se moveu, se erguendo levemente, e deslizou em silêncio até o palco. A música continuava tocando, pulsante, excitante, e quando a luz fraca e amarelada se acendeu sobre eles, a multidão oculta na escuridão à volta viu dois homens se beijando profundamente.

As mãos corriam pela pele branca e lisa, se tocando, e os corpos se impulsionavam um contra o outro no mesmo ritmo da batida. O moreno começou a se abaixar, o rosto rente ao corpo do outro, sua língua para fora tocando sutilmente a pele enquanto suas mãos corriam todo o lado de seu tórax, abdome e pernas, até estar entre elas, ajoelhado no chão, sem deixar de acariciá-lo, lambendo languidamente sua ereção.

Seguindo o ápice da música, o loiro o puxou pela mão, jogando-o contra as grades, se posicionando atrás dele. Os olhos fechados em desejo enquanto mordia seu ombro com força, os olhos verdes fixos na escuridão onde sabiam que rostos os assistiam, vendo as mãos do loiro percorrerem todo o seu corpo e então, em um impulso, penetrá-lo com a mesma velocidade do ritmo da música.

O moreno empurrou o loiro, cortando o contado entre eles, e o jogou no chão da jaula, sua cabeça pendendo entre as grades, os fios loiros espalhados pelo ar enquanto seu rosto se contorcia de prazer quando o moreno sentou-se sobre seu quadril, se movendo junto com o som que enchia o ambiente, pontuando a música com gemidos cada vez mais intensos, até se derramar, sujando o corpo do loiro, que se sentou para beijá-lo de forma apaixonada.

A luz se apagou e a jaula voltou a se mover enquanto os dois sorriam, ofegantes, ainda se abraçando, ouvindo aplausos que deixavam para trás.

**o0o**

Draco estava deitado na banheira, a cabeça confortavelmente apoiada na borda, os cabelos loiros pingando no chão, seus dedos massageando o próprio corpo de forma suave sob a água perfumada. Ele sorriu de leve ao sentir um beijo pousado sobre seus lábios e abriu os olhos para ver o moreno lavar as mãos na pia ao lado.

- Merlin, eu nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz de poder usar um vaso sanitário novamente. - ele comentou, ouvindo Draco rir, e se examinou no espelho grande à frente, com a moldura trabalhada em ouro – Não sei como podem se sentir atraídos pela gente, sério. Nem na época em que eu morava com meus tios ficava tão magro. Parece que eu estou doente.

- Eu não duvido que esteja. E seu cabelo já está em um ponto que poderia se revoltar e se auto-ajustar em um corte descente. - Harry riu do comentário do loiro, vendo-o se erguer da água e começando a se secar.

- Ele fazia isso quando minha tia cortava ele quando eu era criança. - Harry ficou repentinamente sério – Naquele tempo eu tinha pesadelos em que eu acordava em uma jaula em exposição em um zoológico rotulada "Harry Potter – espécie rara".

- Hum. - Draco se aproximou dele, secando seus cabelos com uma toalha – Por que isso? A guerra?

- Não, meus tios me prendiam e me deixavam passando fome. - ele parou, bocejando anticéptico bucal – Nada comparado ao que temos passado nos últimos tempos, claro.

Os dois deixaram o banheiro vestidos apenas com as calças negras que lhes deram, e se deitaram na cama grande e confortável. Draco o olhava sério, acariciando seu rosto devagar.

- Nós vamos sair daqui, Harry. - o moreno concordou, sorrindo, e Draco retribuiu o sorriso. Ambos sentiam que estavam mais perto disso do que nunca.

Depois do pequeno show que fizeram, aguardaram por alguns momentos em um lugar escuro, até que um guarda apareceu, aparatando com eles para aquele quarto. Em seguida, vieram um casal bem vestidos, um homem, uma mulher que lhes trouxe água e frutas, e dois rapazes. Tiveram um tempo para descansar e mais dois clientes vieram antes que pudessem parar e aproveitar o luxo do quarto em que estavam.

Harry beijava Draco devagar, sentindo o corpo cansado depois de tudo o que fizeram e relaxado pelo banho recém tomado, mas tinha certeza de que não teriam muito tempo antes de mais alguém surgir. Não sabiam há quanto tempo estavam ali, mas tinham consciência de que todas essas pessoas significavam um movimento grande, e tentavam encarar isso de forma positiva. Em nenhum momento foram agredidos de qualquer forma, e isso tornava tudo mais fácil. Aquele conforto repentino e inesperado também era bem vindo.

A porta do quarto se abriu e eles nem se voltaram para ver, somente se beijando com mais ênfase, cientes de que, quem quer que fosse, se excitaria com a simples imagem dos dois juntos. E essa consciência de que seduziam com tanta facilidade também fazia bem.

Se aquela era a última etapa para a liberdade, eles estavam no caminho certo.

**o0o**

A sala era grande, muito grande. Um enorme salão com inúmeros sofás e pequenas mesas espalhadas formando pequenos ambientes sem separação. Cada um desses pequenos conjuntos parecia pertencer a uma pessoa ou a um grupo de pessoas, mas muitos circulavam livremente pelos diversos grupos. Havia homens e mulheres, jovens e velhos. As roupas jogadas sobre os móveis e as joias que as pessoas ainda ostentavam indicavam que todos precisavam ter muito dinheiro para simplesmente estar ali.

Todos, menos os escravos. Porque não havia outro nome para designar aqueles que estavam permanentemente nus, exceto pela coleira ou algemas ou correntes envolvendo suas mãos ou seus pés: algo para prendê-los ou marcá-los como posse. Pois era exatamente essa a sua função ali: agir como propriedade.

Ninguém usava muito roupa e todos estavam, de alguma forma, fazendo sexo ou assistindo outras pessoas fazendo sexo. E, mesmo quando os escravos não estavam envolvidos no ato sexual em si, eles estavam sentados nos colos dos homens, ajoelhados entre as pernas de mulheres, tocando seus corpos de toda e qualquer forma que pudesse servir como estímulo em todo aquele jogo.

Eram jovens, mesmo que não muito belos, e, pelos rostos corados e a expressão de constante êxtase ou necessidade, as vozes doces e subservientes estimulando e implorando para serem tocados, eles estavam sob efeito de algum alucinógeno. Muitas pessoas estavam, não somente escravos, e havia ainda bebidas, comidas e todo tipo de fumo disponível em excesso.

- Isso é nojento. - Draco resmungou, olhando do auto da jaula a multidão que parecia pulsar em suas atividades na sala alguns metros abaixo. Harry concordou com a cabeça e o asco era evidente em seu rosto.

Depois de muitos clientes e um curto período de descanso, os dois foram aparatados de volta para a jaula, já colocada naquele local suspenso, como uma gaiola. Não havia muita luz e a música agora era suave e envolvente, não deixando de ser sexy, e os corpos deslizavam uns pelos outros respeitando seu ritmo em um movimento contínuo, pontuado por um zumbido de sussurros, gemidos e gritos.

E, ainda assim, podia-se localizar algumas pessoas paradas no salão, se tocando ou simplesmente bebendo e olhando diretamente para eles, mas as inúmeras jaulas suspensas onde rapazes e moças se movimentavam lentamente, no ritmo da música, seus corpos imitando os movimentos do coito, alguns em uma sequência contínua do ato de por e tirar a pouca roupa que tinham, em um strip tease sem objetivo claro.

Um homem olhava diretamente para eles e, quando eles notaram, perceberam um sinal sutil como uma ordem para fazerem algo, e decidiram obedecer antes que aquela hesitação colocasse tudo a perder, começando a se beijar e a se tocar, os corpos colados se movendo juntos no ritmo da música, algo perdido entre sexo e dança.

Draco se virou, colando as costas contra o peito de Harry, como se estivesse realmente dançando, e o moreno seguiu seus movimentos, suas mãos tocando seu corpo de forma insinuante, se inclinando para voltar a beijá-lo.

- Eu estou cansado. - o loiro resmungou, aceitando o abraço mais forte de Harry, sem parar de se mover.

- Eu sei. - o moreno comentou – Eu também. Só mais um pouco. Eles não podem ficar aqui o tempo todo.

Draco se virou em seus braços, o beijando mais profundamente.

- Vamos revesar. - ele sussurrou, se ajoelhando no chão e então puxando Harry sobre ele quando se deitou. E Harry entendeu, continuando aquela dança de forma horizontal enquanto Draco, menos visível para quem olhava do salão, aproveitava para descansar ainda que Harry o tocasse continuamente.

- Só não durma. - Harry voltou a beijá-lo e Draco sorriu, acariciando suas costas.

- Daqui a pouco nós trocamos. - ele disse, sorrindo de forma doce, mas então percebeu que Harry havia parado, tenso, seu rosto sério e o olhar fixo em algo no salão – Harry?

O moreno saiu de cima dele, indo se ajoelhar na borda da jaula, segurando as grades com força enquanto olhava para baixo. Draco se ajoelhou ao seu lado e seguiu seu olhar, tentando entender o que estava deixando Harry tão perturbado.

E então viu. Um homem quase idoso, ainda praticamente vestido, somente sua calça aberta com o pênis exposto, que era chupado avidamente por um rapaz ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Suas mãos estavam algemadas para trás e não era possível ver seu rosto, mas ele usava uma coleira.

E era, definitivamente, familiarmente, ruivo e sardento.

- Weasley. - Draco disse, baixo – Oh, Harry. - ele puxou o moreno pelos ombros, o afastando das grades, o afastando daquela cena, mas ele resistia.

- É o Ron, Draco! É o Ron! Eles pegaram o Ron! - sua voz era febril e ele começava a falar em um tom alarmantemente alto.

Draco o puxou com força contra o próprio peito, envolvendo Harry com os braços em uma tentativa de tentar acalmá-lo, mas o moreno lutava contra ele.

- Harry, eles pegaram ele antes do que a gente! Harry, nós precisamos pensar, por favor, fica calmo!

- É O RON! - Harry disse em desespero, como se esse fato justificasse tudo e Draco não fosse capaz de entender.

Na periferia de seu olhar, o loiro percebeu uma movimentação na sala, pessoas apontando para os dois, e apertou Harry com mais força contra o peito, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas de desespero correrem pelo seu rosto.

- Harry, por favor, por favor, me escuta, Harry. Eu sei que é o Ron. Eu sei que é ele e eu sei o que ele significa para você. Mas olha lá, eles estão vendo você, Harry, eles vão vir e vão nos pegar e eles podem fazer qualquer coisa e eu não quero isso. Se acalma, Harry, por favor. Eu não quero que eles te levem! - ele sentiu o moreno parar de se debater em seus braços e afrouxou um pouco o aperto, beijando seu rosto – Eu te amo. - ele disse, em desespero – Eu te amo e não vou deixar eles te pegarem de novo, Harry.

As mãos de Harry correram seus braços, o abraçando de volta e Draco percebeu que ele também estava chorando pela sua respiração.

- Eu também te amo. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho. - a voz de Harry era baixa e trêmula, mas foi o suficiente para Draco. Ele pousou a cabeça contra seu ombro, o choro descontrolado, perdido naquele calor que era só deles.

Eles estavam perdidos.

-:=:-

**NA: Este capítulo é dedicado a todos aqueles que estão desde o começo da fic se perguntando: Mas e o Ron?**

**O Ron vem no próximo XD**

**E eles se amam, olha só que lindo! :own: **

**Espero que tenham gostado XD**

**Beijos e semana que vem tem Moonlit – que eu estou escrevendo neste momento – então nos vemos daqui 15 dias o/**

**Beijos**


	13. Capítulo 13  A última esperança

**Capítulo 13 - A última esperança**

A jaula começou a se mover.

Harry sentiu Draco ficar tenso em meio ao abraço e se virou, o puxando para mais perto. Eles haviam chamado atenção, e isso não era bom.

A jaula tocou o chão e os dois se colocaram de pé. Havia pelo menos três guardas em torno deles e, apesar da maior parte das pessoas do salão estarem indiferentes ao que estava acontecendo, um pequeno grupo observava atento aquela interação.

E ele estava tenso e preocupado e algo em sua mente lhe dizia que ele devia sorrir e fingir normalidade ou até começar a dançar ou se esfregar em alguém, mas os olhos de Harry não conseguiam deixar a figura de Ron, agora próxima demais.

Ele estava caído no chão entre ajoelhado e sentado, apoiado de qualquer forma contra o sofá em que o homem estivera até poucos segundos. O rosto sujo de sêmen estava corado, mas a pele de seu peito e braços era de um branco pálido doentio. Ele não os olhou, parecia indiferente a qualquer coisa que acontecesse a sua volta. Um rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, passando os dedos entre os fios ruivos, o que fez Ron gemer baixinho, e ele se debruçou para beijá-lo, sorrindo com aquela demonstração de aceitação.

Ron estava _muito_ drogado e potencialmente doente, e ninguém parecia se importar com isso ali.

Harry sentiu um aperto em sua mão e se voltou para Draco, vendo sua expressão de preocupação. Os guardas falaram com eles, não gritando como em geral falavam, mas com a mesma rispidez, como se exigissem uma explicação que não poderiam dar. E então o homem idoso, que estivera com Ron, se aproximou, apontando Harry, e parecia estar em algum tipo de negociação.

- Eu não gosto disso. - Draco disse, baixo, e Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, esperando em silêncio que qualquer atitude que definisse o destino dos dois fosse tomada por aqueles homens.

O guarda que conversava com o homem fez um aceno positivo, concordando com o que ele dizia, e outro guarda se aproximou dos dois, pegando-os pelos braços e aparatando. Eles estavam de volta a um dos quartos luxuosos como o que ficaram mais cedo. Os dois se olharam e Draco abraçou Harry, sentindo sua tensão de deixar seu melhor amigo para trás.

Mas não tiveram nem dois minutos a sós. A porta se abriu e o rapaz que estivera com Ron entrou, trazendo o ruivo arrastado por uma corrente presa à sua coleira. Um outro homem, tão parecido com o primeiro que Harry arriscaria dizer que eram irmãos, fechou a porta às suas costas. Ele pegou o ruivo pelos cabelos, forçando-o a ficar de pé indiferente ao seu gemido de dor, e o atirou contra Harry, que amparou o amigo contra o peito, olhando com raiva os dois rirem e fazerem gestos obscenos com a língua, em uma indicação mais do que clara que queriam ver os dois se beijando.

Harry ergueu o rosto de Ron com delicadeza, fitando sua face. Ele estava com febre, as pupilas dilatadas e o rosto sem expressão, completamente abandonado em seus braços. Ele mais sentiu do que ouviu Draco se agitar ao seu lado: ele sabia que precisava fazer isso. Se não quisesse colocar a perder a única chance que tinham de sair dali de alguma forma, ele precisava fazer isso.

Devagar, encostou seus lábios aos do ruivo, que abriu a boca como se aquilo fosse um comando mudo para reagir, e Harry consumou o beijo devagar, sem conseguir respirar, a consciência de _quem_ estava beijando o sufocando, fazendo com que abraçasse Ron mais forte contra seu peito para se impedir de chorar. E então os dedos longos do amigo estavam em seus ombros, em seu pescoço, e Harry tinha certeza de que ele não sabia quem ele era, e aquilo o estava matando.

O moreno rompeu o beijo e ergueu o olhar, em uma esperança muda de que os dois clientes se dessem por satisfeitos com isso, mas eles estavam ocupados demais beijando e tocando o corpo de Draco, que o olhava aflito, como em um pedido mudo de socorro, enquanto correspondia aos carinhos que lhe faziam.

Harry sentiu os lábios de Ron contra se pescoço e fechou os olhos com força. Ele _precisava_ fazer aquilo. Pela sobrevivência dos _três_ agora. Ninguém ficaria para trás.

Ele se recostou à parede do quarto, buscando amparo para poder sustentar seu peso e o de Ron, que se apoiava nele. Virou o corpo do amigo, apoiando suas costas em seu peito, e começou a beijar seu pescoço e ombros, sentindo sua respiração se alterar e ele se mover levemente em seus braços, atritando o quadril contra o dele. Fechando os olhos com força, correu as mãos pelo tórax e o ventre de Ron, entrando em sua calça, começando a estimulá-lo.

O ruivo gemeu alto, chamando a atenção dos dois rapazes. Sua entrega era desnorteante e Harry quase implorava para que ele o fizesse parar, para que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo e mostrasse tanto desconforto quanto ele estava sentindo. Se ele soubesse, se ele tivesse a mínima consciência do que estava fazendo, talvez ele não se sentisse tão culpado por estar masturbando seu melhor amigo para o deleite de outros homens.

- Ron. - ele encostou os lábios no ouvido do ruivo, falando o mais baixo possível – Sou eu, Harry. Por favor, olha para mim.

O ruivo estremeceu entre seus braços e, com certa dificuldade, se colocou de pé, entrelaçando o pescoço de Harry com os braços.

- Me ajuda. - o sussurro o atingiu e Harry o abraçou com força. Ron sabia que era ele, sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele só não podia reagir.

Seus dedos tocaram devagar o rosto do moreno e o puxou para beijá-lo, ao que Harry correspondeu, sentindo uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto.

O beijo foi rompido quando alguém puxou com força seus cabelos e então outra pessoa o estava beijando. Uma mão descia entre seu corpo e o de Ron até conseguir estimular aos dois ao mesmo tempo. Ron gemia baixo contra seu pescoço enquanto o homem que o beijava fazia pequenos movimentos às suas costas.

Draco estava de joelhos no chão, já nu, chupando o outro homem. Ele sorriu e falou alguma coisa para o irmão, que parou de beijar Harry, se afastando e levando Ron abraçado com ele. O homem conduziu o ruivo a sentar-se sobre o colo do irmão, de frente para Draco, e o homem o penetrou sem qualquer preparação, fazendo-o gritar e se mover segundo a força das mãos em sua cintura. As mesmas mãos que puxaram Draco pelos fios loiros, indicando que queria que ele tomasse o ruivo entre seus lábios, o que ele fez, hesitando por um momento e então fechando os olhos. Harry podia ver que ele tremia e suas mãos apertavam as pernas de Ron com força _demais_, como se tentando se controlar.

O outro homem voltou a beijar Harry, tocando cada parte de seu corpo como se quisesse devorá-lo com as mãos, o beijo se aprofundando com a mesma ânsia com que atritava seus quadris, e Harry ofegou quando mãos fortes demais apoiaram suas coxas, o erguendo contra a parede para então o homem penetrá-lo de forma abrupta. Ele jogou a cabeça contra a parede, se evitando de gritar, seus dedos arranhando os ombros do homem conforme ele investia contra ele cada vez mais rápido, gemendo e tremendo contra seu corpo.

Ele soltou Harry subitamente e o moreno pensou que suas pernas não conseguiriam sustentá-lo, mas o homem o amparou, para em seguida empurrá-lo em direção à cama, onde agora o outro homem tinha Draco se movendo rápido sobre seu quadril, Ron sentado sobre seu peito beijava o loiro enquanto o homem chupava o ruivo.

O homem virou Harry de bruços e voltou a tomá-lo de forma rude. O moreno fechou os dedos contra os lençóis, tentando somente respirar, dando um aceno curto de cabeça indicando um controle que não tinha quando Draco o encarou e Ron seguiu seu olhar.

Aquilo precisava acabar. Nenhum deles suportava mais.

**o0o**

- NÃO! - Harry gritou, tentando se atirar contra o guarda que desaparatava do quarto depois de deixar ele e Draco ali.

Só ele e Draco. Ron não.

- Calma, Harry. - Draco o abraçou quando ele caiu no chão, abraçando o próprio corpo – Harry, você está se perdendo. Nós não podemos nos desesperar!

- Nós estamos SEPARADOS! Nós não vamos ver o Ron NUNCA MAIS! - ele chorava, tremendo, sua voz descontrolada.

- Você vai voltar a ver o Weasley, Harry. Se não aqui, nesse lugar maldito, assim que nós sairmos. Nós sabemos onde ele está, nós não vamos deixá-lo, está ouvindo? Mas nós precisamos sair daqui primeiro, Harry. - sua voz era quase implorante – Então tente se manter calmo, ok? Nós estamos muito perto, Harry.

O moreno respirou fundo, concordando com a cabeça, e Draco o puxou contra o próprio peito. Ele não tinha certeza das próprias palavras, mas era a última esperança que tinham. As coisas já estavam ruins o suficiente sem que eles se perdessem no próprio desespero. Ele beijou Harry de leve, sentindo sua respiração se acalmar, apoiando sua testa contra a dele e correndo seus dedos entre os fios negros, o silêncio confortando.

Os dois se sobressaltaram quando um fogo verde surgiu na lareira que eles nem repararam que estava ali. Um homem alto, jovem, com uma expressão séria, encarou os dois abraçados no chão de forma rija e Harry suspirou, escondendo o rosto contra o ombro de Draco. Ele não tinha mais forças.

O loiro puxou seu rosto e o beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais desejo, suas mãos deixando os seus cabelos e correndo pelas costas do moreno, que foi se deitando sobre ele de forma insinuante. Era o máximo que Draco conseguiria fazer. Ele também estava esgotado.

Mas então as mãos do estranho passeavam pelos corpos que se tocavam, despindo, tocando, testando reações. E ele os fez levantar e ir para a cama, e tudo se restringia a sexo e a sua capacidade de fingir o quanto aquilo os satisfazia, o quanto eles desejavam estar ali, com aquele estranho, presos naquele quarto.

Ignorando o quanto aquilo sugava de suas vidas. De quem eles eram.

E quando o estranho se ergueu, satisfeito, e se trancou no banheiro, os dois voltaram a se abraçar, cansados, esperando pelo próximo que viria, surgindo do nada para tocá-los mais uma vez.

- Espere. - Harry se sentou de maneira súbita – Ele não aparatou.

- Do que você está falando? - Draco perguntou, confuso e sonolento.

- Ele veio de Floo, Draco! - Harry se ergueu da cama com mais energia do que o loiro pensava ainda ser possível possuir e começou a andar pelo quarto, prestando atenção aos objetos luxuosos dispostos ao redor.

E quando ele sorriu ao abrir um potinho de mármore que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira, Draco entendeu: eles tinham pó de Floo, eles tinham uma lareira, eles tinham uma forma de sair dali!

- Mas é o suficiente somente para uma viagem curta, Harry. - ele se levantou, examinando o potinho nas mãos do moreno, e o encarou sério – E somente para uma pessoa. Nós nem sabemos onde estamos.

- E se você for e chamar ajuda? Eu fico aqui e encontro Ron e... - Harry foi calado por um beijo leve em seus lábios.

- Eu não saberia para onde ir. Se tentarmos ir para a Inglaterra, podemos cair em qualquer outro lugar, o pó não é o suficiente para uma viagem internacional. Essa coleira pode me matar pelo contato intenso com magia. Quem ficar nesse quarto vai sofrer as consequências, Harry, e eu não quero nem pensar no que fariam.

Harry negou com a cabeça. Draco sabia que ele compreendia que o que dizia era verdade, mas aceitar ter a possibilidade de uma saída nas mãos e não aproveitar era realmente difícil.

- Eu já sei. - Harry disse, decidido – Pode não ser o suficiente para uma pessoa, mas pode transportar um bilhete até a Inglaterra. Podemos pedir ajuda.

Ele rasgou um pedaço do lençol com os dentes, o apoiando sobre a mesa, e então raspou o braço na quina do móvel, abrindo um pequeno arranhão. Usando as unhas, cutucou a ferida, correndo o sangue pelo tecido em um bilhete curto, direcionado ao Ministro da Magia, contando resumidamente o que havia acontecido com os dois desde que entraram naquele bar.

- Fale da coleira. Eles talvez consigam rastrear o componente que impede a magia. - Draco disse, baixo, e Harry concordou com a cabeça, escrevendo mais rápido, seus olhos buscando tensos a porta do banheiro fechada.

Harry Potter assinou com o próprio sangue e enrolou o pedaço de pano, amarrando-o com um fio solto do lençol. Jogou todo o pó na lareira e disse o mais pausadamente possível, em voz baixa: Ministério da Magia, Inglaterra. E o bilhete desapareceu. Os dois se olharam, tensos, e correram de volta para a cama quando ouviram a porta do banheiro se destrancar.

O homem, limpo e bem vestido novamente, sorriu para os dois, indo até a cama e os beijando uma última vez. Então vestiu a capa e foi até a cômoda, apanhando o pequeno pote e se dirigindo à lareira. Quando ele ergueu a tampa, o silêncio no quarto era tão profundo que o fato de que nenhum dos ocupantes do quarto respirava era óbvio.

O homem se abaixou, tocando o chão da lareira, e esfregou os dedos percebendo a presença de cinzas recentes. Seus olhos se voltaram para os dois na cama de forma feroz. Ele falou algo em uma língua incompreensível, e sua voz era extremamente fria. Eles estavam perdidos.

Ao comando de um gesto da varinha do homem, um guarda aparatou no quarto. Foram poucas as palavras utilizadas para explicar a situação antes que um segundo guarda surgisse e oferecesse um novo pote contendo Floo para o estranho. E, assim que ele desapareceu do quarto, os dois guardas pegaram Harry e Draco e aparataram com os dois dali.

Eles foram deixados em um cubículo sem portas e sem janelas, todo de concreto rústico. A única indicação de que não haviam sido sepultados vivos ou algo do tipo era uma luz fraca e constante, do mesmo tipo que iluminava a cela em que ficavam, que permitia discernirem os contornos do lugar.

Draco o abraçou, pedindo conforto, e nenhum dos dois pareciam precisar de desculpas ou algo assim. Em silêncio, eles assumiram para o outro e para si mesmos os riscos do que fizeram, e aquilo valia a pena. Era uma esperança a mais. Se sentaram em um dos cantos do lugar claustrofóbico, juntos, os braços envolvendo o corpo do outro enquanto o frio começava a incomodar, o silêncio servindo como consolo e os olhos fechados para que o desespero não os dominasse.

Não havia como saber quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas então uma das paredes pareceu se diluir e a luz aumentou de repente, os forçando a piscar muitas vezes até conseguirem ver alguma coisa. Do lado de fora, havia vários guardas e o movimento de pessoas os lembrou, com um arrepio, de quando chegaram à Gaiola, aquele hall de seleção em que tiveram que lutar para ficar juntos.

De forma automática, Harry envolveu os dedos de Draco com os seus, os dois se levantando juntos e avançando, ladeados por guardas. Havia uma mesa, onde um homem com ar oficial conversava com um senhor. Draco apertou a mão de Harry com mais força ao reconhecer o mesmo homem que estava com Ron na noite anterior.

Os guardas os fizeram parar e pareciam esperar que a discussão do oficial com o velho terminasse para que pudessem apresentar o caso dos dois. Harry observou aquelas pessoas, sentindo-se enojado, também reconheceu o homem e tudo o que pode desejar era que Ron estivesse bem e pudessem se reencontrar novamente.

Mas então algo no fundo da sala chamou sua atenção. Ele forçou um pouco o olhar e se arrepiou em seguida ao identificar uma maca flutuando em um canto, com um corpo totalmente coberto em cima. Alguém havia morrido naquele lugar. Ele apertou a mão de Draco de forma um pouco mais protetora, focando no pensamento de que nada ia acontecer, que eles sairiam vivos dali, eles conseguiriam.

Porém, seus olhos não se desviavam da maca, a cena daquele corpo abandonado era chocante demais. Era como morrer sozinho, longe de tudo, esquecido por todos. E ele sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto em uma prece muda por aquela pessoa. Aquela pessoa sobre a qual a única coisa que ele sabia é que havia vivido um inferno antes de morrer. Aquela pessoa sem nome, mas que ele nunca se esqueceria que era alta, que a pele da mão que aparecia sutilmente debaixo do lençol era branca, que os cabelos que despontavam em poucos fios aparentes eram ruivos.

- Oh, meu deus. - a percepção tomou conta de seu corpo, lentamente, e Draco o sentiu estremecer ao seu lado, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro, assustado.

- Harry, o que foi? - perguntou, baixo, em tom urgente.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, o moreno se desvencilhou dele e do guarda ao seu lado, correndo até a maca e puxando o lençol, se deparando com o corpo de Ronald Weasley, pálido, obviamente morto.

- HARRY! - Draco gritou, tentando correr até ele, mas um guarda o segurou com força.

- VOCÊ O MATOU! - Harry gritava, voltando-se para o homem idoso ao lado – VOCÊ O MATOU!

O homem disse algo baixo em uma língua estranha e Harry avançou contra ele, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto contorcido de raiva, os gritos de acusação perdidos entre os gritos de Draco e os gritos dos guardas que o seguravam, evitando que ele tocasse no homem. Ele se debatia, gritando como se estivessem tirando sua própria vida, a dor evidente em sua voz e a revolta percorrendo seu corpo que tentava chutar o homem que prendia seus braços, sem se preocupar que ele fosse muito maior que ele.

Ron estava morto, e esse era o único pensamento em sua mente até que um feitiço estuporante o atingiu.

**o0o**

Harry acordou jogado em um chão. Ele não tinha certeza se estava acordado ou não. Sua mente parecia envolta em um tipo de névoa. Ele olhou à volta e era como se não conseguisse coordenar seus pensamentos para chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que estava vendo.

- Draco. - chamou, e sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro.

Ele estava rouco, sua garganta doeu de tão seca, seus lábios pinicavam, rachados. Sentia gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ele rolou o corpo, sentindo como se cada parte dele gritasse de dor, o que o fez ofegar, e tentou se levantar, mas não podia mexer suas mãos. Apoiou o corpo contra a parede e piscou os olhos, vendo um lugar escuro girar a sua volta.

- Draco. - chamou de novo, sua voz minimamente mais alta. Percebeu que não tinha resposta.

Havia vozes muito próximas, mas no lugar onde ele estava não parecia ter ninguém. Ele tentou somente respirar e se lembrar do que aconteceu.

Ele sabia o que aconteceu. Ele quase podia sentir na pele o que aconteceu. Mas não conseguia _pensar_ no que aconteceu porque sua mente parecia anestesiada, e ele tinha a impressão de que deveria sentir alguma coisa. Tudo flutuava à sua volta, mas nada o tocava. Ele não tinha percepção.

Sentiu um movimento perto dele e alguém segurou seu braço, o colocando de pé em um movimento rude e bruto. Ele cambaleou, percebendo que suas pernas também doíam e não pareciam querer sustentá-lo, e então a pessoa que o mantinha de pé arrancou o capuz de sua cabeça.

Não era um lugar escuro. Era um capuz. E sua mente não conseguira discernir a diferença.

Havia várias pessoas jogadas no chão, encapuzadas e algemadas, e o homem que carregava Harry o arrastou dali antes que ele conseguisse registrar qualquer outra coisa.

E então havia muita luz. Luz demais. E ele sabia que havia pessoas ali, muitas pessoas, e todas elas olhavam para ele, e ele percebeu que estava nu. O homem que o mantinha de pé o virou de costas para a imensa plateia e depois voltou a virá-lo de frente. Havia um outro homem próximo e Harry percebeu que as pessoas na plateia erguiam a mão e falavam algo, mas ele não conseguia mais pensar. A luz fazia seus olhos doerem e ele queria morrer.

O guarda o carregou para o outro lado do palco e um homem se aproximou. Harry caiu no chão aos seus pés, gemendo de dor, e o homem se abaixou ao seu lado, examinando seu rosto. Em seguida encaixou algo em seu pescoço e o puxou mais junto de seu corpo.

Harry perdeu a consciência durante a aparatação.

-:=:-

**NA: Respirem.**

**Eu nem sei o que comentar nesse capítulo. Sei que vai ter um monte de gente desesperada e é de se desesperar: ele abre uma nova etapa da fic. E ainda não a última. Por isso não vou comentar do plot em si, mas vou trazer para vocês uma curiosidade da fase de produção dessa fic: ela me exauriu de escrever NCs.**

**O sexo nela é uma coisa muito importante e não é só uma questão de YAY, PESSOAS SE PEGANDO! Ele tem significado, e a maior parte é não consensual ou violento. O sexo nessa fic é tenso e intenso. Quando eu cheguei nesse capítulo, em que eu tive que escrever essa NC envolvendo CINCO pessoas ao mesmo tempo, eu comecei a sentir pesar a complexidade disso e a me sentir cansada. Vai ter sexo nessa fic até o último capítulo, e, quando eu cheguei na última NC, eu quase não consegui escrever, porque parecia que esse tipo de cena estava rodando em falso para mim. Eu cansei. Sexo também cansa, crianças, e essa fic foi a primeira que me deixou exausta. HAUAHUAHUAHUAHUA**

**Além disso, tem um outro assunto que eu queria tratar com vocês: as reviews.**

**Eu ainda não consegui parar para responder as reviews, e acho que não vou conseguir tão cedo. Eu vou fazer o seguinte: responderei às que vocês me enviarem a partir de agora, ok? Eu li todas e lembro que algumas tinham perguntas, se alguém quiser muito uma resposta, pode me escrever com um "oi, olha eu aqui, responde minha review que eu quero saber o/" que eu respondo. Desculpem por isso, pessoas. Não é desatenção, adoro o que vocês me escrevem, é só que passei por uns períodos tensos na vida e realmente não consegui retribuir esse gesto tão legal de vocês. Desculpem.**

**Enfim, é isso. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Postei Moonlit hoje também, ainda que atrasada. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	14. Capítulo 14  Escravo

**Capítulo 14 - Escravo**

Harry estava flutuando. Tudo a sua volta era branco e ele flutuava.

Não sentia dor. A sede era quase desesperadora e ele tinha fome também. Seu corpo parecia estar acima do cansaço ou de qualquer outra sensação além do conforto de flutuar.

Ele piscou os olhos. Tudo era branco e a luz era amarelada, não muito forte, aconchegante. Harry tentou se mover, e percebeu que não flutuava, só estava sobre um colchão macio, entre cobertas quentes, e seu corpo era leve demais para que pudesse efetivamente sentir.

Algo quente correu sua pele, dos seus pés em direção aos seus joelhos, e Harry não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer. Ele não queria gemer. Ele sequer estava certo se sentia realmente alguma coisa. Mas ele gemeu e ouviu uma risada baixa como resposta.

Lábios quentes se encostaram aos seus ouvidos e o ar batia contra sua pele de uma forma que o fez se arrepiar, mas as palavras não tinham sentido para ele. Ele não sabia discernir nem se era algo que ele deveria compreender, se era inglês ou não. Sua mente estava tão anestesiada quanto seu corpo, e ele se viu restrito a sentir, simplesmente sentir: a voz, as mãos, a cama sob seu corpo.

Ele não existia.

O tempo não existia.

Nada mais existia.

Alguém veio e pingou pequenas gotas sobre seus lábios e Harry sentiu que poderia amar essa pessoa até o fim de sua vida.

Ele piscou, confuso, e sua cabeça doía. Girou o pescoço, procurando quem estava ali com ele, mas não viu ninguém. Somente barulho de correntes. As correntes saiam de seu pescoço e iam até cada extremidade da cama.

Quatro correntes. Sua coleira.

Harry se sentia tonto, mas era como se estivesse despertando. Ele podia ver os contornos do quarto agora. Os móveis tão brancos quanto as paredes e o teto, tão brancos quanto a roupa de cama quente e aconchegante, a luz projetada magicamente contra as paredes, iluminando tudo de forma indireta, as correntes.

Ele se sentou, percebendo que a dor de cabeça aumentava e que as correntes não permitiriam que ele saísse da cama ou mesmo que ficasse de pé. Acabou se ajoelhando, alongando o corpo o máximo possível, tentando ver tudo a volta.

Não era muito, era somente um quarto vazio.

Ele estava sozinho.

Draco não estava ali.

Sua garganta pareceu se fechar com esse pensamento e ele percebeu que as poucas gotas de água que lhe haviam dado há não sabia quanto tempo não aliviara em nada sua sede. Ele se sentia febril, seus lábios estavam feridos, seu corpo estava quente demais, apesar de estar nu e o ar bater gelado contra sua pele.

Uma porta se abriu, deixando entrar um homem. Ele devia ter uns 40 anos, a barba rente ao rosto, moreno de cabelos bem cuidados. As vestes torneavam o corpo de forma elegante. Ele sorriu ao ver Harry de joelhos sobre a cama, o encarando.

- Você acordou, meu pequeno Aarre¹. - o homem disse, sorrindo.

Harry ficou surpreso de o ouvir falar em inglês, embora não entendesse a última palavra. Sua voz era suave e carinhosa, mas seu sotaque era pesado e Harry não conseguiu imaginar de onde o homem pudesse ser.

- Água. - foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse. Não seria capaz de falar mais nada sem um pouco de água. Seu corpo queimava e sua garganta doía.

O homem sorriu. E a forma como ele sorriu assustou Harry.

- Aarre, você é meu agora. - ele explicou calmamente - Eu paguei um alto valor por você. E você vai ter tudo o que quiser na minha casa, tudo o que eu puder lhe dar. Mas nada virá de graça.

Ele caminhou até a cama e, com um gesto de varinha, um cálice de água apareceu em suas mãos. Os olhos verdes se prenderam na possibilidade de ter água imediatamente, olhando de relance para o homem, esperando pelo que lhe seria exigido.

O homem tirou das vestes um pequeno frasco com uma poção vermelha e Harry se arrepiou por saber do que se tratava. Ele derramou o conteúdo na água, diluindo com o próprio dedo.

- Enquanto você estiver aqui, não quero você me pedindo nada. Quero você _implorando. _Fique feliz de saber que tivemos que diminuir a dose, você não tinha reações com o que estávamos dando, mas eu te quero sob meu controle, Aarre. Nada menos do que isso.

E ele levou o dedo úmido aos lábios do garoto, que o tomou em sua boca de forma automática.

- Você quer mais. - o homem constatou e Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça – O que você pode me dar por esse cálice, Aarre?

Harry tentou se afastar, vendo nos olhos do homem que, não importa a sua disposição, faria _muitas coisas_ com ele. E ele estava _tão _cansado. As correntes o impediram de ir tão longe quanto gostaria e o homem riu com seu desespero. Ele se ergueu, deu um longo gole e depositou o cálice em um suporte à beira da cama de Harry, fora de seu alcance. Então se aproximou do garoto, tocando seu rosto de leve.

- Peça. - ordenou, segurando-o pelos cabelos, o encarando firme.

- Por favor. - Harry disse, a voz fraca, a garganta seca – Por favor.

O homem o beijou com violência, e Harry retribuiu, buscando em sua boca cada gota da bebida pela qual ansiava tanto. A barba do outro feria sua face e ele gemia baixinho com o contato em meio ao beijo, sentindo o homem puxá-lo pelos cabelos com mais força quando suas mãos se agarraram desesperadas à frente de suas vestes. Harry ofegou quando o homem se afastou, ainda o segurando pelos cabelos, e o cálice de volta em sua mão. Harry o tomou com ânsia, sentindo o gosto da droga ainda forte demais na água. Mas ele não conseguia se importar conforme sua mente se perdia novamente e seu corpo tinha o que precisava.

Era uma questão de sobrevivência.

Ele não tinha mais nada.

**o0o**

Seus braços doíam. Eles queimavam, tremiam, pareciam que iam deixar seu corpo a qualquer momento, a cada investida do homem às suas costas, ele se partiria em pedaços a qualquer momento. E isso era _tão bom_.

Segurou as correntes de seus pulsos com força, atirando a cabeça para trás na medida que as correntes em sua coleira permitiam, o homem que o tomava com força puxou seus cabelos até ouvi-lo gritar.

- Peça por mais, Aarre! - a voz contra seu pescoço era um comando e Harry mordeu os lábios, não conseguindo se impedir de gemer em resposta.

Ele estava de joelhos sobre a cama da qual não podia sair desde que chegara àquele lugar. Suas mãos estavam algemadas, as correntes suspensas em lados diferentes do dossel, que sustentavam também as correntes de sua coleira, mantendo-o fixo, de braços abertos, quase suspenso sobre a cama.

A posição ideal para que o homem pudesse tocá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, abraçando seu corpo contra o seu com força, levando-o a tencionar as correntes ao máximo ao se contorcer enquanto investia mais rápido, e Harry quase não podia respirar. As mãos correram por entre suas pernas, tocando-o no mesmo ritmo que o homem o tomava, e seu corpo todo estremeceu, sentindo excitação _demais_.

- Por favor. - o garoto sussurrou, o homem apertando seu membro com força, impedindo-o de gozar – Eu preciso...

- Implore. - a voz rígida no seu ouvido, seu corpo balançando com a violência das investidas, a mão que o estimulava estremecendo enquanto o homem mordia seu pescoço, encontrando o próprio prazer.

E Harry estava perdido entre a dor e a loucura.

- Por favor. - ele repetia, tremendo, sua voz não mais que um gemido – Por favor. Eu preciso. Por favor.

O homem deixou seu corpo, rindo, e desceu da cama, dando a volta no garoto para olhá-lo de frente.

- Você não pode ter só o que você quer, Aarre. - ele disse, sorrindo, correndo as mãos pelo corpo do garoto, seus olhos se deliciando com os cabelos negros suados, o rosto febril ainda em êxtase, o tremor leve sob a pele, a ereção insatisfeita – Você precisa me dar algo em troca.

Harry puxou as correntes, como se tentando soltar as mãos para tocá-lo, sem sucesso. O homem se aproximou mais, seus lábios correndo o peito nu quase sem tocá-lo, depois o pescoço avermelhado pelo atrito com a coleira, e então a boca que buscou a sua em um impulso desesperado. Ele riu em meio ao beijo.

- Quando eu disser para implorar por mais, obedeça. Quando eu mandar que fique quieto, cale-se. E você me mordeu. Eu não gosto de dor, meu Aarre, apesar de saber apreciá-la. Por isso, você vai ficar aí.

O homem lhe deu as costas, saindo do quarto, e Harry só conseguiu compreender o significado daquelas palavras quando a dor em seus braços se tornou insuportável. Ele ofegou, tentando mudar de posição, mas seus movimentos eram limitados demais. Seu corpo ainda tremia, ele estava sujo, exausto e simplesmente não podia se mover.

- Me ajuda! - ele tentou gritar, mas a garganta seca não permitiu.

Ele estava sempre com sede. Parecia não haver água suficiente no mundo, e cada vez o homem lhe oferecia menos e sempre com o gosto forte da droga. Sua mente o confundia, o inebriava, ele não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali e, mesmo quando estava sozinho, passava a maior parte do tempo se tocando, o desejo o consumindo desesperadamente, seu corpo queimando e ele implorava por atenção sozinho no quarto ou enquanto qualquer pessoa o tocava.

Ele precisava desesperadamente se tocar neste momento. Era a única coisa de que estava consciente: a imensa necessidade de sentir, de terminar com aquilo. Ela o consumia, ele não conseguia pensar na sede ou na dor ou no incomodo de estar ali. Ele gemia sozinho no quarto tentando se mover, sem perceber que as correntes o impediam e o feriam, incapaz de registrar isso, cego pela necessidade.

Um elfo doméstico entrou no quarto, aparatando. Harry já o conhecia, ele vinha de vez em quando, mas nunca falava com ele.

- Por favor. - gemeu Harry, e ele nem sabia ao certo pelo que estava pedindo.

A criatura pegou um pedaço de pano úmido e passou em sua testa e seu rosto. Ela o deslizou pelos braços cansados e seu corpo suado, e a cada toque, Harry tinha a certeza de que perderia a consciência, ofegando com o que aquilo produzia nele.

Era o elfo que o limpava e, às vezes, muito raramente, lhe dava um pouco de água. O homem, seu dono, costumava usar sua sede constante como a principal arma para subjugar Harry. O garoto não sabia como não havia morrido ainda, em nenhum momento recebera nada parecido com comida, e ele podia não saber há quanto tempo estava ali, mas era _muito_ tempo.

Harry sentiu o corpo tremer de forma descontrolada e percebeu que estava sozinho novamente. Estava limpo e não estava mais excitado, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o que aconteceu. Seus olhos pesavam de sono e seus braços doíam, era somente o que ele sabia. A respiração machucava sua garganta e ele sentia gosto de sangue na boca.

A porta se abriu.

Algo frio se encostou em seus lábios e ele não sabia quem estava ali ou o que era aquilo, mas ele aceitou e bebeu em desespero.

- Mais. - pediu, quando afastaram o cálice dele.

Tudo o que teve como resposta foi um beijo exigente e as mãos estavam em seu corpo novamente. Seus ombros estalaram e ele gritou de dor quando o homem puxou seu corpo para frente, forçando suas pernas a deixarem a cama e envolverem sua cintura.

- Você quer? - a voz em seu ouvido não significava nada, mas Harry voltava a sentir seu corpo queimar. A mão que corria por ele era fria perto de sua pele e isso era alucinante.

- Sim. - ele gemeu.

- Então peça.

- Eu quero. Por favor.

- O que você quer? - o homem perguntou, o preparando, e Harry gemeu.

- Quero que faça sexo comigo. - ele disse, baixo.

- Isso, Aarre. - o homem puxou sua cintura contra a dele e o penetrou com força, fazendo Harry gritar – Agora não quero mais ouvir sua voz. Goza para mim, Aarre, que eu te tiro daí. Você quer sair daí?

- Si... - Harry se refreou, mordendo os lábios e confirmando com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom menino. - e o homem o tinha completamente.

**o0o**

Harry respirava o cheiro dos lençóis e sua vida se restringia a isso. Ele não sabia que cheiro tinham, mas estava deitado de bruços em meio a eles. Mãos demais tocavam seu corpo e ele queimava, gemendo fraco sem perceber. Não conseguiria se mover nem se pudesse.

- Você gosta dos meus amigos, Aarre? Eles gostam de você. Gostam muito de você. Eles querem que você seja gentil com eles. Você vai fazer o que eles quiserem?

- Por favor, não... - sua voz era baixa demais, ele somente fechou os olhos, ofegando quando as correntes em seu pescoço foram puxadas, forçando-o a se erguer. Ele lacrimejou, olhando cada um dos cinco homens à sua volta. Seu dono se aproximou, acariciando seu rosto.

- Você pode ser recompensado, meu Aarre. - ele disse, baixo – Ou pode ser castigado. Eu posso trazer mais amigos da próxima vez. Amigos que não tenham com você o cuidado que eu tenho. Você quer isso?

- Não, mestre. - as lágrimas corriam inconscientes pelo seu rosto e o homem as recolheu nos dedos, os aproximando da boca de Harry em seguida, que os chupou um a um e concordou com a cabeça.

- Você sabe o que fazer. - ele disse, rígido, se erguendo da cama e sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima para assistir àqueles homens na cama _com seu brinquedo._

**o0o**

Harry despertou gritando com a dor de ter seu corpo partido em dois. Fechou os olhos com força e agarrou os lençóis, trincando os dentes e tentando somente respirar, sentindo um novo impulso do corpo que pesava sobre o seu.

O homem virou seu rosto e o beijou com violência, seu corpo tremendo em um prazer que veio rápido demais, e ele ainda acariciou o corpo pequeno sob o seu, aproveitando as sensações e o vendo gemer com seu simples toque.

- Termine. - ele disse, se afastando minimamente.

As mãos do garoto correram o próprio peito e ventre antes de se tocar, inicialmente meio rude, como se não soubesse exatamente o que fazer, mas então ele estava ofegando e se contorcendo ainda em seu abraço, a mão firme lhe dando tudo o que precisava, e os olhos verdes se abriram – porque sabiam que era o que queria – e o encararam enquanto o prazer o arrebatava.

- Obrigado, mestre. - o garoto resmungou e aceitou um novo beijo ainda trêmulo.

- Você tem se comportado bem, Aarre. Se vista. - ele entregou uma calça para Harry e soltou as correntes de sua coleira – Eu tenho um presente para você.

E aparatou com o garoto.

**o0o**

Harry conhecia aquele lugar. Mas sua mente era incapaz de saber de onde vinha a sensação ruim ao olhar as grandes jaulas onde jovens dançavam de maneira sensual acima de suas cabeças.

Um homem o puxou pelos cabelos contra seu corpo e Harry foi obrigado a interromper sua observação para chupá-lo. Não fazia ideia de quantos já haviam passado por sua boca, mas, até agora, seu mestre não permitira que nenhum o tocasse mais do que isso. E Harry queria se sentir agradecido, mas tudo o que sentia era seu corpo queimando, a sede que não passava nunca e agora aquela nova sensação de tristeza e desespero por estar naquele lugar.

O homem gozou em sua boca e o puxou pelo pescoço para beijá-lo, atirando-o contra o carpete em seguida. Harry sentiu a dor do choque e talvez tenha ralado seu braço ou o lado do seu corpo, ele não sabia ao certo. Uma mulher o empurrou para baixo, forçando-o a deitar no chão, e acariciou entre suas pernas com os pés.

- Ele não está a venda hoje, querida. - seu mestre falou e a mulher sorriu, parando o movimento – Mas você pode me procurar depois.

Harry se encolheu contra um dos sofás, sentindo dedos acariciarem seu cabelo por um momento antes de parar e ele foi finalmente deixado em paz. Ele seria capaz de dormir ali se não fosse o receio de acordar sendo tocado por algum desconhecido ou mesmo enfurecer seu mestre. Aquele lugar lhe dava ideias ruins que conseguiam ser maiores do que o desejo que o queimava e o fazia responder ao mínimo toque.

Ele queria sair dali.

Seus olhos correram as portas fechadas por onde haviam entrado depois de aparatarem no hall e depois foram para outras portas, de onde pessoas não paravam de entrar e sair, e ele estava confuso. Ofegou, abraçando o próprio corpo, e virou o rosto contra o sofá, fechando os olhos.

Quando os abriu, se viu olhando um outro rapaz, encolhido contra a parede, do outro lado do salão. Ele lhe deu uma sensação de paz tão grande que Harry sentiu um impulso de ir até lá e abraçá-lo.

Devagar, engatinhando, venceu a pouca distância entre os dois, sentando-se ao lado do estranho. Os olhos claros fitavam fixamente um ponto qualquer na parede, parcialmente recobertos pelos fios loiros despenteados. Ele estava encolhido, a corrente em sua coleira o impedindo de se afastar do sofá ao lado, onde um homem fazia sexo com uma moça com outra coleira. O loiro parecia assustado e amedrontado.

Harry passou de leve a mão pelo seu rosto e sabia que era o certo a fazer. Ele precisava ficar ali, com ele, porque eles sairiam dali juntos. O garoto ofegou e gemeu baixinho com o toque, mas se recostou mais perto dele, tremendo, e Harry passou os braços pelos seus ombros, como se precisasse protegê-lo.

Ele era seu... algo. Muito importante.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou, baixo, seus dedos correndo com dificuldade os fios loiros embaraçados.

- Draco. - a voz era rouca e baixa e o garoto não o olhava, mas foi o suficiente para que Harry se lembrasse.

Era Draco. E eles precisavam sair dali. Juntos.

Mesmo que ele não conseguisse pensar _como._

- Eu estou aqui, Draco. - ele disse, baixo – Eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

O loiro concordou, entrelaçando as mãos dos dois, e os dois ficaram ali, juntos, abraçados.

Sem perceber o olhar chocado do homem que via Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy do outro lado do salão.

-:=:-

**¹ Aarre – tesouro, em finlandês, segundo o tradutor do Google.**


	15. Capítulo 15  Resgate

**Capítulo 15 - Resgate**

Os olhos castanhos olhavam os corpos à volta, desinteressado.

Dezenas de pessoas resumidas a mãos e bocas e fluidos e aquele constante e irritante zumbido de gemidos, gritos e palavras sussurradas que enchia o salão.

Ele estava acostumado a sutilezas, a entrelinhas, a conquistas. Aquilo tudo era... vulgar demais. Um excesso de informação inútil perdido no ar em bestialidade humana.

E em momentos como esse, em que ele estava ali, sendo considerado um privilegiado por poder estar ali, no meio daquelas pessoas, sentado ao lado do homem que tinha nas mãos a vida, a morte, a sanidade, a liberdade e o prazer daquelas pessoas, tomando champanhe enquanto ele lhe oferecia um de seus meninos, ele se lembrava que sua vida não era essa.

Sua vida estava perdida há centenas de quilômetros dali, em um lugar que o hostilizava tanto quanto ele hostilizava todo aquele ritual.

Permitiu que uma moça com os seios expostos enchesse sua taça e voltou a olhar para seu interlocutor. Quanto mais cedo esclarecesse aquele assunto, mais rápido poderia sair daquele lugar. E então poderia lavar as mãos mais uma vez de sua responsabilidade por aquilo existir.

- Então você não sabe de nada? - perguntou, sério – Não faz ideia de quem possa ter feito isso?

- Ora, Lestrange, certamente isso não passa de uma brincadeira, não é mesmo? - o homem disse, sorrindo – Quero dizer, Harry Potter? Sério?

- Eu não acho que...

- Alguém está tentando te amedrontar, Lestrange. Só isso. E, se você quiser permanecer como nosso fornecedor, eu sugiro que tenha uma postura mais firme com esse tipo de provocação.

O homem o encarou, sério, e os olhos castanhos voltaram a se desviar. O silêncio dado em consideração ao poder que o homem tinha sobre sua vida, e o desprezo porque ele simplesmente não fazia ideia de quem ele era, do que havia feito, do que era capaz. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse em continuar como fornecedor de ninguém, ele só não tinha uma opção melhor. Amargurado, encarou a taça de champanhe ainda cheia, e a ergueu para virar quando seus olhos encontraram uma distração.

Em um canto do salão, dois homens estavam abraçados. Não eroticamente abraçados, como todos ali, mas protetoralmente abraçados, carinhosamente abraçados. Um loiro, o corpo pequeno, a pele branca, o queixo fino e as mãos delicadas, como as de sua mãe. O outro moreno, pequeno também, e os olhos verdes se perdiam de forma intensa no outro rapaz, e ele não precisava ver a cicatriz para que tudo fizesse sentido.

A carta era _mesmo_ de Harry Potter. E isso era assustador.

- Eu não quis soar agressivo, Lestrange. Não há nenhum motivo para dispensar um bom champanhe. - o homem tocou seu ombro e ele percebeu que estivera com a taça parada no ar e começou a beber devagar quando o homem lhe chamara a atenção, o líquido lutando para passar pela garganta que se fechava de ansiedade – Eu acho que você precisa relaxar um pouco. Por que não escolhe alguém? Por minha conta.

- Eu ainda gozo de benefícios? Gostei de alguém que eu acredito que seja particular.

- Ninguém tem autoridade para me negar nada aqui. - o homem disse, sério – Quem é?

Os olhos castanhos observaram os dois garotos novamente e eles os apontou, certeiro.

- Quero os dois. - ele disse, sério.

- Eu vou conversar com os donos e enviá-los para um quarto. Quando tudo estiver pronto, mando te avisar. - o homem se levantou, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

**o0o**

Harry soltou um gritinho quando o homem aparatou ao seu lado, pegando-o rudemente pelo braço, erguendo-o do chão contra a vontade. E separando-o de Draco.

- Draco!

O loiro era amparado por outro homem enquanto tiravam a corrente de sua coleira. Ele parecia assustado, mas não dizia nada, somente olhava para Harry, que queria lhe dizer que eles ficariam bem, que ficariam juntos, mas não sabia por que dizer isso se o que sentia era exatamente o contrário.

O homem que o segurava aparatou com ele para um quarto e Draco surgiu logo em seguida. Harry o ajudou a se levantar quando o homem o soltou no chão, e os dois se encolheram sobre a cama, se abraçando envoltos em medo.

Draco respirava com visível dificuldade e seu corpo parecia quente demais, até mesmo para Harry.

- Você está bem? - o moreno perguntou, preocupado, e o loiro negou com a cabeça, se deitando e abraçando o próprio corpo.

Uma terceira pessoa apareceu no quarto e Harry olhou para o homem confuso. Ele conhecia aquele homem, conhecia aquele rosto, e tudo o que ele lhe transmitia era _medo_. Puro e simples medo. Ele se encolheu também, buscando a mão de Draco e a segurando entre as suas.

O homem o puxou pelos calcanhares até a beira da cama e Harry o encarou em desafio quando ele ergueu seus cabelos, passando a mão por sua testa, o olhando assustado então.

- Você está drogado. - o homem constatou, sua voz era fria e baixa, causando arrepios no garoto – Ele também está?

Ele foi até Draco, olhando atentamente seu rosto por um momento, antes de deixá-lo em paz. Seu rosto sério se voltou para Harry e ele parecia pensar sobre algo. Voltou até onde estava o moreno e puxou sua calça, sua única peça de roupa, em um gesto brusco.

- Não! - o garoto se encolheu, falando baixo – Por favor!

- Você sabe quem eu sou? - o garoto negou com um gesto de cabeça - Seu dono te mandou para me satisfazer. - o homem disse, acrescentando em um tom mais ameno em seguida – Eu não vou te machucar.

Ele engatinhou sobre a cama, abrindo a própria calça, e empurrou os ombros de Harry contra os lençóis, o indicando para virar de bruços, ao que o garoto obedeceu. Um feitiço baixo foi sussurrado e o garoto abriu mais as pernas sabendo o que aconteceria ao sentir-se lubrificado. O homem quase não tocava seu corpo enquanto investia devagar contra o seu quadril, e isso o estava enlouquecendo. A cada movimento, ele gemia, perdido nas sensações produzidas em seu corpo, pedindo por mais, sua voz baixa soando rouca contra os lençóis, seu corpo ondulando contra a cama, buscando mais contato, até que as mãos o pegaram pela cintura, tocando-o de forma a lhe dar mais prazer, e o homem investiu mais rápido, gemendo em seu próprio êxtase.

Ele se levantou, rápido, e fez alguns feitiços pelo quarto. Harry tremia, se arrastando sobre os lençóis até se abraçar a Draco, buscando um pouco de conforto. O homem os olhou em silêncio por um momento e então foi até eles, afastando os cabelos loiros do rosto do garoto.

- Ele está muito doente. - informou, preocupado, fazendo vidrinhos coloridos aparecerem sobre a cama.

Ele medicou o loiro rapidamente com pequenas doses de poções. Ele não se curaria, não era o suficiente, e não teria como se curar estando naquele lugar. Mas ao menos não morreria enquanto ele não pudesse tomar uma providência. Se é que ele tomaria uma providência.

Eles não tinham tempo.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos verdes que o observavam trabalhar, atento.

- Tome isso. - deu uma poção para Harry – E tente não surtar quando o efeito da droga passar. Eu estou aqui para ajudar.

Harry tomou sem questionar e o homem pensou que tudo seria mais fácil se ele pudesse contar com essa passividade e a racionalidade do garoto ao mesmo tempo. Ele o observou beber e se recostar à cama, sentindo os efeitos da droga – o sono, a ardência, o conforto, a ausência – passarem e a realidade de onde estava, com quem estava e o que estava acontecendo o envolverem.

Para sua surpresa, a respiração do garoto foi ficando mais agitada, até se transformar em uma sequência de soluços, e ele o encarava chorando compulsivamente. Sua mão ainda entrelaçada aos dedos de Malfoy, e ele puxou a mão do loiro, beijando-a e acariciando sua face antes de se voltar para o homem.

- O que você quer? - perguntou, estranhamente calmo em sua tristeza.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? Sabe quem ele é? - perguntou, querendo ter certeza de que o efeito da droga se fora totalmente.

- Rabastan Lestrange. Draco Malfoy. - Harry confirmou, ainda acariciando o rosto do loiro.

- Você está com medo de mim? - perguntou, surpreso, e Harry sorriu em meio ao seu choro.

- Não. Se você nos matar é a melhor coisa que pode fazer.

- A melhor coisa que posso fazer é tirar vocês daqui. - o homem disse, sério, e Harry passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando as lágrimas.

- Estou ouvindo.

Rabastan se permitiu observá-lo por um momento. Não havia vestígio da droga, aquela passividade não era propícia à situação, assim como aquele carinho entre ele e Malfoy o surpreendia. Ele examinou o garoto que o olhava sério. Ele estava doente também, não tão grave, mas teria que agir rápido. Ele parecia metade da pessoa que viu enfrentando o Lord na última vez que se encontraram, e isso o surpreendeu ao perceber que aquele lugar fez o que Lord Voldemort não conseguiu fazer: destruir Harry Potter.

- Eu... - ele buscou uma forma de explicar rapidamente – Eu faço parte do sistema em que vocês estão presos. - o garoto concordou com a cabeça, indicando compreensão, e novamente o homem se admirou pela ausência de revolta – Eu não tenho muito poder, mas as pessoas confiam em mim, eu tenho alguma influência e alguma persuasão. Posso tirar vocês daqui. Não vai ser fácil, e vocês vão precisar de um tempo de recuperação antes de ir para a Inglaterra, mas é possível.

- E por que você faria isso? - Harry perguntou, sério. Não havia nenhuma esperança em sua voz, nenhum entusiasmo ou mesmo um pedido para que ele fizesse, independente de seus motivos.

Era como se ele não acreditasse. E, ao compreender isso, Rabastan não pode culpá-lo: se ele acreditasse, talvez consumisse o que restara de seu ser nessa possibilidade.

- Eu não posso entrar na Inglaterra. - ele disse, sério – Mas eu quero voltar. Eu levo vocês, você dá seu depoimento de que eu te ajudei e pede pelo meu perdão. Você acha que tem força para me inocentar? É a sua garantia de que eu te levarei vivo até lá.

- Não sei. Não sei há quanto tempo eu estou fora do país, não sei o que está acontecendo lá, não sei que influência eu vou ter. Mas se o nome Harry Potter ainda significar alguma coisa, você terá minha gratidão eterna e todo o meu empenho, e acredito que o de Draco também, para que saia livre.

- Eu preciso de uma garantia. - Rabastan o encarou, sério. Confiar nas pessoas não fazia parte de sua sobrevivência.

Harry ergueu as mãos em um gesto vago.

- Eu não tenho nada. Não posso fazer um voto pois a magia provavelmente me mataria. Eu posso te oferecer meu corpo, mas até isso você já teve. O que eu posso fazer? Você pode me matar, se quiser. Entre você e continuar aqui, você é minha melhor opção, acredite. Eu não vou te trair se você cumprir sua promessa.

Rabastan concordou com a cabeça. Então ele tinha a palavra de Harry Potter em troca de sua liberdade.

**o0o**

No começo, ele estava consciente, e aquilo _doía_.

Ele chegou a pensar que Rabastan só queria torturá-lo ao permitir que os guardas o levassem limpo da droga. Seu dono não gostou de ser obrigado a compartilhá-lo por ordem de superiores e, ao ver o corpo de Harry sujo pelo que acabara de fazer com Rabastan, o levou direto de volta para aquele quarto branco, para as correntes e para o que faziam lá.

Mas foi muito pior. Harry agora escutava e era capaz de pensar. E ele gritava e chorava e implorava porque era _demais_, e ele pedia para parar, e não havia nenhum prazer escondido em sua voz ou em seu choro, e seu dono não gostou disso.

Então vieram as surras, a dor e a impossibilidade de se mover enquanto violavam seu corpo e o feriam. E ele desejou morrer, porque não havia outra saída. Draco estava tão sozinho quanto ele e doente. Ron estava morto. Nenhum Lestrange se esforçaria por ele. Ninguém viria.

Ele não tinha porquê vir.

E quando seu mestre segurou com força seu rosto, virando o líquido vermelho em seus lábios, obrigando-o a beber uma dose muito maior do que costumava dar, Harry agradeceu, deixando o corpo cair anestesiado sobre o colchão.

Ele já não sabia quem era. Não sabia quem era o homem que gritava com ele lhe dando ordens de coisas sujas para se fazer. Não sabia o quanto aquilo o feria. Não sabia o que era dor tanto quanto não sabia por que gemia e pedia por mais. Não sabia se deveria querer sair dali. Não sabia se tinha algo por esperar.

Ele não tinha mais nada além daquele vazio que o envolvia.

Então tudo parou.

Ele estava sozinho, jogado na cama, há tempo demais.

Ninguém vinha. Ninguém o tocava. As correntes ainda estavam ali, caídas frouxas sobre seu corpo, e ele queimava sozinho no escuro, palavras sem sentido escapando de seus lábios enquanto ele se contorcia entre os lençóis, chamando, implorando, pedindo por um pouco de água, por comida, por atenção. Ele precisava tanto que nem sabia. E só havia o quarto vazio.

A porta se abriu e se fechou e Harry deixou a cabeça pender vagamente em sua direção. Havia uma sombra ao lado da cama, um homem alto. De alguma forma, Harry sabia que não era seu mestre. Não havia medo ou dor ou qualquer outra coisa a se esperar.

O toque gentil em seu rosto, afastando os cabelos que grudavam na fina camada de suor que cobria sua pele e os olhos castanhos o olhando com quase pena. As mãos ágeis soltaram as correntes e envolveram seu corpo com o lençol, puxando-o para seu colo.

E de certa forma aquilo era bom. De certa forma aquilo era certo. De certa forma aquilo era o que ele estava esperando.

E Harry apoiou a cabeça contra seu ombro quando o homem o abraçou mais forte, e não se preocupou quando perdeu a consciência durante a aparatação.

Ele estava seguro.

-:=:-


	16. Capítulo 16  Cuidados

**Capítulo 16 - Cuidados**

- Potter.

Harry ouviu seu nome chamado ao longe. Seu corpo todo doía. Ele estava tão cansado.

Algo leve e frio pousou contra sua testa e ele abriu os olhos, levemente.

- Potter? - a voz estava próxima e ele tentou se localizar, mas algo o abraçou pelo peito e ele percebeu que a pessoa estava atrás dele – Calma.

Uma mão grande pegou uma taça do chão ao lado e a aproximou de seus lábios. Harry quis erguer as mãos e pegar a taça ele mesmo, mas simplesmente não tinha forças. O homem lhe deu de beber e a taça se enchia automaticamente, até que Harry fez um gesto de cabeça e Rabastan a afastou.

- Obrigado. - sua voz ainda era rouca e sua garganta doía, mas ter bebido era um conforto inigualável.

- Você está desidratado. - o homem o colocou apoiado contra a parede e sentou-se a sua frente, olhando seu rosto – Você já vai voltar a dormir, não se preocupe. Eu só queria conversar com você antes, por isso te dei outra dose da poção que corta o efeito da droga.

- Onde estamos? - Harry perguntou, seus olhos fixos em uma cama em frente à sua onde Draco estava deitado, inconsciente – Ele está bem?

- Nós estamos em um porão que eu aluguei quando vim para cá pela primeira vez, tratar de negócios. Eu o modifiquei magicamente e é impossível de ser localizado agora. Temos água em abundância e comida para pelo menos um mês. Eu espero que vocês dois já estejam recuperados nesse tempo, ou terei que sair e isso pode nos por em risco.

- Por que? - Harry perguntou, confuso. Sua mente parecia entorpecida ainda, mas ele se lembrava de Rabastan ter dito que trabalhava para o sistema, não havia motivo para ele temer. Havia?

- Eu não tive recursos para pagar o valor que pediram por vocês. Paguei um terço de cada um e fugi com vocês. Minha cabeça deve estar valendo muito neste momento. A boa notícia é que, usando o nome e os dados de Draco, consegui sacar parte do dinheiro dos fundos da minha família na Inglaterra, isso deve chamar a atenção do governo para cá. - ele hesitou por um momento – O que significa que estou sendo duplamente perseguido. E vocês não estão em uma situação muito melhor.

- Um mês. - Harry confirmou com a cabeça – Você acha que conseguimos?

- Você com certeza. Você está fraco, com muitos hematomas, desidratado e precisa limpar seu organismo da droga. A poção que eu te dei corta momentaneamente o efeito, mas você esteve recebendo muito por muito tempo, tudo vai voltar em ciclos até você estar limpo. Isso pode levar algum tempo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, olhando para o loiro.

- Ele é mais complicado. - Rabastan respondeu à pergunta muda – Ele recebeu doses maiores que você, eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer uma desintoxicação completa só com os recursos que temos aqui. Por enquanto minha maior preocupação é com uma pneumonia e a febre contínua. Você está com febre também. Vocês dois precisam de cuidados, mas acho que em um mês nós conseguimos.

Não havia nenhum traço de otimismo em sua voz e Harry não conseguia dizer se ele realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo. Ele se sentia cansado e fraco demais e saber que estava em segurança, ao menos por enquanto, aumentava seu desejo de simplesmente dormir enquanto lhe permitissem.

- Os efeitos estão voltando. - Rabastan percebeu, vendo a expressão do moreno ficar mais ausente – Eu só queria que você soubesse onde está. Vocês vão ter delírios e achei que isso pudesse ajudar. Eu quero dizer que também lamento por ter te violentado naquele quarto. – os olhos verdes se voltaram atentos para ele – Vocês eram propriedade privada e alguns mestres costumam vigiar até terem certeza de que seu patrimônio não sofrerá nenhum dano. E nós precisávamos de privacidade para conversar. Depois que ele viu que eu não ia te machucar, eu pude colocar os feitiços no quarto sem intervenção.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos piscando pesados, e Rabastan o ajudou a se deitar novamente, cobrindo-o. Mas o garoto ainda o olhou firme uma última vez antes de dormir.

- Eu não me importo. - sua voz era baixa e Rabastan não quis pensar sobre o quê ele estava falando.

**o0o**

Harry despertou ofegando e abriu os olhos subitamente assustado.

- Calma. - a voz próxima virou seu rosto para que encontrasse os olhos castanhos.

Ele fechou os olhos, obedecendo e se acalmando. Rabastan apoiou cuidadosamente sua cabeça contra a beira da banheira e estendeu suas pernas, fazendo com que mergulhassem totalmente na água. Harry estava nu, acordara com o choque do toque molhado contra sua pele, mas agora que sabia o que estava acontecendo, aquilo era deliciosamente reconfortante.

As mãos de Rabastan passeavam com um pano por todo o seu corpo, o esfregando até estar limpo. Não saberia dizer se o homem já havia feito isso antes. Ele parecia cumprir um silencioso ritual e Harry não tinha a mínima noção de há quanto tempo estava dormindo.

Mas agora ele estava acordado. Ainda cansado, ainda fraco demais, mas não havia sono em si. Parecia que sua mente já havia repousado tudo o que precisava e, apesar de ainda se sentir confuso, como se seu cérebro estivesse preguiçoso, ele não tinha vontade de fechar os olhos e mergulhar na inconsciência tão desejada na maior parte do tempo.

A água era morna e os movimentos da mão de Rabastan eram objetivos, mas o toque estava se tornando quase uma tortura. O próprio contato com a água, aquele tecido que o vestia indefinidamente, batendo contra sua pele com suavidade e carinho, o fazia se arrepiar. Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, tentando manter o controle de seu corpo, e quando os abriu novamente os olhos castanhos olhavam seu rosto quase surpreso, para em seguida voltar às suas atividades em silêncio.

Harry se sentiu corar com aquilo e tentou focar sua atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não as sensações de seu corpo. Os olhos verdes correram o ambiente em que estavam e, com grande surpresa, percebeu que era o mesmo em que acordara da última vez. Quando Rabastan lhe dissera que estavam em um porão, Harry não conseguiu prestar atenção ao lugar. Mas agora via que era _efetivamente_ um porão.

O lugar não possuía janelas e havia uma porta trancada que parecia nunca ter sido aberta. Harry podia apostar que havia mais feitiços colocados nela do que na maioria das casas bruxas. Era um único cômodo. Perto da porta, havia uma lareira onde o fogo ardia, baixo, alaranjado, espalhando calor pelo ambiente. Ao lado, muita lenha e alguns sacos grandes que ele podia apostar que eram mantimentos. Havia uma pia pequena e, embaixo dela, dois caldeirões limpos escorriam virados de boca para baixo. Uma mesa com uma única cadeira completava o que parecia ser uma cozinha.

Sem nenhum tipo de separação, vinham então as duas camas. Baixas e arcaicas, onde ele e Draco estiveram dormindo. Uma ao lado da outra e, no meio, no chão, havia uma coberta jogada, o que fez Harry refletir por um momento onde, exatamente, o homem que estava cuidando deles repousava. E então, na outra extremidade do ambiente, havia a banheira onde estavam, outra pia e um vaso sanitário escondido por uma cortina poida.

Era tudo.

Os braços de Rabastan envolveram seus ombros e ergueram suas pernas, tomando-o no colo com um impulso. Harry se encolheu contra seu corpo e pensou que devia estar mesmo muito magro. Ele era um homem pequeno, sabia disso, havia sido pequeno toda sua vida, mas era um homem, não era para o outro ter tanta facilidade assim para erguê-lo. Mesmo sendo muito maior que ele.

O homem passou uma toalha por seu corpo, secando-o rapidamente, e Harry sentia magia pulsando sobre sua pele enquanto via os lábios finos dizendo palavras baixinhas. Ele se sentia bem, limpo e aquela sensação era reconfortante. Sabia que Rabastan o estava curando e, novamente, teve a certeza de que ele já fizera aquilo várias vezes quando, assim que terminou, se ajoelhou ao seu lado, estendendo os braços do garoto e o forçando a movê-los em sequências repetidas.

- Você perdeu massa muscular. - Rabastan explicou, falando sem olhar para ele e sem parar o que fazia – Com a pouca alimentação que recebeu por tanto tempo e fazendo atividades que demandavam muita energia, seu corpo passou a se consumir. Está fraco demais até para fazer coisas simples como andar ou pegar objetos. A magia está te ajudando a se curar e se recuperar, mas você precisa se mover para que não atrofie.

Harry tentou fazer os movimentos sozinho, sem o impulso de Rabastan, mas percebeu que não conseguia. Seus braços tremeram com o esforço, mas não se moveram mais do que alguns centímetros.

- Vá com calma. - o homem deixou seus braços e começou a movimentar suas pernas - Flexione os pulsos, os dedos, os pés, o que conseguir controlar. Aos poucos você vai perceber que está mais forte.

Harry relaxou e permitiu que o outro controlasse seu corpo, somente respirando levemente e sentindo o toque das mãos quentes contra sua pele. E aquilo estava voltando a excitá-lo de forma incontrolável. Harry fechou os olhos, se virando na cama e encolhendo o corpo, indicando que não queria mais aquele tipo de contato.

Rabastan o olhou atento por um instante, mas somente o cobriu com um cobertor grosso e se dirigiu até a cozinha, pegando duas vasilhas, com água e sopa, e se ajoelhando entre as camas. Ele ergueu levemente o corpo de Draco, o recostando ao próprio corpo, e o fez beber devagar. O loiro chegou a abrir os olhos em um momento, mas não parecia saber o que estava acontecendo. O homem sussurrou um "shhh", e o loiro voltou a dormir, entregue em seus braços.

Harry os observava naquela estranha interação se sentindo estranho. Ele não sabia dizer se era pelo banho, pelo ambiente escuro e aberto, pelo cobertor que parecia pouco, mas ele sentia frio. Um frio que grudava em sua pele. Que o envolvia da mesma forma que Rabastan envolvia Draco.

Ele fechou os olhos, se encolhendo mais e puxando a coberta para perto. Ele se sentia tão pequeno. Era quase se estivesse no escuro de um armário mais uma vez. Ele estava sozinho. E era frio.

- Potter. - a voz baixa soou preocupada e Harry voltou a abrir os olhos para encontrar Rabastan o observando, atento, ajoelhado ao seu lado – Você está tremendo. - Harry não respondeu e o homem tocou sua face e sua testa, testando sua temperatura – A febre está alta. O que você está sentindo?

- Frio. - Harry disse, ouvindo o tremor em sua voz, e então ele estava consciente do próprio descontrole de seu corpo, sem conseguir se evitar de tremer.

O homem levantou, pegando mais cobertas que pesaram sobre o seu corpo, mas a sensação de frio extremo não o deixava, e Harry tentava parar de tremer, tentava afastar aquilo, tentava se controlar, mas tudo era tão vazio e tão escuro e ele estava sozinho em uma cela novamente, e tinha vontade de chorar.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Draco, e Draco não sentia frio e estava tão distante e ele não podia desistir, não podia se deixar levar, precisava ter o controle ao menos do próprio corpo, porque Draco estava ali, e precisava dele. Eles precisavam estar juntos. Mas eles estavam sozinhos. E era tão, tão, tão _frio_.

- Calma. - a voz soou baixa em seu ouvido e braços se cruzaram sobre seu peito, segurando seus braços e o puxando para junto de um corpo que se alinhava às suas costas, quente, o envolvendo por inteiro – Vai passar.

E Harry fechou os olhos, se permitindo envolver por aquele calor, e o cansaço o atingiu novamente, como se sentir frio o esgotasse. Ele fechou os olhos e dormiu, porque não estava mais sozinho.

**o0o**

Os olhos verdes piscaram, confusos por um momento. Mas então ele localizou a cama com Draco deitado à sua frente e Harry sabia onde estava. Ele respirou fundo. Aquela desorientação frequente era irritante. Não era nem a inércia total do período em que fora mantido drogado, nem era totalmente claro. Ele se sentia perdido, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo o tempo todo.

Viu Rabastan se sentar novamente ao lado do loiro, as duas vasilhas em suas mãos. Harry observou calado o homem abraçar o garoto, que estava desperto dessa vez, mas a expressão de ausência em seu rosto quase dava desespero em Harry. Rabastan pegou um pequeno vidro e deixou algumas gotas de uma poção vermelha caírem na água antes de oferecê-la para Draco.

- Você o está drogando! - Harry exclamou, tentando se erguer, a traição evidente em sua voz.

- Deite-se, Potter, eu já vou te ajudar. Você vai se machucar. - os olhos eram frios, como sua voz, mas ele pareceu realmente preocupado quando Harry exclamou de dor ao insistir em sentar.

Ele conseguiu, mas encarou o homem muito consciente de que precisaria de um tempo até o próximo movimento, ainda ofegava com aquele simples esforço. Rabastan deu um pequeno sorriso, continuando a cuidar de Draco enquanto explicava a Harry.

- Eu tentei deixá-lo sem poção, ele teve dores e convulsões. Ele está perdido em delírios que por vezes o levam a tentar me agarrar, por vezes ele grita por horas. Eu teria que isolá-lo e precisaria de ajuda para mantê-lo sem isso. Estou dando o mínimo para que ele consiga se manter consciente ao mesmo tempo que a droga mantém seu corpo sob controle. Ele está dependente.

Ele olhou sério para Harry, que encarava Draco em desespero, e isso preocupou Rabastan.

- Ele está muito doente, Potter. Eu preciso tratá-lo ou ele pode morrer. Se ele entrar em choque por causa da falta da droga, eu não vou poder fazer muita coisa. Além do risco de ele tentar algo contra mim ou contra você. Ele não sabe o que está fazendo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele está mergulhado em medo por tudo o que vocês passaram, a droga o faz reagir. Ela é cruel.

Ele se interrompeu quando Draco recusou a sopa, virando o rosto contra ele. O homem o abraçou com mais força, temendo um ataque, e o loiro ofegou. Para a surpresa de Harry, ele começou a se mover levemente contra o homem, seu corpo ondulando de forma insinuante.

- Malfoy, você precisa comer. - Rabastan disse, paciente, esperando que o loiro parasse.

– Oh, Merlin, eu preciso. - ele disse em um gemido, abrindo os olhos e analisando o rosto do homem, sua mão o acariciando de leve, e a última frase foi dita em pura luxúria – Eu quero tanto.

Rabastan se inclinou sobre ele, o beijando de forma profunda, e o loiro suspirou em meio ao beijo, entregue em seus braços, até se separar do homem, deixando a cabeça pender sobre seu ombro, esgotado.

- Agora volte a comer. - Rabastan o ofereceu a sopa mais uma vez e Draco aceitou, engolindo devagar. O homem se voltou novamente para Harry – Eles a chamam de "a droga do sexo". Isso porque o efeito dela é mais físico do que psicológico: sua mente adormece e tudo se restringe a sentir. Como toda droga, você não se vicia na poção, você vicia no que ela te proporciona. Nesse caso, no toque, na presença de outra pessoa junto a você, nas sensações potencializadas que passam por seu corpo, no prazer fácil. Você ainda sente esse desejo, às vezes mais forte, às vezes mais fraco. Se eu não beijasse Draco, ele poderia inclusive ter alguma reação violenta, até se ferindo em busca de sentir algo. Ele _precisa _de contato. Vocês precisam, desesperadamente, de algo que está matando vocês.

Ele deitou Draco com cuidado quando terminou. O loiro gemeu com a ausência, mas somente se abraçou, ficando quieto, fitando Harry.

- Ele não me reconhece. - Harry percebeu, triste, e se lembrou da última vez que se encontrara com Ron, seu desespero de fazer com que ele soubesse quem estava ali e o que estavam fazendo. E essa lembrança o fez se encolher contra a parede às suas costas.

- Ele vai reconhecer. É somente a droga diminuir um pouco em seu organismo que ele vai ficar mais consciente. Ainda terá esse efeito de dependência do toque, mas será mais autônomo. - ele se sentou ao seu lado, lhe oferecendo uma vasilha com água – Consegue tomar?

Harry a pegou com as duas mãos, mas elas tremeram descompassadamente e Rabastan o socorreu, o ajudando a guiá-la até sua boca. O moreno bebeu sem jeito, um pouco escorrendo pelo queixo e molhando seu peito.

- É melhor eu ficar atrás de você para comer, te apoio melhor e vejo o que estou fazendo. - Rabastan comentou, pegando a vasilha com a sopa – Eu já te limpei hoje, se não se importar, eu prefiro não ter que fazer isso de novo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, se afastando da parede, e o homem se sentou de forma ágil atrás dele. A proximidade dos corpos produziu o efeito imediato de conforto em Harry, e quando o homem cruzou os braços à sua frente, segurando a tigela próxima de seu queixo e guiando as colheradas até sua boca, o contato extremo entre os dois começou a produzir arrepios em Harry novamente, ao que ele ficou desconfortável.

- Não precisa se sentir mal com isso. Eu sei que você não quer, mas é inevitável. Você precisa comer. Não pare. - Rabastan disse baixo, sua voz batendo contra o pescoço do garoto e só piorando sua situação.

- Oh, isso é muito bom. - Harry fechou os olhos e gemeu ao receber a próxima colherada. Era para ser um comentário sobre a comida. Era sopa, mas ele não comia nada tão saboroso há tempo demais. E, no entanto, ele tinha certeza de que o tom de sua voz transparecia desejo demais para simples culinária.

Quando os dedos de Rabastan tocaram seus lábios, limpando os vestígios da sopa, Harry não pode mais se controlar, tomando-os entre os lábios, gemendo baixo enquanto os lambia languidamente.

A mão de Rabastan conduziu a sua para o meio de suas pernas e ele se tocou de forma desesperada, seu corpo arqueando contra o de Rabastan, seus lábios tocando seu pescoço, perdidos entre seus gemidos, buscando um prazer quase irracional. E quando ele terminou, seu corpo cansado ainda apoiado contra o peito do homem, Harry não pode deixar de sentir sua respiração agitada e a mão pesada ainda em sua cintura.

Rabastan o fez se deitar, limpando-o com um feitiço e cobrindo-o, levando os utensílios que utilizara para alimentá-lo de volta para a cozinha. Os olhos verdes observaram, silenciosos, sua figura se sentar ao lado do fogo, acendendo um cigarro, consumindo-o rapidamente com os olhos fechados, como se evitasse olhar para os dois rapazes deitados tão próximos.

E sua mente adormecida ainda não o permitia pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas cada vez mais a figura de Rabastan lhe trazia uma segurança irracional.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, queridos. **

**Desculpem pelo atraso para a postagem, mas eu tive um bom motivo: Dark K. e Diana Prallon estavam na minha casa para curtimos o lançamento do último filme de Harry Potter e me distrairam um pouco. XD**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, fim de semana que vem tem mais, dessa vez sem atrasos, espero.**

**Beijos.**


	17. Capítulo 17  Dependência

**Capítulo 17 - Dependência**

- Harry. - a voz era baixa, quase imperceptível, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo despertar.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, confusos, a voz estava distante.

- Harry... - Draco encarava o teto, perdido. O suor escorria por sua testa e seus olhos pareciam agitados demais.

Harry se sentou, olhando à volta. Eles pareciam sozinhos. Rabastan não estava ali.

- Harry! - havia urgência, medo, necessidade, desespero em sua voz. Ele não o olhava, mas era exatamente a ele que Draco estava chamando.

Devagar, Harry se virou na cama, tocando o chão frio com os pés nus. Ele estava nu o tempo todo ali, o fogo sempre aceso mantinha o lugar com um clima agradável e Rabastan os deixava cobertos, mas aquele toque com o chão o fez arrepiar inteiro. Se apoiando na cama, Harry testou sua habilidade de ficar de pé. Seu corpo tremeu levemente e ele oscilou. Era como uma criança aprendendo a andar, mas tudo o que ele precisava era dar dois passos até a cama em frente.

Não foi difícil.

Ele se sentou à beira da cama, ao lado de Draco, e passou a ponta do lençol sobre sua testa, enxugando o suor e ganhando a atenção do loiro.

- Shhh. Calma. - Harry imitou a fala tão comum de Rabastan – Está tudo bem, Draco.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Harry pensou por um momento que ele havia voltado a dormir, mas então o loiro falou.

- Estou com sede. - sua voz era fraca e baixa, mas Harry reconheceu nela a necessidade visceral de água que a droga causava.

Seus olhos correram de uma ponta a outra do aposento. Qualquer uma das duas pias estava distante _demais_, ele não conseguiria andar até elas e voltar, ainda mais carregando qualquer recipiente com água. E, além do mais, ele não sabia se podiam beber a água da torneira, o que Rabastan dava para eles era água produzida por magia, e Harry não fazia a mínima ideia de como conseguir uma varinha no momento.

- Água. - Draco voltou a pedir, segurando a sua mão nas dele, suadas e frias. Harry as apertou com força, tentando transmitir alguma empatia. Sabia o quanto aquilo era duro.

- Eu não tenho como conseguir água, Draco. - ele disse em um lamento.

O loiro engoliu em seco, virando a cabeça para longe dele. Ele respirava agitado, como se estivesse cansado, e Harry queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mas simplesmente não sabia o que podia fazer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e depois pelo seu rosto, em um carinho conhecido entre eles, e Draco voltou a olhá-lo, sério.

O moreno se inclinou sobre ele, tocando seus lábios. Quando a sede era desesperadora, seu dono o beijar era quase um bálsamo, e era o mínimo que ele podia dar a Draco naquele momento. E o loiro aprofundou o beijo, como se fosse capaz de devorar sua boca, sorvendo o gosto de Harry em sua necessidade. Ele o abraçou, se deitando sobre seu corpo, em uma tentativa desesperada de protegê-lo.

Um som seco o assustou e eles se separaram. Mãos fortes o puxaram pelos ombros e o ergueram, carregando-o de volta para a sua cama.

- Ele está com sede. - informou, ao que Rabastan conjurou imediatamente uma taça e deu de beber ao loiro até que ele indicasse que não queria mais.

- Não faça mais isso. - o homem disse, sério, olhando para Harry.

- O quê? - Harry perguntou com raiva. Ele os havia deixado sozinhos!

- Ele está doente, Harry! Vai ser difícil que você não fique também sem toda essa proximidade!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer o uso de seu primeiro nome. O homem parecia nervoso, ele estava agitado e mais ríspido do que o usual. O garoto se encolheu em sua cama, abraçando as próprias pernas, e o observou voltar para a cozinha, começando a desfazer uns pacotes que trouxera consigo.

- Ele estava me chamando. - o garoto se justificou, como se precisasse que o homem entendesse – Eu não podia deixar ele sozinho. Eu sei o que ele está sentindo.

Rabastan parou o que fazia, se aproximando de Harry com uma vasilha com água, que colocou em suas mãos. O garoto bebeu devagar, o homem afastou seus cabelos para não molhar.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, e Harry percebeu sua voz mais calma. Ele concordou com a cabeça – Eu precisei procurar umas ervas para a poção que ele está tomando. Elas são mais fortes do que as que eu estava usando, espero que ele melhore mais rápido. Eu demorei devido às precauções que precisei tomar para não ser visto.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Rabastan se justificar, de certa forma, era importante.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? - ele perguntou, baixo.

- Eu quero voltar para a Inglaterra.

- Sim, você me disse isso aquele dia. Mas... não tem outro jeito?

Rabastan o olhou atentamente por um momento. O moreno encarava a tigela vazia em suas mãos, os fios negros, longos, caíam sobre seu rosto, quase o escondendo. Os dedos pequenos se tocavam, tamborilando, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade daquela pergunta. Era óbvio que Harry não queria que ele mudasse de ideia e os abandonasse, mas ele _precisava saber porquê._

- Eu perdi tudo na guerra. - o homem afastou de leve seus cabelos, tentando ver seu rosto enquanto falava, mas não conseguiu fazer com que o garoto o olhasse. Em um toque lento, que sabia que traria sensações boas a Harry, o guiou a se virar de costas para ele, sentado entre suas pernas, e começou a trançar seus cabelos – Eu tinha um nome, tinha riqueza, tinha uma família. E apostei tudo na vitória do Lorde, porque eu acreditava que era o certo.

- Você ainda acredita? - Harry perguntou, sua voz falhando.

- Eu não sei mais. - ele fez uma pausa, engolindo em seco, seus dedos sentindo os fios do cabelo de Harry correndo entre eles – Eu não sei mais de nada. Eu não tenho mais nada. - ele balançou a própria cabeça, voltando à trança – Eu vi meu irmão cair morto ao lado do corpo da esposa. Eu vi o homem que eu quis como companheiro enlouquecer pelo que eu ensinei ele a acreditar. Eu vi seu corpo vazio da alma que eu amava.

- Seu companheiro? - Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Barty. Você o conheceu. Bellatrix nos apresentou, nós estávamos juntos até sermos presos, e eu achei que ele tinha morrido. Isso quase me matou. Eu só descobri a verdade quando saí da prisão, e não sei o que foi pior.

- Ele era louco, você sabia? - Harry ouviu um risinho às suas costas – Bellatrix também era. Você gosta de gente louca.

Ele não obteve resposta. Em algum ponto de sua mente, sabia que não era a coisa certa a se dizer, mas ele sentia os dedos daquele homem correndo entre seus cabelos, e isso era bom, e ele não queria machucá-lo falando o que realmente pensava. Mas algo naquele silêncio o incomodava, como se Rabastan não dissesse o que pensava daquilo porque também quisesse preservá-lo de algo.

Como se gostasse dele o suficiente para isso.

- Rabastan? - ele chamou, baixo, e ouviu um "hum" como resposta – Eu estou ficando louco?

O homem pousou um beijo entre seus cabelos, puxando-o contra seu peito como se quisesse lhe dar algum tipo de conforto.

- Não, Harry, você não está. É só a poção. - sua voz era instável, como se ele estivesse se impedindo de fazer algo, como se ele não quisesse falar, como se...

Harry ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e se virou para encará-lo. Os olhos castanhos o observaram surpresos enquanto o verde examinava seu rosto, atento. As pequenas mãos o acariciando da mesma forma que ele havia visto o moreno acariciar Draco, o mesmo tipo de carinho e preocupação.

- Você está triste. - Harry disse, baixo, angustiado – Você está... sangrando.

O homem uniu as mãos de Harry, beijando-as e as afastando dele. Em seguida puxou o rosto do garoto para mais perto, unindo seus lábios em um impulso, e Harry entreabriu a boca para recebê-lo, passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço e sentando-se em seu colo. O beijo se aprofundou, os braços de Rabastan fortes em torno de seu corpo, os peitos colados, sua pele nua se atritando contra as vestes grossas do homem quando ele começou a se mover de leve. Era _muita_ coisa para se sentir.

Rabastan ofegou e cortou o beijo, uma mão pousada contra o peito nu de Harry, mantendo-o minimamente afastado. Ele fechou os olhos, pousando a testa contra a do garoto, as mãos ainda o acariciando como que em um pedido mudo, mas Harry entendia que não teria mais do que aquilo.

- Obrigado. - ele disse, baixo, sentindo um calafrio passar pelo seu corpo marcando a excitação do momento. Aquele beijo fora intenso _demais_. Ele quase se sentia mais lúcido depois daquilo.

Mas os olhos castanhos o olharam confusos, como se não soubessem o que estava acontecendo por alguns segundos, e então Rabastan concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos, e o fez descer de seu colo para se levantar, indo para a cozinha. Dessa vez ele não fumou, mas Harry podia sentir que ele realmente precisava de algo que o fizesse parecer menos tenso.

**o0o**

Harry assistiu, sentado quietinho na cama, a rotina daquele lugar por horas.

Rabastan cozinhou por um tempo, deu banho nele e em Draco e os alimentou. Depois comeu, fumou em silêncio olhando o fogo, preparou poções, limpou tudo por ali e os medicou. Guardou as poções e ensinou a Harry para que cada uma servia, levando um vidrinho de cada para perto de sua cama. O garoto prestou atenção, mas a sonolência havia voltado e ele não tinha certeza se estava entendendo. Mesmo assim, prestou atenção.

Mais tarde, o homem o banhou mais uma vez e a Draco, os alimentou e tomou um banho rápido, jogando uma coberta no chão entre os dois, se arrumando para dormir. Ele notou que Harry estava desperto e pareceu incomodado.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, sentando-se no chão encostado à cama de Draco para olhá-lo mais atentamente. Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Está sem sono?

- Eu só... não estou cansado. - Harry respondeu, e era verdade. Ele ainda se sentia fraco e estava com sono, não havia como negar, mas não havia feito nada o dia todo, não é como se estivesse exausto – Eu vou ficar quieto. Daqui a pouco eu durmo, não se preocupe.

Rabastan concordou com a cabeça, mas se manteve sentado, como se esperasse que ele dormisse para poder descansar. E ser observado começou a incomodar Harry.

- Você pode dormir. Se eu precisar de algo, eu te chamo. - ele disse, baixinho, e Rabastan pareceu ignorá-lo, continuando a sua observação.

Harry concluiu rapidamente que não conseguiria sequer fechar os olhos se ele continuasse ali, sentado, o encarando. Mas também não queria pedir para ele sair. Ele acabava de perceber que, durante todos aqueles dias em que estavam ali, e ele não sabia quantos, Rabastan estivera cuidando deles de forma tão dedicada, sem ter ao menos um lugar para dormir. E isso o incomodava.

- Você pode dormir comigo, se quiser. - ele disse, baixo – A cama é pequena, mas eu dormia com Draco em uma cama muito menor. Eu não me importo.

O homem continuou o encarando sério, como se Harry estivesse fazendo algum tipo de piada ou o insultando. O garoto levantou as cobertas e estendeu uma mão para ele.

- É sério. Você deve estar cansado. - ele não conseguia fazer o pedido direto, parecia muita ousadia, então ele repetiu, como para afirmar que ele queria aquilo – Eu não me importo.

O homem se levantou, devagar, e Harry se encolheu ao máximo contra a parede, o corpo maior se acomodando na cama ao seu lado, de frente para ele, o abraçando para que ficassem mais confortáveis, e os cobrindo com cuidado.

Os olhos castanhos ainda o observavam, mas Harry somente sorriu de leve, fechando os olhos, e enfim adormeceu.

**o0o**

- Harry. - o garoto sentou-se na cama, atento, ao ouvir a voz baixa e lamuriosa.

Draco chorava. Chorava e tossia compulsivamente, chamando seu nome.

- Não! - a voz o atingiu, rígida, quando colocou o pé para fora da cama.

Ele se virou para ver Rabastan trabalhando rápido em torno do caldeirão e o olhando de maneira rígida. Ele não queria que ele fosse até Draco.

- Harry! - o moreno olhou Draco se abraçando em meio à tosse, olhando para ele em aflição, implorando por ele.

- Por favor! - pediu baixinho para Rabastan, lágrimas escorrendo incontroláveis por seu rosto. Draco precisava dele, e ele não podia alcançá-lo.

Rabastan o ignorou, vindo até a cama de Draco e o oferecendo a poção, que ele tomou devagar. O homem o abraçou contra o peito, acariciando seus cabelos e falando palavras de conforto até que o loiro estivesse mais calmo. Harry se acalmou também, observando aquilo, mas ainda se sentia aflito.

- Ele vai ficar bom? - perguntou, baixinho, quando Draco adormeceu e Rabastan deitá-lo com cuidado antes de voltar para a cozinha.

- Ele já está bem melhor, na verdade. - ele disse olhando para o moreno com carinho, mas completou sério, desviando o olhar – É só que... a dor cansa.

Ele veio até a cama e estendeu uma dose de poção para Harry também.

- Beba. - o garoto obedeceu sem questionar – Você já está quase curado. Ainda bem fraco, mas já teria condições de viajar. É só ele melhorar um pouco que nós saímos daqui, Harry.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? - Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Ainda temos alguns dias. - Rabastan respondeu, vago.

- Eu queria poder ficar com ele. - Harry pediu, baixo, sem encarar o homem.

- Sua resistência ainda está baixa. - o homem acariciou seus cabelos – Mais um pouco e você vai poder, Harry.

O garoto se encostou a ele como em resposta ao carinho oferecido, e o homem permitiu. Os dois ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, em silêncio, até Rabastan parecer incomodado.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, baixo, e Harry concordou com a cabeça, se afastando e deitando de volta na cama.

O homem pareceu que ia dizer algo, mas hesitou e se ergueu, voltando para a cozinha. Draco o encarava, deitado na própria cama, e Harry sabia que ele já podia reconhecê-lo, já sabia o que estava acontecendo, só parecia imerso demais nas próprias dores e aflições para falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu estou aqui. - o moreno disse, baixinho, e viu o loiro confirmar com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso pequeno, o que fez Harry acreditar que ele estava, se fato, melhorando.

**o0o**

Seus pés tocaram o chão, enviando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, e Harry se apoiou na parede, saindo inteiramente da cama.

Aquilo não podia ser tão difícil.

Alternando o peso entre as pernas, gingando o corpo, o garoto começou a andar vagarosamente da cama em direção à cozinha. Rabastan já havia parado de mexer nos utensílios que lavava para observá-lo, atento a qualquer indicação de que ele cairia, no momento em que dera o primeiro passo. Mas ele não interviu, e Harry entendeu isso como uma demonstração de confiança: o homem sabia que ele estava melhor e que conseguiria aquilo.

Harry se recostou à pequena mesa e sentou-se no tampo. Draco estava sentando na cama também, acordado, uma pequena vasilha entre suas mãos que exalava um vapor suave, e Rabastan o havia instruído a inspirar pelo maior tempo possível. Ele estava bem também.

- O que você está fazendo? - Harry perguntou, curioso, e Rabastan se virou, colocando uma pequena vasilha em suas mãos – Oh, Merlin! Batatas! E carne! Eu posso comer? - ele perguntou, demonstrando uma felicidade radiante, e Rabastan sorriu, lhe dando uma colher e indo até a cama alimentar Draco.

A batata estava amassada e a carne cozida e desfiada, era fácil de comer, e aquilo era o mais parecido com comida de verdade que tinham desde que foram capturados. E era delicioso. Harry comeu, tentando não ingerir muito depressa para sentir o gosto por mais tempo, saboreando longamente, emitindo pequenos sons de prazer e satisfação enquanto comia.

- Isso está muito bom. - ele comentou, sorrindo, entregando a vasilha vazia para Rabastan. Ele queria mais, mas o homem nunca oferecia e Harry não sabia se podia pedir, então não pedia.

- Quando voltarmos e eu tiver a mansão Lestrange de volta, posso te convidar para comer comigo. - ele comentou, sério, armazenando a comida – Eu aprendi a cozinhar somente depois que precisei fugir do país e sobreviver sozinho, mas não me importaria de fazer uma refeição decente para vocês. Vocês dois parecem realmente gostar do que eu faço.

- É maravilhoso. - Harry comentou, sorrindo, e ele quase podia ver um sorriso no rosto sempre sério do homem.

Mas alguma coisa naquela fala o estava incomodando. Rabastan queria voltar para a mansão Lestrange. Para a Inglaterra. E ele faria isso.

- Rabastan. - ele chamou, baixo – O que há na mansão Lestrange para você?

- É a minha casa. - ele respondeu, sério, pegando um pano úmido e começando a limpar o rosto de Harry – É o meu lugar, como a Inglaterra é. É parte do que eu sou.

- É isso que você está buscando? - Harry perguntou, o olhando, sério – É por isso que você quer voltar?

- Eu não quero voltar a ser o homem que eu era. - ele respondeu, sério, olhando para Harry – Ouça. Eu não quero seu mal, Harry. Não quero voltar para perseguir e matar pessoas nem nada disso. Eu vi demais na guerra e estou cansado. Eu perdi muito. - ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo – Eu só me envolvi com essa droga que fez vocês prisioneiros porque eu precisava de dinheiro para fugir. Eu vendi as coleiras para eles, era algo em que o Lorde vinha investindo pesquisa e dinheiro para desenvolver e eu era responsável. Ele já havia catalogado e tirado as varinhas dos nascidos trouxas, o próximo passo era impedi-los de fazer qualquer forma de magia. E isso não tinha utilidade no mundo que se formou no pós-guerra, até me contatarem, querendo comprar para exportação. No início eu nem sabia o que era, mas eu fui obrigado a me envolver por sobrevivência.

Harry pousou um dedo sobre seus lábios. Ele não queria ouvir. Não queria ouvir sobre guerra e sobre aquele lugar. Não queria saber o que fazia o rosto daquele homem ficar tão angustiado e ele parecer tão mais velho. Aquilo doía, nele, em Rabastan, e tinha certeza que doía em Draco também. E eles estavam sozinhos ali, a salvo, lidariam com isso depois.

- Eu sei. - Harry disse baixo, tentando acalmar Rabastan, o puxando para mais perto pelas mãos – Eu só perguntei porque eu não sei se posso te devolver tudo isso. - ele disse, encarando seus olhos de forma sincera, e tocou seu rosto de leve – E eu não quero te desapontar.

Os olhos castanhos o encararam somente por um instante, e então não havia mais distância entre os dois. Rabastan o beijava com fúria e desejo, mas sem machucar, sem forçar, segurando-o pela nuca para mantê-lo no lugar, mas as mãos pousadas no peito do homem sabiam que podiam afastá-lo, e não queriam. Harry respondeu, puxando-o para mais perto, até tê-lo entre suas pernas, e o homem rompeu brevemente o contato entre os dois ao perceber isso.

- Harry... - e era uma questão muda, sua voz rouca, seus olhos o examinando como se esperassem por isso há muito tempo.

- Por favor. - Harry sussurrou contra seu lábio – Por favor. Eu quero. - ele tentou garantir, implorando ainda que não sentisse o calor ou o desespero da droga em seu organismo. Era o que ele queria fazer, e Rabastan precisava saber disso.

E, como se atendendo seu pedido, o homem voltou a beijá-lo. Suas mãos acariciando suas costas, puxando seu quadril de encontro ao dele, e então abrindo as vestes de forma quase apressada. As mãos de Harry as afastaram de seus ombros, deixando-as cair pela cintura, e Rabastan o deitou sobre a mesa, se deitando sobre ele. Sua boca deixando seus lábios para beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros, seu peito, ouvindo Harry gemer descontroladamente com a atenção que recebia, seu corpo ondulando sob o seu imitando os movimentos do que queria que fizesse.

E Rabastan voltou a beijá-lo, suas pernas o envolvendo de forma automática quando segurou firme em seu quadril, e ele o tomou lentamente, tentando não machucá-lo. Harry ofegava, seus olhos fechados e o cenho franzido, o homem não sabia se de dor ou pelas simples sensações, mas ele não reclamou. E logo o calor dos corpos unidos era muito, e Harry sussurrava em seu ouvido pedindo por mais, abraçando-o com força, gemendo e o conduzindo por sensações que o desnorteavam, um prazer crescente que os abraçava, juntos, conforme investia mais rapidamente contra seu corpo, fazendo o garoto gritar enquanto tremia de forma descontrolada sobre ele.

Rabastan se apoiou na mesa para não deixar todo seu peso cair sobre Harry, enquanto tentava regularizar a própria respiração. Se afastando minimamente, encarou o rosto do garoto, cansado, os olhos fechados se abrindo vagamente para encará-lo, e um pequeno beijo depositado sobre seus lábios.

- Obrigado. - o sussurro escapou do lábios finos e o homem o beijou um última vez, fechando os olhos para não pensar no que aquilo significava.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, queridos!**

**Fic postada pontualmente dessa vez, mas as reviews continuam atrasadas. Eu ainda estou na casa dos meus pais, volto para a minha só semana que vem, quando acho que consigo parar e colocar as coisas em ordem, então peço um pouco mais de paciência.**

**Capítulo quentinho este. Espero que tenham gostado. A fic está adquirindo um outro tom e quero saber o que vocês acham disso!**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	18. Capítulo 18  Elos

**Capítulo 18 - Elos**

Harry se acomodou contra a parede, se encolhendo para poder deitar na cama pequena ao lado de Draco.

O loiro se virou de frente para ele, permitindo ser abraçado, e sorriu de leve antes de unir seus lábios, beijando Harry de forma lenta e profunda, ouvindo-o suspirar em meio ao beijo, sua mão acariciando seu rosto, os dedos correndo entre seus cabelos, espalhando-os sobre o travesseiro.

Ele se separaram, sorrindo um para o outro, e Draco se aproximou mais, encaixando seu corpo ao do moreno, como se tivessem sido moldados um ao outro, as pernas entrelaçadas, as mãos correndo pelas costas como em carinho protetor.

- Eu te amo. - disse, baixinho, o olhando sério.

- Eu também te amo. - Harry respondeu no mesmo tom, voltando a beijá-lo.

Era um sonho poder tocá-lo daquela forma, com calma, sem medo, sabendo que estava tudo bem e que poderiam permanecer assim, abraçados, por quanto tempo quisessem sem que nenhuma ameaça os separasse. Rabastan havia dito que Draco não estava mais com pneumonia e, embora continuasse fraco, Harry já podia ficar com ele, beijá-lo, tocá-lo.

O homem estava sentado sobre a cama de Harry, observando os dois garotos naquela demonstração tão grande de carinho. Ele não ousava imaginar o que havia acontecido com eles para que desenvolvessem aquela necessidade da presença, do contato, ou até mesmo aquele sentimento que parecia ser sincero, pairando em cada gesto dos dois homens que um dia foram inimigos.

Isso quase lhe dava esperanças de que poderia, ele também, apagar as marcas de tudo o que fizera no passado e recomeçar de uma nova maneira, mesmo que fosse com a ajuda do desespero de Potter.

Harry. Aquela intimidade nunca estivera em seus planos. Ele era capaz de matar por uma ideia, era capaz de torturar por uma informação, mas ele nunca se sujaria tocando o corpo de outra pessoa contra sua vontade. Ele não quebraria seu orgulho usufruindo da exploração de outra pessoa, ainda mais alguém que julgara inferior. Ele era maior do que isso.

Mas Potter... Harry. Ele tinha um quê de sedução implícita em cada ato, em cada olhar, na forma como sua voz parecia tão pequena quanto seu corpo e ele parecia estar sempre precisando de algo, pedindo por algo, implorando por algo.

Era inebriante.

Ou mesmo Draco... Malfoy. Ele o conhecia desde pequeno. Conhecera seus pais, frequentara sua casa, vira-o crescer. Para enfim beijá-lo e tocá-lo da forma como vinha fazendo, drogando-o para mantê-lo vivo e são, ainda que o efeito colateral fosse aquele desejo tão óbvio em seus olhos, em seus lábios...

… no corpo magro que se arqueava com o toque de Harry à sua frente.

Rabastan se levantou, indo para a cozinha, ignorando os gemidos baixos e as juras que ouvia entre os dois que continuavam na cama. Começou a preparar a poção fortificante que precisavam tomar mais tarde, especialmente depois de gastar tanta energia. Focando o pensamento em sua atividade para não pensar que, apenas no dia anterior, Draco devia tê-lo visto e ouvido fazendo sexo com Potter em cima daquela mesma mesa.

Ele não fazia ideia do que estavam se tornando, os três, trancados naquele porão. Ele não queria pensar sobre isso. Não queria pensar no que seria de cada um no momento em que saíssem dali. O estoque de comida estava acabando e, com ele, o seu tempo. E ele não queria pensar, porque precisava sobreviver. E aqueles dois não estariam com ele depois de tudo acabado.

**o0o**

- Você está preocupado. - Harry afirmou, o olhando com convicção.

Ele estava sentado sobre a cama de Draco, a cabeça do loiro pousada em seu colo, seus dedos correndo delicadamente os fios longos, desembaraçando-os. Draco se virou para olhá-lo também, antes de se sentar e aceitar a vasilha que ele lhes oferecia.

- Temos comida para mais dois dias. - ele disse, baixo, sentando-se na cama à frente – Eu não acho que vocês estejam prontos para aparatar para um país tão distante.

- O que pode acontecer? - Harry perguntou, sério.

- Eu... - Rabastan vacilou, os encarando preocupados – Eu não sei ao certo. Não acho que seja mortal. Vocês já estão bem mais fortes e nenhum dos dois está doente a ponto de se comprometer fatalmente com a aparatação. Vocês certamente vão desmaiar, talvez entrem em coma por alguns dias. Podem ter hemorragia. Os pulmões de Draco ainda estão fragilizados, eu estou preocupado principalmente com ele.

- Sim. Mas estaremos na Inglaterra, você, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pode prestar socorro.

- Esse é outro ponto. Eu vou aparatar três pessoas por milhares de quilômetros, quebrando pelo menos duas leis internacionais de aparatação. Eu vou precisar de um local conhecido como ponto de referência para me focar ou posso me perder ou causar estrunchamento em vocês. Eu estava pensando em ir para o Beco Diagonal, qualquer passante pode perceber o que está acontecendo e levá-los para o hospital. Eu, certamente, vou estar fraco demais para isso. E isso me traz outra preocupação: eu vou chamar atenção.

- Nós vamos estar com você, ninguém vai te levar preso ou algo assim enquanto estivermos juntos. - Harry tentou garantir, embora seu rosto não mostrasse nenhuma certeza. Rabastan negou com a cabeça.

- Harry, vocês vão estar inconscientes por tempo indeterminado. E vocês vão precisar de socorro imediato. Eu não faço ideia de qual vai ser o efeito de tanta magia sobre vocês enquanto vocês ainda estiverem com as coleiras, pode ser mais perigoso do que eu estou imaginando. E eu não vou ser de muita serventia depois que chegarmos, vou estar fraco, e qualquer um que veja um ex-comensal da morte surgindo do nada com Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, desaparecidos há meses, inconscientes, fracos e sangrando nos braços, vai no mínimo me estuporar. No mínimo! Eu não vou vê-los de novo até o julgamento, isso se me derem um julgamento.

Harry negava veementemente com a cabeça e Rabastan via em sua expressão uma angústia alarmante.

- Eu não vou permitir que te condenem! - ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Tem papel e caneta aqui? - Rabastan afirmou com um gesto e foi para a cozinha procurar, Harry continuou falando – Sobre o lugar: nos leve para o St Mungus. Lá vão nos socorrer imediatamente e provavelmente a você também, mesmo que te prendam. Consegue fazer isso?

- Acho que sim. - Rabastan voltou com um pedaço de pergaminho, tinta e pena.

Harry se levantou da cama de Draco, indo até a sua própria, onde Rabastan estava sentado, e escreveu apressadamente, mordendo o canto do dedo em seguida e deixando algumas gotas de sangue caírem no papel antes de passá-lo a Rabastan, que o leu em voz alta:

_Eu, Harry James Potter, em liberdade e com domínio de todas as minhas faculdades mentais, venho pedir por meio desta carta direcionada ao Wizengamot, como favor em face aos serviços prestados à Comunidade Bruxa no passado, até o momento do meu desaparecimento, que Rabastan Lestrange não sofra nenhum dado físico, moral ou psicológico antes que eu tenha condições de prestar esclarecimento das suas ações durante o período em que estive desaparecido._

E, logo abaixo, vinha sua assinatura e a marca do sangue como uma comprovação a mais de sua origem.

- Guarde isso o tempo todo com você. - Harry pediu, enrolando o pergaminho e colocando nas mãos do homem, as segurando com força – Eu vou fazer o possível para que você saia livre. Eu prometo.

Rabastan o olhava emocionado com aquela demonstração de confiança e lealdade. Não era somente pela promessa, pelo cumprimento do acordo que haviam pré-estipulado, mas a preocupação de Potter, seu quase desespero, seu total comprometimento com a sua segurança.

Sua entrega.

Como se seu ato contivesse todo o significado do momento, Rabastan o pegou pelo pescoço, o puxando para um beijo. Harry ofegou em um primeiro instante, mas correspondeu, seus braços envolvendo seu pescoço, acariciando seu peito, seu corpo se aproximando do do homem de forma automática.

- Rabastan... - ele murmurou contra seus lábios e seu corpo nu não escondia as reações que aquele beijo súbito provocara no garoto.

O homem o olhou, calmo, acariciando seu rosto, afastando os cabelos longos de sua face em um carinho pesado. Harry subiu em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, acariciando seu corpo em um pedido mudo. Rabastan fechou os olhos, o abraçando, seu rosto tocando o pescoço do garoto, seus ombros, beijando seus braços.

- Eu quero tanto. - Harry suspirou, percebendo que o homem hesitava. Ele ergueu seu rosto, verde encontrando o castanho com intensidade – Por favor. Eu preciso de você.

E não havia mais como negar aquilo.

Rabastan o deitou sobre a cama, voltando a beijá-lo enquanto as mãos corriam suas vestes, abrindo-as com desespero, e o homem só se afastou o suficiente para se livrar delas e deitar-se sobre o corpo pequeno do garoto, que o abraçou com as pernas. Em um impulso, segurando com firmeza seu quadril, Rabastan tomou seu corpo, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás, buscando ar.

Ele tentava não se mover muito rápido, aproveitando aquilo ao máximo. Não queria pensar que jamais o teria novamente, que jamais tocaria aquela criatura tão cheia de desejo por um homem como ele, tão abandonada em seus braços. Utilizou uma das mãos para sustentar o corpo, afastando seu tórax do de Harry para poder observá-lo se movendo junto com ele, os olhos verdes entreabertos, os lábios separados em pedidos mudos. Seus dedos os tocaram e Harry os beijou, fechando os olhos em deleite quando sua mão acariciou seu rosto e pescoço.

E então uma outra mão tocou seu braço e Rabastan desviou o olhar do rosto de Harry para encontrar olhos em cinza o encarando. Draco estava ajoelhado ao lado dos dois e beijava seu ombro, uma de suas mãos correndo por suas costas, a outra pelo peito e ventre de Harry, até encontrar sua ereção.

- Draco... - Harry gemeu, fechando os olhos e envolvendo os cabelos loiros com os dedos quando a boca de Draco desceu sobre seu corpo.

Aquele toque, porém, fora demais para Harry, seu corpo tremendo, as mãos apertando com força os braços de Rabastan enquanto se derramava entre os lábios do loiro. Draco se ergueu, os lábios e o queixo sujos com o sêmen de Harry, e beijou Rabastan de forma apaixonada.

O homem se afastou de Harry, rompendo a ligação íntima entre os dois, e puxou Draco contra seu corpo, o abraçando e o acariciando, como se pudesse tocar cada parte de sua pele ao mesmo tempo. O loiro não deixava de beijá-lo e o moreno, apoiado nos cotovelos na cama, os olhava, ofegante, gemendo baixinho com a visão.

Rabastan o empurrou até a cama e Draco se virou, deitando-se sobre Harry, voltando a beijá-lo enquanto o homem o preparava, para em seguida tomá-lo com tanto cuidado quanto havia feito com Harry, beijando suas costas, se movendo devagar.

As mãos de Harry correram as costas de Draco, apertando sua bunda, fazendo-o se mover com mais urgência contra Rabastan, que aumentou a velocidade, chocando seus corpos a cada impulso, levando-o a gemer de forma descontrolada contra a boca do moreno, cujas mãos encontraram sua ereção, tomando-a entre os dedos junto com a própria, os estimulando em um mesmo ritmo.

Draco gritou, seu corpo tremendo entre os dois, e Rabastan se debruçou sobre ele, tomando a boca de Harry em um beijo perdido enquanto investia mais forte, suas mãos segurando o quadril do loiro com tanta força que deixariam marcas, seu corpo tremendo em êxtase, e Harry deixou o corpo relaxar sobre a cama, perdido em sensações.

Rabastan soltou Draco, se afastando minimamente, e o loiro rolou sobre Harry, deitando-se ao seu lado. Harry se virou, beijando-o lentamente enquanto o homem pontuava beijos sobre os corpos dos dois, alternadamente, e então as mãos ainda trêmulas o puxaram para se deitar sobre eles, as bocas perdidas entre os três, o cansaço os dominando.

E não havia mais em que pensar ou porquê se preocupar. Eles estavam juntos. E isso era inesperado, mas nada podia ser mais perfeito.

**o0o**

Harry estava vestido, e isso era absurdamente estranho. O tecido grosso em contato com a pele era incômodo e ele sentia frio mesmo sentado encolhido sobre a cama. Draco se encostou mais contra ele e ele passou um braço sobre seus ombros, o puxando para mais perto. Rabastan os olhou de longe, preocupado. Eles ainda não estavam bem o suficiente.

- Nós já estamos indo. - informou, como um consolo. Ele utilizava o mesmo tipo de vestes que providenciara para os dois: não tão grossas quanto o frio daquele lugar exigia, mas o suficiente para não ser algo a mais com que se preocupar na viagem de volta para a Inglaterra.

Com gestos de varinha, ele se desfez dos caldeirões e demais instrumentos que utilizara no último mês para mantê-los ali. A banheira e o pequeno banheiro construído magicamente já não existiam mais. Na cozinha, só restara o resto da lenha que queimava no fogo e as poções, que seria mais difícil de se livrar sem deixar rastro: ele não queria nenhuma marca de que alguém havia vivido naquele lugar, quanto mais um bruxo.

Ele apagou o fogo, sentindo o ambiente ficar mais frio automaticamente, e verificou mais uma vez se não havia nada fora do lugar. Era somente um porão com dois caixotes, sobre um dos quais os dois garotos estavam sentados, um pouco de lenha velha jogada e uma bica que pingava água pútrida em um dos cantos.

Faltavam somente os feitiços que impedia o lugar de ser localizado e que impossibilitava qualquer coisa de entrar ou sair dali sem seu conhecimento. Rabastan sabia que, no momento em que retirasse os últimos para poderem partir, chamaria atenção de qualquer bruxo que os estivesse procurando para aquele lugar. Mas ele deveria encontrar somente um lugar vazio que não indicava nada, enquanto eles estariam em segurança no St Mungus.

Ou pelo menos os dois estariam em segurança, para ele seria só o começo de um inferno do qual ele não sabia se sairia vivo. Mas precisava tentar. Pela sua dignidade. Pela sua identidade.

Tocou a carta guardada na parte interna das vestes e respirou fundo, se virando para os dois.

- Está tudo pronto. - ele informou, caminhando até eles, estendendo as mãos para ajudá-los a ficar de pé.

Rabastan parou por um momento, pensando qual seria a melhor forma de fazer aquilo. Optou por se ajoelhar no chão, as pernas abertas, e guiou os dois a fazerem o mesmo, sentando cada um em uma de suas pernas, os braços em volta de seus ombros, ele os abraçando pela cintura o mais próximo possível, sentindo-os tremer, os olhos fechados.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - ele sussurrou e beijou a testa de cada um.

Com a varinha segura na mão, sussurrou o feitiço que quebrava as barreiras que colocara, e, rapidamente, os que tiravam todas as proteções do lugar, tirando o último vestígio de magia daquele porão, para então aparatar.

Era como ser drenado de dentro para fora. A viagem durou infinitamente dentro daquele milésimo de segundo que era a aparatação, e, quando Rabastan sentiu que poderia respirar novamente, sem o aperto de um imenso tubo em torno de seu corpo, abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se prestes a desmaiar. E a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco, a cabeça caída sobre seu ombro, sangrando pelo nariz e pela boca. No outro ombro, Harry jazia inconsciente.

- Socorro! - gritou, sentindo sua voz fraca, mas seus olhos perceberam vagamente a movimentação em torno dos três, o ambiente grande e bem iluminado. Vozes.

E ele também se permitiu desmaiar, enfim.

Estava em casa.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, queridos.**

**Cara, eu quase respiro melhor depois desse capítulo. Eles estão fora do inferno, finalmente. Não garanto nada quanto às consequências disso, ainda temos 4 capítulos pela frente, mas a fic está entrando em sua fase final.**

**E eu também estou em casa agora e posso regular novamente as postagens e começar a tentar a colocar as reviews em ordem. Muitos me perguntaram no último capítulo onde diabos estava o Draco enquanto o Harry e o Rabastan se pegavam, acho que nesse está respondido. XD**

**Enfim, quero saber o que estão achando e volto daqui há 15 dias com mais!**

**Beijos**


	19. Capítulo 19  A salvo

**Capítulo 19 – A salvo**

Ele estava exausto.

Ele estava com frio.

Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que estava perdido.

Não havia saída.

Ele não conseguiria. Ele não era capaz. Ele fizera tudo errado.

Ele estava morto.

Rabastan respirou fundo, como se para comprovar essa última hipótese, e o ar entrou e saiu de seus pulmões na forma de uma nuvem densa e gélida.

Havia um único dementador na sala. Ele nem estava diretamente em contato com ele, talvez nem estivesse de fato na sala. Mas era o suficiente para deixá-lo volúvel, mergulhado em seu inferno pessoal, suas desesperanças.

E a imagem de seu irmão morrendo passando continuamente à sua frente.

Ele não tinha mais nada.

- Rabastan Lestrange. Aqui doravante denominado "réu", favor se apresentar ao tribunal.

Com um grande esforço, Rabastan conseguiu perceber que era com ele que estavam falando. Ele ergueu a cabeça, vagamente, fitando de forma perdida a aglomeração quase densa de pessoas à frente, compondo o tribunal. Não era de se espantar aquela diligência toda: eles quase já não tinham mais comensais ou ex-comensais ou qualquer coisa do tipo, algo realmente ameaçador, para brincarem de fazer justiça.

Eles não faziam ideia do quanto o mundo era cruel fora daquelas paredes, daquela pequena cidade de merda, daquele país que se fechara depois da guerra. Eles não faziam ideia do terror que teriam de combater quando ele terminasse. Quando Potter terminasse.

Eles falavam. Falavam da guerra, falavam da fuga, falavam dos Longbottom. Eles falavam de seus erros. E ele não tinha direito ou forças ou lucidez o suficiente para falar.

Ele precisava de Potter.

Sorriu com esse pensamento. Harry Potter. Harry, que tanto precisava dele. Potter, de quem ele tanto precisava.

- A carta. - ele falou, baixo demais. Deixou a cabeça cair para trás e tentou respirar, o vapor se condensando a sua frente mais uma fez – A carta.

- Desculpe. - o promotor se deteve – O réu deseja se pronunciar?

Rabastan afirmou com a cabeça e olhou para um dos aurores próximos. O juiz fez um gesto indicando que ele se aproximasse.

- No meu bolso, na parte interna esquerda das minhas vestes, tem uma carta. Entregue para o juiz, por favor. - Rabastan pediu com esforço, as mãos algemadas o impedindo de agir por conta própria, ele só esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente.

O guarda seguiu suas instruções, encontrando a carta e a entregando ao juiz, que leu em silêncio e a mostrou ao promotor e a toda a junta legal que formava o tribunal, realizando feitiços de verificação no pequeno papel e dando início a um intenso debate. Um jovem, provavelmente um auxiliar júnior, deixou a sala correndo enquanto o zumbido de vozes crescia, fazendo a tontura de Rabastan ficar pior, e ele quase podia ver o corpo de Rodolphus no chão à sua frente. Provavelmente a agitação da sala estava deixando o dementador mais agitado também. E tudo a sua volta agora era somente um borrão, ele estava imergindo rápido demais em meio ao frio.

- Senhor Lestrange. - uma voz impaciente chamou e o homem ergueu a cabeça com esforço, localizando o juiz e o auxiliar ao seu lado – Recebemos notícias de que o senhor Potter se encontra atualmente em coma no hospital. Optamos por captar seu depoimento e mantê-lo preso até que ele esteja em condições de adicionar informações ao caso. O senhor está em condições de continuar?

- O dementador. - Rabastan disse, baixo demais, mas o suficiente para ser compreendido.

Houve outro burburinho, mas por fim o juiz deu sua palavra.

- O dementador será retirado do prédio, senhor Lestrange, e você será mantido em uma cela de segurança máxima sob os cuidados de aurores, sem dementadores. O senhor tem condições de falar agora?

Rabastan sentiu um calor suave subir de seus pés ao seu peito, e ele conseguia respirar quase normalmente. Se acalmou durante alguns segundos, procurando clarear a mente, focando melhor o tribunal e as pessoas à sua frente e à sua volta. Ele não estava livre da dor ou da fraqueza, mas todo o terror havia sido afastado.

- Sim, senhor. - ele sentou-se mais ereto na cadeira a qual estava acorrentado e começou a falar pausadamente – Os acontecimentos da primeira guerra já foram analisados por esse tribunal, senhor juiz, e eu cumpri pena em Azkaban durante 14 anos, sendo levado à fuga sob ameaça de morte, contra a minha vontade, em 1995. Ainda sob coerção Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, tive participação em atos isolados durante a segunda guerra, mas venho aqui afirmar minha inocência tendo como álibi o fato de não ter tomado nenhuma atitude nociva durante a batalha final em Hogwarts, na qual meu irmão foi assassinado.

- Isso será averiguado junto a testemunhas. - o juiz ponderou e Rabastan fez um gesto afirmativo antes de continuar.

- Porém, considerando minha situação legal na época e o fato do Ministério estar promovendo uma limpeza social de qualquer indivíduo que estivesse envolvido com o Lorde das Trevas no pós-guerra, eu considerei mais prudente deixar o país. Mas, com todos os meus bens e riquezas sob custódia do governo, eu tive que levantar fundos pela minha própria segurança através de meios ilícitos.

- O senhor está confessando ter utilizado meios ilícitos para fugir do país? Eu devo alertá-lo de que, quanto mais detalhado o seu depoimento, maior a probabilidade de identificarmos outras pessoas envolvidas, diminuindo sua pena.

- Sim, senhor. Vocês terão todos os nomes que desejarem. Era de meu conhecimento, ao estar sob a proteção do Lorde das Trevas, que ele possuía determinados projetos envolvendo manipulação de magia negra para controle e extermínio de nascidos trouxas, após a tomada do governo. Quando me vi desesperado por dinheiro, tomei posse de uma dessas criações: uma coleira feita a partir de uma pedra conseguida no norte do nosso território que possui a capacidade de inibir magia de qualquer bruxo que a porte. Fazendo contatos no submundo de Londres, surgiu um homem interessado em comprar o sistema de produção dessa coleira, conhecido como O Turco.

Um burburinho o interrompeu. O auxiliar júnior saiu mais uma vez da sala e o juiz se dirigiu a ele.

- Temos conhecimento desse indivíduo como o responsável pelo desaparecimento de três aurores e um inominável: Eric Jakobson, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Os dois últimos encontrados nesta semana em sua companhia.

- Sim, eu os resgatei. Eles foram sequestrados, todos os quatro, devido a investigações que eles, na verdade, não sabiam que levaria a uma rede internacional de tráfico de pessoas. As coleiras que eu forneci a uma agência internacional eram utilizadas para incapacitar bruxos. Levados ao exterior, eles eram escravizados e vendidos como animais para trabalhos forçados e submissão sexual. Eu posso fornecer os nomes de pelo menos vinte envolvidos diretamente na organização e gerenciamento desse sistema, além de um detalhamento de seu funcionamento para que ele possa ser encontrado e dizimado. Mas preciso avisar que será necessária a colaboração de outros países, principalmente no sul e no leste europeu, onde estão as bases de treinamento e distribuição de escravos.

Mais pessoas entraram e saíram da sala. Um escrevente tomava notas desesperadamente de cada palavra que era dita, o Ministro Shacklebolt em pessoa acabara de sentar-se no tribunal para assistir à seção.

- Qual era exatamente sua função neste sistema, senhor Lestrange?

- Eu era a comunicação com a Inglaterra, de onde a pedra ainda é extraída e o Reino Unido consiste, desde a estruturação do tráfico, como um dos maiores fornecedores de pessoas para o sistema. Apesar de não estar no país, eu tinha pleno controle das atividades aqui desenvolvidas, e nenhum tipo de comunicação acontecia entre o sistema e a Grã Bretanha sem passar por mim. - Rabastan respirou fundo e continuou – Foi assim que eu interceptei, há pouco mais de um mês, uma carta peculiar, vinda de uma das bases no leste europeu, remetida para o Ministério da Magia Inglês. Era um pedido de socorro escrito em sangue em um trapo, dando detalhes sobre a investigação em torno da coleira e assinado por Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter.

Ele observou o tribunal em silêncio tenso e continuou.

- Eu não estava satisfeito com minha atual posição. Eu não queria permanecer como foragido, escondido fora do meu país, e não concordava com esse sistema de tráfico de pessoas. Imaginar Harry Potter dotado de informações sobre ele comprometia minha posição, mas, além de tudo, era uma oportunidade de apresentar meu arrependimento e colaborar com a dissolução desse sistema. Assim, fui pessoalmente até a base de onde havia vindo a carta. Os dirigentes não tinham conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, mas eu consegui reconhecer Potter e Malfoy entre os prisioneiros. Eu os resgatei, arriscando minha vida, e cuidei dos ferimentos dos dois por todo esse mês até que tivessem condições de voltar à Inglaterra, fato também tornado possível por mim.

Rabastan terminou sua narrativa, observando apreensivo os vários bruxos se consultarem e trocarem dados e pareceres. Os olhos negros de Kingsley Shacklebolt pesavam sobre ele.

- Eu gostaria de reafirmar – Rabastan se viu obrigado a acrescentar – que nunca tive o menor interesse em fazer parte desse sistema. O tráfico de pessoas e a escravidão sexual não são coerentes com as minhas crenças, com os meus valores, com a pessoa que eu lutei para ser durante toda a minha vida. Eu já perdi demais em guerras que não eram minhas, eu vi toda a minha família ser assinada, eu fui desapropriado de tudo o que era meu, eu fui preso e paguei por meus erros. Eu só peço a esse tribunal a oportunidade de recomeçar sem ser considerado escória.

- A sua versão dos acontecimentos será comparada com as dos senhores Potter e Malfoy, senhor Lestrange. Nós agradecemos sua colaboração para com esse tribunal. O senhor será levado para sua cela, onde uma junta de aurores irão colher todos os nomes e dados sobre o sistema de tráfico e escravidão de pessoas que você citou. Após a averiguação do caso, o senhor será convocado e informado do veredito. A seção está suspensa por tempo indeterminado, aguardando a recuperação dos depoentes. Todos estão liberados.

Então estava feito.

Agora era somente confiar. Algo que ele nunca soube como fazer. Até conhecer Harry Potter.

**o0o**

Sua primeira percepção foi o cheiro. Era... limpo demais. Tão limpo e tão químico que o deixou enjoado.

Sua segunda percepção foi que sua cabeça doía. Imensamente. Ele percebeu porque colocaria a culpa no cheiro, mas em seguida ele se lembrava de tudo e sentia todo o seu corpo parte por parte, e até o cheiro fazia parte do quadro que se desenhava em sua cabeça.

Ele estava em um hospital.

Devagar, abriu os olhos. Piscou pela simples falta de costume. O ambiente estava mergulhado em uma luz amena e calma. Ele se sentia bem. A dor de cabeça era mais irritante do que propriamente dolorida. Na verdade, ele estava aliviado por simplesmente não sentir nenhuma outra dor.

Nem dor. Nem frio. Nem sede. Nem fome. Ele estava total e perfeitamente _bem._

Sentou-se em movimentos vagarosos, testando sua força. Algum tipo de alarme soou no quarto e imediatamente uma enfermeira entrou, sorrindo para ele.

- Já era hora, senhor Potter. Estávamos ficando preocupados.

Ele sorriu sem graça e permitiu que a moça verificasse seus sinais vitais, perguntando como se sentia. Ele se sentia bem. E tinha duas perguntas urgentes para fazer.

- Onde está Draco Malfoy? - ele questionou, apreensivo.

- Ele foi transferido a pedido da senhora Malfoy para uma clínica de reabilitação particular afastada da cidade. Ele ainda estava inconsciente e, pelo quadro que deu entrada aqui no hospital, deve levar alguns dias ainda para acordar. Se quiser, podemos tentar contatar a família.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu farei isso. - Harry sorriu em agradecimento, seu sorriso fraquejando pela próxima pergunta que faria – O que aconteceu com Rabastan Lestrange?

- Aurores foram chamados e o levaram, não sei o que aconteceu. Saiu no jornal há alguns dias que o julgamento dele foi suspenso... bem, aguardando a sua recuperação. Mas se o senhor poderá ou não se envolver em assuntos políticos, só um medibruxo poderá determinar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, preocupado, e voltou a se recostar nos travesseiros quando a enfermeira inclinou sua cama e lhe ofereceu um cálice de poção.

- Está confortável? - ela perguntou e ele confirmou com um gesto de cabeça – Bem, senhor Potter, o senhor deu entrada no Hospital Saint Mungus aparatando diretamente no hall de entrada em coma, com hemorragia interna, abaixo do peso ideal, com sinais de espancamento e estupro violentos, ainda que não recentes. E sua magia estava bloqueada por um dispositivo mágico que foi retirado o mais rápido possível por um grupo de inomináveis enviados pelo Ministério especificamente com essa função. - ela hesitou por um momento – Eu não sei do que se tratava, mas estava inviabilizando todo e qualquer tratamento, você só piorava. Quase o perdemos.

- Draco? - Harry voltou a perguntar.

- Ele recebeu o mesmo cuidado, quando o transferiram já estava sem o dispositivo e fora do quadro crítico.

Aquilo não soava exatamente bom e isso estava agoniando Harry. Ele sentia uma necessidade iminente de ver Draco, tocá-lo, sussurrar para ele que tudo ficaria bem. Mas, de certa forma, ele sabia que não podia. Não podia sequer olhar para ele na cama em frente dessa vez, e ele somente respirava fundo, buscando calma para não piorar a situação e poder sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele estava livre, afinal.

Devagar, tocou seu pescoço. Ele se sentia mais leve sem a coleira, apesar de há muito tempo não senti-la mais, ou senti-la como parte de seu corpo. Ele ainda não tinha noção de quanto tempo a estivera usando.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? - perguntou, baixo, tentando não transparecer o quanto estava perdido.

- Faz duas semanas que você chegou. - ela o observou acenar com a cabeça, mas seu rosto não transmitia compreensão – Você desapareceu, segundo o Ministério, em 20 de abril. Hoje é 13 de outubro de 2003.

- Quase... sete meses. - ele calculou, franzindo a testa. Falando daquela forma parecia muito tempo. Pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, parecia uma eternidade muito maior.

- Eu vou chamar o medibruxo. - a enfermeira informou sorrindo – Ele disse que queria fazer uma avaliação psicológica com você, além do quadro físico. E tem muita gente querendo te ver.

Ela sorria, como se muita gente querendo vê-lo fosse algo bom. Tudo em que Harry conseguia pensar era na jaula no centro de um palco e pessoas o aplaudindo. Ele se encolheu mais e ficou aliviado pela moça ter saído do quarto sem aguardar uma resposta.

O medibruxo veio, fez algumas perguntas mais com relação à capacidade de Harry de saber onde estava e o que estava acontecendo à sua volta. O garoto segurou os lençóis com força quando o homem ergueu as vestes do hospital para examinar seu abdômen, mas quando questionado sobre o que estava sentindo, Harry somente negou com a cabeça, indicando que não era nada importante.

Ele estava a salvo, não estava? Aquele homem não o queria. Ele só queria examiná-lo. Ninguém ali iria machucá-lo. Ninguém iria forçá-lo a nada. Ele estava livre.

Harry se repetia essas palavras como um mantra, respondendo o pequeno questionário psicológico, explicando que não se sentia ferido ou agredido naquele momento. Não, ele não precisava de acompanhamento. Ele precisava sair logo dali. Para libertar Rabastan. Para ter Draco em seus braços.

E Harry se permitiu sorrir quando o medibruxo assinou sua alta para o início da noite, dizendo que ele ficaria em observação durante toda a tarde e que se alimentasse bem. O moreno concordou com um aceno de cabeça e suspirou quando ele também deixou o quarto. O quarto limpo e sem grades, com móveis grandes e confortáveis em que estava. E Harry respirou aliviado.

Mas todo o seu alívio se tornou apreensão e desespero quando Hermione e Ginny entraram no quarto junto com a senhora Weasley e George e Bill. Porque era ruivo _demais_, e o ruivo estava _morto_ sobre uma maca no canto escuro do quarto. E Hermione iria se casar e Harry não trouxe Ron a tempo.

Harry se encolheu sobre a cama, as pernas dobradas contra o peito, o rosto escondido contra os joelhos e as mãos sobre os ouvidos, porque ele não queria ver, ele não queria escutar os chamados e os sorrisos e os questionamentos sobre se ele estava bem e o que estava acontecendo porque RON ESTAVA MORTO. E ele havia esquecido disso por tanto tempo porque a dor era _demais_, e agora ela explodia em seu peito em forma de choro e gritos porque ele estava livre, mas o corpo do amigo, que ele tocara, que ele beijara, que ele abraçara pela última vez sem que ele soubesse que era ele, estava esquecido sobre a maca, pálido e frio, preso no canto daquele quarto para sempre.

A enfermeira jogou um feitiço em seu corpo e Harry se sentiu relaxar contra sua vontade.

- Beba! - a ordem era clara e havia um copo com poção empurrado em suas mãos, e ela não era vermelha, mas ele não saberia dizer que cor era porque _ela era vermelha_, e teve o mesmo efeito que ele esperava de todas as poções que o faziam beber: ele mergulhou no leve prazer de não pensar.

- Ron está morto. - foi a última coisa que disse antes de dormir, e não viu seu desespero se espalhar pela sala, transpassando o corpo de cada um dos presentes.

**o0o**

Narcissa Malfoy, não pela primeira vez na sua vida, se questionava se havia tomado a decisão correta. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto ao olhar pela tela de vidro que a separava de seu filho. Ela só era visível por um lado, pelo outro fazia parte da parede estofada que cercava Draco por todos os lados em sua segurança macia. Mas a mãe não tinha certeza de que ele estava seguro.

Os medibruxos lhe diziam que ele estava bem. Iria precisar de um tempo em recuperação para ganhar peso e sair do estado de desidratação crônica que a droga em que o viciaram o deixava. Uma droga não identificada, que a obrigou a trancá-lo naquele quarto monitorado 24 horas por dia, vendo seu filho gritar e implorar e chorar e não poder interferir. Mesmo quando ele se encontrava como agora, jogado no meio do quarto vazio, abraçado ao próprio corpo tremendo, fazendo com que ela se abraçasse também como se pudesse alcançá-lo com esse gesto.

Ela nunca havia desistido de encontrá-lo. Foram seis meses, uma semana e dois dias de espera angustiada, medo e procura desesperada até receber o chamado pela lareira, vindo do hospital, informando que Draco dera entrada na emergência em estado grave. Ela havia imaginado coisas muito piores acontecendo ao seu filho, mas nada amenizou a visão do corpo magro demais, pálido demais, marcado demais, com a coleira no pescoço, o rosto manchado de sangue da hemorragia que não parava, a repulsa a qualquer magia.

E então, quando ela tinha conforto e esperança com a melhora, a notícia da droga piorando tudo e a opção de um tratamento drástico, mas rápido e eficaz, naquela clínica. E o isolamento como uma chance de ficar sozinha e olhar para o seu filho, ou o que restou de seu filho, o que se tornou seu filho, e se questionar o que seria a partir daquele momento.

Não sabia nem se desejava ter Lucius ao seu lado. Ele havia morrido anos antes de Draco desaparecer, mas tantas vezes ela chamara seu nome em saudade e desespero, querendo sua força e sua companhia para continuar aquela procura sem fim. Agora não conseguia imaginar sua reação ao que os medibruxos diziam que Draco havia sofrido, o que a droga o forçara a fazer. Não sabia se teria forças para tomar decisões por Lucius também, caso ele estivesse ao seu lado. Porque era a vida de seu filho que ela estava decidindo, como Lucius havia decidido a vida de todos eles tantos anos antes.

E agora, olhando Draco jogado naquele chão, seu tratamento quase finalizado, Narcissa se questionava se acertara ao tirar ele de Saint Mungus, ao afastá-lo de tudo e de todos. Pois ela não pensara em mais ninguém durante todos aqueles meses além de Draco, mas, em meio à dor, ao desespero e à privação, não era o seu nome que Draco chamava.

- Harry. - Narcissa ouvia seu filho implorar mais uma vez, depois de muitas, chamando o nome como se fosse a solução de todos os seus problemas, seu único bálsamo em meio ao desespero – Harry!

E ela se perguntava por quê. E se seu filho estaria melhor se ela não o tivesse afastado de Harry Potter.

-:=:-

**NA: Bem, eu posso ser muito cretina dizendo isso, mas espero sinceramente que nenhum de vocês esteja em paz depois de ler esse capítulo XD**

**Quero saber o que acharam, quais eram as expectativas de vocês e o que pensam que ainda vai acontecer.**

**Beijos e até daqui 15 dias.**

**PS: o próximo capítulo pode atrasar um pouco porque vou estar voltando de um congresso em Recife - mas eu vou abraçar a Karla Kollynew, total vai valer a pena!**


	20. Capítulo 20  Do lado de fora

**Capítulo 20 – Do lado de fora**

_A volta da Fênix_

_Harry Potter, o Salvador, conhecido durante toda sua adolescência como _O Menino que Sobreviveu_, mais uma vez ressurge das cinzas em uma nova vitória._

_Representantes do Ministério informaram à imprensa nesta manhã de domingo o verdadeiro paradeiro de Potter após seu misterioso desaparecimento em abril deste ano. Já era conhecido o fato de que Potter, como auror, estava envolvido na investigação de um novo dispositivo capaz de suprimir a magia de qualquer bruxo._

_O que nos foi revelado agora é que, na verdade, Potter se deixou capturar para poder investigar a fundo, voltando agora com dados concretos acerca de uma grande organização internacional de tráfico de pessoas. O Ministério da Magia já se articulou com outros países, como França, Suíça, Itália, Alemanha e Hungria, para desmantelar a grande rede de escravidão e prostituição que se instalou em nosso continente._

_Potter contou com a ajuda, durante todo esse tempo, de Draco Malfoy, reconhecido Inominável que estava encarregado do caso, e com a colaboração de um informante dentro do sistema, Rabastan Lestrange, ex-participante do grupo denominado Comensais da Morte durante a guerra. Na última segunda-feira, os três surgiram repentinamente no hall do St Mungus, feridos e desgastados pela missão, mas com a certeza de sucesso._

"_Nós estamos cuidando pessoalmente da segurança e reabilitação de nossos funcionários.", garantiu o ministro da magia, Shacklebolt, em declaração à imprensa quando foram impedidos de ter acesso aos senhores Potter e Malfoy._

_Toda a nossa sociedade agradece a mais este grande ato do nosso herói e festeja o sucesso de Harry Potter e do Ministério da Magia na reestruturação da sociedade mágica._

_Entenda o sistema de tráfico de pessoas – página 07 e 08_

_Lista de ingleses desaparecidos no exterior – página 09_

_Estaria Potter envolvido com prostituição? – página 10_

_Fotos exclusivas de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na investigação – página 11_

Harry folheou o jornal até a página 10, passando os olhos brevemente sobre uma matéria pequena que levantava a possibilidade de ele e Draco terem se prostituído durante as investigações, terminando com uma declaração de Kingsley dizendo que haviam feito o necessário durante o caso, deixando a hipótese no ar.

As fotos que seguiam na página 11, por outro lado, não deixavam qualquer dúvida.

Ele e Draco se beijando de forma envolvente. Harry imprensado contra grades, o rosto em deleite, enquanto Draco beijava seu ombro demoradamente, os olhos verdes se erguendo e encarando diretamente a câmera. Os cabelos loiros de Draco voando no ar sob a jaula suspensa, o prazer claro em seu rosto, o corpo nu de Harry oculto pela pouca luz estirado em êxtase. Fotos da exibição que fizeram antes de serem levados naquela festa.

Suas mãos tremiam e Harry deixou o jornal pousado sobre a mesa de cabeceira, os olhos fixos na chuva que caía do lado de fora da janela em cujo batente estava sentado. Ele não queria pensar naquilo. No quanto todo mundo – todo o país – podia supor agora.

Ele não sabia se era bom, por estar claro que ele não era um herói tão grande e puro quanto a matéria de capa insinuava, ou se era ruim por toda a exposição, e a total falta do sofrimento que transpareceu em todas as declarações. Parecia que ele havia _escolhido_ fazer aquilo. E não era verdade.

Mas ele não tinha forças para gritar isso para todos.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Hermione entrou, vacilante. Ela sorriu ao ver que ele estava acordado e se sentou sobre a cama não muito distante da janela onde ele estava, as pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão de forma confortável, a xícara de chá quente estendida para ele.

- Como você está? - ela perguntou, séria, seu tom preocupado. Ele fez um gesto vago e tomou um pouco do líquido, sentindo-se reconfortado com o calor – Você viu o jornal?

- Sim. Você já havia visto?

- Eu não sabia a melhor forma de te dizer que isso havia sido publicado. Optei por deixar que você visse o quanto conseguisse suportar. - ela bebeu um pouco e Harry percebeu que ela hesitava – Harry, as fotos...

- São verdadeiras. Mas não era assim. Nada era fácil como isso tudo faz parecer. Eu não queria... Em nenhum momento eu quis...

- Sim, eu sei. - ela o interrompeu, baixando os olhos.

Ele se sentia... engasgado. Parecia que era difícil respirar, e ele estava tão cansado. No canto do quarto, a enfermeira os observava atenta, e ele agradecia por seu silêncio. Ele não suportava mais aquilo. Não conseguira ficar no ambiente estéril do hospital tanto quanto não conseguia encarar os Weasley e aceitar sua hospitalidade quando a imagem do corpo de Ron abandonado ainda pairava em sua mente.

Hermione o acolheu, o trouxe para a sua casa. A casa que, ela não dizia, mas ele sabia que era onde iria morar com Ron após o casamento. Aparentemente, ela estivera ali durante todos aqueles meses. O lugar parecia... incompleto. Havia caixas empilhadas no lugar em que devia ser a sala e a cozinha possuía só o estritamente necessário para os afazeres diários. O quarto de hóspedes fora montado para recebê-lo.

Ela estava muito mais séria do que ele se lembrava. Muito mais... ela. Somente ela. Era como se Hermione tivesse se fechado em torno de si mesma, um tipo de proteção. Ele não sabia dizer se ela estava assim desde que eles desapareceram ou se aquilo somente surgiu a partir do momento em que ele acordou e informou daquela maneira que Ron estava morto. Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, ela já não tinha mais o calor que sua melhor amiga tinha.

E ele não sabia se sentia falta disso. Sentia falta dela, mas seu mundo era tão frio que mesmo aqueles quase-sorrisos, mesmo aquela xícara de chá, já eram mais calor do que ele recebera todo esse tempo.

Não importava que ele não a reconhecia. Ele não reconhecia a si mesmo.

Ele não pertencia a nada ali. A ninguém. E a forma como todos o olhavam lhe confirmava isso. Molly transparecia compaixão e uma necessidade de cuidado materno que fazia sua culpa atingir níveis em que passava mal fisicamente. Não conseguia encarar Ginny nos olhos. Não queria ver o que ela via quando olhava para ele. Os demais eram traços de Ron demais para que ele suportasse.

Tudo era excesso. Era espaço demais, conforto demais, calor demais, comida demais, toques demais. Ele não suportava.

- Eu preciso sair. - ele disse, baixo, sentindo a louça da xícara esfriar gradualmente entre seus dedos – Tem coisas que eu preciso resolver.

A amiga concordou com a cabeça sem olhar para ele. Harry perguntava demais, a todo momento, sobre notícias de Malfoy e Lestrange para que ela não soubesse do que ele estava falando. Ela se virou, consultando com um olhar a enfermeira que os assistia atenta.

- O medibruxo disse que, se você não tivesse nenhuma reação agressiva nesta semana, poderia sair. Você tem se comportado bem. Se sente pronto para isso?

Não, ele não se sentia pronto para nada. Mas _precisava _disso. Confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. E ela deu seu aval.

**o0o**

Os olhos de Narcissa não conseguiam deixar as imagens espalhadas pela página dupla do jornal. Suas mãos tremiam, os significados presentes nas entrelinhas penetrando sua mente com a mesma suavidade dos movimentos dos dois rapazes estampados nas fotos.

Poucos veriam o quanto eles estavam magros e abatidos. Poucos notariam seus ferimentos entre tanta luxúria. Poucos viram os dois deitados em macas paralelas, agonizando em um hospital, imobilizados por aquela maldita coleira.

A nação não queria entender que seu herói, na verdade, fora recolhido do chão aos pedaços, e não se voluntariado em mais uma nobre missão pelo bem do país.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e o jornal como em um só movimento ao perceber a aproximação do elfo com seu café da manhã.

- Eu não quero que Draco veja isso. - ela ordenou, calma – Impeça qualquer contato que ele possa ter com a imprensa em geral até segunda ordem e informe ao Ministério que ele ainda não está em condições de prestar depoimento. Eu vou conversar com ele quando for o momento. Ele já acordou?

- Não, senhora. Não até eu vir servir a senhora.

- Prepare uma bandeja de café farto e me acompanhe até o quarto dele.

O elfo obedeceu, flutuando a bandeja atrás da mulher bem vestida que cruzou rapidamente os corredores e escadarias da mansão agora vazia até chegar à porta do quarto do filho. Ela respirou fundo, dando dois toques e chamando seu nome baixinho. Ele respondeu em uma voz rouca que ela podia entrar.

A janela estava aberta. O ar frio entrava no quarto e Draco estava nu, de pé, em frente a ela. Seus dedos tocavam as gotas que caiam do céu, maravilhado. Ele não sorria, mas parecia estranhamente ausente, levemente fascinado.

A mulher entrou no aposento, indicando a mesinha em um canto para o elfo deixar a bandeja e ele se retirou em silêncio. Ela observou a cama desfeita e os travesseiros e uma coberta jogados no chão acarpetado, onde tinha certeza que Draco passara a noite. Ele vinha fazendo isso todas as noites, como se a cama grande e confortável não o agradasse mais.

Narcissa pegou uma das cobertas, se aproximando do filho, e a colocou sobre seus ombros delicadamente, tentando não ver as inúmeras marcas que cobriam sua pele e que ela não conhecia, que ela não queria imaginar porque estavam ali. E, apesar de toda a sua delicadeza, ele se assustou com o toque, se afastando e se encolhendo em um mesmo movimento.

- Sou eu, meu amor. - ela tentou sorrir, vendo os olhos surpresos passarem do medo ao reconhecimento gradativamente – Como você está se sentindo hoje?

- Bem. - ele sorriu levemente e isso era muito mais do que ela esperava receber.

- Quer tomar café comigo? - ela convidou, sorrindo. Seus dedos correndo os cabelos novamente curtos, colocando-os no lugar como ele gostava de usar desde pequeno, mas agora não parecia mais se importar com como eles estavam.

Porém ele se importava muito com o fato de que ela o tocava. Ela sabia disso e era mais do que evidente em seu rosto tenso, no corpo ainda encolhido. Ele estava consciente o suficiente para saber que não havia nada de mal ali, que não tinha motivo para afastá-la, e os medibruxos lhe disseram que deveria insistir em toques casuais, em carinho materno, para que ele voltasse a se sentir à vontade com isso, com a não-hostilidade desse tipo de contato.

Ele concordou em silêncio e se dirigiu à mesa como uma forma de fugir de seus dedos, puxando a coberta mais para junto do corpo, se preocupando pela primeira vez em se cobrir desde que voltaram para casa.

E ela devia considerar isso um tipo de avanço.

- Se você está se sentindo melhor hoje, não gostaria de sair? - ela perguntou, servindo café para os dois, vendo ele comer devagar as pequenas bolachas que havia em um dos pratos.

Ele havia tomado a iniciativa de se servir. Ele estava comendo. Por livre e espontânea vontade. Sem precisar ordenar que comesse, sem precisar insistir, e comendo mais do que comera todos aqueles dias.

Mas ele negou com a cabeça, olhando os jardins pela janela como se estivesse assustado com o que via. Ele recusava o passeio.

- Não precisamos ir lá fora, querido. Eu ficaria feliz se você me acompanhasse nas refeições na sala ou mesmo na varanda do seu quarto. Podemos encantá-la contra a chuva, como era antes de... - ela se deteve em sua própria linha lógica. Não queria que Draco pensasse em antes e depois. Não queria que ele se sentisse na obrigação de resgatar nada. Se ele começasse de novo, ela já estaria feliz.

Ele parou de comer, bebendo um pouco do café, sem comentar, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. Ela não esperava uma resposta. Esse tipo de silêncio vinha sendo comum demais nos últimos dias para que ela se incomodasse. Mas o porquê de ele não querer sair a perturbava. Era um medo que ela não compreendia. E a hipótese de seu filho ter sido mantido preso durante todo aquele tempo em um único cômodo a perturbava. Não bastava aquela maldita coleira?

- Alguém me procurou? - ele perguntou, baixo, ainda encarando o café, seus dedos, onde as unhas fracas e quebradas lutavam para crescer novamente, brincavam com as migalhas das bolachas.

- O Ministro ligou esta manhã perguntando sobre sua recuperação, assim como o medibruxo Danton, que estava te tratando na clínica. Alguns jornalistas pediram entrevistas com você, mas não acho que seja um bom momento. Os Parkinson enviaram condolências e Blaise Zabini esteve aqui, tomamos chá ontem à noite, mas você já estava dormindo. Ele disse que gostaria de te ver, Draco. E... - ela hesitou propositalmente, buscando arrancar alguma reação do filho, mas Draco continuava focado nas migalhas – Os Greengrass, querido. Astoria tem te procurado todos os dias, ela está noiva de um outro rapaz, mas ela nunca desistiu de te encontrar. Ela gostaria muito de te ver.

Nenhuma reação. Draco bebeu novamente de seu café e se levantou da mesa, deixando-a sozinha para ir sentar-se no chão, as pernas encolhidas contra o peito e a cabeça caída contra a parede enquanto os olhos cinzas se perdiam na chuva.

Não era por nenhuma dessas pessoas que ele estava esperando.

**o0o**

Seu depoimento foi longo e ele estava exausto. E, pior do que tudo, não havia sequer visto Rabastan.

Tudo o que conseguira fora a promessa de que, assim que retornasse ao seu posto de auror, ele teria acesso livre ao prisioneiro.

Mas ele não tinha _nenhuma_ intenção de retomar seu posto de auror.

Ele simplesmente não tinha forças. Ele mal conseguira encarar o juiz que o tratava respeitosamente durante todo o inquérito, ele não conseguiria perseguir alguém, não conseguiria acusar alguém, não conseguiria pensar nas possibilidades de assassinato e roubo e sequestro a que sua mente remetia a cada caso estudado no passado. Pensar nisso o deixava zonzo e enojado. Ele via rostos demais, entre vítimas e estupradores, passando pela sua frente a cada acusação que seu antigo cargo precisaria investigar.

E ele não havia nem tentado fazer magia desde que voltou. Hermione o emprestara uma varinha para que não fosse desarmado para o Ministério, e ele se sentiu... estranho com ela. Sabia que teria que providenciar outra, já que a sua havia se perdido logo após o primeiro estupro, mas não queria pensar em quando faria isso.

Talvez, depois de tudo o que passou, ele deveria se sentir inseguro o suficiente para não conseguir sair de casa desarmado, mas a verdade é que simplesmente sair de casa era um esforço grande demais e nada o deixaria mais seguro. Foi isso que tentou explicar para Kingsley durante horas de conversa amena e dúbia em que ele tentara convencê-lo a voltar à ativa. Devagar, segundo ele, mas somente para estar por perto, para ter segurança e representação dentro do ministério enquanto investigavam o sistema.

O povo, o governo, a imprensa precisavam disso. Mas ele não.

Ele não _conseguiria_. E ninguém conseguia compreender como alguém que lutara tanto para que aquele sistema se desfizesse podia sair de cena agora.

Mas a verdade é que ele não lutara. Ele tentara lutar, e fora derrotado. Ele estava quebrado e não queria ostentar uma glória que ele não tinha. Que ele não sentia ter.

Tudo ainda doía demais. E ele sentia falta dos braços em torno dele, simplesmente. A voz dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Ele fechou os olhos, entrando no elevador do Ministério vazio. O expediente já havia terminado e ele nem percebera. Tudo o que queria era poder voltar para casa, para aquele quarto ameno, e ter o calor de outra xícara de chá. Recuperar forças porque ele ainda não fizera nada do que queria fazer. Ele estava exausto, e ainda havia muito pela frente.

As portas se abriram e um homem alto que Harry não reconheceu entrou. Ele corrigiu sua postura e o cumprimentou com um aceno, mantendo distância do homem. De repente, a caixa de metal parecia pequena demais e seu caminho entre os andares era eterno, a voz suave da mulher o sobressaltando a cada anúncio desnecessário, pois nenhum dos dois descia.

Seus olhos buscaram furtivamente o homem ao seu lado e ele percebeu que era observado. E o homem sorria.

- É um prazer encontrá-lo, senhor Potter. Tenho acompanhado pelos jornais o seu último... desempenho. Meus parabéns. - Harry não respondeu. Sua respiração se alterou levemente e ele não saberia dizer se a malícia nas palavras do homem era algo que ele se acostumara a procurar ou se realmente estava ali – Eu achei seu trabalho muito interessante e devo dizer que fiquei surpreso.

O homem se virou de frente para ele, sorrindo, e Harry segurou com firmeza a varinha na manga das vestes, o encarando de volta com visível apreensão. O homem sussurrou um feitiço e o elevador estagnou entre dois andares, o silêncio do prédio o invadindo em uma clara indicação de que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

- Eu não esperava que o Salvador fosse tão compromissado com o seu trabalho. - ele deu um passo em direção a Harry, ainda sorrindo, e o moreno sentiu suas costas baterem contra o fundo do elevador quando recuou automaticamente – Mas, sabe, - o homem umedeceu os lábios com a língua de forma insinuante, seus olhos examinando o corpo de Harry de cima a baixo sem pudor, sua voz baixando para um sussurro – eu não acho que isso seja... condenável. De forma alguma.

Harry encarou o chão, sua respiração descontrolada, sua mente perdida em desespero enquanto sentia o homem se aproximar, seu corpo colado ao seu, sua respiração batendo contra o seu pescoço.

- Eu gostaria de saber se está interessado em... serviços particulares. - ele forçou a mão de Harry sobre seu pênis, evidentemente excitado, o envolvendo em um abraço – Eu tenho um problema sério que gostaria que resolvesse.

- Por favor, não. - a voz de Harry era mínima. Ele não conseguia respirar. Ele não conseguia reagir. Ele não conseguia pensar além do frio e do medo e do desespero.

Sua voz se partiu em um soluço e ele percebeu que estava chorando. O homem o encarou, surpreso, e Harry fechou os olhos, se encolhendo, esperando pelo tapa e as palavras agressivas que nunca vieram.

O homem se afastou dele bruscamente e seu corpo caiu no chão do elevador. Ele se arrastou até o canto, abraçando com força as pernas contra o corpo, tremendo, chorando de forma descontrolada, e o homem somente o olhava em horror.

- Eu... eu não sabia... eu imaginei que...

O elevador voltou a se mover e a porta se abriu. A mulher anunciava um andar qualquer a que nenhum dos dois prestou atenção, o homem saindo correndo e Harry cobrindo a cabeça com as duas mãos, o rosto escondido entre os joelhos e a certeza de que o inferno havia voltado.

Ele nunca estaria a salvo.

**o0o**

Narcissa aceitou o chá servido pelo elfo e cruzou as pernas elegantemente, sorrindo para a moça sentada à sua frente, que bebericava sua xícara delicadamente.

- Como ele está? - ela perguntou, séria, seu rosto bonito mostrando preocupação sincera enquanto sua voz mantinha o tom de curiosidade amena.

- Bem. - a mulher tentou sorrir de volta, mas não conseguiu, e sabia que isso era o suficiente como indicação para a moça do quanto tudo estava simplesmente desabando. Mas ela precisava continuar – Se recuperando. É um processo lento que demanda cuidado e dedicação, você sabe.

- Eu posso imaginar. - Astoria sorriu em solidariedade, pousando sua xícara sobre a mesa para cobrir com as mãos brancas e delicadas as mãos de sua anfitriã.

Os olhos de Narcissa se perderam naquele ato. A pele da garota que tinha quase a mesma idade de seu filho era tão delicada quanto a dele costumava ser. O mesmo tom e a mesma temperatura – fria. E ela desejava tanto que ele tivesse qualquer gesto como aquele, qualquer toque espontâneo, qualquer resposta aos seus esforços.

Como se adivinhando seus pensamentos, os olhos da garota se desviaram dos seus, subindo surpresos para algo às suas costas, e Narcissa se voltou, esperançosa, para encontrar Draco as olhando, disfarçando em distância a sua apreensão.

A mulher se ergueu, se contendo para não abraçá-lo, se limitando somente a estender uma mão para o filho, indicando que se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Estou feliz que tenha vindo, Draco. - ela sorriu com sinceridade, olhando para o filho como se ele fosse algo extremamente lindo e precioso.

Ela não reparava nas vestes simples que ele optara vestir ou nos cabelos desalinhados que ele não se dera ao trabalho de pentear. Ele havia saído do quarto. Por vontade própria, ainda que parecesse tenso o tempo inteiro, como se qualquer um estivesse prestes a agredi-lo. Mas ela não se importava. Era simplesmente bom demais vê-lo ali, ao lado dela, sob a luz do sol mais uma vez.

Astoria o olhava surpresa, sorrindo, aguardando reconhecimento, ainda que não conseguisse ocultar a surpresa por vê-lo naquele estado: muito mais magro e descuidado do que jamais o vira. Era como se seu rosto fosse de outro homem que não aquele que estava namorando quando ele desapareceu. Uma sombra do homem que Draco Malfoy fora um dia.

O elfo conjurou outro jogo de louça e serviu Draco também, que não se moveu, somente encarando a mesa, seu rosto tenso e as mãos agitadas sob a toalha. Narcissa ponderou, entre a apreensão do filho e a vontade evidente de começar uma conversa vinda de Astoria, que talvez aquele fosse um momento interessante para Draco tentar interagir com outra pessoa que não ela. Pedindo licença para verificar a lareira, ela se levantou.

Para sua surpresa, Draco se levantou junto, a encarando aflito. Astoria se ergueu também, olhando de um para o outro tensa, e tentou amenizar a situação.

- Você não gostaria de dar um passeio comigo nos jardins, Draco? - ela pegou sua mão, em um gesto familiar, como o que havia feito com Narcissa há alguns minutos.

Mas o rapaz tirou a mão da sua a encarando com pavor. Astoria se afastou dele em um reflexo e Draco começou a recuar, os braços em torno do próprio peito, a respiração alterada.

- Draco, você está bem? - Narcissa se aproximou, incerta sobre o que fazer.

Mas à sua aproximação, Draco gritou, como se ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa, caindo de joelhos no chão. Sua voz entrecortada implorava para que ela o deixasse em paz, para que ele pudesse ir, sair dali.

- O que está acontecendo? - Astoria perguntou, aflita.

- Saia daqui! - Narcissa gritou. Ela não precisava se preocupar com a garota naquele momento. Era seu filho que precisava de cuidados, não ela.

- NÃO ME TOCA! - Draco gritou em resposta, seu corpo encolhido contra o chão, ainda abraçado a si mesmo, e Narcissa não viu a garota sair correndo, se permitindo finalmente cair de joelhos no chão, vendo seu filho chorando em meio a seus próprios fantasmas.

- Draco... - chamou baixinho, sua voz rouca do choro incontrolável, sem saber como reagir àquilo.

- Harry... - foi a única resposta que teve de seu filho.

E ela já não sabia o que fazer.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Cara, eu estava relendo esse capítulo agora para revisar antes de postar, e me deu uma dó TÃO IMENSA desses dois ._.**

**E, de certa forma, eu espero que vocês sintam o mesmo. E, se sentirem, vou ser uma pessoa feliz por ter conseguido compartilhar isso com vocês.**

**Espero comentários. A fic está acabando, temos só mais dois capítulos pela frente ._.**

**Posto o próximo daqui 15 dias o/**

**Beijos**


	21. Capítulo 21  Juntos

**Capítulo 21 – Juntos**

Hermione entreabriu a porta do quarto com cuidado, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho. Apesar de seus esforços, ela percebeu o amigo se encolher um pouco mais na cama, puxando as cobertas sobre os ombros, como em resposta à sua presença.

Os olhos verdes encaravam fixos a parede em frente à cama, onde a janela estava fechada com pesadas cortinas, mantendo a luz do ambiente amena. Ele não falava. Não se levantava. Não reagia além de ficar mais ou menos tenso, dependendo da quantidade de pessoas que estava com ele. Mesmo a enfermeira o vigiava de longe para deixá-lo mais à vontade.

- Como ele está? - o ruivo perguntou ao ver a morena fechando a porta do quarto, deixando Harry em paz em seu refúgio.

- A mesma coisa. - ela respondeu, suspirando – Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

Ele se aproximou, abraçando-a e beijando sua testa. George vinha sendo seu maior apoio desde que Harry e Ron desapareceram. Diferente de todos, que tinham uma postura otimista, tentando esconder seus medos dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, ele a havia sustentado na primeira crise de choro desesperado que ela tivera, dizendo baixinho que a dor precisava ser sentida antes que ela nos matasse. E, depois disso, sempre estivera por perto, ajudando-a no trabalho, trazendo notícias das buscas, a abraçando quando a notícia tão temida da morte de Ron saiu dos lábios de Harry.

Foi ele que foi com ela para o hospital, antes de todos, quando avisaram que Harry reaparecera. E foi ele quem foi com ela quando entraram em contato do Ministério dizendo que Harry havia sido encontrado em estado de choque dentro do elevador.

E era ele quem estava com ela naquele momento, em que ela não tinha nenhuma resposta do amigo, nenhuma reação, nenhum sinal de melhora. E era para ele que ela se sentia à vontade para dizer que faria o que pudesse por Harry, pelo tempo que fosse necessário, mas que ela também precisava de atenção, precisava de conforto e cuidados, precisava de um abraço.

E era ele quem a abraçava.

Os dois se separaram repentinamente quando o som de alguém batendo na porta ecoou pelo apartamento quase vazio. Hermione se recompôs rapidamente e verificou pelo olho mágico enfeitiçado quem estava do lado de fora, abrindo a porta surpresa para se deparar com a figura de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Boa tarde. Desculpe o incômodo, mas me informaram no Saint Mungus que Harry Potter estava hospedado neste endereço. Eu poderia falar com ele? - ela perguntou educadamente. Se havia reconhecido ou não a garota, não demonstrou.

- Por favor, entre. - a menina abriu espaço e esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver que George havia tomado a liberdade de transfigurar algumas das caixas que estavam pela sala em um pequeno sofá – Sente-se.

A mulher aceitou o convite, se acomodando de forma tensa no móvel, seus olhos registrando cada detalhe do apartamento, mas sem esboçar nenhum comentário.

- Bem, senhora Malfoy, eu não sei o que lhe informaram no hospital, mas Harry não está em condições de receber visitas. Se eu puder ajudá-la em alguma coisa.

Narcissa a encarou por alguns segundos, ponderando aquelas palavras.

- Talvez possamos entrar em um acordo de ajuda mútua, senhorita Granger. Eu tenho um interesse particular na recuperação de Harry Potter.

- E qual seria a origem desse interesse? - George perguntou, se aproximando de Hermione como para dar apoio a qualquer decisão que ela viesse a tomar.

- Meu filho esteve... em cativeiro com Potter, como vocês devem ter conhecimento. E, a menos que eu esteja muito enganada, eles não devem estar em estados de saúde muito diferentes. - ela respirou fundo, avaliando a situação por um momento. Se ela precisaria convencê-los da sua boa vontade, não havia porquê esconder a gravidade da situação – Há dias eu vejo meu filho definhando, trancado em um quarto. Ele mal come, dorme muito pouco, não toma iniciativas e não permite que nem mesmo eu o toque. Draco precisou passar por um programa de reabilitação devido a um quadro grave de intoxicação, e isso gera sequelas. Não foram poucas as vezes que eu precisei acalmá-lo em meio a crises de pânico, em que ele pedia ajuda e chorava como se ameaçado por forças que só ele conhece.

Ela fez uma pausa, ponderando, para em seguida completar.

- E em todos esses momentos, o único nome que ele chama é o de Potter. Harry. Em meio a delírios e pesadelos ele chora, se abraçando e chamando por ele desesperadamente. Eu não ouso pensar no que eles passaram juntos por todo esse tempo, mas a sanidade do meu filho está dependendo da presença de Potter ao lado dele. E não duvido que ele poderia ajudá-lo também em sua recuperação.

- Eu quero vê-lo. - uma voz inesperada soou na sala, chamando a atenção dos três – Me leve até ele, por favor.

- Harry! - Hermione se aproximou dele, se contendo para não abraçá-lo – Como você está?

O garoto fez um pequeno sinal que não indicava muita coisa para ela e se voltou para Narcissa, a encarando em súplica.

- Onde ele está? Você pode me levar lá? - ele pedia, sua voz fraca.

A mulher se levantou, o analisando. Harry Potter. Não, havia muito pouco de Harry Potter naquele homem pequeno, magro demais, marcado demais. Assim como ela sabia que restara muito pouco de Draco. Ela acertara ao supor que nenhum dos dois estava bem.

- Se sua guardiã concordar, eu posso providenciar que veja ele agora mesmo. - ela disse, se voltando para Hermione, que fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Eu vou junto.

E Narcissa aceitou. Aquela era a última esperança para seu filho.

**o0o**

Narcissa deu dois toques na porta, chamando o nome de Draco, e não obteve resposta. Ela a entreabriu, entrando no quarto devagar, fazendo um sinal para que Hermione e Harry aguardassem do lado de fora.

Draco estava sentado no chão, vestido com vestes simples e leves, o mesmo ar de desamparo e o olhar perdido voltado para fora como se fosse um lugar inatingível.

- Draco, querido, como você está? - ela perguntou, sorrindo, sem se aproximar muito. E não obteve resposta, nenhum tipo de reação – Eu trouxe visitas para você. Acho que é alguém de quem você vai gostar...

- Draco? - a voz de Harry soou no quarto e Narcissa fechou os olhos, esperando que o filho tivesse outro ataque de pânico com a presença súbita, mas o loiro pareceu despertar, se voltando atento, procurando pela voz.

- Harry? - havia mais interesse em sua voz do que a mulher havia percebido durante todos aqueles dias desde que ele saíra da clínica, e ela permitiu que Harry Potter passasse por ela correndo para se jogar no chão em frente à Draco.

Os dois se abraçaram como se não suportassem ficar mais nem um segundo sem aquele contato, os dois unidos como se quisessem se fundir ao corpo um do outro. As mãos de Harry tocavam perdidas os cabelos loiros, agora curtos, seu rosto virado beijando sua face, seu pescoço, seus ombros, como se quisesse reconhecê-lo com os lábios. Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo rosto do loiro, que o tocava, puxando-o para mais perto, como se não conseguisse acreditar que ele estava ali, entre seus braços.

E então os lábios se encontraram, e havia falta e desespero e calor e carinho e cuidado na forma como se beijavam, como não se afastavam, como as mãos tocavam suas faces e seus corpos. Os dois se olhavam entre beijos, os olhos se tocando, se examinando, se reconhecendo em alívio, os dedos correndo de leve os traços, secando as lágrimas, passando calma. O abraço se convertendo em uma sensação de paz e segurança que eles acreditaram ter perdido.

Narcissa sentia como se estivesse reaprendendo a respirar enquanto olhava seu filho sorrir para o homem quase sentado em seu colo, os dois se beijando entre palavras perdidas, ditas baixinho, como se não interessassem a mais ninguém além do homem a quem se destinavam. Coisas como "você está bem" e "eu estou aqui" e "tudo vai ficar bem" e "eu te amo" eram ditas pelos dois, repetidas vezes, até se fazerem acreditar, e não havia como descrever aquela cena como menos do que comovente. Ela entendia a menina que chorava baixinho ao seu lado só de olhar para aqueles dois homens abraçados juntos.

Ela não sabia se deveria sair ou se não devia deixá-los sozinhos, mas se sentia quase estranha aos dois. Agora percebia o quanto não sabia sobre o que seu filho estava sentindo, sobre tudo o que ele havia passado, sobre seus medos e suas dores até ver a compreensão que passava entre os dois.

Com a certeza de que, finalmente, eles ficariam bem, ela deu um pequeno toque no ombro de Granger, indicando a porta, e as duas permitiram aos dois um pouco mais de privacidade.

**o0o**

Os dedos de Draco corriam entre os cabelos negros espalhados sobre seu colo. Ele não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo estavam ali. O tempo não era importante. Do lado de fora da janela, a chuva voltara a cair, molhando a pequena varanda e deixando uma brisa suave entrar. Harry o olhava de forma fixa, os olhos verdes brilhando à pouca luz, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Você está lindo. - o moreno disse, fazendo-o sorrir – Mas por que cortaram seu cabelo?

- Minha mãe. - Draco explicou – O seu parece que cresceu mais.

– Hermione cortou, no dia seguinte estava grande de novo. Isso não acontecia desde que eu era criança. Acho que de alguma forma eu prefiro assim.

- Eu também. - o loiro sorriu para ele.

Seus dedos contornaram o lado de sua face, seus traços, seus olhos, sua boca. Harry deu um pequeno impulso, se apoiando nos braços para beijá-lo mais uma vez, e depois voltou a se deitar. Agora, vendo-o vestido, calmo, ali com ele, Draco se lembrava de como ele era... antes de tudo. Sabia que ele estava abatido, que estava magro, que havia uma tristeza permanente em seu rosto, mas era muito melhor do que o que eram antes de estar ali... seguros.

- Você vai ficar comigo? - ele perguntou, incerto. Ainda não tinha entendido direito o que aconteceu.

- Vou. - Harry afirmou, sentando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, acariciando sua face – Eu não sei se aqui, é a casa da sua mãe, mas se eu não puder, eu vou ver um lugar para nós. - ele hesitou por um momento – Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

Draco concordou com um gesto de cabeça, fechando os olhos, encostando sua testa à dele, e então eles estavam se beijando de novo. Aquilo era tão natural, tão bom, tão familiar. Tão seguro. Era um toque que não machucava, que não assustava, que lhe enchia o peito e lhe dava a certeza de que, não importa o que acontecesse, ele ficaria bem.

Eles ficariam bem.

Harry ofegou e se afastou dele ao mesmo tempo em que o envolveu com os braços de forma protetora quando soou uma batida na porta e ela se abriu. Os dois se voltaram para ver um elfo levitando uma bandeja com uma refeição farta.

- A senhora Malfoy disse para ficarem à vontade e comerem. Ela pediu para informar que daqui a alguns minutos ela virá vê-los.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, somente continuaram o olhando até que o elfo se retirou.

- Você está com fome? - Draco perguntou, ao que Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça e os dois se levantaram, indo até a mesinha e explorando o conteúdo da bandeja experimentalmente, comendo pouco e devagar.

Outro toque na porta e Harry parou no gesto de levar um canapé à boca, devolvendo-o para a bandeja, apreensivo, e Draco apertou sua mão sob a mesa, vendo a mãe entrar no quarto com Hermione. Ambas sorriam aos vê-los ali, daquela forma.

- Eu preciso ir, Harry. - Hermione explicou calmamente – A senhora Malfoy ofereceu hospedagem para nós dois, mas já está tarde e George deve estar me esperando. Isso não significa que você precisa ir embora. Ela disse que você pode ficar o tempo que quiser, assim como Draco pode ir em casa. O que você quer fazer?

- Eu... - ele hesitou por um momento, a mão de Draco apertando com força a sua – Eu posso ficar?

- Na verdade, - Narcissa assumiu a conversa, dando um passo para a frente, mas Harry baixou o olhar com esse movimento, então ela parou – eu fiz uma outra proposta para a senhorita Granger. Você é um hóspede sob a responsabilidade dela, mas o pequeno apartamento em que eu fui buscá-lo não oferece a estrutura adequada à sua recuperação. E parece ser muito importante que vocês dois fiquem juntos, então eu gostaria que ficasse aqui até se sentir bem o suficiente para partir, Potter. Ela poderá vir te ver quando quiser, claro, assim como qualquer outro amigo seu.

Ele pensou por um momento, consultando Draco com um olhar.

- Não é sobre conforto ou recursos, Mione. - ele começou – Eu não preciso disso. Eu só preciso... dele.

- Eu sei, Harry. - a menina respondeu, sorrindo de forma triste – Eu venho te ver todo dia, ok?

Ele concordou em um gesto de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso. Ela deu um passo como uma indicativa de que iria abraçá-lo, mas ele se retraiu. Ela tocou de leve seus cabelos e murmurou uma despedida, saindo do quarto acompanhada por Narcissa, que desejou uma boa noite aos dois.

- Você está bem? - Draco perguntou, olhando-o atento quando se viram sozinhos, e Harry confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, beijando-o.

E o que começou como um beijo leve ganhou outra proporção conforme a mão de Harry subiu para seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, e Draco respondeu com mais ênfase, entendendo e aceitando o que havia de posse e desejo naquele gesto.

Afinal, eles estavam juntos.

Devagar, ele se afastou, se levantando e puxando Harry pela mão. Pousou um beijo em sua testa, em seus lábios, e então desabotoou os primeiros botões das vestes que o moreno usava, depositando um beijo no seu peito. Harry entendeu, puxando-o para mais perto, suas mãos correndo suas costas e cintura enquanto Draco o despia devagar, pontuando seu corpo com pequenos beijos, um carinho sutil, calmo, de uma forma que ainda não haviam feito.

Com a mesma delicadeza, ele começou a despir o loiro, abrindo suas vestes e as afastando de seu corpo de forma que as duas caíram ao chão juntas. Estavam nus de frente um para o outro e era como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam. Nunca tiveram tanta luz, tanta tranquilidade, um momento e um lugar só deles.

Juntos, como se fosse um só pensamento, caminharam lado a lado para a cama, deitando-se de frente um para o outro. As mãos correndo as pequenas marcas na pele branca, causando arrepios. Os lábios deixando trilhas quentes em carinho, fazendo-os ofegar. As pernas entrelaçadas, unindo os quadris em um toque íntimo e familiar.

E eles queriam _realmente_ aquilo.

Os dedos de Draco se enredaram nos fios negros e ele o puxou para um beijo, se virando na cama e trazendo o moreno para cima dele. Harry o abraçou, aprofundando o beijo e atritando seus quadris, aumentando a excitação entre os dois. O loiro ofegou, quebrando o beijo, e o encarou, sério, entreabrindo as pernas e imitando o movimento do que queria que fizesse, fazendo Harry gemer contra sua boca.

Draco estendeu um braço e apalpou cegamente a mesinha de cabeceira, achando na primeira gaveta um frasco que colocou na mão de Harry antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Devagar, o moreno espalhou um pouco do conteúdo em suas mãos, tocando o corpo de Draco de forma experimental, sentindo suas mãos o abraçarem mais forte, seu corpo ondulando com o pequeno movimento de seus dedos, preparando-o enquanto beijava seu pescoço e ombros.

Não deveria haver dor nesse momento. De forma alguma.

Erguendo um pouco suas pernas, que envolveram sua cintura de forma automática, Harry voltou a beijá-lo enquanto entrava em seu corpo, sorvendo seus gemidos entre seus lábios, se movendo devagar, levando Draco a sentir aquela união como a certeza de sua presença. Ele estava ali, ele sempre estaria ali, e nada mais importava.

Ele dizia seu nome, gemendo baixinho, o abraçando com mais força, pedindo por mais, e Harry o beijava, se movendo mais rápido, as sensações do que faziam tomando seu corpo, o embriagando com o cheiro de Draco, seu gosto, sua voz, seu corpo se movendo com ele, gemendo, pedindo, tremendo entre seus braços como ele mesmo tremia até gritar seu nome quando tudo foi demais.

E eles ainda estavam lá, unidos, respirando juntos, embriagados pelo prazer que podiam dar um para o outro. Livres.

Finalmente.

**o0o**

Narcissa observava da grande varanda da mansão os dois homens andando pelo jardim.

Era incrível como eles pareciam estar o tempo todo em contato, o tempo todo se tocando, como se isso fosse uma necessidade tão grande quanto não tocar mais ninguém, não permitir que mais nada se aproximasse.

Ela sabia que isso estava longe de ser o ideal. A fobia social dos dois, a capacidade de se retraírem e se anularem, desconfortáveis na presença de qualquer pessoa, inclusive dela, era óbvia e alarmante. Mas eles estavam se alimentando, se mantinham limpos e até arrumados. Os cabelos de Draco, que haviam crescido de forma mágica em uma noite, voltaram a ser apresentáveis, embora ele insistisse em usar tranças de uma forma quase feminina.

E agora eles saiam para os jardins. Eles haviam deixado o quarto há alguns dias, ido até a biblioteca e foram vistos na sala de estar, sentados juntos. E então os jardins, como se a luz ou o grande espaço aberto não os amedrontasse mais.

Ela não conseguia se impedir de sorrir.

Potter chegara ali tão debilitado quanto Draco, mas ambos já estavam voltando a uma forma física saudável. Não os corpos que tinham antes de desaparecerem, eles pareciam menores, fosse pela postura, fosse pelo próprio desenvolvimento muscular que ainda fazia falta. Eles pareciam novamente os dois adolescentes que se esbarravam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pequenos e arredios, embora seus rostos tivessem muitas marcas a mais do que tinham naquela época. Ainda assim, suas feições eram mais leves e amenas pela primeira vez desde que saíram do hospital e, de forma muito otimista, ela se arriscava a dizer que estavam bem.

Narcissa observou Draco apontar o caramanchão sob o qual havia um balanço e os dois se dirigirem para lá. Ela sorriu, indo da varanda para as cozinhas, feliz. Isso até merecia um jantar especial.

O loiro sorriu de leve, a luz do sol brincando em seu rosto por entre as folhas sobre suas cabeças, e ele cruzou as pernas sobre o assento do balanço, deixando espaço para Harry sentar-se da mesma forma à sua frente. O brinquedo, encantado, começou automaticamente a se mover de forma suave e Draco descansou a cabeça contra o encosto de madeira, ainda olhando para ele.

Harry brincava com seus dedos, suas mãos pousadas em seu colo e a brisa suave agitando os fios negros em torno do seu rosto. Ele estava sério e Draco quase podia sentir que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Você quer entrar? - ele perguntou, incerto, e o moreno negou com a cabeça.

- Só se você quiser.

Draco mordeu os lábios. Não era a resposta certa. E ele já vinha percebendo aquilo há alguns dias. Harry não estava bem.

- Vem cá. - ele puxou Harry pelos braços, descruzando as pernas, e o moreno se virou de costas para ele, ainda sentado no balanço, se acomodando contra seu peito, a cabeça caída confortável sobre seu ombro, e Draco o envolveu em um abraço, beijando sua têmpora.

Mas Harry cruzou os próprios braços sobre o peito, por cima dos de Draco, acariciando devagar as costas de suas mãos. Seu olhar estava perdido no gramado e o loiro sabia que ele estava ausente. Era como se sua presença não fosse o suficiente, como se Harry precisasse de mais.

Da mesma forma que Draco havia reparado que ele nunca fazia nada sem pedir. Ele não comia sem pedir, ele não dizia que algo o estava incomodando diretamente, não tomava nenhuma iniciativa sem antes verificar se Draco concordava com isso.

E Draco entendia. Eles estavam livres, mas Harry _não sabia mais ser livre_.

E Draco simplesmente não tinha forças para ser pelos dois.

Eles precisavam de mais.

- Você sente a falta dele, não é? - ele perguntou, baixinho, seus lábios tocando a face do moreno.

- Eu não sei. - Harry disse, baixo – Eu... sinto falta de algo, mas... - ele se virou para olhar para o loiro e disse, como se afirmando para si mesmo – Eu preciso só de você.

- Tem coisas que eu não posso te dar, Harry. - Draco disse, baixo, beijando-o de leve, e então confessou – Eu também sinto. E acho que tenho uma ideia do que podemos fazer.

E Harry sorriu enquanto o loiro lhe dizia baixinho o que estivera pensando.

Aquilo era tudo de que precisava.

-:=:-

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Trapped está acabando ._. Tem somente mais um capítulo, que vem daqui 15 dias.**

**Depois que eu postá-lo, logo em seguida, na verdade, eu vou revisar e repostar toda a fic para enviá-la para o chall de Fetiches do fórum 6v. Fiquem atentos, pois vai haver uma surpresa nessa repostagem. XD**

**Enfim, um pouco de paz finalmente. Espero que tenham gostado do reencontro dos dois. Me falem o que acharam!**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	22. Capítulo 22  Completos

**Capítulo 22 – Completos**

Harry abraçava Draco protetoralmente, seu rosto escondido contra os fios loiros enquanto ambos ouviam o discurso interminável do Ministro.

Narcissa era contra eles terem vindo, mas Hermione insistiu, argumentando que seria importante para os dois verem que tudo, finalmente, havia acabado. Entrar no salão de festas lotado havia sido um desafio. Ela, Granger, o Weasley que estava com a garota, a Weasley mais nova e Longbottom, que a acompanhava, formavam uma espécie de paredão em torno dos dois, a uma distância segura, e ela já havia enfeitiçado dois jornalistas que tentaram se aproximar, e sabia que não era a única que estava fazendo isso.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, em cima de um palco improvisado, informava solenemente os resultados das ações que encerraram o combate ao tráfico de pessoas na Europa bruxa. O sistema que Harry, Draco e Rabastan haviam ajudado a desmembrar finalmente ruíra por completo pela força de uma coligação de quase 15 países, mesmo que dois deles entraram em clima de revolta social e política após ser revelado que políticos importantes estavam envolvidos com o esquema.

Mais de duas mil pessoas haviam sido libertadas, quase duzentas crianças foram dadas para adoção, prisões incontáveis foram feitas, uma brigada especial de medibruxos foi montada para ir até as chamadas "gaiolas" atender imediatamente a população afetada assim que os locais eram descobertos.

Harry conseguiu saber que o corpo de Ron nunca fora encontrado, nem desvendada a causa de sua morte, mas o homem que o escravizara havia se matado antes de ser preso. Guus fora adotado por um casal de suecos, mas o Feiticeiro não foi identificado nem entre os libertos, nem entre os mortos. Harry tinha certeza de que ele estava bem em algum lugar. Ele era um sobrevivente, afinal.

Ao fim do discurso, o Ministro fez questão de apontar os dois principais colaboradores presentes no saguão, mas Harry e Draco estavam indiferentes aos aplausos. Na capa do jornal do dia seguinte haveria uma foto distante dos dois abraçados ao lado da manchete sobre o fim do caso e, na nota de rodapé, um artigo sobre terem assumido um relacionamento.

Mas eles não liam mais jornais.

O único motivo real para estarem ali era um aviso para Kingsley de que estavam bem o suficiente para convocá-lo para uma reunião no dia seguinte: eles queriam a libertação de Rabastan Lestrange.

E não havia nada que o governo pudesse negar a Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy depois de tudo o que havia acontecido estar estampado nas páginas dos jornais e da história daquele país. Não que isso precisasse ser dito, estava somente implícito na argumentação do quanto Rabastan havia colaborado para aquele sucesso, que fora feita, a pedido dos dois, por Hermione e Narcissa.

Mas elas não tinham exata noção da importância desse ato. Rabastan soava como alguém que fora parte do que aconteceu a eles. Alguém que os ajudara, mas só.

Quando o carro oficial o deixou em frente à mansão Malfoy, ainda com as roupas da prisão, nem mesmo ele esperava que Harry correria pelo saguão até parar tímido à sua frente, esperando Draco alcançá-lo para então perguntar como o homem estava em um sussurro tímido e olhos baixos, mas com clara excitação e preocupação real.

Ele estava sujo e cansado, e Draco oferecera o próprio quarto para ele ficar, ainda que Narcissa tentasse dizer que havia muitos outros na mansão e que aquilo não era necessário. Foi então que ficou claro que eles _queriam_ isso.

Queriam ficar a sós com Rabastan, que os olhava preocupado, percebendo que eles não estavam tão bem quanto ele imaginara que estariam.

Ele hesitou por um momento quando os viu pela primeira vez. Hesitou frente à atitude protetora e preocupada de Narcissa, à desconfiança de Granger, mas o que importava era que os dois o pegaram pela mão e o levaram para aquele quarto. E aquele lugar era tão pequeno e aconchegante, ainda que houvesse algo de _errado_ com os móveis luxuosos, era evidentemente o lugar _deles_.

E ele não hesitou mais quando as mãos pequenas o despiram em silêncio, tirando as vestes puídas de prisioneiro, e o conduziram para o banheiro, lavando seu corpo como um dia ele havia lavado os deles, com o mesmo respeito e dedicação, apesar de toda a intimidade contida naquele gesto.

- Obrigado. - ele disse, baixo, quando Draco depositou as vestes sobre seus ombros e Harry as fechou com cuidado, seus dedos roçando de leve a pele enquanto o vestia.

Ele depositou um beijo suave em sua testa como agradecimento, e o garoto ergueu o rosto, tomando sua boca, como se durante todo aquele tempo fosse somente isso que ele estivesse esperando: qualquer sinal de receptividade.

Rabastan correspondeu, abraçando-o contra o peito, sentindo seu corpo mais forte, ainda que ele continuasse pequeno, tocando os cabelos sedosos em um carinho velado.

- Harry... - ele rompeu o beijo, olhando o moreno de forma incerta. O que eles esperavam dele?

- Você deve querer descansar. - ele sorriu e se afastou, olhando em direção à cama, mas o homem negou.

- Na verdade, - ele se voltou para Draco – eu queria falar com sua mãe a sós. Vocês se importam? - e ao vê-los buscar a proximidade um do outro novamente, como se as suas palavras significassem distância, ele emendou – Eu volto para dormir com vocês.

Os dois concordaram com acenos quase idênticos de cabeça e Rabastan pode ver os dois se sentarem na cama abraçados, começando a se beijar, antes de sair do quarto. Ele fechou a porta e respirou fundo, a testa pousada contra a madeira. Ele não tinha certeza sobre o que estava acontecendo ali, mas a hipótese que começava a cogitar era ao mesmo tempo assustadora e tentadora _demais._ E ele sabia que teria que fazer suas escolhas considerando o quanto poderia machucar aqueles dois homens que pareciam ter criado uma certa dependência... dele.

Rabastan caminhou pelos corredores e escadarias até encontrar a pessoa que procurava na sala de estar. A lareira estava acesa e Narcissa estava sentada em uma das poltronas, um livro caído sobre seu colo, esquecido pelos olhos pensativos, presos no fogo em meio aos seus pensamentos. Rabastan deu um toque na porta aberta, anunciando sua presença, e ela se voltou para ele, convidando-o a sentar-se com ela. E o convite não se estendia à sua expressão.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você, Narcissa. - preferiu ser direto, ele era aguardado no andar de cima, não havia espaço para polimento.

- Sobre? - ela perguntou, séria.

- Como eles estão? O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava preso?

- Eles se perderam no inferno. - ela respondeu, seca, o encarando – Eu não sei o que você sabe sobre o que eles passaram, Rabastan, mas nada se compara...

- Eu os tirei do inferno, Narcissa. Se alguém sabe exatamente pelo que eles passaram e entende o quanto isso significa, sou eu.

- Eu vi meu filho se abraçando encolhido contra o chão, chorando e gritando, porque a mulher que um dia ele pensou que fosse ser sua esposa o havia tocado. E então você aparece e ele o leva para o seu quarto. Não, eu não entendo isso, Rabastan.

- Você acha que ele estava magro naquele hospital, Narcissa? Você acha que ele estava doente antes de tirarem aquela coleira dele? Acha que seu filho estava morrendo antes de ele chegar aqui? Eu o alimentei durante dias porque ele não tinha forças para fazer isso sozinho e era eu que o abraçava enquanto a droga o fazia gritar de desespero. Eu não estranho essa familiaridade dele e de Harry comigo. Eu só... - ele hesitou por um momento – Eu só não sei o que eles esperam de mim. Eu esperava que eles estivessem curados, Narcissa. Que eles estivessem bem, falando de negócios e pensando onde vão morar. Mas não é isso que eu vejo.

- Eles são como duas crianças, Rabastan.

- Não. - ele a interrompeu – Não tem nada de infantil na atitude deles.

- Eles são dependentes. Todos os dias eu acordo e a primeira coisa que eu faço é ir até o quarto deles, verificar se estão bem, se estão vivos, e então enviar o café da manhã para eles. O elfo precisa dizer claramente que eles precisam comer, ou eles não comem. Demorou dias para que eles saíssem daquele quarto, e eles são incapazes de olhar qualquer outra pessoa nos olhos. Às vezes eu penso que eles obedeceriam qualquer ordem direta, mesmo se fosse nociva a eles, de tão submissos que eles estão.

- Submissos? - Rabastan perguntou, confuso, a palavra ganhando um outro significado nesse contexto.

- Eles precisam de cuidados, Rabastan. Precisam de alguém que se dedique a eles, que cuide deles _o tempo todo. _- ela se sentou de forma mais ereta na cadeira e o encarou, pensativa, antes de voltar a falar – Eu estou feliz de te ver. Quero dizer, eu sofri a perda da minha irmã, imagino o quanto você deve ter sofrido. Eu sinto não ter tido condições de te auxiliar depois da guerra, mas a situação estava difícil para todos nós, nós também perdemos muito.

- Eu entendo. - ele comentou, atento ao raciocínio da mulher com a mudança de assunto, tentando prever aonde ela queria chegar.

- E eu tenho certeza de que, agora que a sua situação está regularizada, você vai tentar recomeçar, como eu e minha família recomeçamos. Você vai querer a sua casa, cuidar dos seus negócios, talvez se envolver com alguém. Você não vai querer ter duas pessoas tão dependentes, indefinidamente dependentes de você. E eu não posso aceitar que você seja negligente com meu filho, Rabastan, simplesmente porque ele aceita isso.

- Eu fui negligente com ele até agora? - ele perguntou, sério – Se tem algo que eu esperava que você soubesse, Narcissa, de todos esses anos em que estivemos lutando juntos, é o quanto eu sou leal àqueles que merecem minha lealdade. E se eu tenho, como você disse, a minha situação regularizada, se eu tenho hoje direito à ter minha vida de volta, Narcissa, eu devo isso àqueles dois meninos, tanto quanto eles me devem a vida deles.

– Isso não te dá o direito de tirar eles daqui! - e finalmente, nessa fala, Rabastan viu o real temor daquela mãe.

- Eu não pretendo fazer isso se não for esse o desejo deles, fique tranquila. Assim como, se eu o fizer, não vou bater à sua porta daqui alguns anos te devolvendo o que restou de seu filho. - ele suspirou, passando as mãos no rosto. Ele estava cansado e, agora que entendia o que estava acontecendo, ele percebeu o quanto desejava isso. O quanto desejava simplesmente voltar àquele quarto o mais rápido possível – Não é só uma questão de lealdade, Narcissa. O que nós vivemos, juntos, enquanto tentávamos fugir vivos daquele inferno foi muito... intenso. Eu não vou dizer que amo seu filho, Narcissa, assim como não posso dizer que amo Harry Potter, mas quando você diz que eles desenvolveram esse carinho por mim, essa entrega e essa dependência, eu sinto como se pudesse respirar melhor. Eu perdi tudo, e saber que eu não perdi isso, que eu não os perdi, que há alguém que precisa de mim simplesmente pelo que eu sou, pelo que eu faço, pelo que eu criei ou mudei neles, me torna mais... completo.

Ela fechou os olhos, levando uma mão aos lábios como se tentasse se impedir de chorar ou precisasse de ajuda para continuar respirando. E ele sabia que ela entendia o que ele estava falando. Sabia que ela via o quanto Draco, Harry e ele partilhavam naquele momento.

- Eu preciso deles, Narcissa. E não tenho medo de assumir a responsabilidade por isso.

E Narcissa fez um aceno de cabeça, como se desse sua bênção para aquela que parecia ser a única chance de eles serem minimamente felizes.

E quando o homem voltou para o quarto, ele parou novamente em frente à porta antes de abri-la, pensando em tudo o que realmente estava assumindo, em tudo o que aquelas duas pessoas que o estavam esperando significavam para ele. E ele decidiu que, sim, valia a pena, porque, pelo pouco que haviam convivido juntos, ele sabia o que esperar, e sabia que era exatamente isso o que ele queria.

Harry e Draco estavam abraçados quando ele entrou. Draco parecia sonolento, a cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro de Harry, que o abraçava pelo peito, traçando com os dedos as linhas de seu tórax, como se fosse capaz de desenhá-lo. Os dois ergueram os olhos para ele e sorriram, como um convite. Como se vê-lo fosse exatamente o que faltava, o que eles estavam esperando.

Devagar, ele retirou as vestes com que eles mesmos o haviam vestido, e foi para a cama, se ajoelhando em frente a eles. Os dois se endireitaram, sentando-se, e fizeram que iam se aproximar mais, mas Rabastan ergueu uma mão para impedi-los. Olhares em cinza e verde ansiosos e aflitos para saber o que ele queria, o que ele esperava, e tudo o que ele desejava neste momento era olhar para eles, vê-los bem, saudáveis, ali com ele.

Sua mão acariciou os fios loiros, Draco estava mais próximo, e o garoto fechou os olhos, aproveitando o toque. Rabastan o puxou e o beijou, ouvindo Harry ofegar ao seu lado. Ele sorriu, rompendo o beijo, e estendeu a mão para o moreno, puxando-o para mais perto, e o garoto o beijou como se fosse algo vital para ele, o abraçando com força, ao que Rabastan correspondeu, puxando-o até tê-lo sentando em seu colo.

As mãos de Draco correram suas pernas e todo o lado do corpo de Harry, incitando-o a erguer os braços para retirar suas vestes, e ele obedeceu, confiando em Rabastan para sustentá-lo neste movimento, e em seguida o corpo do loiro, já nu, alinhou-se às suas costas.

- Eu te amo. - Draco sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido, e Harry sorriu, os olhos fechados em deleite enquanto Rabastan puxava Draco para um novo beijo sobre seu ombro.

- Eu vou cuidar de vocês. - Rabastan murmurou entre os dois, os lábios tão próximos, a respiração se agitando como uma só, e os dois concordaram.

E quando ele os fez se deitarem à sua frente, os dois se beijando, se tocando naquele sentimento que era real e palpável entre os dois, a sensação de pertencimento o envolveu no significado do que eram, juntos.

A cada beijo sobre a pele, que variava pouco em tom ou temperatura de um para o outro, a resposta era a mesma, a mesma entrega, a mesma paixão, a mesma certeza de que poderia continuar enquanto eles mesmos se beijavam, se tocando, os corpos já tão conhecidos, como uma dança que eles ensaiaram tantas vezes para o próprio deleite.

E eles se amavam, a cada som, a cada palavra que deixava seus lábios, e o toque íntimo de seu corpo unido a Harry era familiar, como era familiar saber que Harry tocava Draco da mesma forma, e Draco o olhava em reverência e o mesmo desejo que compartilhava com Harry e Harry com ele enquanto se moviam juntos, e eram toques demais, calor demais, contato demais, prazer demais em um só movimento, como se aquela união os fizesse sentir pelos três.

E quando Rabastan se deixou cair na cama, cansado, ofegante, os olhos fechados na tentativa de reter o significado de tudo aquilo, ele sentiu as mãos tocando seu peito e em seguida o peso e a leveza dos cabelos sobre cada um de seus ombros, e ele tinha a certeza de que mais do que um elo naquela estranha equação, ele seria a base para os dois.

E os amava o suficiente para isso.

**o0o**

- Onde estamos indo? - Rabastan perguntou, inseguro, tentando olhar através das cortinas escuras da pequena carruagem em que estavam.

- Eles não me disseram. - Narcissa comentou, o encarando em falsa reprimenda quando afastou suas mãos da cortina – Só disseram que era inviável irmos de Floo porque o lugar está abandonado há algum tempo. E que você ia gostar, claro. Eles vieram na frente, mais cedo.

Rabastan ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado, tentando reunir as informações que tinha. Já estavam andando há algum tempo, então o local não era tão próximo, mas também não longe o bastante para que uma viagem naquelas condições se tornasse desconfortável, ou eles não a fariam.

- Eles estão melhor, não estão? - ele perguntou a Narcissa com um pequeno sorriso.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que estava hospedado na mansão Malfoy, mas sentia a diferença no comportamento dos dois. Ainda que permanecesse a questão da dependência e submissão, principalmente e cada vez mais com relação a ele, somente aquela iniciativa de fazerem algo grande e sozinhos já chegava a surpreender.

E Narcissa concordou, sorrindo. Ela também sentia essa diferença.

A carruagem fez uma longa curva e parou. O homem abriu a pequena porta, dando espaço para que ela descesse à sua frente, por educação, mas ela fez que não com um gesto de cabeça.

- Eu vim só de companhia. Eles disseram que a surpresa era _para você_. Depois você me conta o que é.

Ele desceu, e a carruagem partiu imediatamente, mas ele mal notou, surpreso por reconhecer aonde estava.

Parados à sua frente, Draco e Harry sorriam para ele sob o portal de entrada do que um dia fora a mansão Lestrange, a casa de seus pais, onde ele crescera com seu irmão. A propriedade, como tudo o que fora seu, havia sido tomada quando fora preso na primeira guerra, e ele tinha planos de tê-la de volta, mas ainda não parara para pensar em como fazer isso.

E, se a chave que pendia entre os dedos de Harry fosse alguma indicação, ele não precisaria se dar ao trabalho.

- O que isso significa? - ele perguntou, se aproximando e pegando a chave que lhe era oferecida.

- Que ela é sua de novo. - Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido, pousando um beijo leve em sua face enquanto Harry beijava seus lábios, e então os dois se afastaram.

Com a mão trêmula, Rabastan abriu a grande porta de madeira e a empurrou, deixando a luz do fim da tarde entrar pelo grande hall, agora coberto de poeira, alguns móveis perdidos no espaço, cobertos com lençóis, muitas folhas secas pelo chão, apesar de parecer que uma limpeza rápida e superficial acabara de ser feita no ambiente. Não havia os cacos de vidro das grandes janelas quebradas ou teias de aranha, por exemplo.

Os dois haviam preparado isso para ele. E era tão imensamente valioso estar ali, naquele lugar, que era parte de quem ele era, no espaço em que ele quase podia se ver criança, rapaz, brincando, sorrindo, com aqueles que amava que, naquele momento, desejou imensamente que aquela fosse uma casa de verdade de novo, onde ele gostaria de viver com aqueles que amava agora.

Seria a casa deles.

E se voltou, procurando pelos dois, querendo partilhar aquele momento que eles haviam dado para ele. Eles estavam parados à porta, o observando, como se esperassem um convite para avançar.

- Vocês podem entrar. Venham aqui comigo. - ele pediu, sorrindo, estendendo uma mão na direção deles.

E quando eles responderam, juntos, tocando sua mão e se colocando um de cada lado, Rabastan finalmente concretizou o que eram. E era o que ele queria ser, com eles.

- Sim, mestre.

**FIM**

**NA: Acabou ._.**

**Cara, Trapped foi uma fic tão forte e tão importante para mim, de uma forma pessoal, que eu estou realmente triste por ela ter acabado. Eu espero sinceramente ter conseguido tocar vocês da mesma forma como o texto me tocou, em seu processo de escrita e construção.**

**O próximo capítulo é uma pequena amostra de como se deu esse processo e eu espero que vocês gostem. Obviamente não está tudo ali, eu espero um dia conseguir reunir realmente TODO o processo de uma fic, mas tem muita coisa que simplesmente acontece, de eu estar escrevendo uma frase e perceber que nela está contido um sentido muito maior para toda a cena e aí a fic simplesmente muda. Tantas e tantas vezes até ela se fazer, e isso é TÃO LEGAL.**

**Mas, enfim, espero que gostem. Espero que tenham realmente gostado de Trapped. Espero comentários e espero conseguir respondê-los aos poucos a partir de agora. **

**E espero que vocês continuem comigo em outros textos.**

**Bem, meus queridos, avisos gerais sobre outros textos: estou com 4 fics incompletas: Moonlit, Diamond, Asmodeus e Aarde. Quando eu digo incompletas, não é somente pelo fato de que eu não terminei de postar, como era o caso de Trapped, mas sim com relação ao fato de que eu não terminei de **_**escrever**_**. E, sendo bem sincera, eu não sei quando vou terminar. Elas serão minha prioridade a partir de agora. Tenho outras fics começadas e outras tantas para começar, mas essas 4, que já estão parcialmente postadas, vão ganhar atenção especial por uma questão de comprometimento.**

**Então, assim, eu vou aparecer menos aqui no fanfictionpontonet. Isso porque, ao invés de ter algo todo fim de semana para postar para vocês, eu só vou postar quando eu conseguir escrever, o que não é tão regular assim. A boa notícia é que eu SINTO FALTA de escrever, o que significa que elas virão, isso é uma promessa e uma certeza. Aguardem. Eu vou tentar, com algum esforço, postar Moonlit e Diamond alternadamente nos fins de semana, mas, novamente, isso vai depender da minha disponibilidade para escrever ._.**

**Muito obrigada por todo o apoio e todos os surtos durante essa fic. Muito obrigada pela fidelidade e a paciência. E Trapped vai para o Chall de Fetiches do 6v, torçam por ela, xuxuzes.**

**Beijos.**


	23. Extras

**NA: Então, pessoas. O que é isso? Isso é o **_**plot de Trapped.**_

**Como assim? Assim: eu tenho probleminhas, e TODA fic que eu escrevo ou vou escrever – exceto aquelas que surgem em surtos de 5 minutos e... ops, postei – eu ploto antes, planejo como vai ser a história, os casais, os personagens. Em geral esse plot surge em uma conversa de msn, em geral com minha twin, a Dark K.**

**Há algum tempo, nós temos planos de publicar essas conversas junto com as fics, porque nós adoramos making offs e extras de qualquer coisa, e ver como era a ideia original da coisa, de onde ela veio e para onde ela foi, o que ela se tornou, é bem interessante. Então por que não fazer isso com nossas fics também.**

**Aqui estão os extras de Trapped, guys, e espero que vocês curtam.**

**Beijos.**

**~ 20 de março de 2010 ~ **

**Agata Ridlle:**

então

outro dia você tava contando aquela fic em que o Harry vira garoto de programa pra procurar os assassinos dos pais e ele acaba gostando e que ele evitava os caras violentos e tal

e eu fiquei pensando

e, tipo, o que eu tive foi mais cenas gerais, na verdade

falta o plot em si na fic

tipo  
Harry e Ron aurores

noivos e panz, novos, sem filhos ainda, pós-guerra

surge um caso pequeno de investigação e mandam o Ron ver que pito toca

algo tipo máfia ou tráfico, coisa assim

porque, tipo, a ideia é que todo pós guerra atrai oportunistas

e o submundo da magia cresce, independente se ta tudo bem na politica e sociedade e tal, HÁ perdedores, e, portanto, há quem explore esses perdedores, porque houve zona política e, com essa zona, brechas de leis e tal que permitem o crescimento do submundo

enfim, Ron sai pra investigação e desaparece

Então

e o desaparecimento do Ron é uma coisa meio oi? porque ele não deixa NENHUM vestígio, tipo, nem coruja acha ele

e ai chamam um representante do departamento de mistérios pra auxiliar na investigação

e esse representante é o Draco, que ta começando lá e tentando refazer o nome e tal

e o Harry não confia nele pra achar o Ron, porque sabe que os dois não se batem e tal

e ai ele assume a investigação, porque tem que ir um auror junto de qualquer forma, e vão os dois

e, tipo, eles seguem o caminho que o Ron seguiria, saca? começando indo em um bar de quinta e se envolvendo com jogo e mulher e tal pra conseguir informações

e o Draco ta todo "não me toque" e os dois não param de discutir e brigar e tal

e isso faz com que eles não estejam focados na missão

e aí um cara cata eles

tipo, percebe que eles são investigadores e tal, e consegue desarmar os dois e joga eles em uma salinha no porão de um bar e tal

e lá a discussão dos dois atinge o ponto máximo, de um colocando a culpa no outro do que aconteceu e tal

e o Draco fica meio "ah, cala a boca, Potty, deixa que eu falo com eles que eu sou Sly, vou saber negociar melhor que você e panz"

e o Harry meio que dá de ombros, puto assim, tentando mais é descobrir um jeito de sair dali antes de ter que negociar com qualquer um

só que então chegam 4 brutamontes, e, tipo, nem deixam o Draco abrir a boca

eles batem e estupram os dois, e, tipo, um vê o que ta acontecendo com o outro e tal, e não podem fazer nada

e eles acabam inconscientes

e quando eles acordam, eles estão trancados em um outro quarto

em um outro país, estranho, algo tipo leste europeu, frio e línguas nada a ver e tal

e aí a ideia é que eles caíram na mão de um tipo de traficante de gente

**Dark K.:**

O_O

**Agata Ridlle:**

que sequestra e compra pra virar prostituto/garoto de programa em lugares distantes

e no começo eles vão lutar contra isso e não porque não faço e tal

e aí vão jogar os dois justamente nas mãos dos mais violentos, porque ALGUÉM tem que atender esse povo, e é o tipo que nem liga se você quer ou não, ele vai e faz

e nessas, os dois sempre voltam pro mesmo quarto, quebrados e tal

e um vai cuidando do outro

e eles dormem na mesma cama e tal

e vão se apoiando

e se envolvendo

só que ai, um dia

o Harry vai estar com um cliente e vai meio que ouvir um 'Inglaterra' no meio da conversa

e ele não sabe do que se trata, mas ai ele quer investigar

e, pra investigar, ele precisa sair com o cara de novo

só que pra sair com o cara, ele precisa ser "bom" pro cara

só que se ele melhora a qualidade do serviço e o Draco não, eles vão ser separados, e isso é ruim

não porque ele ame o Draco, mas porque ele não quer deixar ele sozinho, e o Draco cuida dele e ele do Draco e se ele arrumar com isso uma forma de voltar, ele precisa saber onde o Draco está e tal

e ai o Draco aceita ajudar, e meio que eles começam a combinar o que fazer

e eles se tornam uma dupla - tipo, só saem juntos com os clientes e tal, e são bons nisso, e se valorizam por isso e panz

só que isso significa que os dois começam a ter relações entre eles, o que desenvolve a parte amorosa quase sem querer

**Dark K.:**

"só que se ele melhora a qualidade do serviço e o Draco não, eles vão ser separados, e isso é ruim"

.

caraca

O_O

e eu gostay *_*

**Agata Ridlle:**

então, até que chega ao ponto em que eles começam a sair no círculo do cara que o Harry ta visando

que é, tipo, um grupinho fechado da alta sociedade do lugar

e eles fazem festas com dezenas de garotos de programa e bebidas e tal

e um dia, em uma festa dessas, eles veem o Ron

tipo, calça de couro, coleira, maquiagem, visivelmente drogado, chupando um cara nojento lá

e o Harry fica em choque, assim

e eles sacam que o Ron "pertence" ao cara

ele é meio que usado como escravo

e o Ron vê eles, mas ele ta dopado, e o Harry quer falar com ele e fazer alguma coisa, e o Draco impede senão eles vão se ferrar

**Dark K.:**

O_O

**Agata Ridlle:**

e o Harry entra em crise com isso, e quando eles voltam pro quarto, os dois brigam, e o Draco meio que confessa que ama ele e que não vai deixar ele fazer nenhuma idiotice, que eles vão arrumar um outro jeito de tirar o Ron dessa, e isso meio que acalma o Harry

e eles são chamados na casa do dono do Ron em um serviço lá, e o Ron vai conseguir passar uma mensagem pra eles, tipo um pedido de socorro e algo dúbio que vai indicar o plot da fic, o porque de ele ter desaparecido e o que os caras estão tratando na Inglaterra

e em seguida ele vai ser assassinado, e o Draco e o Harry vão saber que ele foi morto de proposito, provavelmente por causa do lance que tava investigando

e eu to pensando em ser algo relacionado às relíquias

enfim, não sei mais ._.

o que você acha?

**Dark K.:**

hum  
gostei  
mas falta... o coração do plot, né?

**Agata Ridlle:**

sim, o problema

foi o que eu comentei no inicio

**Dark K.:**

*pois é

**Agata Ridlle:**

o que eu pensei

**Dark K.:**

nãos ei as relíquias, twin

porque tu já tá usando elas

**Agata Ridlle:**

mas, assim, vagamente

**Dark K.:**

na terceira guerra **(NA: outro plot, de uma fic que eu preciso terminar)**

**Agata Ridlle:**

é, tem isso

então...

**Dark K.:**

então

**Agata Ridlle:**

ta

**Dark K.:**

hummm

**Agata Ridlle:**

deixa eu pensar no fim

**Dark K.:**

TIVE UMA IDEIA!

**Agata Ridlle:**

onde eu quero chegar com essa fic?

ok, fale 

**Dark K.:**

assim

eles são BRUXOS, hello treinados e tudo, não ia ser catapuf, capturamos um bruxo AUROR of all things e mantemos cativo por força de vontade

na verdade

o que eles traficam é gente

só que antes da guerra

eles traficavam TROUXAS pra esses mercados escusos

durante a guerra

uma parte do povo do Voldemort tava trabalhando num supressor de magia

como arma

mas o voldie foi derrotado antes de poder usar e então eles começaram a vender no mercado negro e isso aumenta o preço dos 'escravos'

**Agata Ridlle:**

olha

**Dark K.:**

porque não é um trouxa qualquer, que eles nem consideram gente

é um BRUXO

e o Ron tá em cima disso, ouvindo falar dos supressores e tal

e ai ele é pego e se vê sem magia

que nem o Harry e o Draco

o que eles investigam é o supressor

**Agata Ridlle:**

sim

**Agata Ridlle:**

e eu posso tratar da questão dos abortos na fic

porque, tipo

mesmo quando eu pensei sobre ser as relíquias

uma das coisas que eu ia colocar

é o Harry sentindo magia

tipo, rastros mágicos, sabe?

**Dark K.:**

sim

**Agata Ridlle:**

ele não pode fazer, mas ele é sensível o suficiente pra identificar

e ai, tipo

o Ron morre

porque ele sabe onde o supressor está

e quando ele manda a mensagem do Harry e pro Draco

tipo, eles sabem que ele mandou uma mensagem pra alguém

mas não sabe nem o que e nem quem

então matam ele meio que pra garantir, ele é um escravo mesmo

**Dark K.:**

os supressores e como tirar

porque se não suprime de todo mundo

o supressor é tipo uma coleira

bem... tipo

'desumanizante'

**Agata Ridlle:**

sim *o*

e todos os escravos usam

**Dark K.:**

éééé *o*

**Agata Ridlle:**

e isso me fez lembrar de anjos da noite com aquela coleira que impede os lobisomens de se transformarem

e, tipo, o que o Ron escreve pra eles

é o nome de um cara

que é o cara que o Harry tava tentando seguir

e é, tipo, chefe da coisa toda

**Dark K.:**

sim

**Agata Ridlle:**

inclusive chefe do cara que possuía o Ron

só que ele ta respondendo pra alguém

na Inglaterra

que é um remanescente dos comensais que extraviou a coisa

**Dark K.:**

|o|

issae

**Agata Ridlle:**

e, tipo

o Harry e o Draco conseguem ficar "a serviço" desse cara grandão

porque eles são os tops do serviço agora

não por serem bons de cama e tal, mas por serem exóticos e trabalharem juntos e tal

mas isso ta criando meio que ciume no meio

e eles sabem que eles são descartáveis, que o cara vai cansar deles logo e ai ferrou com tudo

**Dark K.:**

eu imagino que criaria

(eu tive mais uma ideia =xx)

**Agata Ridlle:**

e eles tem que agir rápido

fala XD

**Dark K.:**

então, tipo, isso ser, assim, nem metade da fic.

eles vão e matam o cara, ou algo assim, e aí é voltar pro mundo.

e aí lidarem com os conflitos de, tipo, relacionamentos. e não ser uma coisa só, 'oh, no fundo eu te amo, Harry, oh, sim, Draco, você é meu Homem *pulam na cama*

mas, tipo, eles perceberem que curtiam estar juntos, mas não conseguirem EXPRESSAR isso

na verdade, eu vi foi uma cena, do Harry tentando ir falar com o Draco, e o Draco na defensiva meio, 'ah, pottah, então tu curtiu ser escravinho, se quiser passa lá em casa e eu resolvo teu problema' e tal

e por mim eles terminavam separados

tipo, Draco 'escravo' da sociedade, casando com a Astoria e sendo infeliz

e o Harry se arranjando com outro homem, mais livre dos preconceitos, e terminar metaforicamente com as coleiras da sociedade e panz

mas me ignore, por favor

**Agata Ridlle:**

na verdade, eu tive outra ideia

tipo, deixa eu terminar o raciocínio da parte mercadológica da coisa

**Dark K.:**

ok

**Agata Ridlle:**

tipo, ai eles descobrem que esse cara grandão tem um comandante na Inglaterra

e eles podem arriscar, do cara não saber que HARRY POTTER está como escravo em outro país, e tirar eles de lá com medo das consequências, ou do cara saber e querer ferrar mais ainda eles, ganhando algo em cima

e o Harry meio que usa os meios do cara - sei lá, escreve uma carta com o brasão dele, assim, dando uma indireta como auror, sabe?

falando que é pra ele se apresentar no ministério e tal, que o esquema foi desfeito e ele precisa prestar depoimento, jogando um verde

só que o cara não vai ser essencialmente ruim, ele meio que ta fazendo isso pra sobreviver, e fica meio "oi? Harry Potter no esquema?" e vai pessoalmente ver o que está acontecendo

**Dark K.:**

O_O

**Agata Ridlle:**

e nessas a coisa ta estourando lá na casa do ricão, porque as intrigas dos escravinhos chegou até ele, e ele quer separar os dois para que eles percam força, sabe? porque separados eles são só dois mocinhos como todos os outros

e os dois estão meio que em desespero com isso

e ele fica com o Harry e manda o Draco pra um "amigo"

e quando o comensal chega, tem uma festa na casa do magnata, e o Draco vem, assim, no mesmo estado que o Ron estava, machucado, humilhado, meio drogado e tal

e o Harry também não ta bem, porque o cara não droga ele, mas bate e humilha

e ai quando eles se reúnem pra conversar, ele procura ficar junto com o Draco, assim, em apoio

e ele não reconhece o comensal - to pensando seriamente em colocar o Rabastan - mas o comensal, nesse momento, reconhece ele - porque ele tava procurando um auror, não aquela coisa jogada em um canto

**Dark K.:**

O_O

**Agata Ridlle:**

e ele usa isso de os dois juntos pra chegar no magnata e falar que quer os dois pra ele, compra os dois como escravos e tal

os dois são arrancados dali sem saber o que está acontecendo, jogados em um caminhão, passam frio e tal, até chegar em um beco, onde dão uma chave de portal pra eles e eles chegam na casa do comensal na Inglaterra

e ai o cara solta e cuida deles, e explica o esquema e o que aconteceu e que, na verdade, ele não ta no controle de nada

que ele ainda tem algum poder porque é quem forneceu o esquema, mas ele nem faz mais parte

e o Harry meio que reconhece que ele podia ter acabado com eles e com isso teria muito menos problemas e que eles tem uma divida com o cara

e o Draco não concorda com isso, mas fica na dele

e o cara aceita passar todas as informações pro ministério sobre o esquema e tal, e ele pega um tempo pequeno de prisão, mas acaba perdoado

e ai que os dois, mesmo depois que tiram as coleiras, ficam um tempo sem magia

até se readaptarem e o organismo voltar a fluir e tal

e o Draco tem que fazer um tratamento lá por causa da quantidade de drogas que deram pra ele e tal

e o Harry tem que enfrentar a Mione e os Weasley e a morte do Ron

enfim, cada um volta pro seu universo

isso vai ser do POV do Harry, porque é mais leve e ele é mais sentimental

e, tipo, ele sempre preocupado com o Draco e pegando notícias aqui e ali e tal

mas não procura ele

e ai sai a nota sobre o casamento dele

e o Harry fica WHAT? O.O

e vai atras do Draco

**Dark K.:**

HAAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU

**Agata Ridlle:**

meio que cobrando o que eles tinham

**Dark K.:**

O_O

aiaiai

**Agata Ridlle:**

tipo, achei que você me amava e panz

só que o Draco ta magoado

porque ele não foi atras do Harry porque ele não estava em CONDIÇÕES

tipo, ele tava tentando não se tornar um viciado, e o Harry nem pra vir visitar ele e tal

e aí ele dá esse coice no Harry

de que se ele gosta de ser escravinho, que ele pode dar um jeito e tal

e o Harry vira as costas e vai embora

mas ai que nenhum dos dois consegue ser feliz

porque eles olham pra vida deles e veem isso que você falou

de serem somente tipos de prisões diferentes

e, tipo, o que aconteceu com eles foi manchete de jornal

surgiram fotos deles seminus com coleiras, outras deles juntos nas festas e tal, que, tipo, eles nem sabiam de onde vinha, nem tinha como controlar era gente ganhando dinheiro e panz

e eles sofrem preconceitos com isso

seja o Draco sendo assediado ou xingado no meio da rua

seja a sra Weasley olhando meio torto pro Harry e a Ginny não aceitando ficar com ele por receio e tal

e ai eles vão se reencontrar em um evento qualquer

um evento social, algo formal, de importância simbólica e hipócrita que no fundo representa toda a questão da prisão de eles estão sentindo

**Dark K.:**

acho válido o Harry ser assediado também XD

tipo, quebrar a máscara de 'invencível salvador perfeito'

**Agata Ridlle:**

ok xD

isso é sempre interessante XD

mas, enfim, voltando à festa

**Dark K.:**

né? também acho XD

**Agata Ridlle:**

AHAUHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU

tipo, os dois estão com aquilo até o talo

e eles estão abatidos e infelizes e tal

meio que um calado e emburrado em cada canto

e ai o Draco - porque ele foi o idiota da outra vez - vai e se aproxima do Harry e começa a puxar um assunto aleatório, do tipo "o ponche ta bom, né"

e o Harry solta o verbo e fala tudo o que ta pensando sobre as pessoas e a política e a sociedade e o casamento do Draco e a merda do ponche como um alucinógeno pra quem não quer viver nada daquilo

e o Draco no começo fica meio O.O e ai ele ri e solta um "concordo totalmente" e meio que se encosta no Harry, assim, como eles costumavam ficar pra se dar conforto quando estavam presos

e o Harry aceita isso e abraça e beija e ele e eles terminam juntos nho!

**Dark K.:**

até o talo ahjauhauahuahuahauhauahuah

**Agata Ridlle:**

porque, velho, eles vão sofrer MUITO nessa fic, eu quero que eles sejam felizes meh

**~ 27 de junho de 2010 ~**

**Dark K.:**

aliás, me fala depois se tu já pensou no conceito do fim dessa fic

e qual a tua opinião sobre BDSM (algo assim)

**Agata Ridlle**:

ok

lê esse trechinho que eu conto

**Dark K.:**

ai deus

AI DEUS

**Agata Ridlle:**

então, vou falar primeiro sobre BDSM, que é mais rápido, depois eu conto a fic hihihi

**Dark K.:**

tu vai me matar do coração até o fim disso

**Agata Ridlle:**

assim, eu acho legal pra quem gosta

não faria, mas enquanto as pessoas concordam em fazer e ninguém saí sangrando e morrendo da coisa, blz

**Dark K.:**

nah, to falando pra fic

**Agata Ridlle:**

então, na fic

vai ser assim... vou passo a passo, ta?

**Dark K.:**

ok

**Agata Ridlle:**

tipo, nesse momento vai **ser** o conflito do Harry

porque ele não consegue ACEITAR, sabe?

o Draco não concorda, mas ele prefere fazer do que apanhar

o Harry prefere apanhar, mesmo que ele saiba que não vai levar a nada

e isso vai deixar o Draco em desespero, porque ele vê cada vez mais o Harry chegando estraçalhado

e eles vão brigar, porque ele vai dar um chacoalhão no Harry

e nessa briga, o Harry perde a cabeça, e entram uns guardas pra separar os dois

e ele vai pra cima dos guardas

ai ele vai levar A SURRA

e vai ficar MUITO mal

**Dark K.:**

.

**Agata Ridlle:**

e o Draco vai roubar um dos remédios que os guardas usam pra poder cuidar dele

e ele vai ver o Draco chorando de desespero de ver ele assim

e ai ele vai deixar de bancar o herói e a lidar com a coisa

paralelamente, a menina que ele ta escutando tossir vai morrer

e eles veem o corpo passar no corredor e ser levado e tal

e, assim, tem crianças nesse lugar

tipo, 7, 8 anos, um pouco mais velhas

que ficam andando nos corredores

e o Harry vai conversar com um menino

e, tipo, as crianças são usadas pra atender pedófilos, foram vendidas pelos pais pra cobrir divida de droga e tal

e o menino fala isso com naturalidade

**Dark K.:**

.

**Agata Ridlle:**

e quando o Harry pergunta o que vão fazer com o corpo da guria, ele responde que é vendido

**Dark K.:**

O_O

**Agata Ridlle:**

*seja pra necrófilos, seja pra faculdade de medicina, seja pro que for

**Dark K.:**

necrofilia?

JESUS

**Agata Ridlle:**

tipo, eles não tem respeito, eles não tem limite

e o Harry vai entender que NÃO TEM SAÍDA

eles estão presos ali

e o que resta pra eles é sobreviver

o Draco vai falar isso

que, tipo, o Harry não é herói

ele é um sobrevivente

fizeram e forçaram ele a ser herói

mas tudo o que ele precisa fazer é sobreviver

e assim eles entram em um acordo

ok, isso vai levar um ou dois caps, não sei ainda

depois disso vem a crise do Draco e o fim do ciclo do Harry

porque o Draco vai cair na mão da galera BDSM

**Dark K.:**

.

**Agata Ridlle:**

só que ele não é preparado pra isso

e quando ele volta, tipo, ele não está ferido e tal

mas ele apanhou e está machucado e panz

e isso vai evoluindo

e ele vai ter febre e tal

até que chega um ponto em que ele não acorda mais

e o Harry SURTA

porque ele não sabe o que fazer

e, tipo, se um não trabalha, o outro trabalha em dobro e recebe metade da comida

e ele vai ficando fraco também

e o Draco cada vez pior

**Dark K.:**

.

**Agata Ridlle:**

e ai o molequinho amigo dele vai dizer que pode arrumar remédio

que tem uma pessoa, nos andares de cima, que tem remédio, mas que como ele é criança, ele não pode comprar

mas o Harry poderia

e o menino faz essa pessoa saber que o Harry ta querendo falar com ela

e os guardas levam ele até lá

e, tipo, é uma cela igual, mas fica aberta

e tem lojas

e as pessoas que são prisioneiros lá já estão dentro do esquema, sabe?

eles recebem parte do dinheiro

e ai o Harry tenta negociar o remédio com uma mulher lá

mas ele não tem o que vender

então ela faz um acordo com ele

de ele dormir com ela, e quando o Draco acordar, ele tem que pagar também

e o Harry aceita - como primeira aceitação da prostituição

e o Draco se cura

e quando ele percebe o que o Harry fez, o vinculo entre eles fica mais sólido, saca?

e a mulher diz que os dois são quentes e tal

e que vai ajudar eles

e manda eles pra uma festa

e, tipo, é um INFERNO

porque são várias pessoas transando com eles ao mesmo tempo, e um vê o outro e fica preocupado e tal

só que nessa festa, o Harry escuta sobre o turco

e ai ele percebe que eles estão em meio à elite

e faz a proposta pro Draco de eles fazerem programa juntos, pra elevar o nível e panz

e o Draco fica meio assim, mas aceita

e, assim, no primeiro, eles já brigam, porque não tem sincronia, e o Draco não consegue fazer direito, e o cara acaba batendo no Harry por causa disso e tal

mas eles discutem e se entendem

mas o Draco ta tenso e magoado

ai no segundo o Draco sai machucado

e ele se desespera e chora e desabafa e tal

e o Harry cuida dele

e quando eles voltam, eles já mudaram de quarto, e tem remédio e comida esperando pelos dois, e eles recebem um pouco de dinheiro

então, tipo, o plano deu certo

ai, entre os programas que eles vão fazer juntos

e eu vou narrar uns 3, sendo que eu já tenho dois em mente, um com um cara que só quer assistir e tal, e aí como são os dois sozinhos rola romance, sabe?

e o outro vai ser com um cara que sabe falar inglês, e ele conversa com os dois e passa instruções do que quer, e fica provocando eles e tal

e o cara é bonito e hot também

mas meio louco

e ele fica fascinado com o Harry, que ele é bonito e panz

e droga ele, pra deixar ele alucinado

**Dark K.:**

ai deus

**Agata Ridlle:**

e ai eles transam a 3, com o Draco no meio, e é MUITO intenso

**Dark K.:**

OMG

**Agata Ridlle:**

e isso vai desnortear os dois também, pela intensidade da coisa

ai, esse cara vai levar eles pra uma outra festa

maior e diferente da primeira

em que eles meio que ficam em exposição

dançando e transando e panz pros outros verem

e, assim, ta cheio de figurões

e eles trazem escravinhos pra festa

e é nessa que eles encontram o Ron

sendo levado pela coleira

e chupando um velhote

totalmente drogado

e magro e machucado e acabado e tal

e o Harry entra em desespero e quer ajudar e fazer alguma coisa e tal

mas, tipo, eles estão DENTRO do covil dos caras que comandam o negócio

e o Draco faz de tudo pra por ele no lugar

que, oi, eles vão ser mortos

e diz que eles precisam pensar e planejar pra fazer a coisa certa

eles estão em uma posição privilegiada

e, tipo, o que ele usa pra fazer o Harry voltar a pensar é dizer que ama ele

e ai o Harry balança, saca?

e se acalma

e deixam pro dia seguinte

e eles estão presos, tipo, em uma jaula no salão da festa

e recebem junto com comida um bilhete

do Ron

falando sobre a coleira

que eles precisam destruir a coleira

meio sem nexo assim

e ai o Draco une os pauzinhos

e conclui que a pedra que controla magia foi fragmentada e colocada nas coleiras deles

e concebe toda a questão de tráfico de bruxos no pós-guerra e tal

e que eles devem ter um intermediário na Inglaterra

o tal do turco

e ai eles vão até um escritório lá na mansão onde está sendo a festa

e encontram arquivos e tal

**Dark K.:**

eu total vi eles dentro de uma jaula de vidro XD

**Agata Ridlle:**

e o Harry usa o selo do dono do escritório pra mandar uma carta pro tal turco

dizendo que ele, Harry Potter, auror, desmanchou todo o esquema, que é pra ele se apresentar ao ministério e tal

tipo jogando um verde

porque se o cara tentar ir no ministério negociar

ai o ministro chega a eles

e eles estão salvos

eu pensei em algo com barras pra dançar em volta

enfim

e eles voltam pra onde deviam estar

e tudo normal, felizes e tal, estão salvos

horas depois, aparecem carregando um corpo

o Ron morto

envenenado

e ai o Harry SURTA

**Dark K.:**

.

**Agata Ridlle:**

que quer sair dali e quer ver o Ron e ele deixou o Ron morrer sozinho e ele é responsável e tal

e o Draco simplesmente não tem o que dizer

mas parece que eles estão brigando, saca?

e ai separam eles

um cara "compra" o Harry

e um outro figurão compra o Draco

e eles são levados pra outro lugar

e o pov ai vai ser do Harry, tipo, quarto escuro, e drogas e dor e sexo com mais gente do que ele pode aguentar

e ele vai perdendo as referencias de tempo e espaço

e ele se perde pensando no Draco e no Ron e tal

até um dia em que ele também é levado desse lugar

pra um outro tipo de festa

em uma posição parecida com o que o Ron tava

**Dark K.:**

.-.

**Agata Ridlle:**

tipo, sem roupa, conduzido pela coleira, forçam ele a fazer de tudo

e, assim, ele já perdeu tudo o que tinha, sabe? morrer é lucro pra ele nesse ponto

e ai ele vê o Draco

tipo, do outro lado do salão

em um estado PIOR

porque o Draco meio que vai ficar drogado o tempo TODO

e ai o Harry vai até ele

e abraça ele e tal, e diz que ta ali

e o Draco não reage

só encosta nele daquele jeito que ele faz desde o começo

de deitar a cabeça no ombro

e diz que ta morrendo

e o Harry só diz que não vai deixar ele morrer sozinho

ponto

fim

ai

pov de uma outra pessoa

um observador x

com um olhar critico sobre toda a riqueza e a luxuria da festa

e ai ele vê o Harry e o Draco abraçados em um canto

e vai até o chefão e diz que quer transar com eles

e os dois são jogados em um quarto lá

já sem condições de responder a qualquer coisa

e o cara pega e transa com o Harry, que ta chorando e segurando a mão do Draco enquanto ele faz e tal

e ai, quando acaba, o cara pede desculpas

e diz que ele precisava que desligassem o sistema de segurança do quarto

e que isso só é feito depois que o cliente ta satisfeito

e o Harry fica meio O.õ

e o cara pergunta se ele se lembra dele, meio rindo assim

e o Harry fica olhando, olhando, olhando

e, tipo, é o Rabastan

quando ele concebe isso, ele começa a gritar e xingar e tal

porque, oi, a guerra parece uma outra VIDA a essa altura

e ai o Rabastan fala que ele perdeu tudo na guerra

**Dark K.:**

OMG

OMGOMGGGGGGGG

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Agata Ridlle:**

e como ele sobreviveu desenvolvendo os projetos que o voldie não conseguiu implantar e vendendo pra milicias no exterior

como esse da coleira

mas ele mesmo foi exilado

e é fugitivo ainda

e ele está cansado e tal

e ele no fundo quer voltar pra Inglaterra

a terra dos pais dele

o lugar onde o irmão dele ta enterrado

e que ele perdeu o controle sobre tudo o que ele vendeu

ele é um nobre, não um vendedorzinho

e por isso ele não pode parar o esquema

mas ele pode tirar os dois dali

se o Harry garantir a segurança dele quando eles voltarem pra Inglaterra

e o Harry aceita

**Dark K.:**

NHO

RABASTAN

MEU HEROOOOOOOOOOOI

**Agata Ridlle:**

e o Rabastan aparata com os dois pro st mungus

e é imediatamente preso

e os dois inconscientes e tal

e ai o Harry acorda depois do Draco

o Draco é levado pra uma clinica de desintoxicação

pra lidar com o problema da droga e tal

e o Harry demora ainda pra se recuperar

e superproteção e ter que contar pra Mione que o Ron morreu, e ter que livrar o Rabastan e passar todo o caso pro ministério e ter que descobrir como se tira a coleira e panz

ele demora um pouco pra conseguir ir procurar o Draco, mas é porque ele sabe que ele está bem, e está com a mãe e sendo cuidado e tal

o Lucius morreu enquanto o Draco estava fora, uma doença qualquer, e quem deu apoio pra Cissy foi a Astoria

meio que as duas movendo mundos pra encontrar o Draco

e ai o Draco se recupera

mas ele está fraco e perdido e meio que em depressão, saca?

não consegue mais ver luz no mundo

e as duas fazendo o possível pra ajudar e ele tentando e tal

ai um dia o Harry aparece

bem, assim, tentando levar a vida e tal

ele e o Draco conversam sobre como estão

civilizadamente

contam como as coisas ficaram com a Mione e a morte do Lucius e panz

ai o Harry fala que está procurando uma casa pra morar

e que queria que o Draco viesse com ele

meio casual e sem jeito assim

e ai o Draco vira todo agressivo pro Harry

**Dark K.:**

own

bah

**Agata Ridlle:**

e diz que se ele quer brincar de escravinho, ele ajuda

mas que ele não tem nada com o Harry

ai o Harry vira, meio decepcionado, "eu pensei que você me amasse"

e o Draco responde que sim, ele amou enquanto o mundo se limitava a ele, agora as coisas mudaram

e o Harry vai embora

deixa o anel que ele ia dar pro Draco com a Cissy na saída

e ai ela conversa com ele

perguntando o que ele pensa que ta fazendo

que ela viu ele gritar pelo Harry durante as crises de abstinência

porque ele simplesmente mandou ele embora agora

e o Draco vai responder só "porque ele não estava lá quando eu gritei"

e, tipo

nesse tempo, vão surgir especulações dos dois

e a história toda vai pra imprensa

e surgem fotos deles juntos nas festas

dançando e transando e tal

e um dia, Harry no elevador do ministério com um figurão lá

o cara dá em cima dele

e ele diz que não quer

e o cara oferece dinheiro e vai pegando nele e tal

e, tipo, ele fica paralisado

ele não consegue reagir

**Dark K.:**

O_O

**Agata Ridlle:**

porque ele ta condicionado, entende?

ele aceitou por tanto tempo

**Dark K.:**

sim

**Agata Ridlle:**

que ele não sabe como relutar

e ai ele começa a tremer

e o cara se assusta e sai correndo

e ele começa a chorar, caindo no chão, assim

e o Draco vai ter flashbacks

tipo, da Cissy ou da Astoria falarem mais alto um pouco

ou usar alguma frase que os guardas usavam

e ele entrar em delírio

e começar a gritar e pedir pra pararem e tal

e a chamar pelo Harry

e só parar quando a Cissy abraça ele

enfim

ai ele vai pedir a Astoria em casamento

como uma tentativa de... fazer alguma coisa, sabe?

de tentar retomar a vida

e ai ela vai recusar

e ele vai insistir, dizendo que precisa dela e tal

e ela vai dizer que não, que ele precisa muito mais do que ela pode oferecer

e sai, assim

e ele fica pensando

e ai vai ter uma comemoração da guerra - sei lá, vou inventar

e eles precisam comparecer

e é a cena em que ele vai procurar o Harry

casualmente também

e o Harry vai e começa a falar da hipocrisia de tudo aquilo

que só mostra o quanto ele ainda está machucado, sabe?

e ai o Draco ri, leve, e diz que concorda com tudo

e encosta no Harry do jeito que ele sempre faz

e o Harry puxa e beija ele

e diz que ama

e fim

nho

é isso

**Dark K.:**

sim, ela tá muito foda

o que não me convence é o fim

mas isso pode ser eu sendo sádica hoje

**Agata Ridlle:**

twin

eu prometo que vou fazer você concordar e ansiar por esse fim xD

porque eu vou judiar TANTO, mas TANTO desses dois

que você não tem noção xD

**Dark K.:**

sim

mas é exatamente esse o ponto

tipo

olha TUDO que eles passam e aí eles... fim feliz? juntos?

por isso eu perguntei de BDSM

eu leio uma fic

em que o Harry tem um irmão mais velho, e eles acabam sendo escravos por anos

e desenvolvem uma relação assim

só que é TÃO intensa que o Harry, que é mais novo, não consegue nem COMER sem o outro estar junto e dar permissão

ele é forte pros outros

mas não com o irmão

enfim

a coisa é doentia mas faz sentido

eu pensei que os dois iam desenvolver uma coisa assim com o Rabastan

tipo

ficarem dependentes dele

porque ele salva os dois

e terminarem os 3 juntos

**Agata Ridlle:**

olha XD

**Dark K.:**

XD

e ele ajuda eles a passarem pelos terrores e depressão e desintoxicação

**Agata Ridlle:**

isso faz sentido

**Dark K.:**

e quando tudo termina, eles não querem ir embora

**Agata Ridlle:**

assim

**Dark K.:**

tipo

**Agata Ridlle:**

fale xD

**Dark K.:**

acaba o tráfico

e as pessoas comentam que a relação não é saudável

e eles SABEM que não é

só que o condicionamento foi TÃO forte

que eles não conseguem mais sozinhos

e o Rabastan precisa de alguém pra ele proteger e cuidar

é o que mantém ele são

então eles se complementam

**Agata Ridlle:**

eu ia te perguntar

sobre se você não acha melhor o Rodolphus, então

**Dark K.:**

HAHAHHAHAHAHA

EU PENSEI NISSO

mas, né

vamos quebrar cliches, twin

dá um background pro Rabastan

dizendo que ele era o pilar do Rodolphus

porque a Bellatrix estava insana

e por causa dos... laços de casamento

o Rodolphus também tava perdido

então o Rabastan era o 'herói' dele

naquela última fase da guerra

**Agata Ridlle:**

ta, vamos por partes

achei isso legal

então, assim

o Harry faz o pedido de casamento, lembra?

**Dark K.:**

hehe

**Agata Ridlle:**

Draco recusa

mas ele PRECISA do Harry

ele sabe disso

só que o Harry também precisa de alguém

e ai, ok, os dois voltam a viver juntos

mas é... incompleto

porque estão OS DOIS quebrados

e eles ainda estão cuidando do caso do Rabastan junto ao governo

porque não é tão fácil assim libertar o cara

e, tipo, eles vão visitar ele e tal

e, tipo, no lugar do Rabastan pegar e aparatar eles logo

ele compra os dois na verdade

só que ele não tem recursos lá

então ele faz o Draco assinar papéis

e usa a herança dele da parte Black, que, tipo, ele poderia gerenciar pela Bellatrix e tal

e eles ficam um tempo em uma casa que ele monta lá na Rússia

se recuperando e fortalecendo e tal

mas ele não consegue desintoxicar o Draco por inteiro

tipo, o Draco está bem melhor, mas ele ainda precisa se drogar a intervalos de tempo, senão ele surta

e é nessas que começam a ter alguma relação

primeiro, porque ele já transou com o Harry uma vez

e ai o Harry vai ter crises de falta de contato

e vai meio que começar a pedir por isso

mas de forma subjugada, sabe?

tipo, ele pede a primeira vez, o Rabastan diz que não, ai o Harry começa a pedir por TUDO

e o Rabastan vai percebendo o tipo de relação que surge entre os dois

de realmente mestre e submisso

e que o Harry PRECISA disso

e o Draco meio que assiste, porque o lugar onde eles estão é pequeno e tal

**Dark K.:**

tadinho

(a que dá ideia e depois sente pena)

**Agata Ridlle:**

*crise de riso mór*

*tentando se controlar*

ok, continuando

eu preciso encaixar o Draco na equação

pode ser a partir do cuidado que o Rabastan vai ter com ele mesmo

**Dark K.:**

hummm o Draco tem dependência do Harry

**Agata Ridlle:**

aim

**Dark K.:**

só que eles não tem aquela coisa de um ser mais seme/mandão

**Agata Ridlle:**

sim

**Dark K.:**

eles são iguais

e ele pode simplesmente aceitar que

se o Harry é do Rabastan

ele é também

**Agata Ridlle:**

olha que legal XD

**Dark K.:**

e isso vai fazer horrores de lógica na cabeça dorgadenha dele

**Agata Ridlle:**

sim!

**Dark K.:**

dorgada é ótemo

**Agata Ridlle:**

eu te entendo XD

**Dark K.:**

Draco nas dorgas

**Agata Ridlle:**

HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAH

enfim

isso enquanto eles estão se recuperando ainda

quando eles voltam pra sociedade, os dois vão ter choque de realidade

e ai eles até tentam viver, mas NÃO SE ENCAIXAM

e tem todos os reflexos e tal

que eles começam a compensar ficando juntos

mas o Harry ta incompleto

e o Draco fica incompleto por causa disso

e eles vão visitar o Rabastan e, tipo, aparentemente não há mais relação e tal

porque, né, sem contato

mas os dois fazem de tudo para libertar ele

e ai, no final, ele sai da prisão

e o Harry diz que comprou uma casa pra ele morar

e leva o Rabastan até lá

e, tipo, é a antiga mansão Lestrange, que havia sido tomada pelo governo

e o Rabastan fica fascinado e tal

**Dark K.:**

NHOOOOO

**Agata Ridlle:**

e ele vira pros dois e diz um "entrem"

e eles respondem "obrigado, mestre"

e fim xD

**Dark K.:**

*surta*

**

**~ Trapped começou a ser escrita em 08/05/2010 e terminou em 24/02/2011 ~**


End file.
